Naruto: life among the dead
by Nature11
Summary: naruto had suffered enough at the hands of village. so on the night of graduation he decides to fled to a new world with help of someone. will he be able to live peacefully or the prophecy will follow him. cool, lazy naruto. naru/harem. maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Life Among The Dead**

As the class ended and the kids ran up to their parents, showing off their new headbands. Listening with joy as their parents heaped praises on them.

One person however, was not partaking in the joyous atmosphere.

Naruto sat over on a small swing set, staring at all of the students and their parents with a look of longing. Having never known his parents the blonde had often wondered about them. The people at the orphanage had told him they had left, not wanting to be with a monster like him. The old man had told him that his parents had died during the Kyubi attack and no one knew who they were.

However, Naruto knew this is not true; he was able to see through all their lies. It was rather easy for him whose whole life is a lie….but to survive he endured it and put on his idiot mask to get less problems than normal. He has hidden almost all his real self. He never smile a true smile just his idiotic grin. Nevertheless, to create a mask like this to this perfection that can fool even a veteran warrior like third hokage requires a lot of brain. Yes, Naruto has a very advanced brain. If someone has to know, third hokage would say he got it from his father but he will not agree.

There is another reason behind it and he knew that. He admit his mind is extremely sharp but he has done his research in library in which he has read almost all the books because they interest him, however that is a secret to be kept. The other reason is he knew that to survive having information is very important. After all knowledge could be more lethal than a blade.

Seeing all these kids with their parents hurt, he would never show it and would deny it if anyone mentioned it, but he could not deny to himself how much it hurt. He just wants the reason behind all this which he was desperately trying to find out.

"I'm so glad that _boy _didn't end up graduating."

Naruto turned his head slightly as he heard the voice. He had always been blessed with enhanced senses, his hearing, and vision and smells were far more formidable then most people.

Some times that was more of a curse then a blessing.

"Yeah I know, could you imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. I mean he's-"

"Shh! You know we're not allowed to talk about that."

Naruto frowned as he turned his attention away from the discussion-taking place. He had heard many talks of a similar nature with other people whenever they spoke of him and thought he could not hear. They would always stop however, as if they had been about to say something taboo. He wished he knew what they were going to say. Maybe then, he would understand why he was so hated. So he could find some truth in his life.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Mizuki looking at him, "come with me, I wanted to talk to you."

XXX

"You know, Iruka didn't fail you to mean," Mizuki said as he and Naruto sat on the roof of the academy.

"He's just worried that you're not going to be ready to face the responsibilities of being a ninja." Naruto could smell hate radiating from this person but he played along.

"I know," Naruto, sighed dejectedly. "But I really wanted to pass this time…"

An evil of glint came to Mizuki's eyes but Naruto did see it. "Then I guess I have to tell you."

XXX

Naruto grinned as he entered the Hokage's office, having sneaked past all of the guards downstairs. It had been notoriously easy for him to do so. In fact, a part of Naruto was surprised by how easy it was, was it not supposed to be the most guarded place?

"Now let's see, where is that scroll," Naruto muttered as he looked around. Naruto had been in this office many times in the past, often coming in after a prank or sometimes just to visit the old Hokage. Or so that he could find some clue, but old man seems to keep check that he didn't find anything.

The office was standard; it had a wooden oak desk in front of him that had a window overlooking Konoha behind it. On the left was a couch and behind that were the pictures of the four Hokage's. On the other side was a bookshelf filled with books and scrolls.

Walking over to the shelf Naruto looked at the scrolls, when he did not see what he wanted he frowned. He was about to turn around when his eyes caught sight of the stand right next to the shelf. The stand was really just that, a stand made of wood that had a large scroll on it. He frowned, looks like Mizuki has done arrangements for his plan to succeed, as he had never saw it before. He always felt barriers and Kinjutsu around the room, but he couldn't search them as old man would get suspicious

"This has got to be it," Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll. strapping it to his back.

He was just about to leave when the door opened up and Sarutobi walked in.

"Naruto," the old Hokage blinked, as he looked at the blond, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh… I… well… Hehe you see…" Naruto racked his brain to find a way out of this. In his desperation, he realized there was only one chance. Naruto quickly made a hand sign and called out the only original jutsu he had.

"Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)!_"_

XXX

Naruto snickered to himself as he entered the forest. "Hah! I showed ojisan whose boss! With how easy it was for me to knock the old man out, he might as well just make me Hokage!" He knew that Sarutobi is watching him through his crystal ball.

Taking the scroll off his back Naruto sat down and unrolled it. He looked at the first Jutsu and groaned, "Kage Bunshin! Not another Bunshin jutsu." The blond sighed, "oh well might as well get to work."

Know that it is a forbidden technique scroll, he first read the description of the technique.

XXX

Less than an hour later Naruto found himself staring at ten more copies of himself, the jutsu had been surprisingly easy to be forbidden, but he could blame it to his mind and his large reserves for this. Blinking a few times, he reached out with a finger and poked one of them.

"Stop, that tickles," his clone said as he swatted the hand away.

Naruto blinked again before a large grin spread across his face. "YATTA! I DID IT!" Naruto shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

"YATTA!" all of his clones shouted, emulating his actions.

He was just about to go over some more jutsu from the scroll when a familiar voice yelled at him.

"There you are!"

Naruto looked up and saw Iruka stomping up to him. The blond grinned as he jumped up and pointed a finger at him, "Hah! Found you Iruka-sensei!"

"Baka!" Iruka shouted as he stopped in front of his blond student. "I found you!"

"Hehe I guess you did sensei," Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You were pretty fast! I only had time to learn one jutsu!"

Iruka started as he looked around at the ruined clearing. '_He has been training hard, I can tell.'_

Naruto jumped on the balls of his feet as he spoke to his sensei in an excited manner. "Hey but listen Iruka, now that you're here I can show you this totally awesome jutsu and you can let me graduate! That's how it all works out right?" he asked in feign ignorance and innocence.

Iruka who was just about to go back to scolding Naruto blinked. "What? Graduate?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah that's how it works right? I learn a jutsu from this scroll and you let me graduate."

Iruka looked at Naruto cautiously, while he did certainly look like he had been training, Iruka had no idea where Naruto had gotten this idea for graduating this way. "Naruto who told you, you can graduate this way?" Iruka asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Mizuki-sensei did. He told me where to find this scroll and about this place…". Inwardly he was laughing his ass off. Its funny to act like that _'how easy to fool them…' _he thought.

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He was just about to say something when he heard a whizzing sound and shoved Naruto away. "Get down!"

Several kunai came out of the trees and impaled Iruka in the leg and arms. The chunin instructor looked up and scowled, "I see so that's how it is."

"Wow you got here pretty fast!"

Naruto, who had been staring at Iruka in shock, looked up to see Mizuki with a large grin on his face. "Mizuki-sensei, what's going on here? Why are you attacking Iruka-sensei?" Naruto mumbled. He was laughing his ass off in the inside.

Hearing his voice, the two Chunin turned their attention to Naruto.

"Give me the scroll Naruto," Mizuki commanded, holding out his hand.

"No Naruto don't give it to him!" Iruka shouted.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked, unsure what he should do, well it looks like…that.

"Mizuki used you to get the scroll!" Iruka said, "That scroll contains Konoha's secret and forbidden jutsus and seals. He lied to you so you would do his bidding!"

"Oh I'll tell you who's lying Naruto," Mizuki said with a smirk.

Iruka looked over at Mizuki and saw the smirk on his face, it was then he realized what the white haired traitor was going to say and his eyes widened. "No Mizuki don't say it, you know it's forbidden!"

Naruto looked back and forth between his two sensei's in confusion. "What do you mean? Who's lying?" but his mind racing at what Mizuki was about tell him. maybe from that he could get answers of his questions.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, ever since the degree of twelve years ago," Mizuki looked at Naruto with an insane grin.

"Twelve years ago?" Naruto shook his head, "I don't understand."

"No! Mizuki don't!"

"Haven't you ever wondered why were you hated?" Mizuki questioned, making the blond's eyes widen. "Why you were ignored? Why people treated you as if you were worthless! Like less then dirt!" "Mizuki stop it now!" Iruka shouted to no avail.

"I'll tell you why Naruto," Mizuki sneered, "you see what they don't want you to know, was that the Yondaime did not actually kill the Kyubi. Instead he sealed it away inside of a new born baby…"

Naruto began to tremble; while he act dumb, but his genius mind has read all about it in the library. How bijuu's were sealed in humans to harness their power. And are socially out casted. Evading the villagers and ninja's for so many years. He has the very keen ability to read others. It became a necessity to keep himself away from harm.

He knew that Mizuki was telling him this for a reason that the child who the Kyubi was sealed into and he were in some way tied.

Mizuki confirmed his theory a few seconds later, "you are the child he sealed the Kyubi into! You are the nine tailed fox!"

Naruto slumped to his knees. Everything made sense to him now. The glares, the beatings, the hatred, the people muttering behind his back, telling their children to stay away from him. A part of him was actually angry that he had not realized this. His birthday was the day of the Kyubi's defeat, people hated him with a passion, and the time he went out during the Kyubi festival, how they would be more aggressive. Moreover, he was supposed to be a genius, looks like desperation clouded his mind.

All of it made sense.

_So I am a demon then…?_

Naruto was so caught up in his turmoil that he did not even see the giant Fuma Shuriken heading his way.

A second later Naruto found himself staring into Iruka's tear streaked face, he looked over to see a giant shuriken sticking out of his sensei's back.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Because we're the same," Iruka said with guilt lacing his words. "I was just like you; back when I was in the academy I was so lonely, so I played the fool. I know what it is like to feel that kind of pain, it hurts does not it. I'm so sorry Naruto; I should have done more to help you."

"Hahaha!" Mizuki laughed behind them, "That's a good one Iruka! But we both know you hate him more than anyone! After all, it was the demon who took your parents away!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. Naruto did the only thing he could do given what he was being told; he grabbed the scroll and ran.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice shouted after him.

XXX

Naruto was running blindly as coherent and incoherent thoughts mixing in his mind. He was beginning to panic so much that kyubi's chakra started leaking out off him at fast pace but he doesn't noticed it. His high emotions not allowing him to think straight

Inside Naruto's mind kyubi woke up from his slumber and growled _**'he is releasing too much of my chakra, if this goes on it would be bad'**_ but then he noticed the place where the blond was running, there was a tear in the air which is reacting with kyubi's chakra, opening a void like purple whole in front of Naruto.

He stopped suddenly as a vibe feeling erupted in his stomach. But kyubi was thinking something else _**'that's a dimensional rift…don't recognize it being here….kit could leave this place and start a new life, he has suffered enough in this village. If these people can't see past their hatred then they don't need him…even a demon can't do something like that to a child' **_so the kyubi has decided to help the child.

"_**Naruto…" **_Naruto looked around frantically searching for the owner of the voice but find nothing but asked, "w-w-who are you?" _**"That not important now….you are seeing the portal in front of you?" **_the voice asked, Naruto hesitantly nodded. _**"if you want to start a new life go in there…this will take you to a different world where you can start from the beginning in hope of a normal life" **_"w-will I be able to come back?" asked Naruto hesitantly. The voice spoke again this time a little soft _**"do you really want to come back here?" **_Naruto immediately stop his train of thoughts, he has nothing to come back for, no one loved him even the third hokage kept him for the village.

Naruto eyed the portal as his eyes gleamed with determination; he has made the choice and this time right one. He jumped into the portal, which quickly close behind him. From this along Uzumaki Naruto has vanished from this world…forever.

XXX

Pain was all he could felt as he floats through the purple void. Pain was too much that he was knocked unconscious. But he found himself somewhere else.

**Naruto's mind space**

Drip….drip….drip

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he found himself in some kind of sewer. He slowly stand up and asked the obvious "where am I?" then slowly the recent memories returned to him. So he start looking around _'this isn't the portal that much I can tell, so where am i?' _at this he noticed pipes near the ceiling radiating blue light. As he got closer, he recognized the source of light. It was his chakra; he also saw a red light pipe, which he felt familiar but still different. So he started following it.

As he walked, he reflects on the information he get before. He gritted his teeth in self-loathing. So much, brain and can't handle a little information and goes into panic state. What kind of shinobi is he…maybe pathetic? But he can't dwell on it too much. His desperation has made him illogical but now he can reflect on what now he has in life.

For next one hour he thought about the situation all he came to conclusion is….he need more training to control his emotions.

As he was thinking he reached to dimly lit hall where he could see giant bars a paper tag with kanji for seal, inwardly he thought _'so time for confrontation…but if my guess is correct kyubi is not just a mindless killer if the voice from earlier was his than I better prepare'_

As he reached the gate two crimson eyes opened behind the gate, which radiated such hate and malice, he flinched and jumps back in fear and like his normal idiotic style. He asked hesitantly "w-who are you?" there was a snort from behind the gate, which cause wind to flow like very strong wind, as the kyubi rolled his eyes which was rather comical for the fox but…well things happened. **"Cut the crap kit….drop your mask so we can start our discussion" **Naruto looked surprised in real, how the fox know about his mask. He straightened his back as an aura of confidence rolled around him. "When did you find out?" asked Naruto a simple question with half-lidded eyes with a bore expression on face.

Kyubi sweat dropped at it while thinking _**'one minute he is a scared idiot and the next he is bored to even keep his eyes open'. **_Kyubi cleared his thoughts; he will solve this puzzle later.

"**I am inside your mind kit…I know what you know I feel what you feel, hear, see, smell, even the touch" **"heh…that is interesting…now why do you want to help me?". Kyubi will not say it but he is impressed, kid is lot smarter than he thought, kyubi selected his words carefully **"how much you know about demons?" **Naruto looked a little confused but answer, "Not much, from what I read demons are vile beings that live for bloodshed and without any care in the world." Now kyubi look pissed, Naruto sweat dropped as kyubi gone his rant how humans are just hairless apes with no brain at all and the first chance we get he will annihilate them.

But Naruto interrupted "um…you are just proving my point" Naruto again sweat dropped as kyubi laughed nervously scratching his head with one of his tail. Well that's what it seem from the action.

"**yeah sorry about that…and no you have read wrong, demons are not just beings of instinct and bloodshed…well not the one of my calibre but we hate humans because of their action toward us" **"what do you mean?" **"you have studied a lot, tell me when my name first came up" **Naruto sat in a thinking pose _'first time is…at the valley of end summoned by uchiha madara who was defeated but in some old scrolls that I found in ninja library said that first hokage was accompanied by his wife who was a seal master…..but the second time was when he just arrived outside the village out of nowhere which is almost impossible if we take in the size…..that means kyubi was always in Konoha just like now …sealed'._

As Naruto was, thinking kyubi was watching Naruto intently as his eyes reflect many of his thoughts when suddenly he snapped his fingers. "you were sealed during the fight at valley of end" said Naruto with confidence which surprised kyubi a lot as he asked **"how do you come to that?" **as he listened intently, kid is interesting "I have read about that battle in ninja library which say that first hokage was accompanied by his wife who was one of the greatest seal masters and it is impossible for you to be dead so it's the only way"

Now kyubi's surprised to a new level **"HAHAHA…you are good kit…and yes your guess is right…so now could you understand my hatred for humans" **Naruto nodded painfully "yes…I think I understood. I fed up with just 13 years of confinement while you have to over 100 years…" **"it's not just that they label us as evil without even meeting us then try to kill us in the name of good deed" **now kyubi was leaking killing intent so tense that Naruto was having problem standing but he held his ground. "K-kyubi". Kyubi snap out of his trance as he looked at sweating Naruto.

"**Sorry..." **slowly Naruto straighten himself "but you still didn't answer my question" **"what question" **Naruto sighed _'…and this has to be the evil millennia's old fox'._ "Why do you help me?". now kyubi became serious **"Naruto…" **at the serious voice Naruto also straighten **"we demons also have our own code of honour and among demons the greatest sin his abusing a child" **"why" **"because child is a pure soul which even demon cant taint….we also have restrictions set upon us by gods which we can't break".**

Naruto smiled "heh…the more you are saying the more I am liking demons" kyubi chuckled at this but stop abruptly **"kit you know that for everything you have to pay a price" **Naruto nodded slowly, he knows where this is going **"the portal you used is not for a mortal to travel…" **Naruto looked confused **"the pressure it applies on body will degrade your body if you are not a demon" **"so my body is degrading as we speak" he asked in a bored and calm tone. Kyubi was trying to get a reaction out of him but…well.

"**yes…so I have to merge my chakra with you which will change your body into that of a Hanyou" **"hmm...that's not bad" **"well as your body has changed the nin jutsu and gen jutsu are out of question because of you not being a human they will not work or you can make your own techniques. The most you can do is chakra manipulation or nature manipulation" **at this Naruto's face dropped "all these years of hard work…" he trailed off.

"**now, now kit, look positively you got acute senses, almost unbeatable stamina, perfect physical body with advanced regeneration and at last extremely long life or…immortality." **"w-what?" Naruto stood stunned at the last comment. **"yes, you in a way share my power and could say you are my son but you may not be able to give your mates these all but one is for sure, they can't die of old age if you are alive" **"w-well life is a bitch and what do you mean by mates?" Naruto deadpanned but kyubi just laughed loudly. **"You will know and remember where we are going is not my realm so I have no power there, all I could do is gave you advice, one more thing you will be centre to that world" **"what do you mean?" **"Kit, you are child of prophecy, where you go change will follow you, either the world will be at peace or destroyed" **"nah...i will choose peace…I like it quiet"he said, kyubi chuckled.

"**and Naruto you don't have to tell anyone about your past, we are in a different world where your new life starts and I am just a voice on the back of your head who in this world is same as an old man" **Naruto bowed slightly with a smile "that more than enough for me…and can I ask you a question?" **"Yes" **"what is your name?" kyubi chuckled **"I see….sharp as ever….its Kurama" **Naruto smiled "nice name" as he slowly start to fade **"and hide your identity from everyone but your mates or we will be in big problem" **"thanks…".

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he snapped them shut as an intense pain ran through his body as screamed to the dark sky "AHHHHHHH". Birds flew from their perch.

"Fuck..." his whole body is in pain. Aches all over the body because of formation of new organs and muscles and body structure as well force increase in height. His clothes are tatters. "I-I can't move" '_looks like full body regeneration has taken quite a toll…I will sleep for some time'. _As he slowly closed his eyes, last thing he saw a giant scroll at his side which was glowing red before glow dissipated and a seal appeared on scroll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter. Most of the chapters will be of this length, i have already written most of the story. So if you want to change or add something. Leave a review. This is also my first but I will try my best in improving. Help me in my endeavour. **

XXX

**Next day**

A little girl about 7 years old. Dark black hair shoulder length a sweet round face with big red eyes. Her skin is pale but is somewhat tanned because of playing all the time outside. She was wearing a single piece white dress. At the time, she was running through the forest to find her little puppy, which was a golden retriever.

The forest is behind their traditional Japanese compound. She ran through the forest searching for her pup. When she heard the barking she followed it but couldn't comprehend with her little mind what she find. There lay a boy covered in blood, dead skin lie around him in a crater of 2ft wide. His hair bright blond with crimson tips in them. She could see his muscles and scarred through his tattered orange jumpsuit which was straining his body.

Slowly the situation crept in her mind as she ran back to her compound to inform her parents.

**In compound**

A man with black hair straight hair and black eyes was sipping tea. He has few wrinkles on his face. He wore a white samurai type kimono. While a woman wearing an apron with brown hair in braid and red eyes while humming a tune as she prepares the dinner. She has pale white skin; there are no wrinkles on her face as she seems younger than her age.

Just then their daughter opened the sliding door falling into a heap of herself. Parents sweat dropped at their daughter's antics. She quickly stands up, hovering her arms above her head while spurting "t-tou-san! Tou-san! t-there is a boy in the forest covered in blood! " she said frantically. At this, her father gained a serious look as he glanced at her wife who glanced back "are you sure Siya-chan?" the ma asked. The girl nodded frantically "Haru found him". The man stood up "take me there Siya" girl nodded as she ran out of the house.

Her father followed close behind. As they enter the forest man's eyes went wide as her daughter was right. He closed to the boy, checking his neck… it was still pulsing. _'from the amount of blood spread around he shouldn't be alive…is this anyone else blood…no there is dead skin which looks like it peeled off. First I have to take him in' _it was then his eyes fall on thing beside the boy. _'A scroll?', _time of scrolls has long past gone, it surprising to see one and of this size.He slowly picked the boy, careful not to cause more injuries. He turn to his daughter "Siya pick up that big thing over there" little girl looked around then her face lit up as she found the thing and pick it up with both hands and followed her father.

As they enter the house, they remove his clothes and laid him in bed in guest room. When mother asked "who is this boy?" man just shrugged "I don't know, he was lying in forest covered in blood" gasp was heard from mother "we should call the doctor" man nodded as he exited the house.

**1 hour later**

"From the looks of it, seems like his body has gone through some kind of change" "change?" "Yes, almost all his bones are cracked; most of the muscles have tears….its like he just enters the puberty in a way" "will he be fine?" "At the speed he is healing he will be fine in a week or rather before…but I didn't understand how he is healing so fast… but he has to rest a lot so his chances of waking up are less".

Both adults nodded while Siya mumbled a little 'Onii-chan' as they all shuffle out of the room. While with Naruto in his mind

**Naruto's mind space**

Naruto was having a talk with kyubi "so was I able to bring something with me?" kyubi smirked **"why yes, we have the forbidden scroll of seals made by fourth hokage….which have to be said contain best knowledge about sealing as well as few other things like the Bunshin jutsu you learned….it is the most useful jutsu for training as well as other things"**

As Naruto looked around he saw that chakra in the blue pipes has stopped moving "Kurama, why is my blue chakra not moving?" **"that is the residue of your old chakra, in time it will eradicate…it will take time because it is calmer than my chakra" **_'maybe for some time I can use techniques…that will be enough to live here... I need information, that's where shadow clone will come to use'._

**After 5 days **

Naruto groaned as he slowly start waking up, he grunted as his stiff body break its knots... but that's when Naruto noticed something, he was lying in a bed and a black headed little girl sitting to his side head down holding his hand drooling at it. Naruto chuckled, He was not in the least disgusted by the display…he has seen worse and this is just a cute little girl. He brought his other hand and start moving his hand through her hair a little. After about half an hour girl slowly started to wake up. As she rubbed sleep from her eyes, they widened as she saw the softly smiling face of Naruto. She lit up like a sunflower and jumped at Naruto hugging him tightly while yelling 'Onii-chan'. Naruto was little stunned that this girl will call him 'Onii-chan' without even knowing him. He knew he was in another world, but because of his past life it was little difficult to accept it. But he has enough self-control as well knowledge on human behaviour to see what was happening and what to do.

Because of the commotion other occupants of the house quickly reached to the room to see what the ruckus was but what they saw was a little unexpected. Their daughter was sitting in the blond boy's lap giggling softly as he play with her hair. They quickly shook of the surprise, as both parents enter the room.

"Ah... I see so you are awake" father asked, Naruto looked up from the little girl and smiled slightly and nodded his head. He picked up the girl and sat her on the bed. Then bend lowly still sitting on the bed in a bow "thank you sir for saving me" old man just laughed "HAHAHA…don't worry son, my name is Kitomura Karasuma…this is my wife" the women smiled "Ame Karasuma and you already have met my daughter Siya-chan". Naruto bowed to the women as he patted the girls head.

Suddenly the man turned serious "now, would you like to tell us how was you in our forest covered in blood?". Naruto turned to the man and thought a little _'I will tell half-truth' _he has arranged a story in his head in advanced if anyone asked "I...I...was running away from my pursuers…" this got man's attention "why?" "You would have found a scroll with me" the man nodded and Naruto sighed in relief "that is my family's treasure…there was a traitor in the family who killed everybody else….at last my sensei told me to run with the scroll…so I did. But was not fast enough and was attacked…after sometime I blacked out…and later I found myself here." Said Naruto with as much conviction he could muster.

However, the family seem to buy it "do you plan on going back?" Kito asked. Naruto shook his head "I was an orphan in that family I still was an orphan. The person I trusted the most betrayed me and the person I little cared died in front of me….I...I don't want to go back" his actor side rising but there was truth in that. Third betray him and he really doesn't want to go back... to that village he once called home.

Family look sombre while little girl looked confused. Naruto suddenly said, "I should go…I already have caused you many problems". Before any of the parents could interrupt Siya jumped at the blond pushing him back on the bed "you can't go…Onii-chan…Siya want Onii-chan to stay with her" said a tear eyed girl. Before Naruto could say something Ame interrupted "yes, Siya-chan is right you can stay here". He was about to decline the offer politely but Kitomura interrupted "Ame is right and I can't see my little girl crying". He said gesturing to the girl.

Naruto stop his protest. It was the first time someone willingly wants to be in his presence as well as cry for him. It feels good to be wanted. So he smiled and nodded.

**Time skip 4 years**

Last three years for Naruto were best of his life. He has become a part of Karasuma family. His relationship with them drastically improved. Kitomura and Ame treat him like their own son. Kitomura used to run a kendo school. In past their ancestors were samurai. So they have a rich family with rather big family compound, he has many students one of which is Naruto but he was amazed at how fast Naruto learn the style and now on top of the school even then Kitomura himself. But he also said that he was given combat training in past so it was easy for him to adapt.

The first thing he does after landing here was to find a library and roam the town to get a better outlook. From what he gets, he was in a small town with a historical value still little poor and people here treasure their history.

So it was easy for him to one day go to the library with 5 henged clones and sat there for whole 24 hrs. It was rather comical scene for public at how fast these people reading the books. They hardly spend 20 second on a page before moving forward. His already highly developed brain got little more advanced as few restrictions are lifted from his brain because of becoming a Hanyou and the amazing fact is that he forgot nothing with his photographic memory. Apparently, his brain capacity is so big that there is no space for knowledge to be suppressed in a corner.

So in only 2 days he got the all the information he can get from library. History, present technology, how society works, education and many more. He also learnt that people here can't use their chakra and are mostly normal.

So for the next week he spends working on his scroll which now has a blood seal. Siya-chan once tries to open it but it won't budge. At the time Naruto has started with seals. His first completion was a storage scroll. Practicing calligraphy was easy. Understanding the seal was like second nature to him.

After that he asked for permission to go to the nearest biggest city's library to get some knowledge of where he is now. Ame has protested that he could get all the information from the library here but he smoothly said he has gotten all he could get from here. Reluctantly at last they agreed.

He travelled there through train, one of the vehicles he has read from books. But it was rather easy to travel if not for the traffic. It has taken some time to reach the library, as he has to ask several times for direction. Library was huge, bigger than Konoha's. 4 floors filled with books and each floor was as big as school building. After that, he spent a whole week in library. The librarian was little freaked out by this but adapt rather swiftly. In day, he will henge 100 or so clones while at night they will release henge to conserve energy and eating was in library too.

At home they were worried for him but not of him not returning. They knew that he would not leave without notice or rather his large scroll. They were worried because he has gone to a big city where all kind of activities happen some of which are rather harmful.

After the week is over, he returned to his new home only to meet a crying Siya and a smacking on head Ame with a frying-pan. But Naruto take it all in stride with a smile and tears. At this Ame stop hitting while Kito look concerned. She said "I-I am sorry N-Naruto-kun, I was not meaning to hit you…" but he just shook his head with the brightest real smile he has ever given to anyone and said "n-no…it's not that…it's just… it is the first time someone care enough for me to scold or beat me if required…it was my first beating and scolding…and I loved all of it." At this Kito smiled sadly…he doesn't know much about boy's past as he doesn't want to talk about it but from what he knew, he had spent a very harsh life alone on his own. While Ame was in tears as hearing this, she gave him a tight hug muttering soft words in his ear.

This greatly improved his relationship with the family. Naruto has also made few acquaintances in town but nothing big. He would go to drop Siya to kindergarten where he will stay for a while to help teachers. Most of the children used to call him Onii-chan. All people in the village welcomed him warmly.

He again started his training this time with new fire in his eyes, so he could protect his family. Life is looking good for him for once. This continues like this until that cursed day….

**Time skip- 2 year (Naruto age 18)**

**Original story starts**

Everything was peaceful here. Parents were at work, kids were at school, and the elderly were spending the rest of their days in peace. The story begins at Fujimi high school, a private academy. There students went about their daily lives. Most kids were either in class or resting in there dormitory until there next class, but one student wasn't.

The boy was a teen about 18 years of age, Looked to be 5" 11' with a perfect build and broad shoulders, light tan completion, blond spiky hair with red tips that pointed at random directions and are more spikier than normal and piercing blue eyes half-lidded. He was wearing a school uniform that consisted of black pants and a black open jacket and a white under shirt. A pendant around his neck. It was of face of a fox with ruby red eyes in silver. (upload later on profile)

He was currently skipping class and was just resting near the roof. He was staring out into the distance, like he was lost in thought with half lidded eyes and a bored expression on his face. He remembered the day he came to this school.

**Flashback**

A sixteen-year-old Naruto stood at height of 5'9. With half-lidded eyes and an unreadable expression on his face, which shows that he was not interested in current activity, stood before the class as he spoke in a light voice "I am Naruto Uzumaki….nice to meet you" He finished with a slight bow.

All students and teacher stared at him expectedly, but when he said nothing they all sweat dropped, teacher cleared her throat "well then…Uzumaki-san…you can take seat behind Hisashi." Naruto gazed at the said boy.

The teen was 5'7, 15yrs old, with grey hair that parted to both sides of his face and brown eyes. He had the same school uniform. His name was Hisashi Igou and he was slightly smiling.

Naruto slowly made his way towards his seat and sat quietly still looking bored. Just then Hisashi turned around extending his hand "hi…my name is Igou Hisashi" Naruto looked at the hand for a few seconds but slowly shook "Uzumaki Naruto…"

**Flashback end**

In this way, he has become friend with Hisashi who later introduced him to Miyamoto Rei, which turned out to be rather interesting situation.

**Flashback**

It was lunchtime and people were shuffling out of class while Naruto stayed with Hisashi who was introducing him to a girl.

She was 15yrs old, with long light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes and she was the same age as Hisashi and was wearing the female school uniform that consisted of a white and green button up shirt that held her C cup breast, a black bow tie, with a green skirt, white shoes and black stockings.

The normally headstrong and proud daughter of head of public safety department now feels viscously self-conscious under the bored but intense gaze of Naruto which clearly states that she is below his level of acknowledgement as of now.

Rei has frozen in place _'w-what…h-his eyes...they bore nothing and i-it is like I am not even here'_. But she brought her courage and stutter out "h-hi…I a-am Rei Miyamoto". At the name Naruto's eyes widened slightly but returned quickly back to normal but this was not lost by the girl. He didn't think he would be in the same school as her.

Naruto stares at her for few moments as the girl fidget in her place uncomfortably. She was about to say something but stopped when she saw an extended tanned arm. She first looked at the hand then in his eyes, but to her surprise and delight, she saw something she wants to see…acknowledgement.

She smiled brightly as she happily shakes his hand. But when she touched his hand she felt current spread through her body. She jerked lightly but not missed by Naruto as she looked at his face she could see a slight amused smile on his face as dry mirth dance in his eyes,

She could not turn away from those eyes. She was mesmerized into those deep pools of endless sea. But she was forced out her stupor by his light voice "you can let go of my hand now" Naruto drawled. She looked down to see that she was still holding his hand. She quickly retracted her hand smiling nervously. It was decided then and there that she had made a crush on our blue eyed blonde.

**Flashback end **

Naruto chuckled to himself but his mirth quickly died at what happen later. Rei has start dating with Hisashi after Naruto has done something while trying to be doing something good. In that time, Hisashi has also become his best friend.

**Flashback**

"Why do you have to repeat a grade? You're a straight-A student!" asked Naruto.

"You wouldn't understand Naruto." said Rei in a quiet tone as she turn away from him and walked away. Naruto didn't say anything just stared at the place where she had gone but he slowly turn around on his own way, his face neutral as ever.

**xX scene change Xx**

It was after school, and Naruto was crossing the intersection, but that's when he found Rei, she was with Hisashi at the train intersection. Hisashi himself hadn't seen him yet but Rei did and she immediately turned away from him and grabbed Hisashi's arm.

Naruto stared at them from distance and smiled slightly with a forlom look. When Rei turned around to check if he was there but he was gone. She had done what she wanted but she can't understand why she felt hollow on inside

**Flashback end**

Naruto chuckled lightly, he was glad for his best friend, that's all that matters now.

"Why do you act like an idiot?" said a voice behind him. There stood a girl that was 5'6 tall in the standard school uniform. Though what stood out about her was her bright pink hair in twin pony tails on both sides of her head, yellow eyes and perky f-cup boobs.

Naruto smirked as he glazed lazily at her with his half lidded eyes. "Because I find it quite fun…Saya."

Saya just sighed "I always find you here, you should find a new hiding spot you know. Also, why are you here anyway, the first semester has already started. At this rate, you'll need to get ready for summer school, if not repeat a grade." At the end of her rant, she was only a few inches away from Naruto's face while also giving him a good view of her cleavage. Naruto just looked at her with same expression not intimated in the least.

Which infuriated the girl to no end, she can't believe she can't get a blush from him. She knew she has a fine body.

He asked a simple question with a raised eyebrow "you really think they could fail me?" at this girl bristled. Naruto is someone even above her. Last two years he missed most of the classes but still come out on top of the class that irked the teachers to no end but for some reason principle never said anything.

"Then why are you here?" she asked curtly, she want a reason dammit. Everything has a reason. Naruto sighed, she is too stubborn…but that is one of her best quirks, which allow her to move forward. "Remembered some old memories…."he said with a detached voice. She shut up immediately. All friends know that Naruto's past is painful, as he never talks about. This made it a sour subject.

She sighed and came forward taking him into a hug. Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist while use another to pat her head. "Why don't you tell us anything?" she asked desperately, one could clearly see that her feelings has surpassed that of a crush, it is something more. Naruto chuckled bitterly "now isn't the right time…but you will learn soon"

She nodded quietly with a smile she removed herself from his arms and turn around to go back to the class. Naruto again turned around to stare in space _'I hope she let go of her crush, or the pain will just increase'. _He thought while thinking about his past.

There are many reasons Naruto didn't want a relationship. But will be revealed later.

"I wonder when Kurama will wake up, it's been 1 year since he fell asleep" Naruto just grits his teeth, dropping his head out of frustration as he remembered something and sighed. Then he notices something happening in the front gates. At the front gate of the school was a strange man. He looked like your average working dad. But he just kept walking into the gate for some reason. _'Who is that? Something is wrong with him, why is he just walking into the gate like that?'_

By this point in time 4 teachers arrived. Naruto recognized the physical education teachers. He didn't recognize the last two teachers standing behind the first two but Naruto knew the two in front personally. The one at the very front was Mr Teshima, the self-defence teacher. He was a 6ft 30yrs old, black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt with the collar turned up. He and Naruto had their little moments together, like when he caught Naruto bunking classes. He is one of the teachers that understood Naruto somewhat. He would always sit with him for some time and talk.

And the woman of the group was Ms Hayashi, or as Naruto knows her as, Kyoko. She is a 27yrs old, 5'8 with reddish-brown hair, which she keeps, in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Her eyes are light brown and she wears glasses. She has a full figure with large J cup breasts. She was wearing a white button up jacket over a yellow shirt that stained over her large bust, with a white skirt and white heeled shoes.

Now she is the ping-pong club's adviser and was put in charge of the female athletic students this year. "What do you want?" asked Kyoko as she waved her index finger at him. "We will call the police if you do anything strange."

"It's okay, Ms Hayashi-Chan, let me handle it." Said Teshima with a blush on his face and pride in his eyes. He walked up to the guy and forcefully grabbed him through the gate and pulled him till he hit his head repeatedly on metal gate. Surprised by Teshima's actions, Kyoko said, "Wait, Teshima-Sensei! Excessive violence is prohibi-"

She was interrupted by Teshima's scream of pain after the crazed man bit a chunk of his arm off. Teshima was now rolling around on the floor as blood began to shot out of his open wound.

Naruto at the time was surprised with the turn of events, but only show it with raised eyebrows.

His thoughts ended the exact moment Teshima's life did.

"H-he's dead." The old gym teacher said as he had both his index finger and middle finger on his neck. "I-It can't be…" trailed off Kyoko as she trembled because of the amount of blood she just saw come out of Teshima. "From this kind of wound? Is that even possible?" There talk came to a halt as they saw Teshima's hand twitch. Kyoko, walked up to Teshima's body. "Are you okay! Thank god!" Kyoko said with much relief in her voice. But before she could move Teshima bite through her throat as she screamed in agony.

"Well that is shit," whispered Naruto as he saw Teshima kill the female teacher. It got worst as Teshima tried to bite the other teacher who was trying to pry off the lady.

Suddenly a voice boomed in his mind **"it has started…the apocalypse...**

XXX

**Please Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Ah…yes! I will be following the canon. I don't like it when it gets too far from main story. But there will be twists and turns here and there. But the main goal is to see…how Naruto…tortured to extent, that even demon felt disgusted will do. It will be interesting…**

XXX

Suddenly a boomed in his mind **"it has started…the apocalypse". **This broke the blond from his trance. _'Kyubi you awake' _**"yeah" **_'would you tell me what was that?' _**"Your mission has started Naruto; you will be the deciding factor in this…". **Naruto blinked, never in the world has he thought he would be in this type of sticky situation._'Well…then let's start, these type of situation can't be solved in days, it will take time….first protect people I care about'. _Kyubi smiled inwardly his old Naruto is coming back albeit slowly.

XXX

The nameless teacher stooped his English lesson and addressed Naruto with a tone of anger. "Uzumaki! What are you doing here, Shouldn't you be in your own class room!" Naruto just stare at the stupid teacher who was scared of the killer look in his eyes, then he reached out and grabbed both Rei's and Hisashi's arm, hoisting them up and out of there seat.

"Come with me you two. We're going to get out of here now!" At that moment, all the class had different reactions, one Saya Takagi immediately stood up, knowing something was wrong when she saw the seriousness and worried look in Naruto's eyes.

Hisashi walked up to his best friend, knowing something was wrong seeing the way Naruto was acting. His lazy friend act this way only when shit hit the fan "What's wrong Naruto? Did something happen to you?" Naruto turned to face Hisashi and said with his usual but serious voice. Which made the nearby students shiver.

"Some of the teachers were just killed at the entrance of the school" This shocked, Hisashi asked "Are you serious? There has to be a logical explanation you just saw" Hisashi finished with a confused look.

"Have I ever lied to you Hisashi?". Hisashi nodded, Naruto never lied to him. If he doesn't want you to know something he will answer you without answering, tell half-truth, or will straight out refuse to answer. This also brought different reactions from people though the only ones to really believe him were Hisashi, Saya, and Kohta Hirano.

Hirano is a teenage boy, slightly short, and a bit overweight for his age, with a shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face, Hirano was wearing the same school uniform like the other but he kept the black button up shirt closed with a pair of black pants with white shoes. Hirano meet Naruto a while back.

**Flashback? (1 year ago)**

Hirano was outside enjoying one of his military weaponry magazines when three boys walked up to him, "Hey look, it's the fatass reading one of his gay little books!" Hirano then looked up and saw the three looking at him with smiles plastered on their faces, the leader of the group was Tsunoda. Tsunoda has brown and yellow hair, he wears the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes. Under his uniform, he wears a blue high-collar sweater that is unbuttoned slightly. "Hey, fatass are you one of those crazy gun Otaku who can't get it up without a gun in your hand?" the leader of the three grabs the magazine from his hand and getting ready to ripe it. Hirano for his part was scared and shaking out of fear, of what Tsunoda was going to do to with his magazine.

"P-Please can y-you g-g-give that back me" they all started to laugh at him until Tsunoda felt the magazine taken from his hand. As he looked around, he saw Naruto was reading from it with an interested but still bored look. But this time he has a new accessory, on his back is a long 3'10 long sword with dark blue sheath which has a red nine tailed demon fox with roaring like design near the handle, tails are spread all around the sheath. It looks like you are drawing sword from the fox's mouth. The handle is in dark crimson with usual diamond shaped grip. The guard is of like 9 tilted spikes in black. On the end of handle is a chibi shaped kyubi tied like a key chain.

"Hmm….interesting…hey can you tell me something about this" asked Naruto pointing at magnum handguns. The other three stared at him like crazy but when they looked over, they recognized him in a second. He was the student who beat Takagi Saya and known for being extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Tsunoda hesitated a bit but then spoke rudely "you have nothing to do with this Uzumaki...". Naruto lifted his head to look at him "who are you?" he asked, oh so innocently. The three face fault while Hirano chuckled in the corner.

Naruto then looked over Hirano who was fidgeting foot to foot. Then it click in his mind "ah...so you are bullying the boy". Tsunoda smirked "so what?". Naruto grinned sadistically, three students start sweating. From what they knew Naruto rarely grin and when he did, it means trouble. He looked over them with a sick glee "Ara...you don't know what I do to bullies". Now they were turning blue. Naruto take a thinking pose "you know…my dear sword hasn't tasted blood in a while, will you like to help me" they shivered as Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment. "n-no t-t-h-hanks". Naruto then walk over to Hirano who stiffened as Naruto laid an arm around his shoulder "so, will you bully my friend here again…". They shook their head feverishly. "Oh…then…**run" **spoke Naruto in almost demonic tone.

The three students ran like hell like there is no tomorrow. Naruto chuckled as he removed his arm from Hirano's shoulder and extended his hand in greeting "hi…I am Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto with a lazy smile, his bored look never changing. Hirano stare at hand for few seconds, then quickly grasp it with both hands shaking. "I am K-Kohta Hirano" he replied hesitantly.

Naruto just smiled "so Hirano would you tell me about these" said Naruto while pointing at magnum revolvers. Suddenly Hirano goes into a trance like state while explaining all details. Naruto chuckled lightly, he met an interesting person.

"Thanks…so from now on we are friends," said Naruto with a closed eye smile while his eyes formed an upside U. "r-really?" "yeah...and If you have any problem ask me". With that Naruto turn around waving over his shoulder.

Now Hirano was extremely happy, at last, he made a friend, which is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the most famous student in the school. He is very laid back person. Extremely handsome plus best in almost everything he does. Whenever he smiles, girls will blush. He gt a lecherous look as he thought of beautiful women he will meet with Naruto. Shaking his head, he just met him…it's for later, hehehehe…

After then Hirano will be with Naruto time to time. He would tell him about something while he listen patiently lying around somewhere. Also giving his opinions. Doing few things in town once in a while. Like going for shooting practice.

**Flashback end**

Getting back to the matter at hand, Rei finally got out of her daze and snapped at Naruto. "What's going on? I can never understand what's going on in your he-"' Rei was interrupted by a smack to the face.

All was quiet in the class. They were all shocked to see Naruto smack Rei in the face.

Tuning back to him with a face full of rage "What the hell's your proble-" Naruto was now in Rei's face surprising the girl as for the first time there was no bored expression on his face but simply seriousness and concern for his friends in his eyes " will you listen to me…or you want to see what happen when I lose my head!" he said too quietly but everyone heard him.

All students shivered at his tone, it sounded like death itself is talking to you. And it was true only Hisashi has seen him loose his cool and that was when someone has threatened his friend. Hisashi could not help but felt pity for that boy.

As Naruto finally got them to agree. He gave a discreet signal to his other two friends to get the hell out of there. They both slightly nodded. But both of them thinking Naruto just told him/her as a warning not knowing of each other's presence.

**Outside The Classroom**

After the little episode in the class, we now find the three of them running down the hallway. "Just what's going on? And why are you so worked up right now?" asked a now calm Rei.

Now Naruto has calmed too, his past memories with the worry for his friends has him worked up so he was not able to comprehend the problem properly. Now we can see him with his bored look again "well…There was some crazy bastard! At the entrance of the school walking into the front gates repeatedly. Some of the P.E. teachers went to check it out. Now we got three dead P.E. teacher and they are coming back in a matter of minutes."

"That's insane…" Rei said with a worried look on her face as she look at Naruto to see any reaction from him...well he rarely give reaction to anything.

Hisashi suddenly stopped and opened his locker and pulled out a black sports bag. Naruto looked at Hisashi curiously, "What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

Hisashi then pulls out a baseball bat from his athletics bag and tossed it to Naruto. "If what you said is true, we'll need weapons, right?" After his statement he then broke the head of a broom in the corner and tossed it to Rei and told her to use it like a staff.

"What about you, Hisashi?" asked Rei with a little worry in her face "I've got a black belt in karate. I know I don't look it…I'm tough enough to defend myself from anyone" Hisashi said with pride in his abilities.

Naruto then turned to the exit and about to say something but Rei spoke first. "Let's call the police. My dad is there, too." Stated Rei.

Naruto then stare at her before pulled out his cell phone and toss it to the shocked Rei. "You're not supposed to have a cell phone on you at school!" she said, Naruto just smirks.

"You got some perks if you are maintaining the school reputation, right?" said Naruto with a smirk on his face that causes Rei to blush.

Rei quickly shakes her head to get rid of the blush on her face. She then quickly dialled in the number and waited but as the seconds went by her face went from calm to worry in a matter of seconds. "No way…can't this be happening?" she mumbled.

"What's wrong Rei? Aren't your father picking up" asked Naruto while he placed his hand on her shoulder. So what he is lazy, he can still show compassion. And he let loose his emotions only in company of his friends…albeit rarely.

*Please hold or call back again later. Emergency services are currently experiencing an extremely high call volume.* came the emergency recorded response from the police station. Rei looked at Naruto with a worried look on her face and said, "the line is busy…that's impossible."

All of a sudden they here the intercom turn on and the principle's voice was heard.

["This announcement is for all students. A violent incident is taking place in the school right now! All students must evacuate in accordance with their teachers' instructions! I repeat, a violent incident is taking place in the school right now!"]

"So… They finally realized it huh." Naruto mumbled loud enough for Rei and Hisashi to hear his statement. The announcement continued. ["All students must evacuate according-"] then a crashing noise is heard then silence…

["…help me! Stop it! Help!"]

"Well…shit" drawled Naruto.

**xX Back at the Classroom Xx**

As everyone was paying attention to the announcement, they never noticed Hirano sneak out of the classroom. Well one person did. "Hirano?" Said a voice that stopped her until he turned around and saw Takagi Saya looking at her with a serious yet arrogant expression. "Hirano-san" Saya said with annoyance in her voice. Saya then puts her finger in front of her mouth. "Shh! Let's run while no one's looking."

**xX Fujimi High Soccer Field Xx**

All the teachers and student continued to listen to the announcement in shock and horror.

["That hurts! That hurts! That hurts!"]

**xX Fujimi High Kendo Room Xx**

In the room was a lone girl in the standard school uniform. In her left hand was a bokken but when she heard the principle's screams for help she griped her bokken tight enough to hear her knuckles pop.

["Help me! I'm going to die!"]

**xX Fujimi High Nurse Office Xx**

["Help me! I'm going to die!"]

After those words have been said, a woman who was asleep using her breast as a set of pillows woke up from her nap with drool running down the left side of her mouth.

She was a beautiful woman that was 27yrs old, 5'8 with blond hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt that barley held her breast and black designer skirt that ended a little past her knees. She appeared to be and was the essence of sexy with J cup breast, slim stomach, wide hips and a nice firm ass. She was the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa.

Despite having such a rude awaking, all she could say is…"Huh? Who's making all that noise?"

**xX Majority of The Fujimi High School Xx**

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. No one dared to make a sound. All felt like the world was ending right before their eyes. Then a piece of chalk fell of the teacher's podium in a class. As it fell, it looked as if time itself had stopped. But because of that little piece of chalk hitting the ground then sparked something big. Even though it seemed like only the teachers was the only one to hear it, it still had an effect so large that it would seem that it was heard by the entire school. Like animals, when that little snap was heard, that little sound alerted the whole school that all hell broke loose…

**xX With Naruto, Hisashi and Rei Xx**

Naruto, Rei and Hisashi could hear the panicking students running through the halls of the quickly, Hisashi yells, "Hurry! This way! Through this door" "Aren't we going outside?" asked Rei.

Naruto suddenly shouted. As the boy turns around, he throws the base baseball bat to him. Hisashi looked at him confusedly. Naruto smiled lazily "sorry, I have to bring my sword and stuff…". Hisashi stare at him then nodded. He knew that sword is very important to his friend, after all he even got the principal to let him bring it to school. Hisashi grabbed Rei's hand "we will be at observatory…be safe" Naruto nodded and took of down the hall. While Hisashi started to run while telling her, "The building is too crowded! We're going to be trampled if we go through there!" Hisashi, let go of Rei's hand as Hisashi explained to Rei.

"Rei-chan, if we went were everyone else was heading towards we would only be caught up in the chaos and that will only slow us down!"

**With Naruto**

Naruto has arrived at his own personal room, which was given to him by principal. Instead of opening the lock. He removed the door of its hinges. Hey! It's not like he wants to look bad-ass, just situation calls for it.

As he entered the room, we can say that it was leisurely. There was table and chair with a laptop on the top. Table has many drawers but you can see some weird drawings on their keyholes. On one side there was a bookcase filled with books. A small fridge in the corner, with glasses on top of it. There is a glass table and a comfy black leather sofa... (ah~~ that's how life should be~~)

When he gets this room was…fun.

**Flashback**

"So you are saying you want a room to do your work?" asked the principal. Naruto shrugged with his usual bored look "yeah…" he drawled. "Why?" principal prompted, he at least needs a reason. "well….you can say to me to work in the classroom where in time others will find out that there is an assassin among them who kill on daily basis and they will tell their parents about me then they will withdraw their students then slowly your academy will close…after sometime you will go bankrupt. You will have to sell you car, then house. You will left on road…with a bowl…" Naruto finished his little loooong explanation. Principal sweat dropped largely with tinting blue. Why does he asked for a reason again?

"a-ah…sigh…you are right…I will arrange for that" Naruto nodded eye smiling, he turned around before looking over his shoulder "don't worry…I will help you to maintain peace here" principal nodded thankfully as Naruto exited the room.

**Flashback end**

He walks over to his dressing table. He put two fingers on the keyhole as he channel chakra. A purple glow spread before a click sound is made.

He loved sealing techniques; he was really ecstatic when he learned the security seal so he can reinforce his dorm.

As he opened, the drawer there is a single notebook with thick papers. Written over it was 'Naruto's handbook'. He opened the book to the first page as he channelled chakra. There was poof of smoke, as it cleared we can see in Naruto's hand there was his sword looking as new at the first time.

He tied it around his belt on his left side for easy draw. Putting his notebook inside his jacket as he exited the room. There is no need for other stuff. He has all he needed in his notebook.

'_now first check on them…' _. he closed his concentrating as a violet glow covered his form. When you have an ancient fox with you, you can learn many tricks. So he start searching for the people he want to check on. _'let's see…those two are together! How that happen? Ah…there she is…sigh that woman, still sleeping…hm…looks like she will be safe…with her going there…now the last two…' _but just then he felt one of the last two signatures fluctuate like crazy. His eyes widened a little _'shit…Hisashi!'_

He has to move quickly…now…

**With Hisashi and Rei (ten minutes before)**

/outside the school/

The moment they got outside they quickly ran through one of the many walkways that connect all of the school buildings. But as they got half way there they got stopped by what appeared to be a teacher.

"Is that wakisaka, the modern Japanese teacher?" asked Rei in a hushed voice. At that moment, they really saw him. He skin and eyes were ash grey and he had a trail of flowing blood from his left hip until it reached the floor.

"Be careful, it's…" Hisashi's sentence was cut off as the former 'teacher' changed toward Rei. "What… No! Stay away!" said Rei as she backed away in fear. "Stab him Rei!" said Hisashi. Rei looked at the end of the broomstick and noticed it had metal around it that was twisted to make a tip sharp enough to stab.

"Don't hesitate. Give it all you've got!" said Hisashi. "Noooo!" said Rei as the 'teacher' started to push her back, making her crouch and once again showing her white panties. She then registered what Hisashi said and what Naruto would have said. Spurred on by her boyfriend and friend thoughts she threw him off her and got serious.

"Don't underestimate…" she began as she started to beat his ass with the broom stick. "The spear martial arts club!" and of which she ended when she stabbed him through the heart with the tip and effectively held him suspended in mid-air with the stick.

"You did it!" said Hisashi happily. That is before the 'teacher' sprang back to life and threw Rei into the wall, causing her boobs to bounce again. She grabbed the broomstick as fast as she could to stop him.

"This is insane! I stabbed him through the heart, so why is he still moving?" screamed Rei as he tried to grab her. Suddenly Hisashi sprung up from behind him and got him in a submission hold. "Rei, pull it out now!" he said.

At that moment, Rei noticed that only a little blood came out of the wound she inflicted upon him. Seeing that things are really starting to get out of hand Rei said, "Hisashi, get away from him!"

Smiling in appreciation of his friends concern, Hisashi said, "Don't worry, I can take him…"

"No Hisashi! You don't get it! You're in dan-"

But it was too late. The 'teachers' head started to turn like an owls. Hisashi tried to stop it but it was futile. "What the… How? How is he so strong?" just as Hisashi was going to let go the 'teacher' bit his arm causing Hisashi to yell in pain as blood splattered from him.

Rei stare at Hisashi in shock and fear. She looked around and notices the golden bat lying to her side. She quickly picks it up while running towards his position.

"HISASHI MOVE YOUR HEAD."

Trusting Rei, Hisashi moved his head in time to see Rei hit its head so hard that he let go and went flying 3 feet until he hit the railing and fell over into the cement floor below. Hisashi sweat dropped a little. _'Looks like Naruto rub off her in his brutality' _

"Hisashi! Are you alright?" asked a relieved Rei.

"He just tore off a bit of flesh; it's not a big deal." said Hisashi as he turned to face her "And thanks Rei, if you hadn't done that I might have lost my arm." Rei just smirked and said, "well…at least I get results from Naruto's torture sessions". Hisashi laughed nervously as he remembered how he trained Rei with not just books but instincts.

The slight happy moment was ended when they heard a scream.

"Nooooooo! Stop it! Don't bite me!" they turned in time to see a girl get bitten in the jugular. Rei put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to not vomit at the site.

"We can't afford to deal with a bunch of them like that," said a sad Hisashi as he watched the girl suffer being eaten alive until she finally died.

"The rooftop." said Hisashi.

"yes" asked a confused Rei.

"Of course, Naruto said he will be there. We'll barricade ourselves until help arrives," said Hisashi after catching on to Naruto's plan. "but why there?" asked Rei.

"Precisely, we will hide in the observatory." said Hisashi.

**/the roof/**

Running across the roof both immediately stop. Why? Because they can see the whole city. It was then they realized the true extension of the chaos. "What is that?" said a freaked out Rei after seeing the chaos. Cars were crashed, buildings where on fire and they could hear the sirens from across town.

"What's going on?" "Things were normal until a minute ago!" said a distraught Rei.

Before Hisashi can say anything else, they felt a large amount of wind kick up from behind them. This had the effect of picking up Rei's skirt…again. Looking behind them, Hisashi is shocked to see what nearly blew them away. "A black hawk?" asked a shocked Hisashi.

"The American military? No, that's not it! That's the self-defence force!" exclaimed Hisashi. "Where did they come from? There's no base around here." Said shocked Hisashi to himself

"Help us!" said Rei, hoping they can get picked up. "That's not going to work." said Hisashi. "There's no way the self-defence force would fly all this way for nothing." said a sad Hisashi. "They must be on some special mission. They're not concerned about our safety. They aren't even doing anything about that." said Hisashi pointing to the zombie like students as they ate another one alive. "No, stop it! Sto-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"That's what's going on outside, where you can still run away from it." "Imagine what's going on inside the school…" said Hisashi.

**/scene change: inside school/**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…..PLEASE STOP!" two boys screamed as they got eaten alive by a group of 'students'. Two girls hid in the back ground trying not to be seen by the 'students'.

One girl was 5"5', She had light blue eyes and long dark blue hair done in a braid till it reached her mid back. She was wearing the school uniform that barley held her d-cup boobs. Her name was Toshimi Niki. She is hugging the other girl that was of the same height, had c-cup boobs, light brown eyes and dark brown hair held in a bun on the top of her head while her bangs where split to both sides of her face. She was Misuzu Ichijou.

They were in the library hiding from them, till they got a chance to escape. Until then they had to hear the scream of pain and of betrayal as some students abandoned their friends so they can survive. At that last one, they held each other tighter; knowing neither one of them would ever leave the other behind.

**/other side of school/**

A fat guy was walking down the hallway in denial. "There is no way this is happening." He says with a smile on his face. "A dream. That's right! This is all just a bad dream!" "I need to wake up…I have to go to school. I'm supposed to chew out those new members today." He said while climbing out the window.

'SPLAT'

**/ the roof/**

"This is like a disease caused by **them**." Said Hisashi. "**Them**?" asked Rei.

"Corpses are attacking people left and right, but this isn't a movie or video game. That's why it's **them**." Answered Hisashi. "From what we've see, they eat people. And those that get eaten and die are resurrected as one of them." Just then they noticed that some of them got to the roof and they are now being surrounded.

"What should we do?" asked a scared Rei. "Let's get up to the observatory and block the stairs then we will wait for Naruto," said Hisashi as he pointed to the stairs.

"Let's go!"

Now both were running on the other side of the roof with no problems until they spotted one of the other 'students' coming at them only to get kicked in the face falling off the any other day, she watched as Hisashi kick someone off the roof they would have been shocked at what he had done but under these circumstances it was necessary. But upon closer inspection the 'students' didn't even look human at all.

All the other 'students' on the roof, and most likely in the school, have now become monsters. If anyone where to look over the building to the courtyard of the school they would see the 'students' eating each other alive. Their skin was now grey and their eyes were now dull and lifeless. Surrounding them were the dead bodies, and missing limbs of students they feed on.

The two students finally got to the other side so that they can barricade themselves in the observatory. They ran quickly up the stairs, knowing time was of the essence.

Hisashi was breathing heavily because of the earlier situations and all the running. while he grabs his left arm to take a good look at it, baseball bat in his other arm. As he sighed he hear a scream from Rei.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Hisashi then see Rei stab the broomstick she held into one of their former classmates, though that action caused her breast started bouncing.

Hisashi shouted, "You idiot! Look out!" Rei then turned towards Hisashi with a, "But-!" It was too late, the former classmate grabs onto the broomstick and used it to slam her against the wall, causing her boobs to jiggle and her white panties to be seen. Looking up, Rei saw that he was closing in on her and immediately screamed, "No! Stop it!"

"REI...!" screamed Hisashi as he ran up to the dead student. Just as the dead boy was about to bite Rei, his head was immediately smashed by the blow to the head by Hisashi.

"Did you see that? When I was able to knock them out." Looking up Rei immediately jumped up and latched on to him as it he was a lifeline. Hisashi looked at her and said, "You didn't crush its head Rei-chan" she then started to frown unlatched herself from Hisashi; Hisashi sees this and looks at Rei and asks, "Are you alright?" Rei just nods her head, but they let their guard open. A female 'student' was upon them. They were both shocked that they didn't even noticed it. At the moment, it looked like the student was going to bite one of them.

They saw her coming towards them in slow motion….

But just before she could bite a sword with dark crimson blade with 9 spikes type guard and crimson clothing with diamond styled hilt…with a keychain entered her head from the left temple. The force was so great that it came out of other side with lifting the girl with her and got buried into the wall. Both were too stunned to move, as they had just saw their life flash before them. But came out of their stupor as Naruto jumped from the side in front of them while kicking a zombie in gut. It fly back with such speed that. All other below them were too blown back. They saw Naruto with an annoyed look on his face which was still somehow bored telling them….

"Rei! Hisashi! Come on, I left both of you for ten minutes and you were about to die". Both of them look sheepish at this as he motioned them for move upward. Nodding in acknowledgment, they hurried up the stairs to the observatory while Naruto removes his sword from the wall. After Naruto looks behind him, he sees more of the 'students' walking towards them slowly, "Jesus…give me a rest already?" looking across the roof he sees more student being eaten. Naruto sighed then turns towards Hisashi, Rei, and stares at them with pleading eyes, "2 hours ago...just 2 hours ago everything was just like it was! I would have all day to sleep…" both his friends sweat dropped at their friend's antics while thinking the same _'is he for real!'._ Naruto then sighed and looks towards the horizon.

They are now finally resting. After the short call on the stairs, they blocked the stares with tables, chairs and rope that they found in the observatory. They leaned against the rail, looking at what their world has become after all the chaos. Naruto is not that worried, most of his friends chakra is stabilized for now…except Hisashi. He needs to be with him.

"Hisashi…tell me what information you have about these things" asked Naruto in usual voice with a tinge of seriousness. Hisashi nodded as he tells him everything he has observed so far. From **them **to American army. Suddenly…

"Why? Why is this happening?" Rei screamed in sadness. "There has to be a reason for this right?" said Hisashi as he stared at Naruto after all he got a brain that can beat Saya. "Even If we can figure out what's behind this, we can't find a solution." Said Naruto with his arms crossed as he leaned on railing "The disease as you say has not spread from inside the school because the first victim was from outside, so even if we want we can't do anything from here….day will come to an end later. For now, if we plan on being here for a while then we should look for a lighter or something that can bring attention to our position and help us survive" said Naruto.

"Of course, if we don't start a fire later while we have the chance, at night their movements' will-" Hisashi stopped mid-sentence and started to cough up a lot of blood. "Hisashi! What's wrong?" asked a worried Rei.

"Naruto! Hisashi is-"she stopped as Hisashi suddenly grabbed her arm just as Naruto walked up to them. He looked pale and his eyes seemed out of focus.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger and sorrow, he knew something was wrong, dammit! As he asked "Rei. Does he got bitten or something?" Rei looked fearfully at Naruto as rarely seen him angry. Naruto snarled uncharacteristically as he punched nearby wall cracks appearing beneath it. "I specifically told you to not let them near you" Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration.

"What the- Why is this happening?" asked Rei in shock. "The bite barley even pierced his flesh, why did it get this bad…" Rei let her sentence trail of as she looked at Hisashi in sadness. "It's like in the movies; once you get bitten you're done for." said Hisashi with a sad smile on his face.

"That's a Lie! What you see in movies never hap-" Rei was then caught off guard by Hisashi chuckling at her comment. "But it did happen to everyone else right." Hisashi said, as he looked Rei in the eyes. By this point in time Naruto was just standing there with his a sad look on his face. Hisashi then stared at Naruto and smiled happily. "Naruto-kun…could you do me a favour?" Naruto looked Hisashi with a sad look on his face.

"What is it Hisashi?" he asked while his hair shadowed his eyes. "Even through the ups and downs, you have, and always will be my best friend…Naruto-kun and ther-"Hisashi was cut off by a confused looking Rei. "What are you saying...?" blood started seeping from his left eye and mouth. "I don't want to become one of those 'Things'..."

It took them a moment, but then Rei gets the hidden meaning in his words.

"Hisashi you can't die! We need you" Hisashi then spat out blood, before shakily standing up "if I fall from here, I will surely die". Rei was trying to protest but was held back by Naruto. Hisashi was about to run "Hisashi..." he looked at his friend "you were my first and only best friend I ever have…and I am glad it was you". Hisashi smiled "please take care of Rei…Naruto-kun" with that he ran but before he could reach the edge, he fell splitting blood for the last time before falling dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! HISASHI!" as Rei ran towards Hisashi. Naruto then thinks back to what Hisashi just told him ("I don't want to become one of those 'Things'...") Naruto then grips the sword in his hand.

"Rei please, let go of him" Rei then grabs Naruto by his shirt. "Don't! You can't do that! He won't! Hisashi won't turn into one of 'Them'! Hisashi's different!" Naruto just looked Rei in the eye.

"Rei...please move out of the way at least let me complete his last wish" Rei then spotted Hisashi getting up from being dead for a couple of minutes. "Look Naruto! Hisashi isn't going to die..." Now the 'Undead Hisashi' was now up and just standing there. "Hisa..." Rei was then yanked away from an angry Naruto. Rei was now behind Naruto trembling with fear to what Naruto was going to do to Hisashi, "This isn't happening...this can't be..." then Naruto grips his sword tightly at thought of spilling blood of his best friend and turn to the 'Undead Hisashi'

"This DOES seem impossible...but. It's all real!" Naruto then swings his blade in parallel slice, taking off the 'Undead Hisashi' head that was running towards them. There was not a single drop of blood on him as the action was done with precision, such expertise. He flick his blade to the side removing the blood from the blade then sheathing it with one swift move. Rei then screams in the top of her lungs.

"HISASHI!" Naruto just stood there silently. While Rei fell on her knees

"Why?" He didn't say anything

"Why?" he's still says nothing

"…Why!" Rei asks with more force. Then Naruto final answered

"…I want him to be at peace…" Naruto said while he held his hands to his side "Why did he ask for such a thing…" it was at that point that Rei started to bawl her heart out while Naruto just stared at Hisashi's headless body. "I would have let him bite me so I could be with him, I would rather be a monster with him rather than to see him die!" She sobbed out.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye and said, "I don't think he would have wanted that…" she stopped crying and just stared at the ground. "How do you know that, Naruto?" she said with hate. "Oh, I know…I know…you must have hated Hisashi! Am I right?" she said while looking at him like HE killed Hisashi.

"Because he was dating me! That's why you killed him huh! Well? IS IT?" she screamed out. Every word she was saying to him felt like hot knifes being driven in to his heart. So Naruto for the 2nd time in life… just snapped.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!" he yelled with every word spoken full of sadness and felt shocked. The amount of rage in his voice was so shocking and more because Naruto never shouts, he is the most cool-headed person in their group. She had just now she realized her mistake.

Maybe a little too late.

"I liked you, I always have. When we sit in classroom alone, I always want to hold you…to be with you but I can't… You know that I came from a small town, which has history of warriors. My family's traditions are different. If I am bound to someone, it is for life…I can't break this bond even if I had wanted to. I didn't want for you to be like that. " the single tear in his eye, Rei was so captivated she had to listen. "I wanted you to enjoy your freedom…mine has stolen from me before I was even born…"

At this inside Naruto's mind kyubi's eyes soften as he thought _**'I am sorry' **_. he knows that Naruto has forgiven him but it doesn't help with guilt of ruining a child's life.

"You were not ready for responsibilities because we were kids. But you kept pushing for it…so I start distancing yourself from me" Rei sat there shocked, Naruto do all this just for her but her thoughts were interrupted. "I knew that Hisashi like you, so I was fine with it because I knew he will take care of you" she sat quietly after Naruto stopped. She then asked looking at the ground,

"When were us going to be ready then?" Rei asked "I have been Rei..." At his statement she looked up at him as if asking for an explanation. "Remember when I asked why you got held back? I saw you were hurt and I wanted to be there for you. But…" Naruto said with a sad smile. _'I was going to tell you everything…'_

"I said you wouldn't understand…" Rei said while tears fell from her eyes, then she thought back on it.

"You would have broken my heart that day Rei….but it was already in pieces so your words are like a foot on it, we have been there for each other since we first met, always looking out for each other and being there when the other needed it. You never even gave me a chance…." Naruto while Rei continued to cry. In the end, it was her who didn't understand.

'_But you broke my trust…'_

"Naruto...I-" she was surprised at what she heard next.

"I crushed everything except our friendship, Rei." Naruto said with a smile. As she was looked at him the moment he said those words, she knew it was true. He would remain at distance, leave her alone if they were together. He just left that…friendship She now could see behind all the sadness and apathetic look was love. "But I still somewhere like you…..and I hate myself for that..." he said making her shock "I crushed most of my feelings but there will always remain a part…that's how I am "All of it for her. She felt terrible. Of course they were too young, they are barley in high school and she wanted to make a full commitment. And just because she didn't get what she wanted she went and broke his heart in more ways than one. Now she remembered why she went out with Hisashi, so it would make Naruto jealous. That plan backfired as she began to actually start genuinely like him. It wasn't love like what she felt for Naruto, but she knew it would have been with time. But now she knew she had to know why he did come for her.

"If you loved me then why…"

"…I once asked my Kaa-san, 'what is the best thing you can give to someone you love besides love itself?' She told me, 'set them free and let them live the life they want.' I then saw you were happy with Hisashi and what little feeling of jealousy arise in me washed away by the smile it brought on my friend's face…I let you go." After hearing his heart filled words she felt like she wanted to cry more. For Naruto and the pain she caused him. For herself for having been so selfish. And for Hisashi for bringing him in all this.

Naruto chuckled hollowly "when he comes to tell me about this…he even start kissing me…so for my friend's heart I encouraged him the all I could…". Tears started to fall from his eyes but he didn't sob but let the water flow " he was the only friend I had in my whole life…" her eyes widened, only friend.

"Rei…" as she looked up she couldn't help but let her tears fall. It was all her fault.

"I will always be your friend, but after all that's happened I don't think I can pick pieces of my heart again" That finally broke her as she cried her heart out for everything that happened. Naruto just stood there with a lifeless gaze while she cried. When she stopped crying Naruto turned around and walked towards the stairs. Looking up, Rei saw Naruto walking away so she asked,

"Naruto, where are you going?" He turns around and says. "I don't want to bother you, so I'm going downstairs and I'm gonna kill the dead again!" Scared at the thought of losing him, she ran up to him.

"Wh-what are you talking about? That's not something you can take care of all by yourself!" he just ignored her and began moving the blockade out of the way. "Hey, Naruto? Wait Naruto?" she then starts crying again. By this point Naruto just decided to jump over it. "No! Stop it!" she ran up to him and hugged his arm as tight as she could between her breast. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean it! So please! Please stay… STAY WITH ME!" she screamed as she held onto his arm, fearing that she would lose him too and leave her all alone.

At this, Naruto slowly came down and then she immediately hugged him and cried while mumbling she is sorry. _'Hisashi, you will always be in my heart, but so does Naruto…'_ Rei then held Naruto tighter. Naruto just gave her a one armed hug while staring into the distance. _'I swear, I will always love you Naruto and I will get you to love me as well…'_ While she thought this, Naruto just looked toward the horizon wondering how their lives will be now.

_**"On the day my mission starts…I…lost my best friend…and held the girl I once loved for the first time...but…I hate myself for it…**_

XXX

**Please tell me, whom you want in harem:**

**Current choices are…**

**Shizuka**

**Saeko**

**Saya**

**Rei**

**Rika **

**Tell me if you want Miku in the Harem.**

**And please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry but this arc will continue for some time as this will also be filler for their pasts. **

**Heeding advices from the reviews, this time I tried to improve the grammar as well. **

**There will be a poll for Miku's place in harem, so vote if you want her.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

XXX

XXX

XXX

'_Why are they eating people? This isn't even funny!_' Saya Takagi thought as she and Kohta Hirano stayed near the walls so they would not get in the way of the panicked masses.

"Can't be. This can't be happening. Can it mommy? It's not right?" A student boy mumbled aloud as he held the wound on his neck as he slowly walked the hallways. One of the undead then grabbed his face and had him for lunch. Saya and Hirano took that as a good distraction and ran past them.

"Takagi-san! Where do you think you are running to?" Hirano asked as they ran down the hall. "And what exactly was your brilliant plan?" She shot back rudely. "I was going to talk to the teachers in the faculty room and then-" He said but was cut off.

"That's pointless." Saya said they stopped at a door to look around before running again, this time out on a bridge on the outside of the school. "What do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it?" "But Takagi-san, this is just…it's kinda…because of this I should…" He could not get the right words out and because of that, Saya stopped, prompting him to as well.

"I've got a question for you." She said calmly. "What is it?" She turned and pointed to him. "Do you want to die, or do you want to live?" "Well…that's um." Hirano said as he looked at the dead teacher next to him.

"They had the same idea as you. Let's see how that works for them." Saya said, referring to a group of student pounding on a nearby door, which leads to a faculty room. The result was not pretty. As soon as the door opened, the students were mulled by the undead. "You want to live right? Then stick with me!" Hirano just nodded, seeing that the loud girl he was with was his best chance to survive. "Let's go chubby!" although he could do without the names.

XXX

"Naruto-kun…will you do me a favour…"

"What is it Hisashi?"

"Even through the ups and downs, you have, and always will be my best friend…

"I don't want to become one of those 'Things'..."

"If I fall from here, I will surely die" "you were my first and only best friend I ever have…and I am glad it was you".

"Please take care of Rei…Naruto-kun"

Then blood splatter across the roof.

With that Naruto woke up with a start from his dream. _'Hisashi…I will protect her for you…for me...'_

Rei glanced at Naruto as he was staring at Hisashi's corpse with hollow look. She was a little worried for his friend; he hasn't said anything after that. His bored look is now more hollow than before.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "….I was thinking about the responsibility Hisashi has left me…" "What is that?" "...to take care of a brat like you" he said with a small smirk. She puffed her cheeks in aggravation "Mou...that was mean". Naruto chuckled lightly. After all that happen, he needed a break and this was enlightening. He ran his hand through his blonde and crimson hair. They were at roof for more than 1 hour. Now, they have to move and find his other friends.

She too smiles seeing her friend's smile; she slowly stood-up "I think I am going to call my father again"

Naruto nodded his head. All of the sirens seemed to have stopped sometime ago, but still… "I know your dad's a cop, but the emergency line was jammed remember." _'He should have called me by now…which means city in chaos too' _he thought.

Rei just smiled and started to dial in a number. "There's a secret number I can only call in an emergency." It rang for a while, but someone eventually picked up.

"It got through." Rei said in happiness.

"Dad?"

_"Hello? This number…is it you Naruto?"_

" Daddy? Daddy, were at school and…"

_"Is it Naruto? Did Rei give you this number? Is Rei okay? 'CRASH' "the signal's too…"_

"Daddy! Can't you hear me?"

_"Listen Naruto, pleas-..prot-tect Rei…the city is…"_

"Daddy! Daddy!"

'BANG'

It was quiet for a moment, then the call resumed.

_"Got it? The city is in complete chaos…get out of-"_

"_you should..qui-ly evacua….mission-."_

The call dropped.

"No signal? But he just picked up! Why? Why?

"Rei…" called Naruto, only to halt as he saw Rei started to cry. He sighed as he slowly stood-up to go near her.

"Naruto…my dad…didn't even realized…it was me." She ended with a sob as she wrapped her arms around Naruto tightly as if he is her only lifeline. Slowly Naruto too wrapped one arm around her.

She didn't have to worry…Naruto will be with her.

XXX

"Takagi-san, I know it is against school rules, but do you have your cell phone on you?" Hirano asked as they sneaked through a hallway full of the undead. OK, they were near the hallway, near a stairwell.

"I'm a straight A student," She stated with irritation. "Besides, even if I had one, who would I call?" "The police maybe?" Hirano offered. "God you're so stupid!" Saya said, "Look how serious this is, there's no way people haven't called them already. But yet we have not heard a single siren. So now you know."

"So this…happening all over?" Hirano asked, truly freaked out now. "You think?" Saya replied sarcastically. "I am sure the police are dealing with this already, but look how things are!"

"I wonder if we should call the self-defence force or something."

"I would not expect much from them."

"I know they can't do much without the government's order but-"

"That's not what I meant." Saya said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well what did you mean exactly?" Hirano asked while accidently bumping into her.

Pushing him away, she said, "They're just like the police! What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all the cities out there? Listen; there are a hundred and thirty million people. How many of them do you think work for the self-defence force? And what if the same things have been happening inside the self-defence force?" That should have gotten the point across, but they didn't have much time left because one of them came walking down the stairs. "Come on! We need to go!"

"Ok!" stuttered the gun freak. "You're lucky that Naruto is in here and one of your friends. I am such a nice person." Saya growled out, irritated that he was freaking out still. "Huh? You know Naruto?" Hirano asked as they ran.

XXX

In the nurse's office, a student was freaking out while killing his friend…who had become one of the undead. While that was going Shizuka was gathering medical supplies to put in her bag. She was just act stupid and like nothing was bad, but she was actually worried and trying to ignore the undead kid in her room. "What should I do? I can't get a hold of the police or the fire department. I can treat them but they'll just die and once they die, they'll resurrect! This is just like that George Romeo movie I saw."

"I don't think it is time to be impressed." The student boy said, out of breath. "Let's get out of here Shizuka-sensei!" "Hold on a second. Let me take all the stuff I can carry." Shizuka replied as she reached in the medical cabinets. "I hope Naruto-kun is ok." She mumbled to herself so no one heard her.

You were thinking how she knows him, well we have to have a...

**Flashback**

The first time she had seen him was when she was working on her table near the window. It was 3rd period and Naruto was at the ground going through his Tai-jutsu katas shirtless. She was just passing by the window when her eyes fall on him and her breath hitched.

It was not because she saw Naruto's perfect body but the number of scars that are present on his body. There was a long scar going from his right shoulder blade to his left of the stomach. One straight down from chest to waist like he was cut open. Round scars like impaled by something blunt. Rest were not so big scars. Scars of when one was impaled with bladed weapons. But they were spread on his back too, they were long almost covering his whole back. Holes like scars on arms at various places, like use to hang him somewhere.

'_Oh my…what would have happened to him?' _But what made her scare were his eyes. They were empty like he was some faraway place. Slowly she took in his features. His deep blue eyes, his whisker like marks on his face _'cute'. _She stopped her train of thought, blushing profusely at that. Slowly she took in his body, which was pretty much perfect except the scars. It was like he was sculptured from stone. There were all muscles but not buff. They were like a perfect structure, which was a result of using chakra to enhance muscles.

As she again gazed at his face, she come to a knowledge. He was looking directly at her with his emotion less gaze. She wanted to turn away but cant, it's like he has caught her in an illusion where she would just see the blue ocean which were his eyes. Then his eyes soften as he smiled his lazy smile.

Shizuka blush dark red as she quickly turned away from the window. Her heart waspounding relentlessly, _'oh no he has seen me checking him out….and…he smiled…' _now she was as red as tomato as various thoughts ran through her mind, some of which were not so appropriate.

**After few days**

"So…you want me to be an intern for you Marikawa-Sensei?" Naruto asked with his bored expression.

"Yes." The buxom blond said with a smile. After that day she had tried to get some information about him...which was rather easy as he was most famous. She heard a lot about the boy from students and teachers alike. It seemed that they were right. "As the school nurse, I know a lot of the medical field, but I seem to get lost a lot with other subjects."

"Eh? Well…I will help you with this" Naruto said with a smile. "But one condition" she faltered. What would we ask of her? Many incoherent thoughts again invaded her mind but she shook her head but there was pink tinge across her face.

She stares at him intently leaning forward. He looked serious but suddenly smiles at her his closed U eye smile "will you let me sleep here?" She face faulted hard with a large blush. Her thoughts were not pure. But she should have expected it. All students say he is best in everything he does- studies, sports, management. He is kind, gentle, don't bully anyone….but the most stressing trait of him is that…he is completely lazy. He would miss most of the classes even the sports ones so that he could sleep somewhere.

She slowly lifted herself from the floor and laughed nervously. "t-that's al-right". Naruto nodded with a smile. "Well you can ask me of anything, I will answer you….I am pretty knowledgeable for book smarts"

She nodded happily while giving him a hug "thank you Naruto-kun" she squealed. Naruto chuckled as he patted her head. And for some reason she felt good when he shows that affection as a warm felling enveloped her. She let go a bit reluctantly.

"Do you know some of the medical field?" Shizuka asked, very interested in knowing what he knew.

"Yeah, my mother taught me some simple stuff like first aid and making natural medicine from herbs, something like that." He said casually.

"Oh. Would you teach me, huh, huh?" She asked with a ditzy smile. Naruto chuckled. This woman Naruto has come across has a very pure soul. Her body is that of an adult woman but her spirit is like that of a young girl. And Naruto has decided he would not let anyone taint her spirit.

"Of course, but you will have to teach me too" Naruto said trying to sound little excited to make the woman little happy. Shizuka smiled widely at his response. She also heard that he is a detached guy and have very few friends. Taking a closer look at him, she thought he is everything she could ask for, but she sadly shook those thoughts away. While she may be lonely, she could not do that….could she?...maybe but for now a friend would do…

"Naruto-kun will you be my friend?" she asked timidly. She has only one more friend who is out of country most of time while all other are just passing acquaintances. Naruto smiled lightly "of course"

So that's how their friend ship start.

After that, Naruto would spend a few hours. In the infirmary lazing or sleeping while Shizuka will ask for all type of things. From general information like what's going on around the city, new medicines to clothes even under garments. Well last one she has asked to see if she could get a reaction from the blond but all she got was a raised eyebrow with an answer "well I know few shops which sell them, if you want I can come with you" so at last her plan failed and she was the one who got embarrassed.

Naruto helped her to understand the normal things which often torment her. But still she behaves like her ditzy self but understand a lot of things. So would not be bullied. Well that's stops when others come to know that she comes under Naruto's circle. No one dared to say anything to her; such was his presence to evil people.

Shizuka has come to know about this from some rumours she overheard. She was inwardly happy that people were relating her to her Naruto. Wait…her Naruto…that feels so right…

Once she has asked, "Naruto-kun how is you able to sleep so much?" Naruto blinked as he was sitting in a chair in front of her, elbows on the table while his head between his hands. "well…I do a part time job at night, so I fulfil my sleep here….well that is one reason but I am lazy from the start, my mother always scold me for this" he said smiling a little. She was interested "eh…what kind of job do you do?" she asked. Naruto waggled his finger "that I will tell you some other time…" she pouted "mou… meanie Naruto-kun"

Naruto's eyes drifted to faraway look. Shizuka was checking some medicine. When Naruto slowly stood up as he walked over to her. She sensed him approach, looked up to see him standing in front of her. But what entranced her were the emotions swirling in his eyes.

Those deep blue oceans which normally only show apathy were now showing emotions, which make her gasp. There was so much pain, sorrow, little happiness which was ripped apart till only a small bit remain. She couldn't get enough of these eyes.

She watched as he slowly brought his arms forward. Her heart beat fasten as she thought about what was coming. But Naruto slowly brought his arms around her, pulling her in a tight hug. She was shocked the affectionate display from mostly apathetic boy. But when he start mumbling, tears also came to her eyes "no one…no one will hurt you Shizuka." but we said next shocked her "If anyone make you cry…I will kill him" her tears stopped as her breath thinking _'would he really go that far…for my sake' _but from his voice she could tell he was serious.

Her inner debate was stopped when she felt wet on her head. Then she heard a chocked sob. At this she cried harder. He was crying and for some reason she felt herself to cry too. She slowly looked up as tears fell on her face and into her mouth. But she didn't care "….Naruto-kun…" Naruto smiled down at her as he wiped her tears "nothing wrong…old memories…that's all" she bit her lip in debate if to ask or not. She has learnt that his past is not the best so should be approached carefully.

As if reading her mind he said "don't worry Shizuka….I will tell you everything…in time" she sighed as Naruto brought her in another tight hug. She sighed blissfully but after this one thing has cleared in her mind….she has fallen in love with Naruto.

**Flashback end**

"Just do it quickly!" The student freaked out before the windows to the office broke open and they broke through. He managed to get in front of the nurse and got bit in the shoulder for his troubles. " Shizuka-Sensei! Get out of here quick!"

"Hey." The nurse said as she backed up, clearly afraid, but putting up her stupid personality. In reality, she was much smarter thanks to Naruto and she liked that about him. She knew she was not that smart and he took the time to help her understand a lot. "Hey, I'm sorry, what was your name again, please?"

"What?" The student asked, not believing what he heard and his lack of attention got the better of him as he was pushed down and the undead fell on him as well. They were about to get to the school nurse, she looked scared _'but I still have to tell him my feelings' _she thought desperately. But thankfully someone came to the rescue. If she remembered correctly, this was one from kendo club who challenged Naruto time to time. Saeko.

Her name was Saeko Busujima. She has long and straight bluish Indigo hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she has bluish-purple eyes. Like most of the students, she wears the normal school uniform but with long skirt, even though they do have kendo uniforms. Another notable thing about her is that she had large D cup breast.

Saeko easily took them all down in a flash. When the undead were dead yet again, she walked over to the student who had been bitten and said, "I am the captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima, a sophomore. What's your name kid?"

The kid coughed out some blood and stuttered out, "Ishi."

"Ishi, you did a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa. I commend your courage." She said softly. "You do know what happens to you once you get bitten. Do you want your parents and friends to see you like that? If the answer is no, I will end your life as painlessly as I can. But I've never killed anyway before."

The boy stared at her for moment, knowing it was the end for him either way and smiled weakly. "P-please do that." As she took up her sword to get ready for this, Shizuka panicked, "Wait! What are you going to do?"

"You're the school doctor; I got it, but stay out of it. This young man is going to die with honour and I am going to make sure that he does." Saeko said as she readied her wooden sword. Ishi laid back and smiled before it all went black for him.

Shizuka looked on in horror, but she did not have time to grieve because they came in through the doorway this time. Saeko looked that them and gave off her sadistic smile. But before she could start the nursed a wailed a name that has haunted her for a long time which also stopped her in her tracks.

"~Naruto-kun, where are you? ~~" shizuka wailed childishly.

"You know Naruto-kun?" Saeko asked surprised.

But we now have to see how she comes to know him.

**Flashback**

Naruto was standing in kendo club as of now. Kurama's words were clear to him _'things revolve around you…and to change that you have to be strong'. _He has been practicing his swordsmanship skill at many places, which shouldn't be told. But he has heard that the captain of this club is really strong, so he wants to practice a little too.

As he enters he talks to a passing boy, who looked at him like crazy when Naruto told his reason. But shrugged before going to his captain. Naruto just stared at wall bored. That's when the captain of kendo club comes forward and Naruto has a good look at her.

Saeko Busujima, came towards the boy which could be called a man as he was taller than her. She has heard a lot about him from other girls. He was said to be perfect. They said he was genius in studies even though miss class, great in sports, manages school discipline…but has a major quirk of being lazy beyond anything. That's why she can't determine his position. How someone as lazy could be perfect.

But when she matched his eyes, she stopped in her tracks. She couldn't read them, she was always able to read something but now all she could see was apathy and determination. But for what she don't know. She shivered involuntarily _'such gaze….which clearly told he didn't believe us to be better than him, such confidence'. _She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She looked as Naruto's eyes roam over the place before settling on her figure. "So you want to challenge me, my name is Saeko Busujima" Naruto blinked still looking bored as his look say he didn't want to stay here too long. "….yeah, I want to challenge….I am Uzumaki Naruto".

Girl nodded before speaking "I accept your challenge Uzumaki-kun". Naruto blinked owlishly _'that was pretty fast'._

They got on the mattress opposite to each other; first bowed both then the match was started by a shout of start. She settled into her usual stance. While Naruto shifted into a really lose stance. It was the mix of the original and his laziness. He has learned this style from the scrolls his mother has left in the forbidden scroll in Uzumaki clan blood seal.

Both stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly she charged. Naruto remain at defensive as he instead of blocking her attacks he let them hit at an angle which greatly reduced the effect in compare to normal style. This goes for few minutes. She was surprised with his simple yet effective move which showed that he was not any random man who wants to pick a fight.

She again gets on offensive but result was same, she was attacking, he was deflecting. As he was fighting her, he noticed that she had a serious face on, which she usually had when fighting, but there was one time when he saw a spark in her eye when someone was about to give her a challenge. However, that died when she beat that person. Maybe he can provoke that side and really see what she could do. He felt that she was holding back….a lot.

Saeko noticed that that crimson-blond's expression hasn't changed at all. He was looking as bored as he was when he came with his half lidded eyes with a lazy small smile. It felt like he wasn't even trying. Normally, she was a nice person to everyone, concerned about their well-being, but that smile provoked her other side. Her sadistic side. He was holding back like she was and she wanted to see how strong he was!

Like that, the shift happened. She gained her sadistic smile as her eyes showed her bloodlust. She strikes came more rapidly and with more force. His eyebrows rose at this. Naruto had to admit she was good and man she was strong. He actually had to tighten his grip around his kendo stick which is a great accomplishment if you take in his physical properties. He could also felt about chunin amount of chakra present in her. _'So she has trained her mind and body to a level that she was able to increase her chakra reserves, what a great spirit'._

He looked back at her face to see that sadistic smile and he wondered off-headedly if she was turned on by this. But a perverted comment from the fox made up for it. That was a mistake to be distracted like that because she got in a hit on his cheek. The strike was so fast that it drew some blood.

Saeko looked on wide eyed and she lost her sadistic side in concern for her opponent. However, before she could ask if he was alright, his expression changed to that of confusion like he didn't even felt it. He reached up to touch his cheek and wipe the blood off with his thumb before seeing it then bringing it closer to his mouth licking it clean. That scared the other club members and made her a bit nervous plus embarrassed at his licking. She blushed red finding the scene hot.

But she has to think. Somehow he looks more sadistic than before. He gained a gleam in his eyes as apathy is replaced by amusement. He got a dark grin. She shivered at his look. From what she has heard about this boy, he shows little emotion…and when he grins, it always brought trouble.

He chuckled lightly. Tossing his wooden sword in air, he got in a wide stance. His legs were apart, one in front one in rear. Knees bend lightly. That's when he caught the sword with his left hand. People don't know it but he is ambidextrous. His right hand is for strong strokes while left has more precision and speed. He caught the blade in a reverse grip while right hand was forward with blade rested on back side of his palm.

Saeko stared at Naruto in surprise. _'His stance has completely changed…but which style does it belong to. By the looks of it can't be a no-name'. _Her thoughts were interrupted "ready..." She blinked and he was upon her. But thanks to her years of training and hard earned instincts saved her as she raised her sword to block a low swipe. But to her surprise her sword rattles a little. He then revolves to the right while switching his grip now come down with a downward swipe, hitting his opponent's sword a little up from before.

Now her sword was shaking, however she holds the blade in basic stance. But before she could move, he again revolves this time from left. He hit his opponent's sword at the tip of the wooden blade. The force behind the attack makes her hand shake as she was pushed to knee with the last attack. Before she could do anything he was upon her. As she looked up his swords was inched away from her head. Her eyes widened as he whispered **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu-** **Yurasu Tame Messatsu (Uzumaki style-shake to obliteration)"**

The entire club was silent. Nobody made a sound. They were too stunned to do that. Their captain who has not once lost a match was on her knees.

Just then the blond chuckled as he removed his sword. The girl has not stood yet. Squatting down in front of her. He brought his right hand forward flicking her nose. At last this broke her from her stupor as she closed her eyes from sudden pain. Naruto again chuckled "you are good…actually too good for our age" she blushed a light red. "I can tell that you spend lots of time in it, no?" she shyly nodded.

Naruto smiled fondly at her. But she saw in his eyes that he was remembering something. He patted her head "keep it up and you will be great in future". She couldn't say anything. This boy no...Man. has come here, than annihilate her…now he was patting her….and all she could do was blush a cherry red.

He slowly stood up, she followed his every movement. His grace is that of a warrior, she could tell. He goes to the side bench where his jacket and that long kodachi type blade were placed. He put the wooden sword on the bench while putting his jacket on then tying his blade to his waist, he said "sorry about the wooden sword…" as He start walking for the exit.

Now she has collected herself enough to stand up as he said over his shoulder "…I got carried away a little with the fight…" all students blanched at that while thinking _'he annihilated taicho…and he said a little'._

But Saeko's thoughts were different "what do you mean?" she asked confused at his sudden apology. Naruto stare at her with one eye over his shoulder, amusement and little mischief dancing in his eyes. He chuckled and just started walking "I will meet you later…." With that he was gone. But his last statement made Saeko think like he know she would come looking for him…maybe she would to persuade him for the club or…other reasons.

Her inner argument was stopped as she heard noises of cracking wood. She looked around for the source…while all were looking for the voice too. As the voice continued all eyes fall at her hand. She blinked and looked down at her hand.

And to her shock, there was slowly a crack coming down from the edge of the sword to downward. It continued till it reached the place where Naruto has struck first. Where noise increased as finally the sword break from the middle falling on the ground again splitting into two pieces.

Her eyes widened in shock, awe and fear at what would have happened if she was struck _' w-what t-the…h-he broke my s-sword' _. All other students were silent and were sweating while turning blue. Having the same thought _'what is he?'. _But now she knew why he said they would meet again.

It was then her relationship with the blond build up.

**After a week**

Last week Saeko has asked her father who was the master of Busujima family and a great master of sword. She has asked his father if he knew anything about **Uzumaki Kenjutsu**. But all he does was looked at her in confusion as he asked "no…this is the first time I have heard of this style…from where do you heard it."

She was little embarrassed at telling her father about a boy but hid it well with her curiosity. She told him about the Uzumaki Naruto, at how he has joined the school just few months ago. And when he was told to join a club he has visited there club where he challenged her and then defeated her.

She doesn't left a thing out…well except his patting, compliments and blushing.

To say his father was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked. Her daughter is one of the most skilled master in the family. For her to be defeated in just one move.

He stroked his chin _'Uzumaki…I have never heard of this family'. _"I will search a little about it…does he say anything about your skills". He wanted to listen about the opinion of a skilled fighter other than him.

Her cheeks gained a pink hue "he s-said I am too good for my age….a-and that I must have spent lots of time practicing…..he also said to keep up and I will be great in future." She finished her sentence too quietly. His father just laughed at her daughter's embarrassment.

She just blushed more intensely. He spoke "true…he decipher it quite accurately…I will search for it". Saeko nodded and left the room.

**Another week later**

The rumour of her defeat spread like wildfire. The people who were first wary of blond were now downright terrified.

Her father searched for the name thoroughly as he too was interested but to her dismay he couldn't find anything.

So she decided to approach the root of the problem with some indirect questions. And she found him where students has told her…..sleeping at the roof.

As she approached him opened one of his eye half lidded. He stares at her "You came…..Busujima-senpai" he drawled every word. He slowly stood-up "so….what can I do for you?" She fidgeted a little under his bored gaze _'what is wrong with me…he is just staring at me and I am all nervous' _

But she asked "I-I want to ask a few questions" Naruto sighed then brought his hand forward "then first we should introduce ourselves and you have to become my friend" he smiled at her. She smiled back, so what she heard was true, he is kind, gentle and many more things. "Of course, I am Busujima Saeko" "I am Uzumaki Naruto".

"So, ask I will try to answer but can't guarantee of all" she nodded. "Where did your family came from?" Naruto sighed as he leaned against the railing "there is a small town few cities away from here to north, whose history is of warriors" she blinked well that was vague but she got a clue. Last question "would you join the kendo club?" Naruto stare at her but then shook his head "sorry, but no" "but why not?" she asked immedeatly "you have skills better than mine…". Naruto stare at her seriously "because…."she leaned a little "it will cut my sleeping time" he finished with his eyes closed smile. She face faulted hard. She stoods up rubbing her forehead. Now she was sure of one more thing. His legendary laziness was real.

Before she could protest, "I have few other reasons but I will tell you that later….but I will be there whenever you need help….after all we are friends" she smiled and nodded.

After that she would challenge him from time to time. Results will always be the same but she improved greatly as he would give her tips while touching her with his soft touches to make her correct. She would just blush furiously while being stuttering mess. Really she can't understand what happen to her while in his presence.

She had also heard that he was an enigma and no one knows about his past. But she didn't ask as they said it was painful by the look of it whenever reminded.

And at last she was spending her free time with him resting at his secret places. Which were amusing to say the least. Like a tree. She would sat beside him as he lay on the bench all the while fingering her skirt so that someone wouldn't get a peek. With him she felt at rest that all will be alright. That he will be there for her.

She was also able to force him to be her partner in the coming tournament. They have reached the final with relative ease. Her with her normal style while his with his lazy stances. Judges sweat dropped at his attitude, they think he won't last a match. But to their surprise blond don't even get a hit; his reflexes were excellent as was his speed. He will evade every attack at amusing angles; he even did the handstand. Then he will finish with single attack.

But real thing came at end. They have reached the final. Naruto has watched her every match intently. She would blush every time she caught his interested gaze. She knew that she has feelings for the blond warrior and with time they will only increase, he was just so nice. Taking care of everything for her, helping her where he can. She was starting to feel like he could solve her every problem and she could rely and trust him for whole life.

As she was returning from stage after her last and finals win Naruto passed her whispering "you were great up there…" she blush a pink shade. All other club members know that she has feelings for him but dare not to say anything...they were scared shitless about what would happen to them if they do. But still giggled perversely among themselves.

They all have arrived to see the tournament and cheer for their team. Which they did pretty hotly if the huge banners and all the shout was any proof.

As Naruto climbed the stage he looked at his opponent in boredom. He was guy with black shaggy hair tall structure but still little short than him. His muscles were buffed and he has yellowish skin….. Who got tick marks at seeing his bored look, but then smirked. "You know after we won this tournament we will take your girlfriend..." pointing at Saeko. "Over there and have fun with her while you will be in hospital moping at her loss…that you won't be able to do anything"

Entire stadium was silent after this comment. Nobody tried to talk as waiting for the response. All kendo club members were extremely pissed but now pitied his opponent. They knew what Naruto do to those who trouble his friends. Some of those people won't even come to school for few weeks.

Saeko while not entirely affected by the statement stare at Naruto in concern, she knew he treasure his friends to great lengths. But she also wanted to hear his response.

He lowered his head as his eyes were shaded. Then suddenly killing intent start leaking from him. It wasn't enough to make him unconscious but at least that he was shaking like a leaf. Others also feel this and it was making breathing hard.

Naruto adjust in a new stance legs wide knees bent sword in his right hand in normal and tight grip, resting on his left side in a quick withdraw style and said in a dark voice "referee start the match".

Saeko's eyes widen _'he will use the style here…' _She tried to console him "Naruto-kun cal-…" but she stopped mid-sentence as he glared at her which clearly said her to shut up and that she did.

His opponent was still shaking.

Referee even with the feeling of death stuttered out "H-HAJIME". Just then Naruto revolve to his right bringing out his sword in side swing. He channelled a large amount of chakra in his arm as well as invisible coating to the sword. He exclaimed in a little loud voice then normal **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu-** **Fukushū no Keibetsu (Uzumaki style: Vengeful Scorn)".**

His opponent brought up his sword to block. But to his shock and dismay, Naruto broke it like a twig, then it continued on its path which seems like slow-motion and connected with his right upper arm. There was sound of crunch and cracking. His arm bent to a new angle while Naruto's was not yet finished, he pushed hard. There were more cracking sounds….with that he was sent flying towards the judges and crashed into the table.

All people stare at the scene in stunned silence. Their eyes fell on the boy who crashed into the table. His right arm was bent to unimaginable angle…and bone was sticking out. His right side of ribs was also cave in maybe 3-4 broken. Blood was leaking from his arm and chest.

Naruto voice finally broke the ice as he said loud enough to that man's other friends to hear. "Any of you even come near her…your parents will be picking up corpses". Naruto glared at them with his eyes now with slits. They shrunk back in fear and furiously nodded.

Naruto then tossed his sword to the referee who looked at him confused. "Check that sword...so you won't say I cheated". Referee nodded, that could be a problem. Naruto sighed as he turns and left the stage while running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly all started cheering. Kendo club members were at heaven as they could boast of their victory at tournament as well has new story of Naruto for school. They were almost giddy to scare the bullies with this story. And no doubt this will be in news tomorrow.

But Naruto didn't stop there he quickly exited the stadium while picking his bag that he brought with him. Saeko was too stunned to respond. _'H-he d- did that for me….'. _Finally she came out of her stupor at the shout of her club members. She saw her friend exiting the stadium….. So she ran after him.

As she ran in search of him, she heard sounds of breaking glass, in the rest room. She rushed in there not even caring that she had entered the gents' restroom. What she saw almost made her cry but she held it in. Glass was broken and there was blood on the floor and Naruto's right hand was dripping blood which shows that he broke the class.

"…Naruto-kun…" Naruto who was till now staring at the ground, he looked at her. She was shocked what she saw. There was grief, pain and sorrow in his eyes but not a little speck of happiness. He looks so vulnerable right now. "Saeko…" She has come here to argue with him but after seeing his condition, she can't bring herself. "Are you okay…Naruto-kun?".

Naruto backend her to come near. She hesitated for a split second but her resolve to ease her friend easily overrode her hesitation. He has opened his arms and she knew what he was gesturing. She knew Naruto was not a pervert but this is her first time hugging a boy…but the vulnerable expression made all her hesitations fly away.

As she strolls forward Naruto brought his arms around her in a tight hug. She stiffened a little but slowly wraps her arms around him too. That's when she heard him mumble. "…y-you guys a-are all I have left…." At these words Saeko's eyes widen in horror. She knew he only had few friends. _'Oh no….t-that m-means…h-his f-family.' _. She didn't want to finish that sentence. How can be world so cruel to a person like Naruto?

She hugs him back tightly. Now she could understand him if only a little. That's when she felt her head wet, as she looked up Naruto's eyes were shut but tears were dripping from his chin as they fell on her cheeks and near the lips. "P-plea-se d-don't l-leave m-me" he mumbled eyes still shut. She lowered her head and hugs him tightly pressing her breasts into his chest. "d-don't worry….I won't leave you….I promise". Those words were enough as he let out a chocked sob then a shuddering breath.

Saeko don't understand much about her feelings. But she could not leave him…or his already shattered heart will be…..

**After few days**

Saeko was sitting in front of her father as a newspaper lay at the table top with a picture of a brown shaggy haired boy who was carried on a stretcher with a broken arm and caved in chest.

Master Busujima stares at her daughter seriously with a well-hidden curiosity playing in serious mode. "So….you won the tournament?" "Yes father" she replied calmly. "So, tell me what happen to this person?". She stared at the picture then at his father trying to collect her thoughts. Whenever it comes to Naruto, she can't think straight. "Um….he insulted me", at this he raised an eyebrow "and…" "Um…then Naruto-kun beat him….". He stared at her daughter long and hard. He knows that her daughter hold affection for the boy. But his curiosity gets his better.

"But….didn't the referee stop him for causing this much damage" "-ne move" "what?" "He only used one move". Now master was perplexed as well as incredulous. "You mean…he does that much damage in one move…" "Yes, he used one of his family Kenjutsu moves". "What was the move?" he asked seriously while she nodded **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu-Fukushū no Keibetsu (Uzumaki style: Vengeful Scorn)".**

He nodded. He really has to see the tournament recording later on.

**Flashback end**

_**I promised to never leave him. And I will do just that not just for my honour but for myself-Saeko**_

XXX

XXX

XXX

**Please review...**

**Help me to improve...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Its little longer then previous chapter, since I can't final a proper ending. It's still not proper but bear with it.**

**And vote for the poll I set up...**

XXX

"Ok, we are here." Hirano said as they entered what looked like a wood shop classroom. "What do we do now? Although, I do see some things that would come in handy." "Just shut up you chubby geek!" Saya growled, clearly annoyed. "Lock the door so they won't come in."

Hirano quickly did that and turned back to the girl. "I-I locked it." Seeing the tools laid out on the desk in front of her, he asked, "Are you going to use those as weapons?" "You're one of those basement shut-ins, one of those military nerds or gun geeks aren't you? Come one, you must have seen this thing before; it was in that Mel Gibson movie."

"A nail gun…and it's gas!" Hirano said as he observed it. "Hell yeah! We won't be able to carry it around if it was one of those compressor types, right? God, you're fat and stupid." Saya sighed.

"So you like movies?" Hirano asked as he worked. "Don't be ridiculous. I am a genius, so I know everything!" Saya stated like it was obvious.

As Hirano went through all their supplies that they found, he asked a question that had been bothering him. "So…how do you know Naruto?"

Saya looked at him stupidly before saying, "Simple, Hisashi introduced us. He was having trouble with some of his studies and I offered to help. Although out first meeting was…different to say the least." (In this fic, Hisashi's parents knew Takagi's but there was no close relationship between them, they were just friends)

**Flashback**

It's a week since Naruto transferred to this school. Now Naruto and Hisashi were standing in the hallway during lunch break. We can see Naruto leaning against the window sipping his orange juice can...with a straw.

Hisashi was facing a twin tailed pink haired girl. "Saya…meet my friend here…Naruto Uzumaki" said Hisashi gesturing towards Naruto. Naruto stopped sipping and looked up at the girl with a bored gaze "Yo…" Then he again starts sipping. Hisashi sweat dropped lightly at his friend's laziness.

But the girl didn't take it too well so replied arrogantly "nice to meet you…stupid" with a smirk. Naruto took another sip before looking at the girl with his usual gaze. Hisashi looked between the two nervously like waiting for a bomb to blast but what happen next was great.

"Hmm…did you say something?" asked Naruto innocently, you could even see the question marks over his head. Hisashi face fault hard while Saya has gone white to blue to red with anger. As Hisashi, slowly stand up he tried to stifle his giggles but was horribly failing.

Girl grew some tic marks "how dare you to ignore me. I am genius you know!" Naruto blinked at her confusingly. "So…?" Hisashi could not control anymore so burst out laughing. While Saya stared at him as if he was crazy "so…". "Yeah…so…you are a genius, good for you….but what it has to do with me?" Girl tried to come up with a retort but couldn't. He was right what his reason to know she was a genius, he didn't even know her.

Hisashi slowly control his laughter and spoke "actually Takagi…Naruto here come from a literally small town so in studies he is not that good…could you help him?" girl first blinked but then gain a smug look "so…you want help, how many days you need idiot…then I will decide" Naruto thought for a moment "5 days will be enough for this term" and nodded to himself while in thinking pose. Takagi and Hisashi stared at him in shock with jaw drops. "Man…are you really thinking of completing half syllabus in 5 days?" asked Hisashi incredulously. While Saya just stared. Naruto looked at him in confusion "yeah, people said that I am fast at learning things so it will be ok".

While _'he really thinks…he can do that much in only five days….even I can't do that'_. Then she gained a smug smirk. "Well than we will see about that, if you fail you will announce yourself that I am better than you and a genius". Naruto smiled lazily and shook her hand. "Deal"

After that, he studied 5 days with Saya. The girl was just too shocked. He would spend about 15 seconds on one page before continuing, means he would complete a book in only 1 or 2 hours. And if she asks something from previous material he would answer yawning without missing a beat.

After that, she realized, that in front him she had fallen short. However, she couldn't understand how a person like him be a genius.

But after first term she was sure of that. He has gained first rank. And the most infuriating thing was that, he BARELY attends ANY class. Most of the time she will find him sleeping at the roof or nurse room or stairs even in tress near P.E. and the classed he attend he would fall asleep. Teachers were infuriated with him badly. How can someone rank first without being in class? They try to expel him through principal but he just said "everyone has his quirks…this is his. As long as he produces results it will be alright"

_**Part, which she didn't tell but remind herself**_

_It mostly affects her. She was intrigued by this enigma. The most they know was he came from a small town, leaving his home for studies. Whenever they tried to ask something, he would somehow escape from the question without them even recognizing._

_That's where her crush starts building. She would try to spend time with him while he just lazes around or met few people that are all. Nor intimidate relationship with anyone. The close he has were Rei and Hisashi…well they are the only ones he has let her met. Slowly his personality also rubbed on her, his carefree attitude just attract like a magnet. Not that she would tell him about her crush of course. Although, if he ever asked her out, she was definitely say yes. But of course, since they were friends, they usually hung out normally anyway._

**Flashback end**

Hirano wanted to laugh at what he heard, but he controlled himself as he worked on the nail gun. "You're right, that meeting was a bit different. But what made you be friends after that incident?"

Saya smiled, "after I come to know that he is knowledgeable person, I start spending time with him. We discuss a lot of things. He would laze around and I will ask question about anything I wanted he would answer; it was like he is electronic library. History, novels, languages, mechanics, anything. But when I asked him, how he knew so much, he just said that he likes to read books in library…sometimes I even think that he has read the entire library (bingo). And from the way he behaved with other girls and me…it was different. He is not like the other guys in this school. He…didn't treat us different because we are girls and give respect. And nobody knows his past which makes him…an enigma to me and I have always thought different. To me, he is one big puzzle!"

Hirano smiled at that. Naruto was an enigma. "Glad I am not the only one who thinks that, but it sounds like you have a small crush on him."

"Don't be stupid." Saya said quickly as she turned the other way. She had a blush on her cheeks. How could she not have a thing for him? He would always listen to her babbling, answer her sincerely and never belittle her behind her back like others. He was always there for her when she needed. He was such a nice guy, a bit lazy (understatement of year) that she needed to solve and that lead her to liking him.

However, those thoughts were put on hold as the door to the room was being banged on by them. Luckily, Hirano was done just as the door burst open and they flooded in and he managed to shoot them all down with nails. "Gotcha!" he said with an insane smirk.

" Hirano?" Saya asked, a bit shocked.

XXX

It was at that moment that Naruto and Rei decided to move out as well. They were using a nearby hose. Hey, all they had to do was knock them over and so they could fall on their heads and stay dead. It was simple…right? Or Naruto could kill them but he suggests the first. It was also not time to show his full abilities, they are for emergency…well more emergency than this.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto. "Yeah" "Turn it on!" Naruto ordered. As soon as the water came, he channelled chakra to his feet and be prepared for backlash of the powerful water hose. They were starting to come through, so he needed this thing under control.

Just as the pressure came, his balance downed a little but he quickly recovered aiming his pipe at the stairs. All of **them **were blown away where they hit their heads or something.

XXX

"You see the drill and the nails over there?" Hirano asked as he kept on shooting. "Will you put them in a bag or something?" "Excuse me? You're nobody to me, what makes you think you can order me around?" Saya said, clearly offended.

He looked back at her with his killer face, freaking her out, before the face changed into a smile. "Please?" Sighed, the pink haired girl relented. "Alright."

XXX

"Here! You hold this bag!" Saya ordered her chubby partner before she headed to the door. "Can I ask you something?" Hirano asked. "What?" "Well, why are you with me?"

"Why? Because of Naruto." Saya said, arrogantly. "Yeah…I can see that. Oh well." Hirano said with sigh, as he should not be surprised. He then straightened up and became serious as he held his nail gun at the ready.

"Hey, you're on the ball all of a sudden." Saya said with a smile. "Something click in you or what?"

"I don't know! But I guess it did!" Hirano said excitedly before they rushed out of the room to escape this place. "Now let's go and find Naruto! I am sure he had found some other of his friends!"

"Right!" Saya agreed. "Or he could still be trying to sleep somewhere" he added as an afterthought. Saya sweat dropped big time…but with their blond friend, it is still possible. Only he has the guts to sleep at a time like this. She agreed with him at this.

With the both of them, they would surely survive this ordeal!

XXX

"Man, it was definitely a great idea to use the fire hose," said Rei in astonishment as all of them were blown completely off the roof from the water.

"It definitely cut our time short." Replied Naruto, his voice and attitude was definitely back to normal. No enthusiasm, no fear…just disinterest. Sometime Rei couldn't help but think if he even considers current condition a threat.

"I remember. What we learned in middle school? Hisashi-"but her sentence came to an end when she said that. Hisashi was taboo for them and after remembering such a happy memory…

She looked at the ground in sadness while he looks at sky and sighed. "Hisashi will always be with us in heart and memory…he wouldn't want us to be worrying about his death at a time like this."

Rei nodded at that. Hisashi wouldn't want them to brood over it. "It should be fine to get going now," said Rei with Naruto nodding in acknowledgment.

"It's gonna be a different story inside the building. Are you ready for this?" Rei's response was to hold up his sheathed sword. She has always marvelled the design of his sword, it's so beautiful. Naruto looked at it for a moment before grabbing it.

Their hands briefly made contact when he did. Rei looked at him for a moment and he stared back. Not missing a beat before he slowly turned away with putting sheath on the belt.

"Let's go."

Rei nodded sadly, knowing it was an accident and that he didn't mean to touch her, earlier he did was to just comfort her. _'I will make it up to you Naruto.'_ thought Rei before Naruto ran on ahead bending low, hands at his sides with left gripping the sword, he was making no sound or any other unwanted thing…just like a ninja and then beheaded one of them out of the way.

They then proceed to the stairs.

**xXX in the school Xxx**

Naruto and Rei ran down the stairs as fast as they could. At least for Rei.

"Where are we going?" asked Rei. Naruto stopped before going down the next flight of stairs to look at Rei.

"We will find my friends." He said with a lazy smile. "and we should go look for other survivors and work together to get out. You are all locals, so you'll figure something out."

"Yeah…your right." Said Rei happily. "At least I know my dad's okay. Oh! You should try calling home as well." Naruto smiled lazily at her deceptively hiding his pain "I live alone, you forgot?" Rei giggled at her mistake "Ahh….I really forgot" not able to see past his mask.

'_It's not like I have anyone to call to...'_

On the outside Naruto just chuckle lightly as he always did at her expression, but on the inside was another story.

_'Of course I didn't mean it like that, all I want is at school.'_

"Naruto?" asked Rei.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Rei's worried face. "I'm fine Rei." He said with a small smile. She looked at him for a moment before smiling softly. "If you say so…by the way…where are we? I don't have any classes in this part of the school." She said ending in confusion.

Naruto looked around too, but unlike Rei, he knew exactly where they were, well if he want a safe sleeping place, he has to explore school first. With that he starts descending. "come" Being closely followed by Rei. "And be quiet…they only react to sound" "how do you know that?" Naruto sighed "I ran among them for 10 minutes before I saved you at roof….how do you think I survive?" She blushed in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly. However, he continued "in this situation we need to be insightful and of intellectual thinking" Rei nodded. Her friend's calm demeanour and his thoughts are always awe-inspiring.

XXX

Saya and Hirano were in one of the schools hallways trying to experiment. Right now, there was only one of them in the hall and they wanted to see just what their full capabilities were…..By throwing a wet rag at them.

"WH-what are you doing?" Hirano asked looking nervous. "Just be quiet and watch," said Saya as she wet another cloth from a water bucket. She then threw the cloth again, only this time she threw it at a locker. The now dead student then walked up to the locker and started to bang on it as if it was trying to get through.

"You See that? **They** didn't react when something hit their bodies. Their senses are dead. They only respond to sound….most likely **they** can't see either. Otherwise **they** wouldn't bump into the lockers." Finished Saya.

"What about heat?" asked Hirano. "I am sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to find out" "Let's go." She said after a standing up from her position.

"So are we going outside?" asked Hirano nervously. "What are you trying to say?" she asked irritated with the boy. "Well, I hate walking" he said with blue lines on his forehead. She turned to him fully scolding, "that's why a chubby-geek is so…" he cringed "you can say that again, when you are old enough to get driver's licence," she said hotly.

But she didn't continue because she was staring at more of them closing on them.

XXX

Another one of **them** charged at her. Only for her to knock it away as if it was nothing.

Saeko and Shizuka walked briskly through the hall knocking **them **away when they got to close.

"The faculty room? It's going to be a pain to get there." "But all the car keys are in that room" said a jogging Shizuka, causing her boobs to bounce. Saeko then knocked another one of them away.

"Why don't you kill them? You can do that easily, can't you?" asked a curious Shizuka. I mean, Saeko did kill all the ones in her office so why is this different? "You wouldn't want to stuck at a place just because you want to smash all their heads"

"**They** would surround you before you know. Besides **they** are unbelievably strong, once they grab you it's difficult to get away." Shizuka had a look of amazement and understanding after her explanation. "You're amazing, just like Naruto-kun. He too knows everything" she chirped happily, Saeko was about to ask how she knew him but…

Shizuka then proceeded to take a step forward. Unfortunately, she tripped on a rug that was on the floor causing several different effects. Her boobs bounced, she fell on her ass and it was in an erotic position on the floor.

"Oh no! What was that! Mou…." said a flushed Shizuka.

"What you are wearing isn't exactly made for running." said Saeko as she grabbed the bottom of Shizuka skirt. Shizuka blushed and was about to tell Saeko to let go, but it was too late. Saeko ripped her skirt all the way up to her hip showing a little bit of her purple lace panties.

"Heyyyyy…it's an expensive brand!" Said a now little mad and flushed Shizuka. Saeko just sighed and looked at Shizuka, "what's more important, clothes or your life?"

Her answer was a pouting Shizuka saying, "both!"

'CRASH'

"What was that?" asked now scared nurse. "Is that from the faculty room?" asked Saeko.

They start running in that direction while Saeko asked, "so…how do you know Naruto-kun?". Shizuka first stare at her confusedly but then smiled widely "oh...he is intern for me as school nurse"

Saeko blinked but has to ask one question "but how do you get that lazy ass help you?" She smiled more widely "oh! It's simple….I let him sleep in my room". Saeko face faulted at that, she stood up while mumbling 'should have known…' With that, she again started running.

XXX

"If you keep shooting them, how will we learn about them?" Saya said, having already learnt quite a lot. Their senses, except for their hearing, were dead! "Please you help me fight them too!" Hirano countered.

"Why do I have to do that?" Saya asked loudly. "The magazine is almost empty!"

"So what! Why don't you just reload it?" Saya shouted, "But their…their right behind you…. See?" Hirano said weakly. Saya looked and let out a shrill scream, alerted everyone and everything to their position.

XXX

'_That was Saya….but she is one floor down….'. _He knew he would not reach in time if he used stairs. "Follow me..." he ordered as he starts running in different direction. Rei blinked but also start running "where are we going?" He didn't answer as he suddenly entered an empty class

Rei entered a little later. But he was standing in the middle of the class. "Hurry…behind me". She looked confused but complied at hearing his urgent tone. _'I have done enough of my physical workout_. _It should be easy even if it is a 3 meter thick_ _concrete'_ he has made his own version of chakra control, to suppress the chaotic nature of his chakra, he has to spread it in his entire body, while pumping more in the limb he want to attack with and then release it one go at a focal point. But he has to reinforce his muscles and bones too. However, for him…a chakra powerhouse. He can do it for week while still able to stand.

Just as she got behind him. He lifted his leg of the ground while gathering chakra in his whole leg _'here it goes…'…._

XXX

She took a step back in fear while mumbling "Hi-Hirano…". Said man tried to fire but "the magazine is…" Saya then took a step back only to trip on the bag of tools she hadn't realized she dropped as her breasts bounced lightly. She then backed up to try and get some room between them but she ended up with her back against a broken trophy case.

Looking up in panic Saya mumbled, "Get away...get away!" "Takagi!" said Hirano in panic. "Stay back! Stay back!" yelled Saya as she threw trophy after trophy, as the dead person, but it had no effect as he kept walking towards her. Just then the room shook, which made the undead stop for a moment for some reason. Suddenly the ceiling at the centre of room fell away forming a dust cloud.

Looking around, she couldn't find anything to defend herself with. Just as the dead man opened his mouth to bite her, she saw something at the corner of her eye. She picks up the item pointing it at the undead and shouted. "Stay back!"

This is the scene Saeko and Shizuka arrived. At first glance it looked like the dead man had gotten Saya, but it was actually the dead man's blood that went flying. Saya was holding a cordless power drill that was currently drilling in the chest of the dead man, who was still trying to move forward. But Saeko couldn't do anything from her position; she was too far from where Saya was. But to her surprise suddenly a figure came out the smoke from the room centre.

It was someone she knew too well.

As Naruto came out the smoke, he took a glance around the room to analyse. Hirano was alright but Saya….so he moved fast.

Saya's face was turned other side as she cried "I can't take it anymore…MOM!" She slowly stopped the drill and dare to look up but to her dismay, the undead face was still intact, she was about to scream again when she saw that head was not moving. Just then, her eyes fall on a lope of blonde and crimson hair. And she knew only one with that type of hair, so she immediately slump to the ground.

Everyone including Rei who also has jumped down was staring at Naruto in shock, he was holding the dead man with only right hand, and the person was struggling to break free but can't from the blond's vice grip.

Naruto has a serious but still bored expression but his eyes have hardened like that of a veteran warrior. He gazed to the left to see that 3 more undead were at the window. So with one arm he lifted the undead of the ground and throw him at three other like a baseball with great strength which was not a surprise as you take in his Hanyou status. (from now on there will be no claim of him being Hanyou except if it is important, he will have Gai like strength…he could break boulders without chakra)

The result was something they didn't suspect. Behind the throw was such force that after colliding with the other three, they were all pushed of their feet and out of the outer window to out of the building.

All were little stunned at this display of power. But Naruto didn't stop there as he saw about 7 more undead coming toward them. He put his left hand on the hilt of his blade as he bent down in a low stance with wide legs.

Then he seemingly vanished from the site. Only Saeko was able to only see a little blur of him. There was silence for few seconds. They located Naruto on other side of hall ahead of all undead. Then he flick his blade like for removing the excess blood and sheathed it in one swift motion with a click sound… he turned around and start coming back towards the group.

All of **them **didn't move, but as Naruto passed the second. Blood erupted from their heads from different location. Some were sliced of head parts, other a deep cut in the centre and many more. As he reached the group, all seven of them fall behind him.

Just then Rei came out of her shock as she ran for Saya with Shizuka in toe who knock Hirano of her feet with her bouncing breasts asking " Takagi-san are you okay?". "M-Miyamoto…" Saya mumbled.

Meanwhile Naruto was shutting the door while staring in the distance. Saeko came from behind. Naruto asked without turning around "are you okay…Saeko?" She smiled, he always know who was where "…yeah..."

As they move back to the group Rei was trying to calm down Saya while Shizuka and Hirano stood at side. Well Shizuka was spacing out a little. Saeko decided to speak, "You all know the school doctor Marikawa, right? And I am Saeko Busujima from class 3-A."

"Miss Busujima, I remember you won the national championship last year with Naruto where he also caused some fiasco. I'm Rei Miyamoto; I am in the spear martial arts club."

"Oh! I-I am Kohta Hirano from class B" "Nice to meet you." Saeko said with a closed eye smile, getting a gasp from the boy, as he was not used to having hot girls talk to him.

"And…I guess I don't need an introduction." Naruto chuckled. It was at this time that Saya regained some of herself. What was once a normal day became a hellish nightmare. Seeing people die, get betrayed and turned into monsters, she had too let out her pent up emotions. "Why are you guys being so warm and fuzzy? Why are you being so polite to her, Miyamoto? You flunked last year, you are same age, and she is not your elder!"

"What are you talking about Takagi-san?" Hirano asked while Naruto grimaced. He knew what going on. This was what he called, 'the snap' for situations like this. He had his in the previous world at age 7.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE FOOL OUT OF ME! I AM GENIUS, YOU KNOW!...ONCE I PUT MY MIND TO IT, I AM INVINCIBLE" Saya shouted. "I'm a, I'm a…"

"It's ok, that's enough." Said a person from behind her as said person put their hand on her shoulder. Snapping out of her crazed state, Saya looked to see who it was only to meet the eyes of concerned Naruto through the mirror.

"My clothes are all dirty…," she said still in a daze. "I'll need to have mommy take them to the cleaners." She said in a quiet voice as tears gathered up in the corners of her eyes. She then looked up into Naruto's eyes expecting them to show pity or even distaste for her being like a little girl.

But all she saw was kindness, sincerity and worry in his half lidded eyes. Her emotional barriers finally broke as she turned around and buried her head into Naruto's chest. The last straw was when she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace.

Like a river, tears flowed freely as she clutched onto Naruto like a lifeline. She cried into his chest as if he was her lover trying to console her, as if he was silently telling her everything would be okay.

Naruto held her against him, letting her cry her fears and sadness onto his chest. He held her as a close friend who will always be there when she needed it as he had told her.

All the other watched the touching scene, the only sound being made being Saya as she cried her heart out. Naruto just stared out of window and sighed. It will take a little time for her to adjust the idea 'kill or be killed'…but she will understand…she is still a genius after all.

**After 15 minutes**

After everything settled down, they all moved into the main office. "This should do it!" exclaimed Hirano as he put one more box of text books on the desk in front of the door. Saeko too wipe some sweat from her forehead.

Looking around she saw the condition of the others.

Rei looked ready to collapse. She was breathing a little hard making her boobs move up and down in tandem with her breathing. She appeared to be on her last leg, She could tell the girl has gone through a lot today, pain of loss was visible in her eyes which she try to hide with a smile and with addition of fatigue.

Shizuka appeared to be sitting on a chair as well, except she was using her incredibly large boobs as pillows as she rested on a desk. She might look alright but saeko could tell she was scared before...but now its like she has no worries. She didn't know why, but she sure want to feel like that right now.

Saya was in the small restroom washing her face free from the blood she had earlier, her boobs swinging back and forth and she rubbed her face roughly trying to get all the blood out.

Then she looked at the last person and sweat dropped largely. Naruto's head was on table and he was snoring slightly. She reached to him and shaking him awake. Naruto slowly woke up as he looks at Saeko whom folded her arms under her breasts picking them up a little.

He blinked. "Naruto-kun, it looks like everyone is out of breath, but why aren't you helping Hirano-kun and me with the barricade?" the purple haired sword mistress asked while rolling her shoulders.

"Umm….because I was sleeping…" he answered lamely in his bored tone. Everyone sweat dropped, even the head down Shizuka at their friend's antics. "And…any other reason?" she asked. Naruto sighed; "because it was a waste idea…" she blinked "why?", now everyone was looking at him expectedly for an explanation.

"you do know that those things are blind.." at her nod he continued "you were making noise to which they respond...so In a sense you are calling them here….the barricade is useless because once they heard the sound they will pile up at the door they will break the door without barricade and will file out in the room one by one to which we can easily kill. But with barricade and the noises it will attract more and also require more of them to break the barricade, and once they did they will flood the room and there will be no way out…"

All were staring at him in surprise and awe, but then Hirano asked "but…why didn't you tell us before?" "Hmmm….I didn't get enough sleep today…so I was sleeping". All of them hung their heads at their friend's laziness. However, chuckle a little too.

Now that they thought about it, what were the odds of them all surviving who are all related to a single person.

It just seemed a little too convenient didn't it?

Hirano walked into the restroom and saw Takagi still washing her face. Concerned he asked, a bit hesitantly "Takagi-san, are you okay?" he was surprised though when Saya lifted up her head and put on a pair of glasses that gave Saya that sexy librarian look.

"G-Glasses?" she turned to him while throwing towel at him aggravated "so what…my contact lenses keep moving" with that she walked past him. While he stood, there as towel fall from his face with a blissful look on his face mumbled "glasses..."

"Naruto." said Rei. Looking to her, he sees her with a bottle of water extended towards him.

Smiling lazily, Naruto said with a yawn, "thanks." "Where's your car keys?" asked Saeko to Shizuka. Looking up after her short rest she began to look for them "they're in my bag." Naruto sighed and asked sweetly "Shizuka-Chan, do you think your little beetle will hold us all?". All girls first stare at Shizuka in well-hidden jealousy, then looked at Naruto. As they thought same thing _'he never called me like that….'_ Hirano sweat dropped at the girls who were trying to lift their stare-somewhat glare from the nurse's head.

"Well…now you think about it," said an embarrassed Shizuka, as she thought of her beetle Volkswagen with a sweat drop seemingly oblivious of everything.

After catching on to Shizuka's dilemma Saeko asked, "What about the microbuses, we use for the clubs, away games? The key for those are on the hanger."

"I see the bus" Said Hirano after looking out the window. "Sure, they'll work." Said Naruto after he took a drink of water. "But where are we headed?" asked a curios Shizuka. "Don't you guys need to check up on your families?" asked Naruto before continuing seeing that he had everyone's attention. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll start off with the closest house, and we'll help the families if they're in trouble. Then we'll find somewhere safe."

"What's wrong?" asked Saya as she saw Rei looking at the TV. "What is this…?" asked a petrified Rei as she looked at the TV. Grabbing the remote, Saeko turned up the volume on the TV to hear what is happening. Naruto too stood up and walked towards them.

_*The government has begun to consider emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been occurring all over the place.* *how all the political parties have been expressing their uncertainty*_

"Well….they are faster than I thought" Naruto drawled.

_*However, we are unsure of the state of the SDF's defensive…* _at this point, Saeko changed it to another news channel. At the moment it was doing live coverage by a news woman with police and fire fighters in the background as the put body bags on stretchers.

_*It's been feared that more than 10 thousand have been victimized in the Satama Areas. For the governor has already-* Gunshots. *has already declared a state of emergency and requested the emergency disaster relief. It's a gunshot! It seems that the police are finally using firearms! From what I can see here…No NO!* the_ camera fell over and they escaped them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…..N-No…let go! Help! AAAAAHHHH…" the camera then fell to the floor, the last piece of footage being shot before it was cut off was a bleeding leg being dragged away.

All the others could do was look at the TV in shock and fear after what they had just seen except Naruto who sighed, "Well…at least we get the news". All heads snapped at him with incredulous expression. "What?" he shrugged "you forgot…we came down from the roof…entire city is visible from there". So they 'oh'd.

XXX

The channel was then brought back to the news studios where another newswoman began to read from more reports.

"There's been some sort of problem. F-From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you please stay in your home unless necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation."

"That's all? Why aren't they saying more?" asked Hirano. "Because they're afraid of causing panic." Said Saya with a frown. "Even now?" asked Rei.

"Because of what just happened now." said Saya as the others stared at her as she pushed her classes up "Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy? How would you expect the government to deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?" said Saya as grabbed the remote from the table and started to change it to another channels.

_*this unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America...*_

_*...and has yet to be brought under control.*_

_*The government authorities have evacuated the white house and will relocate to a command centre on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze, London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared...*_

The signal was cut off again.

"So…they are everywhere." Naruto sighed as he they saw a picture of the white house, where the disease was said to originate…in America. "Well…lucky us…" he finished with a chuckle. "But, how?" Hirano said, "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning."

Rei started mumbling, "I can't believe that it took only a few hrs. For this world to come to this "don't you feel the same…there must be some place safe, right?"…trying to reassure herself more than anything. She unconsciously grabbed a hold of Naruto's sleeves for a few seconds. "Everything is going to go back to normal…right?"

"That's not going to happened." Saya stated bluntly. "You don't have to be so blunt about it, you know?" Naruto deadpanned. "This is a pandemic! There's nothing we can do!" Saya said defensively.

"Oh a pandemic." Shizuka said worriedly. "It's when an epidemic of infectious disease spread. The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak."

"You mean like influenza," Hirano offered. "Hmm…I don't think this could have happened by accident." Naruto thought aloud to himself as to what it all could be. Stuff like this doesn't happen in a matter of minutes…or even hours. As he rest his cheek on his fist.

"This is exactly like the Spanish Flu in 1918." Saya said to herself aloud. "More than 600 million got infected and 50 million died from it. Think about recently when there was a new type of influenza that had people worried."

"Isn't this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century." Shizuka replied, making the all sweat drop while Naruto chuckled lightly. He was immune of her antics by now. They had learned about that and it was a scary.

"One third of the European population died, during that" Saya commented.

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Rei asked quietly. "Well, there are many theories…but…." Shizuka replied. "The reason why diseases like those 'die' is because they killed so many, that there's not enough people left to spread the disease."

"But…in this case, dead are moving around and attacking people." Hirano replied as he looked out the window. Saeko asked, "Then you are implying it has no reason to stop spreading?"

This was when Shizuka had a thought and turned to Naruto sharply causing her boobs to jiggle again. "It's hot outside! Maybe their flesh will start decomposing and they won't be able to move!" she said like it was the best idea ever.

"And what is the duration of this process?" asked Saeko.

"Well, during summer, it takes around 22 days for some body parts to decompose. And during winter, it can take months...anyway; if we go to our homes-" but she was cut off. "How do we know they'll even start to decompose?" said Saya as she walked to the window and looked outside. "Why do you say that?" asked Saeko.

"Don't these things defy our knowledge of medicine? So why bother relying on it? It could be hopeless. Just how long…"

"What is important is having a location to make use of after we check on our families. Should we act only in our own self-interest, we won't stand a chance out there" said Saeko.

"Sigh…if we want to survive this…" all turn to him. "We must have to be a team that could trust one of others with their life if need be." he ended as he looked at them with a serious expression maintaining his half lidded eyes. They don't know how he does that.

At seeing him with such an expression, the girls felt a shudder of...something go down their spine.

_'What was that?'_ the girls thought at once.

"Also, we should help survivors if possible as well. While adding to a group would be a bad idea in this situation, saving innocent lives will help us maintain our mentality" "why do you say that?" asked Hirano now scared. Naruto sighed, "Human psychology is very complicated….when we continue in these kinds of situations, we slowly become used to it. We start believing that it will always be like this, which is not a good thing…..so if we do things we thought to be right compare to our previous feelings and thoughts, we can easily pull through this… and friends and trust help a lot in this case" he finished standing up and moving for the water bottle again, his throat felt dry.

All other stare at him in stunned silence, they knew he was smart but WTF…now he was talking like a war hawk. "Of course…" he continued again gaining their attention. "...we need to be careful of who we meet out there. We all know each other somewhat and I am the main connecting link to all so we can trust everyone in this room. But everyone else though is a possible threat." he said again with the girls agreeing again on his suggestion. He finished his little speech.

"How do we get out?" asked Rei. "The front door is closest to the parking lot." answered Saya.

"Let's go!" Saya exclaimed causing the girls and Hirano to get ready. Just as they took a step forward to the blocked door, they were interrupted.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Naruto as he lazily sat on a chair finishing his bottled water. This had the reaction of all the people to face fault to the floor, making their boobs bounce but also exposing their under garments to Naruto. They quickly got up after that but the quick glimpse was enough for Naruto's photographic memory.

_'My, my…looks like it's a lucky day for you Kurama, my perverted fox'_ thought Naruto as he stares at their fallen forms for a split second. There was an unvigilant reply **"hey! What was that supposed to mean?" **_'Oh you want to see...' _he asked as he sent mental images of few of the scenes that happen today. Then he heard a perverted giggle in his head **"hmm... I think it is" **Naruto just chuckled.

Hey, it may be a zombie apocalypse, but he is still a guy and have to have boys talk and being alone with 4 sexy girls will do that to you.

"What's the holdup Naruto? We should get going now while we still have light outside." said a frustrated Saya. Naruto gazed at them then sighed "you are still not completely thinking with you head" "huh" was his response from all. He sighed, what are they kids?

They really are kids...

"Yes what you said is true, but…. are you ready to go out there? We just got in here 15 minutes ago. Are you ready, both mentally and physically, to go out there and do what needs to be done to survive?" asked Naruto as he looked at them.

At this, the all stopped and realized that they were still a little shaken about the whole situation. "Naruto-kun is right, if we go out now, we have a low chance on even making It." said a bitter Saeko for being brash and reckless.

The other girls stopped for a moment and realized that they too were still too out of it to go out yet. Seeing that they finally got the idea Naruto said, "Let's wait for at least 30 minutes before we go. That should be enough time for use to get enough rest."

Seeing the girls nod and calm down Naruto leaned back in his chair to try go back to sleep but was interrupted.

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering, how is it that you know so much on this? I mean like, all of the actions we have been making are your suggestions, but how do you know what to do?" asked Hirano timidly, thinking his friend might feel offended.

At this, all of the girls looked to Naruto waiting for an explanation. Naruto looked at them and saw them waiting so he smiled lazily and said, "Like I told you before, I came from town of ancient warriors. My family also was one of those war families and it's a tradition to continue their legacy." They all listened intently "simple is that…I have been given combat training since I was four, these type of situation also came under it".

They didn't hear rest of the sentence all it was ringing in their head _'since four…he wouldn't even knew how to talk'._ While Saeko _'since four…no doubt he is so much better than me' _

They were quite for another 10 minutes, just trying to get a grasp on the new idea.

"Oh! Now I remembered what I was forgetting," said Naruto suddenly. They all looked at him expectantly. He brought out his 'Naruto's handbook' from his jacket. They all look little confused, but when they read the title.

"Hey Naruto, isn't that the notebook you mostly carry with you" Hirano asked while Naruto nodded. Now they all remembered. He always has this notebook with seemingly thick and best quality paper. He would sit somewhere while doing something in it with a brush and homemade ink like some scholar.

All slowly surrounded him as he flipped through pages. They saw that he has some different type of designs and marking and kanjis. He finally stopped at a page. Then bit his thumb smearing at the page. This action caught them off guard, what's the reason to draw the design if you will spill blood on it.

But to their shock and surprise the design glowed light blue, then note book was surrounded by smoke but when the smoke cleared. All their jaws hit the floor. Their over the notebook was a black metallic bo-staff with silver ends, there are Reinforcement seals drawn all over it for strengthening, it was almost unbreakable. He picked it up and tosses it to Rei, Who caught it out of reflex. She looked questioningly at Naruto, "there is a button near one corner, push it". She looked it over and found the button on the lower side.

As she pressed it suddenly a blade spike out from the upper end. "Whoa..." mumbled Rei, as she examined the weapon. He said "I was trained in weapons too…so when I came here I found a weapon shop, so I give few orders for these weapons of my own design" they nodded at his explanation but a question popped in everyone's mind but one vocalled it.

"How did you do that?" asked Saya. "Do what?" "That popping thing" "oh… this is called the art of sealing" "art of sealing?" Saeko repeated in confusion. He nodded "in past it was said to be the quite famous and incredibly hard to master, and my clan was quite feared because of their mastery of this art"

"What can you do with this art?" asked Saya "sealing have theoretically no limits" "no limits!" they almost just yelled in disbelief... he nodded "yeah, from what I read, it can even surpass currents technology…" they stared at him in disbelief. "there said to be a man who could teleport from one place to another by using seals as a landmark, artificial personality, explosions, storage space, heat producing…even electricity producing".

"You are joking, right?" asked Saya. Naruto shook his head. "I just showed you one of them, this array..." he gestured towards the notebook "that is a seal for storage space. To put it simply this seal help me to open a dimensional pocket where I can store almost anything but size and mass still matters" "impossible" mumbled Saya. Naruto sighed, "So, how do you think I brought the bo-staff…from under the table". All sweat drop a little at that crack. "The staff has Reinforcements seals on it, it is almost unbreakable. But..." they again listened "there is a requirement, for this to work" he said, "and that is?" Saeko questioned, it was interesting and she always wants to know about him…well everyone wants to know.

At this Naruto folded, his arms with a serious look said, "That's ...a secret." At this, all of them face faulted again. They all quickly stood up glaring at him, which he easily ignored "Its clan secret…I will tell you some other time" he replied to at least satisfy them.

While they wanted to know, they knew he has some family restrictions too. So For now they will put rest but they were determined to get the answers they wanted.

He then again flip few pages again wipe blood. This time there was a small puff of smoke and pouches of brown colour appeared? He opened one and brought out two kunais. They want to question him but put hold. He was popping out many weird things today so…

He signalled for Saya and Shizuka, as they came near him. He give each of them one. "Put them somewhere on yourself, if no help arrives use it to stall for time…stab them with it precisely in the eye" both looked a little freaked out but nodded as they saw his serious gaze. He was not up for argument.

Then he turned to Hirano and nodded at seeing he has his weapon. Said boy also nodded. Then he turned to Saeko "Saeko…are you alright with that wooden sword" "for now I am" she replied with a smile, glad he has asked her. As they adjust themselves, he put his notebook back in his jacket. "Guys..." they all looked to him and saw he was serious."...are you almost ready?"

They understood what he meant. If they leave now, there is no telling when they will get to rest again. The world is in chaos and the chance of them getting to rest will be slim to none. But they knew they could not just stay here and wait for it all to end. Therefore, they all nodded at him.

"Good. We will take a formation so that it will be easier for us to go. I will take the front with Saeko on left and clear the path, Shizuka Saya behind us in the centre as both of you has the least fighting experience Rei with Hirano rear left and right cover the back and anyone if we miss., is this okay" all quickly though it over and nodded at his suggestion. "Alright…and be quiet everyone" they all nodded.

Naruto then moved all the furniture blocking the door and grabbed the door handle. "Let's go!"

Naruto quickly opened the door causing some of **them** to look there way. Hirano then shot them with the nail gun just as they started to move. They then ran out of the door and into the chaos once more.

He quickly unsheathed his sword this time in his right hand. He has to clear the path so preciseness will not work, he need power to blow them away from their way.

XXX

They soon were almost, but far from the bus. It was on another part of the schoolyard. "Just to confirm it. You need not begin fighting unless it is inevitable. Refrain from fighting when opportunity arises." Saeko informed them, but she knew Naruto wouldn't have any problems.

"Remember, they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet." Saya offered her observations. "Additionally they are strong enough to break down a normal door and once they have a hold on you, you are going to get eaten, so be careful."

As they made their way to an outside bridge, they heard a scream. On a walkway underneath them, a group of 5 students. Three average looking guys and two girls.

One of the girls Naomi said her boyfriend's name in fright. . Takuzo has black hair and brown. He wore the normal school uniform. He also has a sports towel hanging around his neck.

Naruto as he saw they were being cornered by them, so he ordered Hirano to take it out. "Shoot it." Naruto said quietly.

"Right!" Hirano said as he shot his nail gun at it and it slumped to the ground, something Takuzo was extremely grateful for as he relaxed somewhat.

Naruto signal for Saeko to engage which she did by jumping over the railing while he used the stairs while Rei take out from below while Hirano stayed up for long range as well protecting the other two. They take them out as they went. The rest of the group not far behind.

"Uh…thank you." The girl, Naomi said loudly. "Not too loud" Saeko said softly as well. "Is there a person among you with a bite?"

"What? No, no one." Naomi replied. "They really do look fine," Rei said happily. Naruto walked down lazily to them, not even in any hurry and said, "We're getting out of there. Want to come with us?" Naruto said in a bored tone. The new group sweat dropped at this while their group was already used to it. "y-yes" she replied nervously.

Takuzo's eyes widened when he saw Naruto. He had actually seen Naruto fight at last kendo tournament and had to admit that Naruto was more than good. He felt safer already. He had his group nodded as they then made their way to the front building. Now was the time to leave this place.

XXX

The large group made their way to the front of the building and now they were once again in a stairwell, only, this one lead to their freedom from this place. All they had to do was get past the walking dead down below. Easy, right?

"There are a bunch of **them** down there," said Naruto leaning on the railing closing his eyes. "What's the point of hiding here? They use their ears, not their eyes." said a Saya.

"Then why don't you prove that for us, Takagi?" said Rei to which Saya deflated. "Regardless, if we remain inside of the school as such, we will be unable to move once attacked." said Saeko.

"No way out but through the gate, huh." stated Rei. Said, not wanting to stay there anymore.

"We require someone to validify the truth behind Takagi's words." said Saeko. Naruto open one eye, looked out from the corner of his eye, and saw how everyone, including Saeko, was nervous about going down there.

He chuckled lightly as he pushed of the railing, "I'll go", as he starts descending the stairs. The others were startled by his exclamation. Rei then shook her head, "No Naruto, I'll- "It would be more preferable if I were to go ahead of you." said Saeko cutting off Rei just as Naruto came by her side. He stopped and turns slightly to stare at her lazily. He then brought his hand up in front of her face. She knew what was coming next….then he flicked her nose like he always do when he was little amused at something she said or did, as she closed her eyes out of reflex. There was a blush present on her face due to embarrassment as well as because of contact. But she didn't have it in her to stop Naruto.

All other looked surprised while Rei, Saya slightly jealous while Shizuka smiled at their friendship. Even she knows how all girls feel about blond.

"No, you both should stay back in case something happens, Rei, Saeko." He said with a yawn. They are now getting aggravated with his laziness, didn't he consider this situation a threat.

"But why, Naruto?" said Rei as she was scared of losing another friend.

Naruto then looked at all of them with a lazy smile, "why? Hmm…. maybe I am waiting for something to happen!" This only increased their worries. He waved a hand dismissively "don't worry, I have better reflexes then Saeko, I will be fine." Said girl puffed her cheeks secretly but Naruto noticed as he chuckled lightly.

Naruto then proceeded to walk down the stairs to the undead, while slowly drawing his sword and putting it at his shoulder.

Rei then reached out to him "Naruto wait!" she was then stopped by Saeko. "I understand how you feel. Regardless, this decision was made by no one but himself." said Saeko as she looked at Naruto in worry.

The group, mostly the girls, all looking on in worry for their friend as he made it to the bottom of the stairs and continued walking to almost centre as he stopped by a shoe, his sword still plopped over his shoulder. He just stands there bored. The first thing he has done when he met one of **them **was to get insight about the enemy. He instantly summarized from there glaze over and unfocused look that they are blind or have poor eyesight. Next thing he observes was that they keep bumping into wall or other things, which make him, conclude that their senses are dead; lastly, he also noticed that they react to sound of whatever it is.

As he stands there one of **them **move toward him by coincidence but he sidestepped slightly and so it just walked on by him. Ok, they are blind. First theory proved. He saw a shoe near his leg, so with his right foot he hoisted it up grabbing with his left hand. All stared at him tense ready to act any moment. He thought of pranking them but drop that idea. It's no time for silly jokes. Even if didn't show it, he knew it was a serious situation. Alone he could survive easily but now he has responsibility so he has to act little more attentive…hmm looks like cannot do.

He then lazily throws the shoe at the lockers, which connect and made a sound. Suddenly all the undead turned towards the sound start making way over there. While he lazily wave his hand to signal them to descend as he move to the gates and opened them with Saeko who arrived at the other side.

As they were finally leaving the building, Tazuko, student they picked up, who was rather slow, had his weapon accidently tap the railing for the stairwell. It echoed rather loudly.

Naruto just sighed while Saeko looked little afraid. Time seemed to have stopped, everyone turned to look at Takuzo just as the undead started to swarm.

Naomi then yelled. "Run Takuzo!"

He then saw all off the undead stop what they were doing before and then converge to their spot. The group they picked up didn't need to be told twice, they were gone before they anyone could say anything.

"Why did you open your mouth?" Saya shouted. "We could have made it by taking care of the ones close by if you hadn't said anything!"

However, one of them appears behind the pink haired girl. Luckily, Saeko bashed it away. "No way! Didn't you hear that echo!" Rei said, as she cut ones leg with her new bo-staff.

Hirano was at front trying to take aim at all the ones near them and said, "There are more of them!"

Just then, Naruto ran past him, with a lazy grin plastered on his face. He reached the first and does an upward diagonal swing at its neck. Its head shot in the air. He came at another one with downward slash separate its head and upper body into two the waist. Plunging his sword in the thirds mouth then bringing it upward, cleaving the head. They were two in front of him. He gather wind chakra around his blade but instead of sharpening it he let it revolve around the blade, he revolve once while muttering **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu-Kaze no Hageshii (Uzumaki style-violent winds).**

As he stuck the first all the wind chakra that was gathered was launched towards the enemies, they were blown of the bridge. He slowly stands up straight flicking his sword to remove the blood.

In the mean time they were stunned, he has just wipe out about 15 of them with looking rather easy. Now they were worried for their friend's sanity. But when he turned to them he was back to his lazy self. He said, "I said that, we will make it and you all know I didn't break my promises..." they all smiled, this is one of his qualities.

"So, previous formation…run" after they formed formation they again start running.

It took them a while, but they finally made it to the parking lot. They all ran in there formation to the bus as Naruto and Saeko beat most of the undead out of the way. Though that didn't mean that Rei and Hirano didn't do anything, as both of them knocked any of the undead that tried to get them from behind. Unfortunately, Takuzo got surrounded and was getting eaten by them.

Naomi saw this any yelled. "Takuzo!" Despite him being eaten alive, he looked to them and yelled, "Naomi! Run!" "Takuzo-"forgets him!" said Saya as she grabbed the girl and tried to pull her back. "There's no point in trying to save him if he's already been bitten!" but the girl didn't listen and ran off to the boy.

"Why?" asked Saya in shock. "I told her it was useless. Why is she going back for him?" "I...understand." said Shizuka as she slowly took steps back. "With the whole world gone to hell, I'd much rather die with the one I love." she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"What kind of doctor are-" Saya was interrupted by one of them being shot before it could bite her.

"Calm down, Takagi-san!" said Hirano as she shot another one that got to close.

"Oh you rude little otaku! How dare you interrupt me while I am taking? Why would you do that?" "Simple, You Naruto's friend so I'd like to think of you as a friend as well. Can't you die on me?" Hirano said.

"Nice to see that you two are getting along." Saeko stated when she saw that Saya had a small blush on her face. However, she didn't know why. One was attacking Shizuka when Naruto hit him at the temple with the blunt side of his blade, which sent it flying away. They can't understand how he could produce such force with a blade and not slice. In real Naruto has layered his blade with chakra, so with the blunt side he used chakra to propel plus kill the enemy.

Naruto looked at Shizuka, seeing that she is scared. He called out to her "Shizuka-Chan, the key~" At this, she opened the door and all of them ran into the bus. Hirano opened a window and took aim. "Target? Check. Public safety? Check. Ready to rock and roll!" Saya looked at him and said, "Oh hurry up and just shoot them already!"

Shizuka turned on the bus but was in a panic her boobs jiggle as she did so. "This isn't like my car! Uhm...the gas, the break, the clutch..."

Naruto and Saeko were still outside the bus when they both noticed something troubling. There were too many of them near the school exit. Even with the large bus, if they were to try to drive through all of them then it could cause the bus to flip over.

"Saeko..." said Naruto, as he ran hand through his hair. He continued when she looked toward him. "I'm going to clear a path for everyone okay. Get in the bus and tell everyone to get ready." He drawled out.

Saeko look at him as if he was crazy and voice her opinion. "But Naruto-kun! There are too many of them there! You will get eaten if you get swarmed by that many of them!" Naruto just smiled lazily and said, "Don't worry about me. I need you to make sure everyone gets out of here alive. I promise….I'll be fine."

Without waiting for her to reply Naruto start jogging then broke into a run, off to clear the path for them while muttering 'too less time for sleep' before she could try and go after him she heard a cry.

"Help us!" looking back to the school, she saw a group of people running to them. In the group were nothing but students and 1 teacher. She didn't recognize any of the students but she did recognize the teacher. It being Koichi Shido.

Shido is wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses. He has black hair that is neatly combed and parted at both sides of his face. But his eyes, his yellow eyes put Saeko on edge. She knows that there is something wrong with him. She has seen it since she first saw him.

Naruto too doesn't like him. He never attended his class. Shido many times tries to expel or even insult him in public but Naruto just turn his game back on him making him look like a fool. He was even there when Hirano was bullied but was standing aside enjoying the show.

Rei happened to see him too.

"Shizuka come on! We have to go!" yelled Rei. Though it wasn't because of them. She just wanted to leave Shido to die. "It won't start Rei!" yelled Shizuka back as she tried to start the bus but it wouldn't start for some reason. Saeko was about to say something before she heard a yell from Shido's group.

**/Shido's group- a minute before/**

Shido was glad that the other group noticed them. He doesn't know how much longer he will be able to keep running. _'Come on, just a little further.'_ he thought as he loosened his tie so he could breathe a little easier.

Quickly turning, he addressed his group. "Everyone! Hurry! I guarantee you'll make it out alive." The other students quickly ran past him, one girl saying 'okay, teacher!' as she went by.

_'Despite what I said, I wonder if they'll even make it to the bus.'_ thought Shido with a demented gleam in his eye. One student that was in the back of the group was running with a journal and some textbooks for some reason. He suddenly tripped and rolled on the ground to Shido's feet. He reached up and grabbed on to his pants. "I sprained my ankle!" he said in pain.

"Oh..." said Shido sounding caring. "Is that so?"

He then had a happy look on his face. "Then it's the end of the line for you." Just as he finished saying that, he picked up his leg and kicked that student right in the face. Breaking the student's glasses on his face, breaking his nose and knocked a few teeth out causing blood to fly and the student the cry in agony.

"The world as we knew it has come to an end. In this world..." He trailed of as he turned to the student with an insane look. "...it's the survival of the fittest."

Shido just calmly walked away from the student whose cries of pain alerted the attention of a few of them closest to him. His cries of pain increased as he was eaten alive.

**/Now/**

Shido quickly ushered in the students and Saeko before she could say anything about Naruto still being out there.

'SLAM"

"!" yelled Shido as he saw some of them nearing the bus.

It was by this point that the bus finally started. "Finally! We're off!" yelled Shizuka as she slammed her foot on the gas. "To the Gate." said a student from Shido's group. "I know!" yelled Shizuka as she hit a few of them with the bus. "They're not human's..." she muttered. "They're not human's anymore!" she yelled as she stepped on the gas more.

It was by this point that they noticed something. There was originally a whole mob full of them by the gate. Now there was only a few dozen. "Look!" yelled someone from Shido's group. School greenhouse that once looked like a safe haven when they first saw it on the way to the way to the bus.

Now they can't even look in it because nearly all the glass on the inside was covered in blood. It was by this point that they saw Naruto run out from what was possibly the backdoor of the greenhouse to the school gate that was locked by a huge lock with chains and being hovered by dozens of them. He was covered in blood which was certainly not his own but to their horror he didn't stop he ran straight towards them, holding his blade hilt ready to draw with his right hand he spun to the right while running and muttered **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu-Kaze no Hageshii (Uzumaki style-violent winds).**

They saw in awe as most of them was literally blown away from the gate to the side or was struck to the green house breaking its glasses as bodies fall out of the broken glass. He then turn around and moved for the gate. They were about to yell for him to move only for, to their shock, that he swung down his red blade and cut through the chains like they were made of paper and quickly opened the gate.

Thinking fast, Shizuka pulled the lever to open the bus door despite Shido's yell to keep it closed. Just as they passed, the gate and turn to the left Naruto quickly jumped on the bus and grabbed onto the door at the sudden jolt he felt from suddenly going at such speed.

Shizuka closed the door and quickly turned to the right to avoid going into the main roads. At least for now.

Though Naruto was still standing so with the sudden turn he was unprepared and instead landed on top of Saeko who was sitting in the front seat for the time being. Naruto groaned while muttering something, which makes her vibrate a little, Saeko blush as his head landed on her breasts. And his voice causes her stifle a moan. No one noticed this though as they were too busy relaxing after barely making it out of there.

"Looks like we made It." whispered Naruto. "Yeah..." said Saeko as she hugged him closed to her making Naruto sigh in relief or pleasure she don't know. She had seen the look when he was killing those things; it seems like his eyes were dead, and not even his usual apathy was visible. "Sorry…" Naruto muttered as he slowly stood up. She looked at him questioningly at his half bloodied face. Naruto pointed at her dress. She looked down and saw the blood from Naruto's face was wiped on front of her dress; she blush a little but smiled. He always was a gentleman. Always so caring...even in a situation like this.

_**Finally we started our journey. For how long I don't know but it will be interesting what's there in for me. **_

_**Damn, it will sure cut my sleeping time.**_

**XXX**

**Please review...**

**See the poll...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. It is short since last one get a little too long for my liking. **

**And poll has also been closed, I was really surprised by the result. Never thought she would be that famous.**

**Please review…**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his hair as dry blood fall on the floor. How the blood dry so quickly? Well, he is hot just like that. He then plopped down in seat next to Rei, handing her his blade as she gave him a towel to wipe his face. He muttered thanks to which she smiled happily. He sighed "…now I can sleep a little…" Rei giggle at his antics. How can he be so calm at a situation like this nobody knows?

He closed his eyes to take a little nap that's what other thought. But he was a little tired mentally and physically both.

It was about 20 minutes later. "Thank you for saving us." said Shido as he walked to the front of the bus. He then looked to Saeko, "Are you the leader, Busujima?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

Saeko just smirked and said, "No..."

Shido's face looked insane as he said, "Well that's no good...A leader is required in order for us to survive..." he trailed of as everyone, minus Shizuka and Naruto for obvious reason, looked at him. He smiled and continues. "One who manages everything..." he was grinning by this time.

Rei got close to Naruto's ear "we are going to regret this…" Naruto popped open his left eye then muttered "don't worry; If he tries something…I will get rid of him…." "What?" she asked flabbergasted with little anticipation. Naruto smiled lazily "what?...it's the least I can do for you…Rei-_chan" _she blushed profusely as he added chan in seductive tone. She blabbered incoherently, he just chuckled. She turned away with puffed chicks '_I know…he was messing with me…'. _Then she remembered something _'like...he used to do….before me and Hisashi…'. _Another realization dawned on her. He became distant to her. But he was opening again...albeit slowly. Naruto has again closed his eyes.

But his speech was interrupted by one of the Shido's group yelling, "The city!"

Everyone looked out and saw it. The city was in ruin. Houses hit by cars, buildings on fire, the setting sun in the horizon giving everyone a vision as if they were looking into hell.

**/Sometime later/**

Music could be heard from a place called Sevenson station, as a yellow car drove away just as one of them staggered onto the road to the station. In the station was a single employee seemingly staring out into space as if he was in high. Through the window, you can see the undead person slowly make their way to the station but was stopped as a mini bus ran it over on the way to the city.

**/with everyone on the bus/**

"Look!" said one of the students Shido came with. "We'll never make it if we keep going! First, why do we need to do whatever you guys planned to do? You all decided to go back to the city without asking us. Couldn't we have just looked for a safe place inside the school?" finished the guy.

As he was saying this, everyone from Naruto's group looked like they wanted to say something to him mid-sentence but a look from Naruto half-lidded eyes stopped them. He then slowly shook his head as if telling them he would deal with this. They all stopped reluctantly, no sound coming from them except when Shizuka adjusted her seat belt because of the way it felt on her bust.

"He's right! We should find a Place to hide, like that convenience store we just passed by." said a rather sick looking kid.

Despite what Naruto signalled, Shizuka couldn't take it anymore, she slammed on the breaks, and parked the bus in the middle of the street. She unbuckled her seat belt, stood up and yelled at the kid.

"I've had it! I can't drive with all of you yelling!" she ended with a huff making her breast sway a bit.

"What...the hell?" muttered Tsunoda little surprised. Shizuka finally calmed a little then looked to Naruto out of the corner of her eye. She was relieved to see him chuckle at her expense as if to tell her that it was okay. Even if unexpected.

"Then what do you want to do?" asked Saeko. He looked at Naruto with hatred. "I can't...I can't stand this guy!"

"Jeez!" Kohta growled out and was about to shoot him if he tried anything, but Saya stopped him.

"Hmm…oh..." Naruto opened his eyes still looking bored then stare at the boy confusingly "uh…did you say something?", said boy face fault, while Shido's group have sweat drops at the blonde's presence of mind…or absence, While Naruto's group snickered. They just love his antics when they are not directed at them. Saeko giggle a little, Hirano's shoulders were shaking, and Saya was trying to school her face but still was shaking a little. Rei was too snickering as the boy also has stood up. But Naruto was just sitting there his head tilted to the side to gaze over his shoulder at the boy.

"You..." he said raising his fist to strike Naruto. But Rei wacked him in the gut with the side of her new spear, dropping him in the ground in a heap.

"You suck" Rei stated heaving for breath. Rei just love this new bo-staff, it's perfect in every way- weight, length, design as well quality.

Clapping was then heard as Shido walked up to them. "Bravo! Simply…outstanding teamwork. I'm impressed. I commend both of you." Naruto's eyes suddenly hardened, his group noticed but didn't say anything.

"But, hmm...The fact that this conflict arose simply proves what I stated earlier..." Shido stated with a slight hiss in his voice. "...We really do need a leader. Do you understand?" he ended with a demented gleam that Naruto saw as clear as day.

Saya then adjusted her glasses while looking at Shido, "And there's only one person who can do the job?" she said with sarcasm.

Shido leaned down and said, "Well Takagi, I'm a teacher and the rest of you are students. That alone should be enough to say whose more qualified." he ended with a fake happy tone. "If I was the leader, I would prevent conflict. What do you say?" He ended while looking at everyone. To the pity of Naruto and the others, a few, among the large group of students Shido brought, stood up and clapped with approval. Shido then gave an exaggerated bow while turning to Naruto and his group saying, "Well that's that. I've become the leader based on a majority vote."

At this Rei was shaking and wanted to just up and leave but she and all the others 'celebrating' stopped at the sound of Naruto's chuckle. Which was also a mystery that how they listened his chuckle through all the clapping. After a while, he stopped and looked at Shido with an amused lazy smile on his face.

"Wow that was funny. I never took you to be the joking type Shido-_kun_," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Shido's face became a face of rage before he schooled his features. "I wasn't joking Naruto..."

Naruto's amused face tells his group something, they will enjoy. "You just said, you should be leader, because you are a teacher…" said man smirked "but… I never attend your class so I am not your student…which means I am out of your reach" he said with lazy glee. "Oh? And that is a problem?" Shido asked amused only for it to turn into rage again, at what Saeko said next.

"That is a problem because Naruto is the leader of our group." The boys on Shido's side started to argue while the girls stayed quiet. "**Quiet**." said Naruto in a commanding tone, no trace of laziness. Off to the side, all the girls on Naruto's side felt a shiver went down their spine. _'There it was again! What was that?'_ was the thoughts of all the girls with him.

"Now where to begin..." said Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Then he picked up his sword. "Let me tell you a little story…". "we don't have ti-" Shido was cut off as he fell to his knees when Naruto released a concentrated amount of KI on him, Shido's group was also feeling it quiet much, others felt it too.

'_What is this feeling of dread…?' _Thought all as they stare at the blond who was emanating it. "Now…will you listen…?" he asked smiling sickly. Shido's group couldn't say anything so nodded furiously.

"Good...". "This..." he gestured to his blade. His group also listened intently. They all admired the blade; it's really beautiful, even Shizuka was listening intently. They would not miss a chance to learn about their blond. "…is a family heirloom…which is present in our family for centuries". He said as he stares at the blade lovingly.

But Saeko was thinking something else _'for centuries…but that blade look almost new…' _To her luck "but its looks almost new?" asked Hirano, now extremely interested. Naruto nodded "that's because…it's a sentimental sword…" They all were stunned at this commitment. "y-you mean that sword has a spirit in it," asked Rei stammering.

"Yes…her name is Beni-Hime," said Naruto quietly, as he unsheathes a little too show-to-show dark crimson blade. "c-crimson princess?" asked Saya, still little sceptical. "Yes….you know she carves for blood…" at this everyone's blood ran cold. "b-b-blood" stammered Shido. Naruto chuckled then sighed, "Yes…she uses the iron present in blood to repair herself…" Saya's eyes widened at this phenomena.

"But..." he continued, as they gave him his undying attention "...as any other girl…" he gestured to the girls around "...she also always wants to look beautiful…". Males stare at him with incredulous expression while girls nodded in agreement. "…so I has to feed her a lot….and I haven't done that in about a week" sweat was forming on Shido's group males. Shido was sweating like a pig. "Well…Shido-kun, wouldn't you help a girl with her problems like an honourable man like you should do…." "w-w-well i-i-ii" Shido stammered as Naruto completely unsheathed his sword and calmly walk towards Shido, slowly a crazed grin coming at his face. Shido back stepped while Tsunoda too crawl back in obvious fear. When he finally sat at the last seat, staring wide eyed at Naruto. Blonde pointed the sword at his throat.

A single drop of dark red blood came out. But what they saw next, really scared them shitless. Just as the red blade touched the drop of blood. It vanished, seemingly absorbed by the blade.

Naruto then smirked and slowly backed off "well then...now story is finished….i will talk logically…" Naruto's group sweat dropped while Shido's group stare at the blonde with great fear as well at his blade. They don't want to be her food.

"Hmm… you're trying to take command of a huge group of people and while most of them are with you. Some are with me. This will cause conflict as our two groups have different agendas. If you want to be leader? Fine, but you're the leader of your group while I'm the leader of mine. And as it is, you're conflicting with our group's agenda. If you don't like what we are doing then the door is over there." said Naruto pointing to the door.

The sick looking kid stood up and yelled, "You can't do that! What about us!"

Naruto turned his gaze to him making the kid scared as hell. "You seem to have forgotten your place while we were here. Alternatively, did you forget that WE let you all on here. You saw us head to a bus so you should have known that we were going to leave the school, not hold up in there. So if you don't like how things are done...well...leave then. Like I said, we have our own agenda so either work with us or go."

"And what makes you qualified to lead this group? What do you know about surviving?" asked Shido now able to take a hold of himself.

Naruto looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Because, I have been surviving on the streets since I was kick out of the orphanage at 3. Trust me, compare to that it's too much easy" Naruto said.

'_Oh my, he is an orphan….wait, so does that mean his parents died when he was younger?_' Shizuka thought. The others had similar thoughts while also thinking on how he knew his parents. Now it was confusing them, because he will sometime tell about her mother and father a little, even if by mistake. For Saya, this all just brought more questions to the table. She admired his will to survive though.

Naruto was about to return back to his seat, but something caught his eye or someone.

He reached out with his hand, only to pull back a…cheek.

"Owowowowowow…" miku cried as Naruto pulled her cheek almost causing her to stand from her seat. You could see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Finally Naruto let go when she was only a few inches away from him.

She rubbed her cheek which was red now. She lifted her head to glare at Naruto only to shrink back when she saw his steely gaze. "Miku…" his voice was cold. "H-Hai" she stuttered, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but still…he is scary at times. "Why are you with the snake?" he asked quietly.

She stuttered trying to think of a reason, "s-shido-sensei forced me!" she exclaimed finally, eyes closed shut. Everything was silent for a moment. After few moments she meekly opened her eyes to see Naruto's face right in front of her. A blush crept on her face.

Naruto stared into her eyes; he knew she is telling the truth. But he didn't think shido would go that far.

He turned his gaze at now again pale Shido who was trying to back away. But Naruto wouldn't let that happen. A foot right at Shido's crotch, making the teacher turned almost white. Naruto smiled sadistically "so you forced her to stay with you" Naruto said. "I-I-I d-don't kn-ow-AHHHHH!" shido screamed as Naruto's food smashed on his family jewels. All others flinched, boys were turning blue.

Naruto just grinned sadistically "you were saying?" he asked mockingly. Shido face was fixed in silent scream mode. But finally uttered "I-I d-didn't- AHHH!" Naruto again pressed his foot "please can you repeat that, I quite didn't hear you?" Naruto asked, looking completely innocent. All were now sure…he is cruel.

But when shido saw his foot coming close "I did! I forced her!" shido finally shouted, he can't take it anymore, he would die probably just by this pain. He sighed in relief when Naruto's foot stopped. But suddenly screamed as Naruto's foot again smashed. He cried for about one minute, while Naruto put a hand on Miku's head. Girl looked at him little awed "go sit with Saeko" he ordered. She just silently nodded. Quickly skipping over to Saeko, where she sat down smiling at the senior who smiled back.

Naruto again looked at shido, coming close to his ear "listen and listen well, you try anything with one of my friends…**I will kill you." **in the end his tone getting darker. Shido gulped audibly, shakily nodded. Naruto finally stepped back.

Rei was a bit disappointed that Naruto didn't just kill the man, but she saw that her group all had smiles on their faces as they looked at Naruto. He was leadership material in their eyes and she agreed, but she was not going to stay on this bus with Shido especially after she heard him mumble about how this was not over.

That set her off and she rushed out the door. "Rei!" Saeko shouted out after her, but Naruto sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I got it." He said, making Saeko relax since Naruto was the voice of reason in their group, despite his quirks. Naruto walked out of the bus and to her oldest female friend in this now corrupted world. "Come on; let's get back on the bus." He said gently. "No way, I won't do it! I am not staying here with him!" Rei growled out.

Naruto sighed as he said lowly as he put a hand on her shoulder "I understand how you feel, but it should only be a short time before we part ways with the pyscho. You can put up with him for a while…hmm...then I will give you gift."

"Really?" she perked up at that, all forgotten about Shido...

"Yes...Rei I don't want our group to break up because of him..." he said sadly. Rei nodded slowly.

Rei was about to say something, but there was a disturbance. What was it? Well a bus full of them was coming their way! " " Saeko shouted to Shizuka.

The bus full of undead hit a car and flipped and barrelled toward both of them. "Well…shit!" Naruto muttered still sounding bored as he saw the bus approaching them. Then he grabbed Rei and dived into the nearby tunnel, with the bus blocking their way out and on fire. Never a good sign.

"Naruto-kun! Are you two unharmed?" Saeko shouted from her place on the other side. She had been the first to get out seeing if they were okay.

Naruto and Rei had landed in an awkward position. She was on top of him her boobs pressing in his face and she was strangling his waist. Girl looked at her position, Getting up quickly and muttering an apology with a deep blush, he just muttered "today, is not my lucky day…" turned to the blocked entrance to the tunnel. '_Great…now we are split'_

It was then he noticed the undead, which were not burning, were crawling out of the bus. They had to act fast. "Let's meet up at the police station! At the East Police Station!"

"What time?" Saeko asked, being wary of the undead, but she did not have to worry too much because they were dropping dead like flies because of the fire.

"7 'o' clock! If not today then again tomorrow!" Naruto shouted.

Saeko nodded. Naruto again shouted "Saeko you are the leader now…take care of them for me…" girl smiled and nodded and ran to the bus again and addressed Shizuka, "Dr. Marikawa, we are unable to advance." said Saeko.

"Ok, I'll turn around and find another way." Shizuka said as she turned the bus around and speed away. She just hoped Naruto was alright. In the back, Shido was grinning.

Back in the tunnel, Naruto heard a spark and he knew they were in trouble. "God you really hate me…!" Naruto muttered. Inside kyubi was laughing his ass of. He scooped up Rei bridal style and started to run. "Bus is going to explode; we need to get out of here!"

"Can we make it?" Rei shouted in fear. "What! You don't trust me?" Naruto asked in mock hurt. They were already halfway out when the bus exploded and the resulting fire rushed at them. Thankfully, they made their way out before they reached them. Naruto turned to look at the cave as he put Rei down who had a blush on her face. She was blushing a lot lately.

They ended up by some stairs that probably led to a park or something. He felt the presence of one of them, turned, and kicked the thing away. Odd thing was, its head was covered in a helmet, so it survived the fall and got back up. "Now, aren't you the smart one." Naruto joked the undead biker and then sliced its head off.

"Wow that was quick." Rei said with a smirk, knowing that Naruto wouldn't be defeated. Naruto smiled lazily and said, "Yeah well, I didn't feel like dealing with these things at the moment."

Rei chuckled and held out her hand, "Come on, let's go Naruto."

Naruto chuckled lightly and took her hand. "You know, you look better with a smile than that angry face you had." He brought his other hand and wipes some blood from her face. Rei had a blush on her face. Naruto was always nice and that made her feel good while she just…..hurt him. Deciding to change to the subject, she asked, "So…are we just going to walk to the city?"

"No." Naruto as they walked a little further to a stop light to see a crappy looking motorcycle. "The guy was wearing a helmet, so I am guessing this is his." He drawled as he picked it and got it started.

"Do you even have a license?" Rei asked with mirth. "No, but I am sure the coppers won't mind that much…they do love me you know" Naruto said with a chuckle, getting one from Rei as well. "Come on, we got ground to cover!"

Rei shook her head at his antics and got on. As they rode down the highway to hell, Rei snaked her arms around his torso and leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt warm and she liked that.

_**Their world may have ended, but the new world was just beginning…but its all the same for me…just like the leaf…**_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I was first worried about the purge that administrators were deleting stories. Worrying that mine might too get removed.**

**But in the end I decided to continue on this website. If it comes to that, I will just upload it on **

**Enjoy…**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

Both Naruto and Rei were overlooking the city from the mountain road as undead filled the streets. It was about 9 at night.

"Do you think someone will come to help us?" Rei asked gloomily. "No…" was Naruto's simple bored reply. Rei look at him like he just kicked her kitty. "But why…how can you say that?" she asked little distraught. "You told me you saw self-defence heli at school rooftops…it is the same deal here. We are not some important figure in this city or country. They won't be bothered to save us…so we should move with worst case scenario in mind…" "Worst case scenario?" Rei asked fearfully. Naruto nodded slowly "…we might never get any help…" "Never…" her voice was low; he has just said that they might never get out of this situation.

Naruto simply closed his eyes. "Then how are we gonna make it through this?" she asked. "It's simple really…" "Huh" "...we can't make a decision before checking on your families. Then it will be your choice would you want to be with me or with your family same goes for the others" She stared at him not able to say anything. But he continued "...I am here to ensure all you people safety, and I will try my best to protect all of you…". As Naruto stared over the city with his half lidded eyes Rei could see immense sadness and pain in his eyes. She always admired him for his conviction but…

"But what about you?" she asked. "What about me?" asked Naruto confused a little. "What will you do after we meet our parents?". Naruto hummed then chuckle lightly ruffling her hair playfully making her pout "I didn't think about that". _'No, I thought a lot…but there are too many unstable variables that I can't make a decision…yet'. _

She was about to retort. But they heard groaning from behind them. They saw **them** coming towards them. "We should go," said Rei. Naruto was more than ready "yeah…yawn".

XXX

Noises produced from different type of vehicles and there engines could be heard to a long distance. Someone was shouting "its dangerous outside! Don't get out of your car at any circumstances!"

Among the vehicles, there was a microbus. Inside the bus…

"We progress roughly one kilometre per hour," said Saeko who was standing near Saya's seat. "I wonder if we can even make it over the bridge before morning at this rate," said Saya. Suddenly Hirano's stomach growled who was sitting beside Saya. Who oh'd. But Saya don't take it lightly "oh shut up! Put a lid on it!" "Put a lid on it? But I….am hungry…." He muttered solemnly.

Suddenly there was sounds of gunshots from outside as the police killed some undead. But two of the girls from Shido's group were scared. Suddenly Shido came in front of them slithering like a snake smiling sickly "there~there…" as the girls looked up as he hugged both of them "we are safe in here..." "Sensei…" one of the girls said hopefully. "There is nothing to worry about…we will be ok~ay". He finished with a singsong voice.

Saeko stare at him dispassionately while others of his group clapped.

XXX

They have entered the city and were now travelling through the silent streets. But to their surprise, there was no one…even the undead.

"There…is no one here," Rei whispered. "Either they ran away or they died" "if they are dead, they would be walking around" "there is no food left here…so they go the next place". "Hmmm…we have to fill the gas..." muttered Naruto.

XXX

They arrived at the gas station after sometime. "..We are here…" he said. Rei though was little sceptical "I wonder if they still have some gas?" "Every gas station has at least enough gas to fill up 1000 cars…I think they have enough." He knew better then to give her an unsure reply. Naruto start walking to the pump but suddenly stopped then turned to Rei with an extremely serious but still lazy face "Rei…" his tone was grave, "y-yes…" she was feeling nervous under his serious gaze, what might make him like this.

Then suddenly he rubbed his neck eye smiling softly "do you have money?" he asked innocently. She face faulted rather hard. She quickly stood up and was using all her will power not to shout at him and strangle him. Seriously, someone ask something like that with that face.

"You don't have money…" she asked harshly. "Uh…I left it in my school bag" he muttered with a downcast expression. "Do you have?" he asked hopeful. "Well…I also forgot my purse in bag" she replied embarrassed. Naruto blinked, then sighed "and you were asking me". She glares at him lightly but Naruto just wave his hand dismissively, not in the least affected by her glare.

"Wait here…if something happen scream" he said. He was about to go in but his senses were telling him that someone was here, but he could not pinpoint the location between all that stench of undead. So "Rei..." she looked up "...be on guard". With that, he entered the shop.

Naruto stepped into the store and took a glance around for a second, extending his senses. Upon knowing the coast was clear, he walked over to the register and stared at it for a moment.

He pressed the button but it was locked. So he unsheathed his sword and swing it at the register…cleaving it in two. The money fell like it was raining…

XXX

Rei sighed, as she was lost in thought. She leaned against a stone column in between a couple stations for distribution of gas. Her mind wandered to the activities they had done in the last 12 hrs.

Killing the undead, running from blasts, riding a bike. Then her thoughts got to one-sided talk she had with her father. Her father knew Naruto. Yes, she had told her father about him. He just said that to be nice with him, like he knew him...maybe that is true. His father might have known Naruto because it felt like he does but what her father meant by mission.

However, all of those thoughts came to an abrupt halt as something crept up from behind and grabbed her.

She let out a piercing scream, as something grabbed her chest believing that any moment; a bite to the neck was coming. However, it was then as whatever grabbed her pointed a knife at her throat that she realized she was not dealing with a zombie. And it was why this person got the jump on her despite her thoughts being elsewhere.

A zombie did not have the intelligence to sneak up on a person like a living breathing human being. At least as far as they knew.

That thought quickly died though as the sick freak proceeded to grope at her now barely covered chest; her shirt pulled down and started to fiddle with her skirt while holding a knife to her throat. He was breathing heavily, and she could only pray that nothing further would happen.

XXX

Naruto had rushed outside with the speed like that of a seasoned shinobi the moment he had heard the scream, and his worried face instantly turned into a cold one at the sight before him.

The scene makes Naruto really pissed. Rape in his mind was the worst thing that could happen. It also brought some past memories. In previous world, he would go to bandit camps to test his skills by destroying them. He has seen many raped women there. He would try to help as much as he could but…it was never enough. Then he had come to this world to face the same situation but in much worse place. Now here it was again.

Rei's face that was formerly one full of a liveliness that he loved. Now that same face was one that was filled with distress and panic. She was growing teary eyed by the second at her situation. _'Yeah well who can fucking blame her...?' _Naruto added his conscious thought. He normally didn't not curse until he can't take it anymore.

"Hey bro! Your girl is pretty cute!" he taunted Naruto.

"Let her go." Naruto stated calmly. He didn't want to take unnecessary life. "You dumb? Like hell, I would do that. If I'm want to survive in this monster filled world, I need a woman." He only further made his intentions clear as he groped Rei's breast, trying to peel the bra down, while still maintaining firm control over her body.

"Let her go" Naruto said in eerie calm voice. That sent shivers down Rei's spine but the man was oblivious to this.

"Are you insane?" the guy asked in respond. "All of my family turned into those things in front of me! I had to smash every single one of their heads…my father,mother,my little brother…even my little sister….how the fuck I could stay sane?" he shouted and started laughing like a maniac.

She kicked out of the man's arms and got a couple steps forward, but couldn't get further than that before the man gripped her by her chest once again painfully.

Naruto clenched his jaw in obvious anger, now he didn't care about his pitiful life. He would kill him the first chance he got. She cried out at being touched again.

"Her tits and her voice are mighty fine! And these are p-pretty big!" he said as he clutched at her throat with a knife, as he groped her. Naruto's jaw clenched as his anger was reaching new heights. In his mind, kyubi was also growling. _**'How dare that ningen touch my jailor's women'? **_Was his thoughts. His hands have transformed in claws. His own demon blood is awakening. As his eyes turned slits, whisker marks becoming little ragged. But he can't be rash here

"Hey... you fuck her, right? Every night, don't you?" the man asked as Naruto glared. However he did tense, a bit as the man's hand began to wander further south. It made Naruto just wants to take the risk, and make the kill, despite the obvious danger.

The men raised his arm back up at Naruto's lack of response, "Or... wait... You don't. You idiot!" he burst out laughing. "Now fill up the fucking bike! While I have fun with-"

"Naruto!" Rei cried in fear and panic at the thought. As he was playing with her breast trying to peel of the bra.

Naruto clenched his jaw and finally took a step forward. And he honestly wishes he had done so earlier, as the man made a grave mistake. "Fill up the bike or you'll be d-"

He pointed the knife at Naruto, instead of the hostage. Naruto was in the guy's face in a second, left hand holding the knife arm at wrist. While with other clawed hand he brought all fingers together to make it look like a sharp blade….then he plunge it in the man's centre of the chest.

It all takes less than 3 seconds to happen. Rei doesn't even see him move.

The man looked wide-eyed at Naruto, dropping his knife, clutching at the arm going through his chest. Rei now looked at the man in surprise. But her face lit up as she heard Naruto's words "**you dare…to touch my women". **

Naruto removed his arm with a squelch as blood pour on both, him and Rei, but it did not stop the girl from running into his arms crying. The man crumbled to the floor. Staring at Naruto in obvious shock and fear.

Rei was sobbing uncontrollably. Leaning in his arms trying to go deeper after her near rape experience.

Naruto pursed his lips as he slowly wrapped his arms around the girl, despite the dying man at their feet. How could he allow this to happen to Rei? He promised that he wont let anything happen to them. One tear rolled down his eye.

She needed someone to remind her that she was safe. And a place to rest.

XXX

Naruto has put the sleeping Rei leaning against the gas tank, as he filled the bike with gas. He has to think of a way to carry both of them to a nearby apartment building he has seen on their way here. He cannot take one at a time; danger to Rei will be too great.

Kurama voiced his opinion **"you can use one of your chakra control exercise…" **Naruto blinked **"...the one in which you used to stick boulders to your body"**. Bulb lit up over Naruto's head. **"Stick that bike to your back while carrying her, this little weight will be easy for you"**

Naruto nodded as he bent down, sticking his back to the bike, and channelled chakra. Slowly he stood-up concentrating on not letting the bike fall. He then walked over to Rei picking her bridal style and started his trek.

XXX

After 10 minutes-time 12:07

He put the bike down from his back to the side of building. Rei still asleep in his arms. He has taken rounds around building and didn't found any undead. There was blood but nothing else. He didn't want to scale the complex with a sleeping Rei, so he decided to use ninja way.

His breath evened. He put a foot on wall then another and another. He reached the third floor balcony of the apartment building he had stumbled upon. The glass door was open, but he highly doubted that meant any type of security risk. All he had to worry about was the potential for** them** to be in the room he was about to enter.

Naruto set Rei down gently outside on the balcony, before taking a large leap to just gain a moments vision of the roof of the apartment complex. After everything that happened that night, he wasn't about to lose his sleeping friend to something as random as a zombie walking off the side of a rooftop.

Naruto looked down at the girl who despite the stressful night appeared to be sleeping rather peacefully. There was a time in his life that Naruto remembered vividly where he wished to be accepted. Now he was accepted. He can't let that go.

Naruto shook his head free of thoughts and stepped through the threshold of the apartment before slowly and quietly closing the glass door behind him. He hoped Rei wouldn't wake and start a panic, but he has to check the apartment first, he can't take a risk here.

And with that he was gone in a flash or which was his top speed. He had trained his body and speed but he can't show that in front of his friends or they might freak out or so he thought. The speed at which he was able to search room to room of the empty house would have been incredible to anyone here. He barely needed to spend no more than 5 seconds in each room in order to effectively check the room high and low for any unwelcome guests.

He pushed aside the irony of the fact that he himself was likely an unwelcome guest.

It was quick, effective, and decisive. He had cleared the house in exactly 57 seconds, and was opening the glass door with the house lights on within 1 min. 3 seconds. He silently stepped inside with Rei scooped back up into his arms only to gently lay her on the couch.

He made his way through the house, taking a closer look at it now that he was sure it was safe. It was obvious that there had been quite the struggle in the house. There were tables and chairs flipped over in what could only be considered the living room. Kitchen knives half way drawn out as if someone was deciding upon choosing that as a weapon, before finding something else. Even the sink's cold tap was slowly running. However, he doubted the apartment owners would care. He frankly doubted the apartment owners were alive.

He moved his way into the bathroom, and prepared a hot shower.

Naruto moved back into the living from and silently grabbed the fallen tables and chairs, and proceeded to barricade the door, another thing he felt slightly ironic given his barricading is waste speech he gave earlier in the day. Now he was becoming a hypocrite.

But If he needed to make an escape, he would simply take her and jump off the balcony. Alternatively jump on to the roof. He has plenty of escape routes.

He then moved back into the bedroom and pulled out his trusted 'Naruto's hand book'. He put it on the bed flipping through the pages. Then coming at the desired seal, channelling some chakra. There was poof of smoke, when it cleared there laid a dress. How he remembered her adopted mother had made it for him with all her heart. How he had cried at seeing this. Someone working so hard for him makes his heart swell with such joy and happiness; he has played with Siya that whole day not thinking of anything else but how lucky he was. Kurama was too happy with that. But…

And with that fleeting thought he made his way back to where he had laid Rei down before he scooped her back up into his arms. He smiled lightly at the way she curled up into him. But that fleeting thought passed as he walked her into the bathroom with the now hot running shower.

Naruto stopped as he thought what he should do now. Should he wake her, and let her do it herself...no she has suffered a lot waking her up is not an option. Should he just set her in the tub and wash her himself...but she doesn't have spare clothes. Should he set her in the tub and wait…they don't have much time. He sighed as he thought _'she can shout at me all she want….but we don't have much time'. _He then strips her up of everything except of her undergarments.

Even If he wants to blush, he has trained his mind too much for these sorts of things to affect him. First, he trained in mind with Kurama showing him all type of perverted images, he could imagine of. Different sexual experiences he had in past. At start, he would be red in few minutes but with time. He came in complete control. It was one of the reasons he has such good control over emotions. After he has master mental attraction, he proceeded to physical attraction. He would go to brothel. He had asked them what he wants to achieve and has given them a lot more money. At first, he was like a wild beast in heat. He would give in quickly…well that would make the women's night as they would get the best sex of their life. But slowly his training paid off and he was able to control himself from physical attraction too.

He moved in closer before aiming the shower directly down the drain before setting her down at the back of the tub. He quickly stripped his shirt so he wouldn't be dealing with wet clothes.

Naruto sighed as he lightly ran the hot water over the girl's feet at first. It wasn't scalding hot by any means, it was simple shower water, and he was sure he could pour it over her head just fine if it weren't for the fact that they had been outside in the cold all night.

Rei seemed to be stirring from her sleep as Naruto silently continued to wash the drying blood of her body, occasionally using his hands to rub off the few dried flecks that had hardened and stuck to the skin.

It was only when he had move the water to Rei's upper body that she realized her dream of relaxing in a hot tub was indeed not real, and she nearly slipped around with a yell of surprise as she saw it was Naruto giving her a bath. Normally she would have yelled pervert but she knew Naruto was not. In school girls were flocking him at every corner. He could have enjoyed himself anytime but he didn't. Once she thought he might be gay, but that was too thrown out of window when he almost killed a boy who by mistake touched his ass.

Shudder…that was really scary.

"Ahh! What are you doing!" she all but squealed as she attempted to cover herself before pulling flicking a bit of water in his face. He didn't even blink as water contacted to his face. He wiped with his free hand also running a hand through his hair as he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Naruto stare at her for few seconds with his bored gaze. He then looked at the shower handle raised it up allowing a stream of hot water to rise and fall. "I was showering you because you were asleep…." He said in a deadpan plus matter-of-fact tone.

Rei had gone completely red in the face at the scene playing out before her, almost completely aghast at the fact that Naruto didn't seem to find anything wrong with the situation. They are not a married couple "And you don't find anything wrong with that?" she nearly yelled, but controlled her emotional state and remained relatively quiet. She didn't even know _where_ she was being _showered_.

Naruto outwardly school his features but inwardly was chuckling along with Kurama at the girl's expense. He opened and closed his mouth then he looked into her eyes and asked seriously, "Do you want to listen truth or lie?". Now she was becoming wary of him but she answered "um…truth". Naruto nodded "no…i don't". She sweat dropped. His antics….

Rei's retort died on her tongue that she has prepared for after hearing his answer, as did her anger... partially, "You don't find anything wrong with this?" she questioned, a serious look of her face despite her posture seemingly relaxing.

Naruto sighed and shook his head his hair swaying slightly; he gently ran the water over her hair, where most of the blood was located. "I used to do this for someone, in the past….also with less clothes" Naruto explained as if that answered everything.

She leaned her head down further between her legs for a moment letting the water wash on her back as she quietly thought over her current situation before sighing once again and sitting back up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she said quietly as she looked up and over to Naruto who was crouched down to a knee next to her. "Look away for a second." she said, how can she be fine like this in front of someone she like…err...she answered her own question. Plus his non-shifting gaze and no blush make it easier.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but complied quietly and unlike a teenage boy, he turned away for the girl. He heard a bit of shifting around in the tub before two wet slapping sounds hit the floor beside him. He looked down without turning around and realized it to be the girl's remaining articles of clothing.

"You can turn around." Rei said tensely, but quickly added on, "But I swear if you are just looking to grope and stare at my tits, I will beat you to death with the shower handle you are holding." She finished with a promise as Naruto got to turn around and stare face to face with her intense gaze while saying "hai~hai" in an exasperated tone.

Naruto turned around, not even giving a glance at her now new appearance. But he knows how difficult, to stop from taking an instinctively first glance, he handed her the shower handle. She gently took it as he reached back around her for what she could only assume was soap or something.

Rei on the other hand suddenly had it sink in as Naruto rose up his body over her to reach behind her for the soap. The perfectly sculpted but still somehow soft, but heavily scarred chest in front of her was not something she ever anticipated from someone like Naruto who is always laid back or even any 17 year old teenage. She knew that Hisashi likely didn't have a scar on his body. Hell Hisashi didn't even have anywhere near Naruto's body. She honestly doubted anyone she had ever met had a body like that. Even her mother whose level of physical fitness was one she came to accept as one of the best bodies around, even she would probably never compare to Naruto but how can a laid back guy like him be this fit...

It was a bit silly that she had warmed up to the idea of this so easily. But, the numerous scars the covered his chest alone makes her forget about his previous predicament.

She blushed a bit as she had just complained about the idea of him staring at her, and here she sat doing nothing but ogling him entirely in the few moments that she could get away with. Silently she almost wished that she hadn't told him not to look. But now she didn't even know if he was even going to look at her now which was frankly disheartening. It is a sad thought in anything when one would put everything out there to be seen, and then only being barely spared a glance. She hoped that wouldn't be the case. These thoughts crossed her mind in only few seconds.

Her ogling stopped but she couldn't control her gasp as Naruto came back around with soap in hand, and a free hand full of bubbles. "Hold the shower over your head?" he asked simply.

Rei stared and blinked at the blonde, only to stare some more. _ 'I just spent the past thirty seconds ogling you and you ask me about the shower head... and the boy I want me to love, I just said not to look at me or I will beat him to death...and he didn't even spare a glance….what is wrong with me?'_ "Sure..." she said quietly. He then proceeds to rub bubbles in her hair smiling lightly. Rei stare at his face as if expecting him to look at her breast…but he didn't.

Rei than asked a question that was bugging her "Naruto?" "Hmm..." "How do you have so many scars?" she asked quietly. At this Naruto stopped in his tracks. She thought like she has dig her own grave…but she didn't back off like all other times. They have to know each other better and there will be no better chance than this. He sighed loudly as he slowly again continue to massage her hair. She was feeling like she was heaven under his soft hands.

He answered lightly "my childhood, was not good…Rei". At his tone, she knew he didn't want to talk about it, so she stopped. But she got a little new information.

It was then that Naruto proceeded to go over her body again with his hands, and Rei couldn't help the heat rising to her face. _'Just who the hell was the one he done this for?'_ She thought to herself with an uncontrolled blush. But when she looked at blonds eyes, he was lost in thought, while his eyes showing sadness and pain. She now felt guilty to make him like this.

"So ummm... who was the one you did this for?" Rei asked trying to change the subject and resisting the urge to jump a bit as he went over her feet with his surprisingly soft hands.

"My mother…" he softly said with a strained voice. All perverted thoughts in her head stopped at that. "Huh?" was all she could said, but then she questioned "but you said, in the bus that you were kicked out of orphanage?". Naruto chuckled hollowly, which sent shivers down her spine. He answered little over a whisper, voice slowly becoming more stained "I was adopted…" "Oh..." she mumbled now understanding came to her. She was feeling triumphant at how much she was gaining.

Her inner musings were stopped as he continued. "my mother had a weak body and she occasionally fell ill….father didn't want to do this as it was against their codes….so I take it upon myself to take care of her…". She smiled at this. He again chuckled, she looked at him questioningly "I specially went through a training programme for this….to control myself from any type of temptation" he answer amused at see her facial expression.

It was just priceless. "You mean you have trained in it…" she asked "of course….without training even a 70 year old would be tempted by this". She held a disgusted look at his explanation.

"So what can you tell me about your mother?" she asked hopefully. Naruto smiled hollowly "she was amazing, kind, beautiful, smart…everything I can think of. She would scold me a lot then she would pamper me. I would do anything she asked from me…even if it is to run naked in streets….". She laughed loudly at his proclamation. "but she will always be concerned for me, I like whatever she cooked, even if it was burnt…" she stopped laughing when she heard his now heavily strained voice. When she looked at his face tears were flowing from his eyes and dripping from his chin.

But he continued washing her absent minded, now holding her arm and continued to wash her, tears still dripping but he continued like in trance "I would go from village to village to collect herbs for her, as she liked to make medicines….she was famous for it too. People would say that I am too close to my mother but I didn't care about them…all I cared was her opinion, we too travelled together to meet her friends." Then she heard a chocked sob. She looked into his eyes, they were becoming red, she tried to stop him but he didn't listen "I always asked if she would leave me…she just said that she would always be with me. And I believed her, she never lied to me before…." his hands were now shaking uncontrollably. His voice was also shaken.

"But she lied this time…" he whispered but she was able to listen clearly. "She left me alone in this world…again". She was now shocked from what he said, if she loved him then why left him but further explanation also tore her heart. "…s-she d-died, while l-leaving me b-behind…" "I-I wa-wanted to f-follow her…". At this her eyes widened, he wanted to die! "But t-they held m-me down…" she just looked at him as of now, "I s-shouted for h-her to w-wake u-up, t-that I w-was h-hungry…" "Naruto…" Rei whispered.

"But...s-she didn't w-wake up…I wanted to f-follow her l-like I always d-did…" she could not do anything "I wanted to die…" now she was fearing for his mentality "I still wanted to die….". At this her eyes widened in horror, he can't die. "NO" she shouted fearfully, she quickly snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, not even caring that she was naked. She remembered what he said in the school _'hmm... I think I am waiting for something to happen'. _

Her loud voice broke him out of trance, but as he remembered, what he had said was true. He sobbed in her hair. At now she was also crying, she was feeling worse. She had made him to feel all those painful memories. She never saw him cry before…it was heart breaking…to see the aloof boy to be seen like that. She berated herself for this. She has pried far too deep.

So she did what she could do, she held him close. He too slowly wrapped his arms around her naked frame. She then loudly said, "No…you can't die…." "b-but..." he stumbled at his words, oh no! he never stumbled. "No buts…what do you think will happen to me, Saeko, Shizuka, Miku, Takagi or Hirano" she finished lowly. "Who do you think will take care of us?".

Naruto's shoulders start stabilizing. As she uttered "we need you…Naruto". After a few moments, his shoulders stopped shaking. Yes that was it. They need him, so he will be there. He then took few deep shuddering breaths. He back off from hug and eye smiled. Looks like a little weight has lifted from his shoulder.

Or so she thought, he can't lift that weight; nobody can as it is now. He then slowly returned to his lazy self. "Thanks…" he said slowly. She smiled widely as she wiped his eyes. "And thanks for the hug..." he said with a smirk. She turned deep red while stammering. He chuckled then brought his hand caressing her cheek "I am grateful to for it…". Now she stops stammering but blushed and lowers her head. Naruto returned back to washing her.

She suddenly remembered something "Naruto..." "Hmm..." "When I call my dad at school…he seems like he knows you…how is that and what about that mission thing?" Naruto chuckled lightly. He gazes at her with mirth-filled eyes. "My, my Rei-_chan_, aren't you perceptive today". She blushed at his obvious seduction in chan and lightly puffed her cheeks.

Rei suppressed a shiver as Naruto finally moved onto her chest with his hands. However, despite that fact, he was simply gently washed over her. She honestly wished he perhaps had done something, anything. It was like it was a cruel form of teasing to be touched in such a sexual way... yet not. Why she told him not to look again…

Naruto answered, "He knows me because I worked with him…" "Huh?" was her smart answer. "I worked with your father…." "You mean you worked for police?" She asked aggravated and hurt that he doesn't tell her before. Rei gaze broke a bit as she shook her head and suppressed a shiver as a roaming hand went over her nipple.

"I am more like an un-official…they hire me for the jobs that they can't do for public reason or not skilled enough…" "I answer only to commander…but since I live in this area and your father's police station is the closest so usually he gave me my assignments….but it's my choice what I want to do or not". He went back to lathering his hands in soap before moving to her stomach.

"But why do this job?" "Simple. I have skills and want to use them to do something good…so what's better then help the police" she nodded at his explanation. However, her mind stopped that train of thought as she sadly realized that Naruto had indeed not looked down to glance at her body once. She didn't know whether to be impressed for his incredible self-control, or disappointed at the fact that her body didn't seem to make it crack in the slightest.

"So how did you train for this temptation-whatever"? "Oh, that…first they will show me different type of sensual material…and I would start blushing like a tomato." She chuckled "but slowly it came into control, then they would change the material to soft porn…" she blushed but he continues "then after that to hard core, than Bdsm, masochist. Every type of sex." She was blushing like a tomato now.

"But with time their effect was gone…then they will make a woman to read porn in front of me, then they would sat naked with me while watching porn. Then we will move to bed and-" "Stop…I don't want to listen anymore!" she exclaimed, she can't believe he went through all that. Naruto chuckled at her expense. Rei resisted the urge to gasp at the fact that his hand was still down there. Her legs squeeze together in surprise as she pursed her lips upon receiving her answer as some kind of electric fire roar through her making her squeal out in surprise as her vision went white, and act which quickly caused her to cup her hand over her mouth with her eyes wide. She stared at Naruto with wide eyes, her chest heaving up and down, and her cheeks a flushed red.

He held a look of confusion, then his eyes goes down to where his hand was and his eyes widened, opening fully as he retracted his hand skilfully while lightly blushing in embarrassment with a lazy smile, he said "sorry…I wasn't paying attention where my hand was going.." he simply said. She looked disappointed but the blush on his cheeks made up for it.

He slowly stood up "you rest for a bit…"with that, he gets out of bathroom. After few moments, he came back clad only in towel and a towel for her too. He was also holding her clothes. She blushed deep red as she stammered "WH-what a-are you doing?" "Huh?" he looked at her with his lazy confused gaze. Nevertheless, answered, "The water will run cold if I wait any longer…." He picked up her under garments. Still a bored look in his half-lidded eyes "I will wash these clothes for you…" he said. Then he put the towel near her. "You can rest for a while or get out if you want..." he said. She just nodded blushing face not believing her voice.

Naruto nodded then sat on stool…and start washing the clothes while humming a tune. She could see he was washing clothes easily so she asked "d-do you a-always wash clothes with hands?" "No...But in my hometown I did" she nodded. Therefore, she decides to get out as he does…her work.

She safely wrap towel around her and exited the bathroom. Just as she exited the bathroom, Naruto channelled chakra into the clothes, blood start coming of them. After about 2 minutes all the blood was gone, completely clean. He hanged them then started his own ministrations.

After he was done, he wraps a towel around himself. Then he moved to Rei's clothes. And slowly started to gather wind chakra while holding the first clothing, he allowed his basic body heat mixed with chakra to a make it warm. He does that with all clothes. Within minutes, all clothes were dry. He folded them and exited the bathroom.

he came to the bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed while examining his clothes. "Where did you get these?" she asked curiously. Naruto smirked "Naruto's hand book". "Of course…" she deadpanned. "But why these type of clothes…?" "Many reasons..." he said as he put her clothes on the bed. She checked them and to her shock all were dry "h-how?" she stammered. He chuckled "I have my tricks for time to time" she just nodded and undid her towel.

He raised an eyebrow, "no hiding…" she shrugged "you have already seen all of it…you even touched all of it so…". Naruto chuckled lightly "good enough". "So you are telling me the reasons..." she asked as she slowly started wearing her under wear. "Oh! Yeah…1st they are best suited for fighting with my sword style" she nodded "2nd I have seals engraved in them which make them much stronger than normal clothing as well as automatic repair" "you mean they repair themselves" she asked surprised "yes they take their energy source from me" she nodded "and 3rd ….my mother made it for me….". She stopped buttoning button of her shirt as she stared at him felling the cloth like to touch her own mother.

He retracted his hand then picked up his clothes. "Where are you going?" she asked confused. He looked over his shoulder "I can't let you see me naked…" she was about to argue when he continue "or you would be blushing and stammering the whole way" she shut up at that. Well it is true after all. She does not have his self-control. Then he come to her bringing her mouth close to her ear, and whispered in a seductive tone "Rei…" "y-yes…", he took a deep breath of her scent which make her shiver. "...This will be our little secret….". With that, he was gone. When she heard his chuckle, she blushed, as she knew he knew that she too want to see him naked. She hates his genius mind at times. How easily he can make her fluster.

When after some time she came to that room. She could not help but drop her jaw in surprise. He looked really cool, just like a real warrior she saw in anime. He was wearing a white almost cream coloured umanori Hakama. On top he wore a dark blue loose kimono (just like himura in ruroni kenshin), which shows some his chest plus a few scars which can only be seen from close. There was a white obi around his belt, which seems like a thick rope. In that obi was, his sword placed on his left side. He can easily draw it with both hands. His hair now somehow seems spikier then before. Plush his half-lidded eyes with his bored expression gave him a hot look.

Rei was now staring at him for about a minute. Now Naruto could not hold it any longer so he starts chuckling. Rei broke out of her stupor and tried to defend herself. But Naruto just waved his hand. Then he flips through pages of handbook. Rei stare at him curiously. She knew he would bring out something interesting.

There was a pop sound. When the smoke cleared. She could not hold her surprise "h-how did you get that?". There on the handbook a lay a brand new Smith & Wesson Model 500, double action revolver in silver with black grip.

Rei was staring at the gun in awe. She has seen many guns because of her father. Therefore, she knew what good is and bad. But what she was looking is a real beauty. It's shining metal shows the quality of the material used in it. She could see the model on it. She is not a gun-otaku but even she could tell it was special.

Naruto chuckled "didn't I tell you…commander know me, I asked him for it, so he imported it for me…this is one of the benefits of this job…." "Other benefits?" she asked absent minded, what could be else. "Like…missing classes and not to be expelled, taking a real weapon in school…or my personal room in school…" she stares at him with an incredulous expression. "You mean, you were allowed all that…" "Yep…only principal knew about it". He then put it in his obi where it has a holder type hole for it on the right side.

Now she was lost in thought. Her friend was an undercover police agent, what else is coming. But they had other jobs "we should go it's about time…we already are late". She felt a little guilty, because she fell asleep at a time like this. But before she could think anything else Naruto scooped her bridal style earing an eep from the girl. "w-what are you d-doing?" not that she doesn't like it but she want to ask.

"Getting us out of here…" then he takes her to the balcony opening the glass door. "Why are we on third floor?" she asked but he didn't reply, he just said "close your eyes….and don't scream…" she was about to retort but one look from him tell he was now serious. So she complied.

He then suddenly goes into motion. She felt air rustle through her hair. She has an idea what he has done. But she trusts him enough. So she shut her eyes and holds him tightly. Rei could feel they have changed directions a few times. But after few seconds, it stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise, they were in the street.

"H-how! How did you do that?" she exclaimed. Naruto put her down "that's ….a secret… I will tell you some other time". He then sat on the bike starting the engine ready to go. Rei smiled. She knew he would tell her some time. So she too sat down. Her bo-staff on her back tied with a belt Naruto has given her. She snaked her arms around him putting her chin on her shoulder. "Let's go..." she said with that they were gone in night at 2:10 am.

_**I come to know that he is not perfect…as I thought. And…that I am lucky to be with him…**_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. **

**I will apologize beforehand; I am currently out of town and have no PC. So I am publishing it from my mobile phone. So there would be more mistakes than normal.**

**Thanks for reading…**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

Mist could be seen everywhere, it was the airport and sound of planes could be heard.

"I am done checking on the passengers…none of them seems to showing any of the symptoms…" a man in white pilot dress entered the control room while stating "...nor do any of them have a fever or any injuries…nor are they already dead..." he finished as he looked at the other man.

The other too has a serious expression on his face but asked "your...family lives in Tokyo?". Other man just adjusted in his seat putting on the ear piece said "no one answered the phone…".

XXX

On the outside, you could see the undead moving in the mist on the runway. Just then a voice sounded in speaker _*tokonosu towerJX089…..Ready to take off*, _there was a reply_ *JX089, tokonosu tower. Hold on runaway 3-4…we have a problem*. _

One more plane took off…

XXX

"He looks repulsive..." a female voice said as gun was aimed at a glasses wearing undead. "He is an actor..." a male voice replied. "...He was on a location here for filming….distance:4500, angle:-6, wind: favourable…corrections: none….permission to fire: granted".

Just then, gun was shot hitting directly in head of actor undead. More were shot just like that and in no time all were shot down. "Good work..." male voice said. He pressed his earpiece "all targets on run way have been eliminated...over and out".

On the other side, the woman stood up and starts massaging her breasts from under the armour. This woman was Rika Minami. Rika was a tanned female with purple hair. She wears a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she was wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Underneath her combat uniform, she wears a white sports bra under which were D-cup perky breasts

"What are you doing?" asked Tajima with a little sweat drop. Tajima wears the same First Squadron police uniform as Rika, which consists of a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He also wears a white cap. He has a scar just above his right eye.

"These things are numb. I have been laying down there since this morning" she replied. "If you don't mind, I could massage them," he said with a perverted grin. She just undid her armour. "I would if you were a better shot than me…" she retorted. He whines a little "but you are one of the top five officers in our whole country… that's not fair…." "Then you should give up...". "Anyway…" he then turned serious "...There is a new name coming up in the list, which came just last year" "who is that?" she asked surprised. "not much is known about him…only a few officers knew who he is…commander gave him direct orders" she whistled, he continued "it was said he never failed a mission, he carry a sword with red blade and a S & W model 500 magnum…has stealth better than our assassins.." "Who is this guy?" she asked aggravated, having enough of his bragging. "I don't know?" he replied, she sweat dropped but he answered "but where ever he goes blood is spilled…so in departments he is famous by the name of ….the **red death**." He finished looking at the sky.

XXX

Naruto who was still riding on bike sneezed. "Bless you" Rei quipped. Naruto just nodded, rubbing his nose _'someone must be talking about me'_

XXX

She again whistled, "Well…I want to meet this guy one time…" "It is also said that he is rather young". She just nodded. In this world, everything is possible.

"By the way…how did those things even get here? We are at seaside airport that can only be reached by ship….haven't they been restricting entry?..." "Yeah..." she answered "…only high ranking officials and airport technicians as well as their families are allowed in". Some people have arrived at the rack to clear the mess. "…One of them must be infected….the situation is under control right now, but who knows how long that will last…".

Another airplane was taking off. "What do you think would have happened to this place...if we hadn't been assigned here due to terrorist threats?...well I don't have infinite ammo…" "You gonna run away…"she taunted a little. "Not planning on it…well not yet", the airplane took off. "I am gonna go to the city…eventually" "what? You have a guy there?" he questioned off handed. "Maybe…. But a friend for sure" she answered slightly smiling. When ones only friend fill your ears about a guy, you would too want to meet him.

XXX

We can see Shizuka leaning on the steering wheel tapping it with her finger while her mind was somewhere else _'hmm…where Rika will be. Are Naruto-kun and miyamoto-san fine?'._

But a snake like hissing voice could be heard, "That's right….thus instead of acting out of self-interest…" shido was standing in the centre of bus arms spread wide giving another one of his speeches which he was giving since Naruto and Rei seprated from them. "…we need to find a safe and move as a group.". He then brought his right arm in front of his face, his clothes making sounds; to make him look more charismatic he said, "for example, we shouldn't all go check on our families…until we become an organized group."

One the side Saeko was sitting eyes closed arms folded, her wooden sword in her hand in case something happen. Hirano was snoring lightly as drool fall from his mouth. Miku was too dozing off, her head dipping at intervals, while Saya has a thinking pose on with eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes…

But shido continued "in fact, I think the number one thing for us right now is laying down a foundation for our group...understand." "Hirano..." Saya elbowed Hirano to wake him up. He slowly came to his senses mumbling "Takagi-san…" while blinking "good morning, sunshine". "Why did you fall asleep?" she asked more or less used to his antics now. "And you are drooling…" she said waving him of looking grossed out. He wiped his mouth and looked out of window. "Because of…all this". Outside was still traffic jam, people were standing on footpath. Police officers controlling public.

"I think it would have been better if we had gone toward the suburbs...". He muttered. But at this Saya got into her lecture mode "there are other ways to escape besides cars." She said pointing at an airplane. Hirano mind clicked "the seaside airport…" he said in realization. "As you can see, it's too dangerous to be in the city. There's probably a group of people who are trying to flee to an island…or to some isolated area where there are armed forces," said Saya. "Like Okinawa?" Hirano gave a suggestion, "the American military forces that are stationed there aren't there to fight…" suddenly a thought pop up "oh! But there is the SDF…".

Saya has again taken the thinking pose "Hokkaido and Kyushu should be okay if they handled the situation appropriately. I would say the airplanes are headed for one of those locations..." "So we should go somewhere like that too?" he asked with a sweet face. But Saya gave him a pointed stare "it's way too late for that, areas with large amounts of American soldiers or where the SDF is stationed are probably keeping the situation under control. However it's likely that they started being strict about who they take in. Actually before we know it whole world will be like that. What would you do if letting in others meant risking letting those things in too?" she asked

"I'd shut myself in..." he replied in childlike innocence. "And what if the world started thinking the same as you. What if they tried to keep their community as small as possible for maximum survival?" she questioned rhetorically. Hirano gulped "wow Takagi-san, you really are a genius". "What are you acting so surprised about?" she said with a scoff.

"Just look at him…"she pointed her thumb at shido "he is an example of what I am talking about". In the back seat, shido was flirting with a girl smiling wickedly. She continued, "I doubt that he himself realizes it…I mean, you know what happened over night" she stares at him.

He put a hand on his nail gun "should I stop him," he asked seriously. But she didn't react; there all thoughts were similar at this. "What we should be doing is thinking about how we are going to survive…I need someone I can trust….mou, if only Naruto is here."

Hirano stare out of window "Takagi-san, you like Naruto, don't you?" he asked knowingly. She blushed then exclaimed "don't say something that stupid!". She then deflated, but when she turned around. Saeko, Shizuka and Miku were staring at her with glint in their eyes. Shizuka hummed to add effect.

"w-what?" Saya stuttered. Saeko stared a little more, then out of the window "I am concerned about their safety…it would be preferable if we were able to meet them without incident". But Hirano smiled confidently "don't worry, senpai…this is Naruto we are talking about…they will be fine". At this all smiled, they know he will be fine but heart is such a vulnerable thing…

XXX

Suddenly a car blasted. People were killing each other. They didn't care if they were alive or not. They were just killing everyone.

On one side of the road. Naruto and Rei were waiting "this is crazy, it's like a war…" Rei said. Naruto just stared ahead. "It's worse than war…there are no comrades….it's dangerous here…we are going through". He starts the bike and throttle. It was on rear wheel for few seconds.

When the others heard the bike. They started to attack them. Naruto was able avoid most of them. But when they were passing through a car, a man shot a bullet. Bike was not fast enough Naruto knew that, and with the current speed, it will hit Rei. Thinking fast…

Rei was staring at the bullet wide eyed in fear. She could see that it was coming towards her, like in slow motion. Well for Naruto it was but for Rei it was adrenaline rush. She saw it coming near her, life flashing before her eyes with every moment it come close. Thoughts running through her head. But before it could hit, something pulled her out of its way.

Naruto at the last second pulled her around from his left side to the front that her legs were around his waist and hands around his chest. She was practically hugging him on the bike.

Rei was now staring at a scarred chest wide eyed, which she recognized. She looked up to see that Naruto was staring at the man who has shot the gun. Just then, he suddenly picks out a rectangle card just like playing cards from his kimono's sleeve, but it has weird designs on it. He throws it at the man, striking into the centre of his forehead. Man's mouth opened in silent scream, but only spit fly out.

This happened within 2 seconds, they were gone. After about three seconds. Rei heard an explosion.

After finding a clear area, Naruto stopped the bike. But didn't make a move to remove Rei. She slowly looked at his face. He was staring at her with concerned eyes. She smiled happily; he again has saved her life. "Are you okay?" he asked lowly. "Yeah…". She removed herself from the front to again take a seat at the back. After settling, they again moved on "what was that card?" she asked curiously. "Explosive paper" he stated simply. She was surprised at that but not shocked. She has already accepted that everything is possible with Naruto, "But why kill them?" she asked with a frown. Naruto sighed, "At this rate they will attack more living people than those undead. 10 undead are not enough for a life…so they are better being dead…they have gone mad…just like us" "just like us…" rei muttered.

But Naruto didn't reply, opted staring ahead. But he deflated. As he reaches the turn, he turned to the left. "Huh? Isn't the bridge straight ahead?". Naruto stopped the bike "look at the other side of bridge" he said without turning around. She gasped, as there was about two miles long traffic jam, all honking their horns.

"Who knows when we will be able to cross over" Rei looked at him as He said, "Let's go toward Onbetsu Bridge and try to meet with the others." They were gone the next moment.

XXX

One the bridge police were trying to control people but it was becoming hard as time passed. Some teenagers tried to force way through but were shot by water gun into the river.

XXX

"As members of Fujimi academy….its during times like these that we must keep our pride!". He said waving his hands to emphasize his point and finished with a dramatic bow and an eerie toothy smirk.

"We must keep our pride! Meaning those two who got off the bus, Naruto and Miyamoto don't belong with us anyway! Let's stick together in order to survive!" all other girls of Naruto's group who were sitting in front were staring at him in disdain. "He seriously is insane," Saya, said folding her arms under her breasts picking them up a little.

While Shido continued his speech. "Indeed…he is comparable to a recruitment officer for a religious cult," Saeko said. "Compare to? No! That's exactly what he is doing…just look at the people who are listening to his crap." All of Shido's group have stars in their eyes, looking at him like he was their god. "They are cult…this marks the birth of Shido religion" she finished.

Saeko looked outside "look at the situation outside…in order to escape; I believe we will need to leave this bus." Saeko gripped her chin in thought "somehow, we must make it to the east police station by means of crossing Onbetsu bridge…I must keep my promise to Naruto-kun there"

"Wow! You really have Naruto on you mind," said Saya adjusting her glassed trying not to seem stiff. "You aren't worried about your family?" "I do worry, but the only kin I have is my father. He is overseas at a dojo….so as of right now all I have to hold onto right now is my life and my promise with Naruto-kun….and father has always told me that a promise must be kept even it should cost you your life" Saeko said with a gentle smile. Saya just ehh'd, not familiar with Samurai codes.

While Hirano asked something that others overlooked "what promise do you made with Naruto, senpai?". At that, all eyes were on Saeko smiled sadly with a little blush, she closed her eyes "that…I won't leave him". Hirano, Miku and Saya think of it like something wrong but Shizuka understood what she meant. _'I am glad Naruto-kun has such good friends….' _Shizuka smiled.

Saya asked another question "Saeko, what was that commotion in the finals of the tournament you and Naruto won…I saw in news that the finalist was in critical condition.". At this question, Saeko blushed cherry red. But all others stared at her, waiting for an answer. She lowered her head in embarrassment "Naruto-kun beat him…". Shizuka look sceptical at that, "this badly?". "He insulted me…" "You mean to tell me that…he broke his arm, six ribs, and a ruptured lung…just because he insulted you," Saya asked not believing. Saeko just nodded.

Now Hirano knew why other students stop bullying him. They don't want to face demon's wrath. How cryptic.

"Where do you all live?" Shizuka asked turning to them. Saya glanced at the blonde "my house is in the area on the other side of onbetsu bridge." She said. "Uhm, my parents aren't in the neighbourhood, but I will follow Takagi to the end of the world," he said with a gesture. But Saya has only one thought _'gross'..._

Saeko asked, "Where is your family, Hirano-kun?" smiling. He too smiled "my dad is in Amsterdam buying supplies since he's a jewel merchant. My mom is a fashion designer and she is in Paris...". "What the! What time period is this character sheet from?" Saya asked aggravated.

Shizuka laughed lightly "if we were in a manga, your dad would be the captain of a foreign cruise ship," she asked. He rubbed the back of his head "actually, that was my grandpa…my grandma was a violinist" he finished as he laughed nervously. Saya was gripping her head while sweat dropping and muttering 'it's all fits'.

"and you Miku-chan?" Shizuka asked with smile, looking at the last and the latest addition to the group. Miku too smiled to the nurse, knowing she was just curious. " my home is at the same place as Miyamoto's" all nodded at that.

Shizuka pulled up the hand break as she stood up "so, what are you guys gonna do? I wanna come too" "you do?" asked Saya little surprised. "My parents are both dead and my relatives live far away…and Naruto-kun is my only friend here, so I want to stay with him" she finishes with a smile and a little blush. The girls caught it easily. Saeko and Shizuka have twitch in their eyebrows while thinking _'her too…'._ Miku was not, she already knew if Naruto wants someone. Shizuka has the greatest chances. After all, if you pay attention to the gossips, you could get much news. Buts it's not like she would give up on him just because of that.

But the Shizuka frowned, "it's rude of me to say this, but I don't really like ." the others snickered a little. Then Saeko become serious "then what shall we do? This area is foreign to me.," she said. "First we should check on Onbetsu Bridge," replied Saya.

Just then, shido turned to them, "what's wrong, you guys? We should work together-" but he was interrupted by Saya. "Thanks but no thanks, shido-_sensei…_we got out our own agenda. We have our own leader and we are not on a field trip, so we have no reason to stay with you" she finished in her genius tone and a cocky smile present on her face.

"Oh…" shido hissed, but we know he wont relent that easily. He joint his fingers in front of him "if you've decided to leave, then feel free to do so, Takagi-san…japan is the land of free will after all…Hehe…but…" he licked his lips "It would be bad if you went, Ms Marikawa…" he finished with a greedy look as lust filled his eyes. Shizuka stumbled at being addressed like that, which caused her breasts to bounce. "In this situation, losing our medic would be very problematic…so how about it? Won't you stay…these students are relying on you..." he said as he starts walking forward.

But before he could reach them, a nail grazed his cheek, drawing some blood. The boy who was sitting behind gasped as nail almost hit him. "Hi-Hirano-kun?" shido stammered. "It's not that I missed….i missed on purpose," Hirano said in a low voice. "s-since when have you been so viol-" Shido was again cut off but this time by Hirano "How many corpses do you think I wrecked back at school..." he said a little loudly "...you know…you always treated me like crap…" he yelled with a dangerous look in his eyes. "...You always stand there enjoying my misery. You think I did not notice…HA! I always knew it. But you never give a damn even when as a teacher it was your duty…" now all were staring at him.

" I put up with it…I put up with it for so long, I wanted to be seen normal so I PUT UP WITH IT… but that day… I had decided to kill him…." he posed his gun at Tsunoda who flinched taking a step backward. "but Naruto…he helped me, without even knowing he helped me…he became my friend while you sneer at HIM…hahaha…he was always above you, he was out of your clutches, you can't even touch his hair…and he removed me too from your clutches. He beat you in your own game again and again…and all you could do was snarl and hiss.". Shido sneered profusely as it was true. He couldn't beat Naruto ever. He would try to lure him with his speeches but he will make a funny, snarky plus logical comment converting him into a laughing stock. He was genius in his subject so he can't expel him, as the principal said so. He didn't have any guardians to complain to. He was a packed packet that can't be opened.

"he always said, he doesn't like you…that's why he did it…but I know….he did it for me…for me, a GUN-OTAKU. He does all that to reduce my misery. He was the one who pulled me out of my despair. He taught me being different is nothing; I just have to work hard to make my place… If I have to I will follow him to death." At his proclamation all stare at him wide eyed. Even his own group, that was very bold proclamation, and they had feeling he would go with it.

"Now he needs me…Naruto has asked me to cover our friends' backs. He trusted me enough….DO you really think I will let you slither in while he was gone. This is where I made my place, I will protect my friends…you come near them…you will die…. you said world has changed…than I can kill living being too" he said with an insane smile. After his proclamation, shido was silent. He did not want to test his luck. And by the boy's face he was pretty serious. But Shido did took step back in fear as Hirano pointed his gun at him "hi-Hirano kun t-that's…"

"Busujima-senpai, you should get off first…I'll guard the rear" Hirano said as he looked back from the corner of his eyes. Saeko smiled lightly. She stand up with a grace as her skirt flowed in air, you could see her black lacy panties. "What a fine man you are, Hirano-kun". She said.

With that, Naruto's group exited the bus with Hirano covering the back. Inside the bus, shido was fuming. A girl asked fearfully "sensei?". However, he didn't say anything, he couldn't. he was again beaten and this time…by a loser.

XXX

They were little far from the Onbetsu Bridge. "It's the same here…now what? Check on different bridge?" Rei asked. Naruto slightly turned to stare at her, a blush spread on her face. Naruto always make her feel self-conscious. "that's pointless…I can tell you all the bridges are closed, there would be no meaning in closing one not the other...if they want to purge the city clean…". She looked down at that knowing it was true.

He brought out his phone seeing the time was already 7 "we have to cross bridge to get to the police station…" "But how?" she demanded. He was still all nonchalant. "hmm... I have few ideas but…". As he was thinking, they heard some kind of gunshots. Rei gasped "gunshots!". Naruto just smirked "no…they are here".

XXX

On the bridge, the group was surrounded by undead; While Saeko and Hirano killed them. "m-m-maybe it would have been better if we had stayed on the bus with ," Shizuka said fearfully as she step back from the undead. "What's that? I thought you said you hated him?" Saya asked smiling. Shizuka put a finger on her chick, looking cute "well, I really don't like him but I don't like walking either." At this Miku sweat dropped a little _'what kind of answer is that'_

"Busujima-senpai, I am low on nails!". At the moment one of them was behind her ready to bite her, but just like Naruto's style she swirl around him appearing behind it, then striking with a two handed stroke. She turned to him "would you like to borrow, this?" gesturing to her sword. "I am no good at close range combat!" he wailed while crying anime tears.

She closed her eyes "right now…" she flick her blade to side "then only thing I can do is fight." She smiled sadistically again charging at them.

XXX

Naruto was racing bike at high speed. A lazy grin spreading on his face "wait a sec…" Rei said, slowly understanding what he was about to do. "Naruto?" but he didn't said anything. He just grinned. As there was a ramp truck in front of them.

XXX

As Saya was back up Shizuka came running to her while "Noooo…" both fell on the road, Shizuka's boobs pressing on her face. At this Hirano looked back "Takagi-san..." "Damn..." Saeko was too worried while Miku was trying to help them.

XXX

Rei was staring ahead wide eyed. While Naruto was grinning then he muttered something that disturbed her greatly "I love my life right now…". He then races the bike over the truck and into the air.

XXX

Just as there bike, came over the bridge still humming. Saeko and Hirano saw them "Naruto/kun". Then they saw his face. His face has a lazy wide grin, like he was enjoying himself. Well...they could see why he was enjoying.

As the bike landed on the other side, he let it slip so he was able to knock a number of them away. Just he was about to run off in another direction after the slip was finished. Rei jumped from the bike plunging the staff-spear into one's head. She quickly pulled it back then running towards other two, she stand on her right foot and spun while spear held out. Slicing the two undead faces.

But Naruto's work was still not complete. He raced on towards Hirano. Just as he reached, He used his left hand bringing out hiss magnum "Hirano..." boy look towards Naruto's direction. Then Naruto throw his weapon towards Hirano, it goes spinning. Hirano out of reflex caught it, like he was doing it all his life. His hand was raised, suddenly he got maniacal grin as his glasses glint in light. Holding the gun with both hands, He shot two bullets. But one was going towards Naruto's way, but he just bend back and let it pass over him. He knows Hirano has trained in armoury, from their time together he knew about it. The bullets hit two undead head blasting them in shower of goo. He grinned wickedly "double tap...".

He raced passed Saya, Shizuka and Miku, making their skirts to fly showing Saya's strip panty as well Miku's Polka Dot one. As he moved towards Saeko's position. She smirked. Naruto's grin was still in place. He extended his left arm, Saeko grabbed his hand he turned around 180`, as he completely turned she was lifted into air. She then came down spinning taking the three of them out at once.

Naruto hit three with his rear tire throwing them of the bridge. As he stood there his grin faded replaced by his bore look "well…that was good action..." all sweat dropped, they were fighting for their lives not some action-horror movie.

"Wow…" Shizuka said awed at the display. "It seemed we have cleared this area…"was Saeko's respond. "Wow that was tough..." Shizuka said with a smile. Saya looked sideways at her "it's not like you did anything…". Saya mumbled. Miku giggled at their antics.

Just then Rei ran up to Shizuka "sensei" she shouted she jumped on her for a hug. Her face buried in her breasts. "Oh my! Miyamoto-san! What a goinicidence!"… "don't you mean, coincidence" Rei mumbled softly sweat dropping.

Naruto stood behind, holding the bike. Shizuka "Naruto-kun, too" Naruto smiled lazily. "I take it tonkosu bridge is also closed off" Saeko said coming close, "yeah…" said Naruto as he slowly turned to her. "In that case…I am glad to see that you are okay, Naruto-kun" She said. But Naruto make a mock hurt face "what! No welcome hug or…" he leaned forward "…a kiss…" He said with a pout. But Saeko's confidence dropped when he said the last word. Many thoughts running through her mind, "i-i-I u-um-m…" she stammered with a cherry red blush on her pale face. Naruto chuckled waving his arm in front of him "I was joking, I was joking…". She babbles a little more, but in the end accepted her defeat, downed her head in embarrassment. But one thought was running through her mind _'I could have at least gave him a hug…'. _

Just then, Saya came behind Naruto with an angry looking pout, "what about me?" she asked grabbing his arm. Naruto took his arm from her hands then start patting on her head, while too rub her hair "I am glad you are fine too, Saya..." he said with his usual eye lazy smile. Whatever retort she want to say, died in her throat. Naruto has subdued her within seconds. She just bowed her head with a blush.

Naruto then turned to last girl of the group. "Miku" girl smiled "I am fine Naruto-kun", he nodded, turning to the last of the group "Hirano…" he said. There was an energetic response. "NARUTO~~", he said pointing the shining gun in different directions "what's this? How do you get it? Bullets" he said checking for bullets.

"This is the Smith & Wesson Model 500, a five-shot, double-action revolver produced by Smith & Wesson, firing the 500 S&W Magnum cartridges. Said to be strongest handgun until made~right-" "It's mine…," he said cutting off the boy's rant. They all look at him questioningly. Naruto pointed at Rei, "Rei will tell you later...". They all then looked at Rei who nodded. So they shrugged.

But Naruto then again turned to Hirano, and spoke in a completely chilling voice with a sickly sweet smile on his face, eyes closed, aura of death radiating from him, "Hirano-kun…" that voice sends chills down her spine. Said boy slowly turn to Naruto "h-Hai" he stuttered out. "I am allowing you to use her but….if something happen to that baby…you want to know what I will do..." Hirano furiously shook his head "no sir, I will protect her with my life…" he said with a salute. Everyone except Naruto sweat dropped who smiled and nodded. He then goes into his kimono's arm and brought out a bullet packet, tossing it to Hirano and smiled "here you go…."

XXX

Now all were under the bridge. "Naruto-kun, where do you get those clothes?" asked Shizuka. At this, other girls too looked at him. _'Now he looks hotter…' _they thought. He smiled "they are mine; I used to wear before coming here…." "But, aren't they old fashioned?" asked Saya. Naruto chuckled hollowly but only Saeko and Shizuka noticed. "Yeah, but I like them…"

Now Saeko spoke as previous topic ended "we exited the bus due to blocking of the road and have been unable to cross the river". Saya was climbing up the stairs after washing her face in the river. "The water level went up…I guess it wouldn't be possible to go upstream," she said. "So, what should we do?" asked Miku.

Naruto was about to say, but noticed from the corner of his eye that Shizuka was about to said something, but has deflated when she saw Naruto was about to talk. But at this Naruto smiled lightly and nodded. As Shizuka was watching him, she understands that he was signalling her to talk. He has to maintain teamwork, what better way than to talk each other.

Shizuka smiled gratefully. Naruto always seemed to know when she was in pinch. "Uhm…I think we should rest now." She suggested. "Rest?" Hirano asked. "You see, there is a place we can use. It's nearby so we can walk there." Said the doctor. "Is it's your boyfriend's?" Saya asked simply curious.

Shizuka take a step back at the accuse. "n-no, it's belong to my female friend!" she said while flaring her hands in front of her face while occasionally glancing at Naruto. To see if blonde has not believed that, last thing she need was the person she loves think she is keeping things from him. But to her relief Naruto chuckled as mirth was visible in his eyes. She sighed in relief herself. But all other girls seem to notice it. But they can't do anything. He was captor of many hearts.

Meanwhile Saya and Miku was staring at her as if to check if she was lying. "She is always busy and travelling because of work! She gave me the key. I go over there while she's gone and let some fresh air in.!" Shizuka quickly said with a sweat drop, seeing they were looking at her so keenly.

Suddenly a dancing Shizuka was see in maid outfit with duster while singing "have a nice day~~" but seems like Hirano's thought were different "is it an apartment? Is the view good?" he asked. Shizuka sighed in relief inside "ah! Yeah". She eye smiled tilting her head to the side in a cute fashion "it's a maisonette that's next to the river. It's close to convenience store too". Then she remembered something, lifting her index finger "oh, and she has a car too, it looks like a tank and its thiiiis big!" she finished as she spread her arms wide to prove her point Which cause her boobs to bounce. "Well I am really tired! I will like to shower while there is still working electricity!" said Saya she ran a hand through her pink locks feeling the stickiness from all the sweat.

On the side Hirano was looking at her in thinking pose with hearts in his glasses, plus a blush "s-sounds good" he said softly. However, Saya heard it. Kicking him "you perv". He was sent flying back. Naruto chuckled at their antics, then he took steps toward stairs where the bike was.

He spoke looking over his shoulder with a bored look but a lazy smile present "we'll go check on it first…Shizuka come on". With that, he again starts walking. But the other blonde nodded happily. She could spend some time alone with her Naruto…that always feels good to say. "Yeah…". She ran off after him.

Saeko smiled slightly but twinge of jealousy flickered in her eyes. And the problem was she could not remove it. Could she ever be special to Naruto like Shizuka? She knew that her sensei has a big place in Naruto's heart as he always paid a little more attention to her then others. Could she also can get a place there like Shizuka. Sigh…only time will tell.

XXX

They were riding on the bike. Shizuka was pressing her body against Naruto while her hands were snake around his chest and waist. "The breeze is great..." she said happily enjoying the ride fully. Naruto smiled, he loved her childish smile and cheerfulness. "Shizuka...", she still smiled but "hmm…" "Does something happen when I was gone?" he asked. She just smiles "no, nothing happened, we were struck in traffic jam. But shido-sensei was all time giving his speeches…he was trying to keep me at bus" she said with a frown. Naruto's eyes narrowed, if that snake did anything. He would personally kill him.

Then she lit up "but Hirano-kun stopped him bravely…" he smiled at this "he gave a brave speech too, of how he is grateful to you..." Naruto sighed at this. His friend...just… "but then he scared shido-sensei…then we all ran away from bus…then we meet you Naruto-kun" she finished happily nuzzling her cheek with his, he purred lightly, not able control himself. However, Shizuka seem to notice it, looking surprised _' that was just like…cat' _Then she stared at his cheek and has the sudden desire to kiss him. She blushed at her own thoughts, but shook her head and again starting to enjoy the ride.

"I love this ride~" she sang loudly. Naruto chuckled at her cheerfulness.

XXX

Suddenly lights started to turn on in a courtyard. When all lights were on. There could be seen a jeep type vehicle in green colour with a hole in the roof and big tires. They have reached the house Shizuka has told them about.

"It's a Humvee! And a military model at that!" Hirano's awed voice was heard, as his mouth hung open hands twitching in anticipation. "See? Doesn't it look like a tank?" Shizuka stated at Hirano's side with a smile arms crossed over her chest. "What kind of friend do you have?" Saya asked in still curious but exasperated voice. "I bet those things can't jump the fence," said Rei as she looked around. House was framed with high metal fence. "We should be able to sleep peacefully." She finished.

Naruto just smiled as he closed his eyes "anyway, we should hurry—". He stopped himself, His eyes snapped open as he sensed them. He looked up as he put a hand on his sword hilt. This action caused to tense everybody. They followed his gaze. Surely there were coming.

Therefore, Naruto asked the only thing he could think as a smile crept on his "so! Shall we start?", his answer was everybody readying their weapon. And the hell broke loose.

_**Thinking back about it. How everyone changed surprised me. They have accepted that world has changed, they were willing to kill to survive. They changed…they changed so much in one day…it pleased as well scared me…would they change even to him…**_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Please review…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I have got many positive reviews on my story. All I could say is that I am thankful to people who found it good enough to read.**

**Until chapter 8-**

**Total Hits- 39,072**

**Total Favs-278**

**Total alerts-190**

**Total C2s-9**

**Please review…**

XXX

All girls chatted excitedly as they sat in bathtub and wash themselves. It was heaven for them right now. 1 ½ day and they feel like their dream turned real. After escaping school, killing zombies and evading **them** at every second corner. However almost more importantly than the fact it was time for the girls to relax in a nice bath? It was time away from "the boys" for them to talk and even gossip a bit and just have fun.

Rei and Miku were playing with Shizuka's breasts after a comment from the doctor 'I got that a lot about my breasts' and was that a proud smile on her face? That little spike of jealousy can lead to dangerous things. While Saya and Saeko…

Well let's just say moaning competition was something you don't see every day.

XXX

In bedroom. Hirano was checking a metal locker while Naruto lay on the bed. "Looks like girls are having fun..." said Naruto absentmindedly. "Would you like to peek, like a real man should…?" said Hirano, his voice filled with confidence like it was the noblest deed ever. Naruto snorted but said nothing. He knew he could easily evade their 'female fury', but it's something even he wants to avoid.

Hirano was trying to open a locked compartment. "Naruto could you help me open this?". Naruto directed his gaze towards boy "Why? You find something?". Hirano nodded while still trying to open the locker "I found ammo, so there has to be…". At this Naruto thought a little. If there were ammo, there would be gun. He also knew about Rika, so there were very much chances of finding a gun.

So he got up from the bed. He was standing behind Hirano. "Move aside Hirano…." Boy looked at him questioningly but nodded and got aside. Naruto move forward with a bored face. Hold the handle of the locker with one hand, while other to keep the locker in place.

Then without batting an eye. He tore off the locker door. He then put it aside. He turned to Hirano who was gaping at Naruto in obvious shock and awe. '_Man…those muscles are not just for show' _he thought as Naruto moved back to bed.

"You would want to look in the locker…" Naruto said from the bed. Hirano turned to the locker. When an evil large grin crept on his face. His face looked truly demonic for a moment.

He then went on rant-explaining which gun was which and how it was better. Suddenly he got serious. "These will help us in this war…where is no surrendering or negotiation, it will only get worse from here…". Naruto smiled as he sat up "yeah, you are right…".

XXX

All were sitting in the bathtub; it was not big enough for all of them. So both Saya and Saeko sat as the side of the tub.

It was time for some gossip.

And the topic was…

"So…Yuuki, how do you know Naruto?" Saya asked. This got all their attention; they all have shared how they met him to someone.

At this Miku smiled a little awkwardly as a pink hue appeared on her face. But all other didn't comment, opted to listen.

"Well…it's started like this…"

**Flashback**

The gate of the roof burst opened. A girl came running out of the door. She was quite beautiful as well sexy. She has peachy coloured skin, her eyes golden, her sharp looking face was framed by shoulder length orange hair just like Rei. Some falling on her face since there was nothing to hold them back. She wore the school dress just like the other girls. But hers has few differences, skirt a little shorter than normal. Her blouse too tighter, hugging her curvaceous body. Her name was Yuuki Miku, one of the sexiest girls in first year.

At the moment she was crying as well running towards the fence of the terrace to mop alone.

She ran…

Then fell face first on the ground…

"Ow…" she groaned, her tears stopping for the moment. She didn't know what caused her to fall. She was so distracted to notice anything, rubbing her face to ease the pain. But she wasn't ready to hear a voice.

"You know…it's not nice to walk on sleeping people…" a lazy voice drawled. She yelped in surprise, jerking back she saw the reason of her fall. The most famous boy of the school was sleeping…and she walked over him, her legs still draped across his torso…and was that a sword by his side?

She jumped back in shock as well fright. She knew exactly who he was. Who wouldn't? "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" she quickly apologized. It would do no good to get in more trouble, especially with someone like him.

Naruto looked over the girl, in his opinion she was quite a sight and very sexy. He sighed "no reason for me to get angry…since you yourself seems pretty roughed up." She blinked in surprise but nodded. Naruto too nodded.

And returned back to his sleep…

As for Miku, she didn't have strength to move away. So she too just sat there, hugging her knees sobbing.

Naruto sighed, that girl was still here and CRYING! Why the hell he has to face these types of situations. He had thought he wouldn't have deal with others problems. But this crying girl was making it very hard.

She looked up from her knees when she heard him sigh. He was looking at her with those cerulean lidded eyes and bored look. They were focussed on her like he was about to devour her. She felt like a mice trapped by its predator.

"Okay…why are you crying?" he finally asked. He really can't see weeping women, they reminded too much of his family. She looked away "why would you care?" she retorted. "…Or else you won't leave me alone" he deadpanned, causing her to glare at him.

"Yuuki Miku" she muttered. Naruto tilted his head to the side "you are crying because of this person?" he asked. She sighed "that's my name" after that she shut up like that explained everything. Naruto stared at her hear causing her to gulp a little. "You _are_ Yuuki Miku?" he asked, with emphasis on the name.

Now she outright glared at him. She knew it, all men were same, pigs. He too would criticize her, just like the others. _'I am a fool to think someone like him would help me' _she thought to herself sulking.

Naruto stared at her for a long moment, then "I still don't know who are you" he dead panned. She face faulted at that, sitting back up with a sweat drop. "You really don't know me?" she asked with a little hope. He just shook his head.

"I am in the same year as you…slut of this school" she ends bitterly. Naruto raised a surprised eyebrow at that. "Why would you say that?". She glared at him "because whole school thinks I am" she then went on a rant how her best friend as well other friends broke friendship with her. How teachers and classmates wouldn't even give 'benefit of doubt' that she was innocent. How they made her an outcast.

It was already few minutes and she was still ranting with tears falling. Naruto sighed, finally he had enough. With swift movement he pinned her on the floor on her back. His hands restraining her hands over her head. His body pressed on hers, keeping her from moving. His legs entwined with her. If anyone has to walk on them right now, they would think the scene was out of some porn movie.

She gasped her eyes wide. One moment she was sitting on the roof floor ranting, next moment she was on her back, unable to move. A huge blush appeared on her face, when she felt his hard muscles, on her body as well as the close proximity of their faces. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. Finally her eyes matched with his, and fear crept on her being. All she could saw in those half-lidded eyes was lust, unrestrained, untamed. Raging inside him like a storm. It was so much that she almost lost herself.

"If you don't shut up…I will take you right here and now." he spoke in an eerie calm voice. She looked visibly shaken at that. He could see as well smell fear radiating from her. "Now…will you shut up?" she shakily nodded, she was scared to wits.

Naruto smiled slightly, without any delay, he let her go again lying on the roof floor.

She lay there still scared. If he had wanted to he could have taken her and she would not have able to do anything. Even if she had tried to tell others, they would have thought that she was just trying to scandalize him. No one would have even thought about the possibility of HIM doing something like this. But he didn't…why?

"You are no slut" at this her head snap to him. But his eyes were closed, while he was using his arms as pillow. "I have met sluts before…you didn't even come close to them." He sat up looking at her with his half-lidded eyes. "And you are still virgin". At this her blush which had subsided returned full force.

"H-how?" she stuttered. He shrugged "I can tell…" now he looked at her sharply. "Now tell me the reason why you were crying?". At this she again hugged her knees and started telling him what happened with her.

How her boyfriend wanted to have sex with her in only two months in the relationship. Thinking since she was open to talking about sex. But when she said she wasn't ready, he tried to force himself on her but managed to get away. She went to her best friend's house since her parents were away on business when she got there she found out only her friend's boyfriend was there.

Here her sobs increased. She went on saying that since she know him for so long that she never suspected anything until it was almost to late he pinned her down ripping the buttons her shirt revealing her bra. Before he could do anything he heard his girlfriend/her best friend he manage to pull her on top of him and push her off of him just when she walked in. This caused a massive fight that lead her best friend to break their friendship and told her to get out of her house, she even told Naruto that she remembered the guy's smug look on his face.

His eyes turned dark the moment he heard that both guys tried to rape. His hand twitched, reaching towards his sword. His eyes were radiating bloodlust like he was about to murder someone.

Now she was again openly crying. After calming himself enough so as not to scare the girl. He put a hand on her head. She looked up with tears still running down her face. He eye smiled at her "I believe in you". At this she couldn't take it anymore, all her pent up emotions burst out and she hugged him tightly. Naruto did nothing to stop her. He knew she needed comfort and he would give her just that. He let her cry, exert her frustration, sadness, anger…everything.

After about half an hour her cries turned into sobs…then finally she stopped crying. But she didn't let go of Naruto. He was warm and she likes it. He too didn't move, just sat there holding her.

When the school was over, he asked her the names of the guys. She looked confused but told him. When asked why, he just smiled creepily then excuses himself saying he has work to do.

She sat there a little while longer dwelling at his parting words.

'_If your so called friends didn't believe you, than they are not worthy of being your friends.'_

Next day, she found out that both boys were found in a dumpster behind the school. Half- beaten to death. And now whenever a woman came even close to them, they would scream like girls muttering about, crazed blonds and crushed nuts.

She knew who did it. So she went to meet him.

He was leaning on the fence looking over the city, his expression bored as ever. Wind silently caressing him, making his hair slap across his face. She silently walked behind him. "Do you want something…Miku?" he asked without even looking back.

She stopped blushing that he called her by her name. Looking at her feet embarrassed "I-I…" she paused _'get a hold of yourself Miku!' _taking a deep breath "I want to thank you". At this he turned around looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "For what?". She looked down "for… believing in me when others didn't…". He walked forward, placing a hand on the girl's head. He smiled slightly "hey…what are friends for". At this her eyes widened, but then tears came to her eyes.

Here was a boy whom she barely knew who called her his friend, who believed in her while others didn't. He accepted her just like that…no secret motives.

That was the day, they became friends. While for her she fell head over heels for him.

**Flashback End**

All were surprised at how they become friends. They also felt bad for Yuuki that she has to get through something that bad. Rei understood why her friend cried, she herself was in that situation prior to few hours.

Suddenly Saeko giggled, getting attention of all. She smiled "it's just like him…he would go to any lengths for his friends". At this all smiled, because they knew how much it was true.

He cherished them like they were the most precious treasure of his life.

They didn't know how correct they are in their assumption.

XXX

They sat at the side of bed. Hirano was loading bullets in magazine. Naruto chuckled "it's good for you, now I can have my gun back…". At this Hirano paused, he turned to Naruto and smiled hesitantly "yeah…Naruto can you tell me why you have that gun?" he asked a little hesitant, after all it's his life, he has no right to interfere except asking as a friend.

Naruto just smiled.

"I work for SDF and police force…" "Huh, you work for police?" was Hirano's dumbfounded response. Naruto nodded "I am there...what you could say, hired assassin". Hirano gulped "b-but why would they hire you?" Naruto sighed lightly "I have skills that their assassins couldn't match. I could wipe out a whole company without being caught. I never failed a mission. I only answer to the commander….it's my choice which mission to take. I would do those that police can't get involved with or is out of their league."

Hirano was now staring at Naruto in new light of awe. However, the blond continued "not many knew about my identity since I always wore a mask. That gun I wanted to buy, but it has to be imported. I asked commander about this. He ordered it for me and gave as a gift for my work." Naruto smiled. He was thankful to commander.

Hirano too smiled. His friend was great after all.

XXX

"What! Naruto work for SDF and police force?" Saya all but shouted. All other girls were staring at Rei in shock. They couldn't comprehend what they were listening. Rei nodded "I was in just as much shock." She said to help to subdue their shock.

Saeko just has asked Rei how Naruto has gun, as he had said it was his. But this answer they were not expecting. "Did he tell you?" asked Shizuka. Rei shook his head. "My father seem to know him too well, and he mentioned something about mission….so I asked him when we were resting in an apartment." All girls nodded but seem to recognize Rei has a blush on her face.

"So what post he is?" asked Saya. Naruto was becoming more of a puzzle. All were waiting for her answer. She put a finger on her chin. "He is not an official…" all girls looked at her confused. "He said he is a hired assassin". Saya raised an eyebrow, while Saeko narrowed her eyes in thought while Shizuka too look thoughtful. Miku just waited for Rei to continue, she has already learnt that anything was possible with her crush/love interest.

"Police hiring an assassin?" asked Saya sceptical. Rei nodded "he said he was hired for his skills, he only answer to the commander and that many doesn't know his identity.". Now they all nodded. Saeko knew there is a difference between their skills but damn… _'To be hired by the SDF, you truly are amazing Naruto-kun'. _While Saya _'for SDF to hire him, he must have far better skills then their own assassins, damn….i can't read him….'._ Shizuka _'does Naruto-kun know Rika?". _

Rei then chuckled again gaining their attention. "He too gets some quirks from his job…" "What are those?" asked Saeko. Rei giggled, "Like, don't attend the class, sleep all day and still not get expelled, got his own private room in school, allowed to bring weapons and also allowed to bring cell phone." They all giggled a little. Now they understood how he gets out of the trouble so easily. They also deduce that as an assassin, he would work at night…that's why he sleeps at school. Well they were partially true.

XXX

Naruto was helping Hirano to load the clips. Now he was standing by the window, binoculars in hand.

There was noise coming from bathroom. "They are being too noisy…" Hirano said with a pout. "It's fine…" Naruto said as he used binoculars to search the nearby area. His night vision was helping a lot. But binoculars provide long vision. "They are attract to noise, but noise is coming from ….."

XXX

Police were trying to escort people from the bridge. But they were having much difficulty. They can't contact to the headquarters and there last order was to do anything to protect order. And they would do just that.

XXX

"They are not fairing any good…" Naruto muttered as he handed binoculars to Hirano... he entered the room. "I remember a scene like this from apocalypse now…" Hirano said. Then suddenly something attract his attention. "What is that?" he asked as he gazed at the people on the bridge.

"What happen?" asked Naruto. "Turn on the TV". Naruto raised an eyebrow but complied.

On the TV, they could see people were protesting against the police. _*the abuse of power by police is unforgivable**we believed that this killer pandemic is caused by biological weapons*. _There was a journalist _*right now, we're live at the demonstrations of those that are against this lockdown…the nature of this group is unknown*. _

"Killer pandemic…heh" Naruto chuckled a little. "I guess they are talking about the living dead," replied Hirano while eyeing Naruto. He couldn't understand how Naruto could still laugh. _*according to these hand-outs from the group, they believed that this was caused by the leak of biological weapons developed by Japanese and American's government*._

Naruto chuckled lightly. "What are you laughing at?" asked Hirano little creped out by his friend. "They are controlled by their fear, they are not thinking with logic. There's no way science can explain how corpses are able to move and attack people" "well, that would be the usual back story if we were in a movie or a game or maybe…". Hirano stopped as a gunshot was heard from the television.

They watched as police started attacking. One police officer shot down the protester's leader. Then the TV signal went off. "This is insane…". "Well, this is just starting…" Naruto said with a chuckle. Hirano looked at his friend and asked the question he wanted to ask for a while. "Naruto?" "Hmm…" "How can you still laugh? With all this going on. You were always smiling even when we are fighting them?" Hirano asked. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled "Hirano…smile act like a stress relief in this situation. It will give you hope and conviction that we can succeed. It provides my friends reassurance…so it is easy for me to smile. After all, its leader's duty to keep the morale high"

At this Hirano has a wide smile on his face. He was thinking blonde was going insane, but that was not the case. He was doing this for them. He then had a sombre look on his face. He was always doing anything for his friend, does he ever do anything for himself. To smile in the face of death. But from now on Hirano too will try this and smile.

Hirano was staring at the blonde, when suddenly two arms come out of shadow. Hirano jerked back in shock. However, Naruto's didn't move but a smile tug to his lips. "What are you doing here…Shizuka?" Naruto asked. Shizuka smiled as she laid a hand around his shoulder, her boobs glomping on side of his face, other hand going downward towards Naruto's crotch. "Na-ru-to-kun~" she whispered in his ear, as she kissed him on the cheek.

But Naruto caught her other hand. "Shizuka! Are you…?" he asked half amused half-exasperated. But he couldn't blame her. This was really taxing. Shizuka noticed Hirano standing on the side. She started to crawl towards him like a predator "Kohta-chan~" she said in a singsong voice. While Hirano has a blush on his face on being called cutie "chan? Uhm...huh…" he shied away as Shizuka reached him "you have been a good boy, so here your reward" she kissed him on the cheek. But this turned out to be too much for the gun-freak as He turned red and falling back because of massive nosebleed.

Naruto was chuckling humorously on the other side. Naruto then turn to look at Shizuka. "Shizuka, why are you up here, you should be down stairs." Shizuka looked at Naruto in desire filled gaze, she needed him. "But I want to be with Naruto-kun..." she then hugged him and whispered "I want to stay like this forever….". She looked into his eyes as if pleading.

Naruto stared right back. He knew Shizuka want to talk to him about something. He sighed as he removed himself from her grip. "Sit here…" he ordered and she followed with a pout. Naruto went to the other room and came back with a single piece dress. It was for sleeping in light pink colour. A sundress.

As Naruto entered the room with the dress causing Shizuka's face lit up. As Naruto reached the bed "Hirano, be on the lookout" said Naruto. Hirano try to respond but he still was in daze. So could not make a coherent reply but went outside to do the job.

Naruto then turned to Shizuka "now open your towel..." he said. Outside Hirano got another nosebleed, stumbling He used the open glass door for support. Shizuka smiled as she drops the towel. Naruto could see her large breasts clearly, Her nipples were pink and luscious were hardened by the cool air coming from the window as well as the thought of doing things with him. They seem rather delicious to Naruto. Shizuka was also in mood "Ahh~ Naruto-kun, you perv…". She singed in seductive voice.

Naruto just smiled, thankful for the self-control he has "Hai, Hai….now raise your hands". She pouted, she was drunk but in enough control. She does as was told. Naruto brought the dress over her head then pulled it down; it goes little down then waist, barely covering her ass. On her buxom, it was a rather tight fit. In real… it seems like they would pop out any moment.

Shizuka couldn't understand. She knew she was beautiful as many has said, she has all the curves…but Naruto could still resist her. She then looked at Naruto who has his arms forward…

Shizuka gave a surprised 'eep' as Naruto scoop her bridal style. He then proceeded to go for the stairs. Shizuka was a tad disappointed; she wanted to talk with him. But… "I feel like a princess now…with my prince~" she said as her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto smiled "but…you are a princess" he said, she blushed at the comment. But then she noticed he wasn't going downstairs but upstairs. "Naruto-kun?" she looked at him questioningly , he just smiled.

They were at the roof staring at the stars, sitting on a stone bench which was cold, but she didn't feel it since she was sitting on Naruto's lap. Her back pressed against his chest, His arms around his waist. She too was staring at the stars. Right now, she was feeling content, like her life was full.

Then, "so…what you want to talk about Shizuka?" Naruto asked softly. Shizuka bit her lip. She was wrong. Naruto always knew what she was thinking. "Naruto-kun…." She was feeling timid. "Hmmm..." "I-I-I l-love you…" she proclaimed hastily. She shut her eyes, in fear. Fear of his rejection; fear that he will not want to meet her again, that he will distance himself from her. Fear gripped her heart. Would she able to live like that…

She heard him sigh "you are drunk, Shizuka….we will talk tomorrow". Suddenly a fire burn inside her like a furnace, she was not drunk. "I am not drunk…I love you Naruto-kun, please…understand". Naruto again sighed but she felt like it was lace with pain. "I am a monster Shizuka…..I have killed hundreds of people" "b-but that was your job" she argued, "I have killed people even before my job" he replied softly. She was quite for a moment. She knew he was telling the truth, but why would he kill people "why?" she asked, "revenge…" was his soft reply. "Revenge?" she asked. Naruto nodded "…they killed my family…I killed them". She gasped. His family was murdered. There was no way he wants to talk about it.

"I still love you…." she said softly "even if you have to live for eternity?" he asked another question. She was caught off guard by that type of question, was he joking around. No his tone was serious. "w-what do y-you mean?" she asked hesitantly, he was serious just now. He sighed; he was doing that a lot lately "I can't die of old age Shizuka…" "W-w-what?". "Where I first lived…" he started a new story and she listened intently he was telling her about his past "…I was their living weapon…" she gasped at that, _'l-living w-weapon'._ "They will scorn me, call me names, beat me, torture me…" as he continued tears start gathering at corner of her eyes. "Those scars are from my childhood…my body heal normal wounds and scars easily…so they make it a game who could left a scar…" now tears were falling from her eyes. How could they do this to a child "…the leader of my village, whom I trust the most lied to me, he let all that happen to me….my trust in him was gone…". Shizuka could not comprehend how he could still smile, he was betrayed too.

"…so when I was twelve I ran away…I left that hell hole behind…." Her tears held back a little. "But I was gravely injured…I was going to die….that's when I met a demon…" she stopped crying "d-d-demon?" "…yes…" he chuckled a little. "You know demons are not like our stories…" "Huh?" "There are all types of demons, good, bad, royal, stupid, bloodthirsty….prideful…any type". She was now listening completely new thing.

"..But gods have set codes for them…" "Codes?" "Yes, there rules for life, which they can't break, no matter how strong the demon was…". He sighed as he put his chin on her head. She did not say anything at the action "they say…among demons the greatest sin is….abusing a child." "Why?" she asked curious confused and in awe. "...child has a pure soul, that even a demon can't taint…they don't have hatred.". She nodded in understanding; of course, child would be pure.

"So when the demon found me…he took pity on me and saved my life..." she smiled a little. "But…everything come with a price….my curse was eternal life, immortality…I can't grow old". Inside his mind Kyubi smiled sadly. Kid has forgiven him but could he forgive himself "but he give me few privileges, I can't get a disease, my body is always fit….and the person bound to me will live as long as I live" "bound?" she questioned "yes, if you accept me we will form a bond to which we will be bind, we can't break it. It will be for forever…your body will not age, no natural act would be able to kill you…". There was silence for few minutes.

"Still think you can accept me?" asked Naruto quietly as he gazed at the night sky. Then he looked back down. Shizuka was too staring at his face. She looked into his eyes like to find something and she found something. He was trying to hide it but it was easily visible. He was vulnerable just now, like he was on his last leg which may be true. What she would say would affect him immensely. She could see his heart laying there completely broken. If she step on that loving heart would she able to move on…no, she won't be able to forget him, she love him too much to just forget.

"I still love you…" she replied still looking into his eyes. They widened in shock, then they narrowed as tears start falling from the corner of his eyes. "Even if you have to share me…" just last question, he wanted to make sure. She has a twitch in her eye but it subdued quickly "yes, I will still love you….and in this situation we should have some more companions…" she said with a wink. Naruto swiftly turned her around hugging her tightly to himself as if to merge with her, he chuckled loudly.

She sighed in content. It was better then she has ever imagined. Being in the arms of the person she loved who accepted after all her quirks. Feeling that he would always be there for her, and her there for him. It was euphoric.

"How can you love someone like me?" he asked in strained voice still hugging her tightly. Tears were too falling from her eyes, but she didn't mind they were tears of happiness. "I don't know…but I love you from the first time I saw you". He smiled widely "you will always be mine…mine cute ditzy girl" she sighed "yes…".

He then lifted her chin making her look into his eyes. He smiled. Tears had stopped. He brought his face closer to hers. Her heartbeat start racing. He was going to kiss her. What should she do? He was coming closer. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears. As his lips come closer, hers open a little in anticipation. She closed her eyes. Their lips met….and her mind went blank. The euphoric feeling before was nothing compare to this. She was on cloud 9.

His lips felt soft as he gently lay them on hers. He licked her lower lip asking for permission. She opens her mouth eagerly. His tongue invade her mouth searching every corner, every spot not to miss anything, their tongues entangle with each other exchanging there saliva. It was like a silent war between them. Shizuka tried to push his tongue back, but he easily overpowered her. All she could do was moan in pleasure. They felt like they were kissing for hours but it was only 3 minutes. They parted both were gasping for air. They leaned on each other that their foreheads were touching. A thin trail of saliva connecting them.

Shizuka smiled and again captured his lips. Naruto complied happily. They didn't even know how long they were there.

XXX

It was about half an hour when they returned down. Shizuka was asleep in Naruto's arms. He was smiling as regular but there was something different,

As he was coming down Shizuka in his arms bridal style. Rei was waiting for him on the stairs. Hands on her hips. "What are you so happy about?" Rei asked with an evil expression. Naruto sweat dropped a little, really what were these girls thinking. "I was happy because…I won a lottery" was Naruto's smart reply.

Rei marched forward with curt steps; Naruto took a step back from the angry looking girl. Then suddenly "ah~! There are three Naruto's," Rei said with stars in her eyes. Naruto sweat dropped big time "huh". "There are a lot of you" she then falls back on her butt in daze.

Naruto shook his head in amusement "don't tell me, you too…" Rei hung her head "but! I was all worn out. Everything went crazy in just a day and I can't even contact my dad…Hisashi died too…" she started crying. Naruto sighed he has to talk to her later.

He proceeded down stairs laying Shizuka on the mattress beside Miku covering her with a blanket. He caresses her cheek lovingly then bent down kissing her on forehead. You could see a blonde fox tattoo. Mouth was in centre. It was curled into a spiral. He had marked her and she had happily accepted it. He heard snoring and saw Saya asleep on the sofa. He chuckled a little.

His attention went to Miku as she was mumbling in her sleep. He brought an ear close to her mouth to listen what she was saying. "mhmm…Naruto-kunnn~…kiss…me…". Naruto smiled slightly, looking at her face. She looked completely peaceful…and a little aroused. So he decided to complete her wish and placed a kiss on her forehead. A smile on her face, without her even knowing…

XXX

Naruto was searching the fridge for something to drink. "Naruto-kun…?" Saeko asked "hmmm..." "our late night snack will be ready soon, it will be our lunch for tomorrow as well"…"Ahh…I didn't know that you like cooking?" he asked her with an eye smile as he closed the door of the fridge.

Then he looked at her and sweat dropped _'are they all trying to seduce me?'_ he questioned to himself. There was Saeko cooking in only panties with a white apron. It was revealing too much to leave anything to imagination. But Naruto just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Saeko was looking at him from the corner of her eye. But inwardly sighed in disappointment _'he didn't even blush…what type of self-control does he have?'. _She then turned her head towards him then in feign concern "what's wrong?" she saw his little surprised but still lazy face. "Oh, you mean this? I was unable to find any clothes that could fit me. So I decided to wear this cloth until the laundry is finished. I suppose it reveal too much…"

Naruto smiled lazily and waved his hand dismissively as he put the straw in juice pack. He proceeded to move towards Saeko as he sips some juice, who was again cooking food, but she knew he was coming close. A light blush spread across her cheeks.

He stood behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck causing her to shiver. He snaked an arm around her waist. Sticking his front to her back, Her breath hitched. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. But she didn't do anything to stop him. She still shakily stirred the stew. He brought his face adjacent to her their chicks almost touching. She blushed deep red at this.

"Ah~its smells good" he said with a smile. He brought his juice packet to her lips. "Here…take a sip," he said. She stumbled upon her words "i-i-I u-uh-m…" she was trying to control herself but he was just out of his league. All her pride as a warrior didn't do a thing in this situation. He frowned a little then he smirked. He turned his head to her and…gently he kissed her on cheek. She gasped loudly. Her eyes were wide in shock. She couldn't comprehend just what happened now. _'H-h-he k-kissed m-me…"_. Just as she was, about to close her mouth Naruto popped the straw into her mouth.

For a moment, she was in daze. Then she realized there was something in her mouth. She looked down to see juice straw in her mouth. "Here…drink," he whispered in her ear. She complied this time that was all she could do. After she took her sip, Naruto took his. "Now. That wasn't so hard…" he smiled. She too smiled little shyly, but nodded.

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder as she continued to cook. "You know…we don't know when they will attack..." she smiled. "Don't worry, you will be there to protect me…." he smiled. "Ara…so much faith in me…" she giggled at his tone. "Yeah….you and Hirano-kun are keeping watch….". Naruto too smiled. They were all trusting each other.

However, their mood was destroyed "hey Naruto! Listen to me" Rei's annoyed plus slurred voice. Naruto sighed while Saeko giggled. "Naruto!" she again shouted. Saeko "I think you should see what she wants….at times, girls enjoy acting helpless..." she said with a smile. Naruto caress her cheek with the back of his hand he whispered "that goes for you too….my little samurai girl." She blushed but giggled lightly. "Yeah…".

But "Naruto…Hey! Naruto!". Rei shouted. Naruto and Saeko sighed exasperatedly.

XXX

In balcony who was keeping watch suddenly has a nosebleed with a perverted smile. He quickly wiped it, shaking his head "pay attention". He then again went to keep watch but the perverted smile kept appearing again and again.

XXX

"Like I said, Hisashi was really sweet…." Naruto was sipping his juice sitting at the staircase with Rei. "That's why I really want to…even when I felt lonely; he was always there to listen to me. Even when I had to repeat the grade". Naruto was staring ahead. "…but all you do was ignore me…". He chuckled hollowly "sorry…that was all I could do….", Naruto replied. She looked at him "what do mean? That's why you are so boring".

"That's how I am…" he replied with a hollow smile. However, Rei was not paying attention. "You are always like this…". "And I won't change myself. I have my own problems too…". "That's why me and Hisashi…" "Together…. I was happy for my friend.". "What do you mean?" "Do you really think he will betray me and accept you behind my back…?" he asked her seriously. What does she know about Hisashi? "He asked me if I was fine with it…I said its okay".

"Hisashi was…." "Shut up…" Naruto said loudly startling Rei "what do you know about him, do you even know what was going on with his family…?" Rei stared at Naruto wide eyed as tears were gathering in corner of her eyes. "He was in pain, his family was breaking apart. He was falling in misery. That's why when he asked me I gave him my wishes….". He then stare at Rei as if she was an inferior being "he knew that you are being with him just to make me jealous…." At this jab her tears fall. "But he accepted you…". "_don't _spit on his death by making his memory pitiful….he gave his life to save you….my best friend….he is gone…stop running away from reality…we are alive and we will remain alive not for me then for Hisashi….so stop talking about him and try to complete his last wish-"

Naruto stopped as he felt a pull on his kimono's sleeve. Rei was staring at ground. As she proceeded to move forward to kiss. Naruto at the last moment brought her into a hug. She was startled but then she cried. Cried that she betrayed her love, couldn't understand other's love and was still not able to get his apology. But he hugged her. That was enough for now.

XXX

On the bridge. Bulldozers were rode over the undead and other livings that were left behind.

XXX

As they were sitting against the railing. They heard barking noises. "There is a dog barking..." Rei said. Naruto sighed as he "voice is coming from somewhere near….". He stood up marching upstairs.

XXX

"Hirano..." asked Naruto as he reached the balcony. "This is bad…" said Hirano in a serious voice. Naruto peered from the balcony. He too inwardly cursed. They were gathering…again.

_**I underestimated this new world…problem was now just beginning….**_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Please review…**

**I was hoping to write a Naruto and Rosario + Vampire crossover. Please I want an opinion to add someone in harem or not.**

**Poll will be raised, please vote…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to post last week, but my parents has become quite strict this month. So the chapter updates would take a little longer. Maximum-2 weeks, but I will still try to publish every week.**

**This time I have got the beta reader, hope it will improve your experience.**

**I thank ~~**_**LifeAwakens~~ **_**for the Beta-edit. This is my first time having a beta reader and I am really glad he decided to help me.**

**Please review…**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

Massacre was going on the bridge, and nobody was there to save them. Once again, the streets were filling with the un-dead. At the house girls were sleeping peacefully. Saya was sleeping on the couch while Shizuka and Miku were sleeping on the mat. A thin sheet of sweat covered their bodies making them all more attractive as it glistened under the dim light in the room.

"Naruto-kun…" Shizuka mumbled in her sleep, smiling heartedly.

Rei was sitting in stairs still in little daze.

Saeko was bending low, much like in a provocative pose, while she was checking fridge. She brought a vegetable close to her lips, and smiled with a blush as she remembered. _'He…kissed me….what would it feel like …own lips.' _She was still giddy from that little kiss. The pleasant shivers it sent down her spines were something she wanted to feel again.

XXX

Saeko stopped her packing as she heard gunfire. Outside a single guy was shooting them, who was later devoured by the un-dead.

XXX

Saeko stood beside Naruto as she looked through binoculars. Naruto's hands were inside his kimono sleeves. Hirano on the other side was holding a gun.

"Indeed the situation is getting worse…" Saeko said as she lowered the binoculars.

"Shit…Naruto!" Hirano said. "Hm…" Naruto replied as he continued to stare over. "Are we gonna shoot them?" asked Hirano through gritted teeth. Naruto just closed his eyes, intead Saeko responded, "Have you forgotten that they react to sound, Hirano-kun?"

Hirano looked at her not even getting a nosebleed due to her dress…or lack of it "And...the living will gather here once they notice the light and our figures. Naturally we lack the ability to help those who are still alive," She gave the binoculars to Hirano, "look out for yourself; this has become a place where you cannot survive on chivalry alone." As she proceeded to go down the steps, she spoke once more, "Whether you like it or not, I am merely stating the truth…"

"Saeko…aren't you forgetting something…" Naruto spoke out of blue, and it was something completely unexpected on her part. Saeko stopped in her movements. "What?" She asked a little confused.

Naruto sighed. "You'll remember…" Saeko nodded, and went down the stairs.

Hirano gritted his teeth, but gave Naruto the binoculars. Naruto was looking upon many people with a passive expression as they were being killed. Hirano also saw while watching through the gun scope. Suddenly Naruto's breath hitched, as a little girl's father was killed by people from the house. His eyes Burned purple as the pupil elongated into slits. When he gazed at the girl he remembered the broken body of her Siya-chan. His blood began to boil, if he had to he would kill everyone in that house…just to save the little girl.

Hirano too saw the un-dead come near the crying girl.

He gritted his teeth looking almost out of control. "Hirano..." Naruto said in a grave voice as Hirano focused on Naruto. Naruto continued to stare in the direction of the girl, "Make your decision…now!" Hirano gritted his teeth in frustration. "Hirano, now!" Naruto said a little loudly just to cross his point.

Hirano answered by setting his gun up and, "Let's rock n' roll." He shot the bullet with a wide grin on his face. The bullet hit an un-dead man straight in the head who was about to attack the little auburn head.

"I've never used this gun before, and I just scored a headshot with it! I am a genius! Though to be fair, they are not even 100 metres away." He shot a few more of them. As the girl comes to her senses she starts to back up into a corner. He then continues to shoot more of the un-dead.

XXX

In the house Saeko heard the gunshots from above along with Rei. She knew what was happening…looks like it was time.

XXX

The puppy rushed to where the crying sound was heard.

XXX

Naruto smiled at his friend. His eyes were still have slits. They will be like this until he completed his mission. "Hirano?"

"Yeah?" Hirano answered.

"What happened to not shooting, and abandoning people to save ourselves?" Naruto asked, a little amused and the auburn girl came into view, "DUDE LOOK, ITS A LITTLE GIRL!" He said animatedly. "You're going to rescue her right? I'll back you up from here." Hirano said and smirked while he turned around to look over his shoulder.

"Of course I will. I would rather forfeit my life than abandon a child." Naruto said quietly for no one to pick up, but Hirano heard it. _'Just now he says that like he has experienced it...how much pain have you endured Naruto?'_ Gun-otaku asked himself.

Naruto entered the room, and in one swift motion his sword was on the left side of his waist. The magnum fully loaded was on the right side, and extra bullets sealed in the sleeves of his kimono. As he proceeded down the stairs Rei was standing at the bottom waiting for him.

"Naruto…"

"I have a little rescue mission." Naruto responded, but she didn't seem to notice Naruto's eyes. "T-then I'll go with-" she started, but stopped when Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "No, you guys guard the gate…I can't defend two people at the same time while fighting."

"But-" Rei tried to argue but was cut off.

"Let him go! The man has spoken!" Saeko said. Naruto smiled as he closed to the gate.

He stopped by Saeko's side as she stood with her arms folded. "Looks like you remembered, huh?" He asked, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah…", she replied little guilty to forget something so important. Naruto chuckled as he walked passed when Saeko spun her sword in her hand a few times, then held it in her right hand, the other on her hip, giving a sexy pose.

Saeko spoke, "We shall guard this place no matter what. You can go without a worry!" Naruto smirked then silently went out.

XXX

All the waking members except Hirano walked out of the house with him.

Instead of opening the gate he leaped over it with a chakra enhanced jump, landing on the head of an un-dead, crushing it just from the pressure of his feet. Heads of two others rolled off of their bodies, after Naruto flicked his blade to the side.

A grin slowly appeared on his face as he starts jogging forward. "Let's have some fun." His jog broke into a sprint, and in no time He was fazing through the un-dead like a breeze. The un-dead he passed fell on the floor. Some were bisected, some had their heads removed, and some had their limbs chopped off. One thing to be denoted, no one's body was left intact.

Inside the house, Saya has woken up. From the balcony Hirano was shooting whoever was in the way of Naruto. He weaves through them narrowly, while a lazy grin was still present on his face.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Saya as she came out of the house. Rei and Saeko turned to her with smiles. "Something pleasant..." Rei replied.

"Huh." was Saya's response. Saeko just smiled, a little discreetly as she said "We realized that we're still human,". Hirano was grinning like a madman while shooting the undead, he reloaded his gun in a swift motion like an expert and continued shooting.

As he neared the house he saw that they were flocking the gate trying to reach the child. He smirked "You people are really getting on my nerves," He reached the gate, without breaking his momentum he twirled around, coating the sword with wind chakra, he gave a diagonal slash, from down to upside **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu-Kaze no Soukan!( Uzumaki Style- Wind Scar)."**

Just then a fierce wind resembling that of a claw passed over the un-dead. Everything was silent for a moment. But suddenly they flew back, there bodies splitting apart showering the area in a spray of gore and blood. Chunks of rotten meat flew back everywhere, falling on the walls, streets, and on other un-dead as well. It was an amazing sight for a demon, even if he wasn't as blood thirsty as the others. Still the sight of blood excited him.

Without any further wait he ran inside the house, kicking the first one into the wall, making a slight dent and diagonally sliced the other. He sliced the third's head…only half, leaving his tongue flipping inside his now open mouth much like a tail of a lizard.

Suddenly he heard barking from behind. When he turned around he saw that two were closing in on the little girl, but they were far enough for him to reach in time. Therefore, he turned towards the gate trying to shut the door. As he reached, they were shot down. Naruto smirked, closing the door, "He really is a genius."

On the balcony Hirano was grinning while aiming. "Of course I am." He was a little excited after the display of power and speed by Naruto. If he had to say, Naruto easily broke the world record for the 100 metre sprint.

The white puppy in front of the girl was barking, and trying to scare away the un-dead but it was doing just the opposite. The girl cried in fear, "Stop, go away! I haven't done anything bad….daddy, daddy!" but they didn't back off. She cried out again, "Noooo!" shutting her eyes tight.

Just as it was about to bite the girl, Naruto has unsheathed his blade and was behind the dead within a second. He gave a side slash from the blunt side of sword. The un-dead's head caved in just like a water melon in beach games, as it hit the wall hard, splattering blood all over the wall too. The puppy barked happily, as the girl opened her eyes with tears still settled in the corners of them.

Naruto smiled at the girl as he hit another one of them without even looking. "So…how are you?" asked Naruto. The girl sweat dropped, even the little puppy sweat dropped. She almost got beaten and he asked this. "F-fine…"

Naruto nodded with that same smile on his face. "That's good." With that he stood up, the smile not leaving his face. He turned to face the un-dead, "How dare you scare this little girl!" He spoke while radiating a chilling aura. Title of demon fit will fit him perfectly just now. Naruto moved forward slicing the head of the first, cleaving the second in half, and ramming the sword into the thirds forehead. Naruto turned back towards the girl; smile still present.

"Behind you, onii-chan."

Naruto froze for a second still staring at the girl, but without turning around he brought out the magnum in his left hand aiming backward. It was put in un-dead's mouth, he pulled the trigger, and the head burst open as the rest of the body flew back. Naruto just stared at the girl while voices rang in his head.

"_Onii-chan, let's go to temple! Onii-chan, I want a new toy!"_

"_Of course Siya-chan that do you want I will bring you from the city"_

"_I want a sword just like yours so I can protect Kaa-san and Tou-san!"_

_Naruto chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "I will make you one myself when you grow up." _

_She held out her pinky finger. "Promise?" _

_Naruto smiled happily, joining his pinky finger with hers. "Promise." _

"_Onii-chan, I love you."_

"_I love you too my little princess."_

He was brought out of his thoughts as the little girl tugged on his hakama. He looked down at the girl who has picked up the puppy, and held it in her arms. "Onii-chan…" She spoke softly looking at him. Naruto smiled as a single tear fell from his eye. The girl seemed to notice this, but didn't say anything.

Naruto smiled down at the girl. "So what's your name?"

The girl smiled back, and said, "My name is Alice Merasato, nice to meet you." Naruto chuckled as he ruffled the little girl's hair. "I am Naruto, nice to meet you too," Alice's smile widened.

"You know, you remind me of my little sister..." Naruto suddenly said.

Alice blinked. "Little sister?"

"She went somewhere far away," said Naruto as he smiled sadly, as did Alice. She went far away just like her father.

XXX

_**Meanwhile in the house…**_

"Shizuka-sensei, wake up!" Saya said in scolding tone. Miku has woken up a little while ago, and was now helping others carry the stuff to the car. Shizuka stirred a little as she finally sat up.

And instantly started making a kissing face, "Naruto-kun, give me a kiss…"

At this Saya got ticked off. Of all the things she has dreamt something like this, which she too dreams, waiting that someday this would happen in reality. She stomped forward, "Quit being childish!" Saya then grabbed her cheeks and started pulling them.

Shizuka cried with tears forming in her eyes, while Saya inwardly grinned. "S-stop it!" Shizuka wailed in pain.

When Saya finally stopped, Shizuka lost in her own thoughts again '_Was that all a dream….no, I know I was with Naruto-kun…the mark…' _She looked over her left shoulder, and to her relief there was still a fox blonde tattoo on her neck. She squealed in delight, like a teenage girl.

To Saya, Shizuka was glimmering like a light bulb. Pink-head sweat dropped. _'What happened to her?' _She thought to herself.

XXX

"Hirano..."

Hirano with a smile on his face recognized the voice. "Takagi-san". He turned around, and lost all his confidence as held the gun between his legs to hide his boner as both were wearing really erotic clothes. But seems to forget about His nose as it began to bleed.

But Saya paid it no heed, they have much important things to do. "Get ready to run, we can't stay here; we have been causing way too much commotion…you need to get ready to move!" Saya ordered.

Hirano straightened up, and looked outside not wanting to feel the female fury again anytime soon "O-okay!"

The other two girls were standing guard at the gate when Saya and Shizuka came down.

"Miyamoto let Busujima-senpai stand guard. You should be helping Miku; she is only one getting the stuff in the car," She then turned to Shizuka, "mou…Shizuka-sensei would you put on some undergarments."

Shizuka panicked a little in her cute ditzy way "Oh! So that's why it feels so airy!". She was still wearing that almost transparent sundress. She jogs back inside the house to get some undergarments.

"So, is the car ready?" Saya asked. "Now would be a good time to get in; they are being drawn toward Naruto-kun." Saeko replied from her position.

Saya bent down on the railing to look over the street but then deflated. "What should we do? He won't be able to get back here with the girl." She said with a frown, her worries for his wellbeing coming to the surface.

"Then all we can do is go meet up with him, right?" Shizuka asked, as she was now clad in purple panties. All the girls stared at her strangely. Making Shizuka nervous, "U-uhm, did I say something strange? I also have the keys…" She said while putting a hand on her face, tilting it to the side, looking all the more adorable.

"No, it's a fine idea," Saeko replied, and Miku nodded as she stopped putting the stuff in for a moment. Saya turned around swiftly making her boobs bounce, "Then that's our only option! We are all set. After we pick up Naruto we will go to the other side of the river!" Her glasses gleamed under the light, "Get ready!" she exclaimed.

XXX

Naruto was looking around; extending his senses to find anyone in the courtyard, but no one was found.

"Onii-chan," Naruto looked down at little Alice, who was staring at her father's body "daddy…is dead." She spoke softly, doing her best not to cry. Naruto glanced at the body sadly, moveing forward, "Onii-chan?" She spoke confused a little.

Alice came near Naruto as he took a shirt, and covered the body. "He died protecting you, so you should be happy he saved your life and loved you to the end." He broke off a flower from a nearby stem. At his words her tears that have been held back because of fear, started pouring out, and dripped off her chin.

She took the flower from Naruto, and gently laid it on her father's chest. "Da-daddy…" She sobbed out. Naruto put one hand on her head, and she instantly latched onto Naruto as she wept. Naruto brought his arms around her in a tight embrace to provide the girl some safety as well reassurance. She cried her heart out, as Naruto looked up at the sky. _'So many are going to end up like this…'_

XXX

"We have a lot of stuff. Do you think it will all fit?" asked Miku. "Ask yourself how we're supposed to get it in instead. What if they come while we are loading?" asked Rei. Saya turned around to them "We have to be sneaky about it, like a thief in an MMORPG."

Saeko smiled. "Then we shall do it that way." She said as she opened the gate. Saeko stood on guard as Shizuka got in the driver seat. Rei and Saya helped Miku in loading their stuff, but to her displeasure she plopped down on driver seat, but her panicking strike begun…again.

"Huh? What the...? The steering wheel is on the other side! Uh..." She fumbled while the others packed rest of the stuff.

XXX

Alice was still sobbing while Naruto held her. "Shh…it's okay, Onii-chan is with you…" Alice slowly stopped crying and nodded. "Can we not get out?" she asked seeing there was no way to leave through the gate.

"Well there are so many on the street." Naruto almost deadpanned, but stopped himself. He was talking to a child, being sarcastic wouldn't help here.

"Can't we escape from somewhere other than the street?" She asked with a pouty voice. "Well, I can think of few ways." Then his eyes fell on a wall, and smirked. "Well…looks like we found our ticket."

XXX

"We'll load up; you rescue Naruto and the girl and get away safely."

"Sounds good, but there's too many for a Humvee to handle….we'll need something like a tank to get over there and rescue them." Suddenly a light shone on his face. He looked down to see that Takagi was signalling for him to come down, and he signalled back.

He started packing his guns. "Alternatively Naruto would need to find a way out." He then looked up; a gleam of realization passed as He grinned, "I see, you sure are a genius Naruto!" He said and proceeded to go down, "Good job Naruto!" muttering to himself.

XXX

Naruto was casually walking on the edge of a wall, one step after another. The pup was situated in front of Naruto's kimono while Alice was on his back. Just then the puppy started licking his face.

"You know, I would've liked it if it was a girl who was licking my face." Naruto deadpanned. Alice used her hands to stop the white puppy. "Bad boy."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks, so...are you scared Alice-chan?" He asked as he reached the second house wall.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked curiously

Naruto's smile remained on his face. "Nah, I'm used to this." He casually replied. Alice was only seven years old, but even she knew this was a serious situation. How was her new brother so casual about it? The puppy couldn't talk so he just sweat dropped, which caused Alice to giggle.

XXX

In the car Shizuka was rubbing her head trying to understand how this thing runs. While they finished loading their stuff Saya asked, "Where is Hirano?" "Isn't he still upstairs?" Rei replied.

"Jeez, is he amazing, or stupid?" asked Saya as she was about to call him again. But said boy choose that moment to appear in front of her. Easily scaring her to death, his current get up did help him…a little.

Hirano was laced with guns with both hands on back, and ammo belts across his chest. Torches by the side of his head were put in place with a white strip of cloth. Everyone stared at him incredulously, and then all sweat dropped except Shizuka who was still busy.

"Uh...what's up?" He asked hesitantly.

"You seem to be having fun," Saya said sarcastically.

But Hirano just grinned "Hey, this is nothing compared to Naruto's baggage."

XXX

"Alice-chan, what did you say?" He asked quietly almost dreading the answer.

"I need to pee…"Alice replied softly, a little embarrassed as well

"Can you hold it in?" asked Naruto hoping he could at least cross this street.

"Uhm…no, I can't." she said. Hm…seems like luck wasn't on his side.

Naruto sweat dropped at his predicament. He was surrounded by hundreds of un-dead, the world has come to end, and there was a girl on his back who had to pee. Well, he had no choice but to sweat drop. Leader his ass.

"Onii-chan, I can't hold it any longer," she said. Naruto sighed then glanced at the un-dead. Well if it has come to this…

"Well then Alice-chan, if you have to…we could get some fun too." She looked at him like he was crazy. Well…he was crazy but not insane, at least…not yet.

He brings a hand forward towards his kimono, and picked up the puppy.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Alice asked confused. Naruto just smiled, as he picked up the pup putting him on his head. Naruto channelled some chakra to his head making it sticking it to his head, so the pup wouldn't fall.

Naruto removed Alice from his back, and held her like a baby. He brought his other hand under her skirt causing Alice to blush. "Now remove your panty so you can pee." He removed her panty easily, allowing it to hang onto her legs. He then turned Alice around so her back was against Naruto. His arms were under her armpits, and she held his arms with her hands. Naruto propelled her legs apart so the girl could easily pee, but the main thing was she was facing the un-dead or basically over their heads a few feet where they can't reach, "Now Alice-chan…you can pee." He said, a little too cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" asked Alice.

Naruto just grinned lazily "Of course." So Alice relented making a face as she put pressure down lower. With that a fountain of pee fell over the un-dead, on their face and mouth, and it looked like they were tasting it. The scene was creepy even for Naruto, and the pup was having difficulty to remove the sweat drop from is small head.

"Hmm…where to..." he muttered to himself. Just then, he heard sound of an engine getting louder. He smirked. "Well…looks like the party is here."

XXX

The group was coming towards Naruto at high speed. Saeko standing on the top was still in her apron, her hair blowing in wind along with her boobs. One hand in her hair, the other holding her sword. Hirano was in between her legs holding a gun, and the others were inside the car with Shizuka driving.

"Wow, there are so many!" Shizuka exclaimed in shock. "You say that like we have the option of running away!" Rei said, but Saya was in different mode.

"Chaaaaarrrrgggeee!" She shouted while pointing forward, the grin on her face told that she too was enjoying herself.

They started knocking them away as they came near, Shizuka turned the car to left as it slipped to some distance, stopping right at another turn.

"Well…looks like I rubbed off on them." he chuckled dryly.

Suddenly, all the action suddenly froze, even the un-dead. The group stared at Naruto with hanging jaws and a 'WTF' expression. They couldn't comprehend it, here was their friend surrounded by hundreds of them, and what he was doing? The girl he saved was peeing on the un-dead. On the other hand, Alice has been building up urine for quite some time, so it was a long release still continuing.

Naruto turned to them and eye smiled lazily. "Yo." They all sweat dropped, as face faulting would be dangerous in this situation.

"Naruto, what the hell?" this time it was Saeko, this was just too much.

Naruto looked confused but then realized. "Oh this? She wanted to pee so…I thought might as well have some fun." They all hung their heads at his antics, really Fun…

On the other hand, Alice was finished so Naruto pulled her panties back up, and placed her on her back, while bringing the pup again in his kimono. So he asked, "Now are you fine?" he asked softly. She nodded with a smile.

This seemed to break the others from their trance. Saeko jumped off the car, hitting the first on the head then leg swiping it, she then jumped and hit another on the head.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Rei shouted.

"Hai, Hai." Naruto started to walk forward, his balance never wavering.

"Hirano, buy us some time." Saya said as she too popped out. At the time Hirano was gone in. he come out with shotgun

"Jawohl!" he grinned as he shot the nearest. The blow was heavy as they started to fall back in semicircle. He laughed in glee as he turned in different directions and shot more undeads, but this time they were blown away in air. "Gotcha," he said with a gleam in his glasses.

Saeko was running forward, hitting the first with dual hand swings; she struck them into a wall. Then she swung it again knocking another down. Jumping and turning around in air as she came down with a simple swing. Knocking more out, she then did an upward slash, knocking most of the nearest away. She turned around and started walking back to the car.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizuka called from inside as she was looking around worried. "Naruto! Naruto!" were shouts from Rei and Saya. While Hirano fire another shot.

"Are they Onii-Chan's friends?" asked Alice happily. "Yeah," Naruto smiled, "they are my dear friends."

Saeko landed on the roof in a crouch in front of Hirano, said boy suddenly nosebleed after the close meeting with her ass. Saeko's boobs bounced as she ran a hand in her hair. She has opened her high ponytail, enjoying the feel of wind through them.

"This is the last ferry that will be crossing the river. Will you be boarding?" She asked with glee. Naruto smirked as he start running on wall "Hell yeah, but I want VIP seats." He jumped on the car, and Saeko giggled at his joke. Naruto landed in a crouch.

"Targets have been acquired." Hirano said happily.

"Sensei!" Saya said.

"Hai, Hai..." Shizuka smiled happily as she drove off.

There were dead bodies on the road, which caused the car to go a little off balance, and caused Naruto's face to land on Saeko's bosom…again. She blushed. Hirano fell back in the car with Alice, falls on his lower region, attaining a painful moan from him.

"Sorry…" Alice said slowly, not sure how much she has hurt him.

Naruto sighed, "Now, can I take a little nap?" asked Naruto. Saeko giggled with a blush, as she brought her arms around his head in a comforting hug.

"Yeah, you can." She knew that it was most taxing for Naruto, since they've all gotten some sleep, but he has not because he also does most of the work.

XXX

Naruto had his arms behind his head as he lay on the roof of the vehicle; eyes closed taking a nap while Saeko and Rei were on guard.

_**And that was our escape. Granted, it means we were able to survive one more day in this new world. We still had yet to cross the river to let them meet their parents…but I am slowly awakening by my blood…would they be able to accept me?**_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Please review…**


	11. Chapter 11

XXX

In America, in an airplane. Argument is going on with the president and advisors.

"Mr President! Please enter the code!" Chairman pleaded. "But…" president was in little doubt. Chairman too knew, it was an important decision, but delaying it will only worsen the situation.

"You and I have both bitten! Please listen. We do not even have anywhere to land! This is why we must supress every country that is pointing ICBM's at the USA while we still can! Aside from officially announcing national state of emergency tactical regulation 666D, we have no way of fulfilling our duty to both the constitution and the people!" he exclaimed but suddenly lurched forward coughing, blood gushing out of his mouth.

President startled, stood up from his seat, taking a few steps back. "Mr Chairman" another person in the room called in concern. Chairman looked at his shaking hands; his eyes were too started getting glazed over.

He looked at the occupants of the room, his eyes pleading, "I'm done for. Some please…" his voice trailed off in the end, as he entered in another coughing streak. Woman covered her mouth to hide her gasp of horror. But for the police officer, already seen many of his comrades' die like this understood completely, nodding curtly "yes sir!" he said, bringing out his gun.

Chairman knowing his end was near drive his last words to the President "Mr President…the code….god…bless". President lowered his head in silent prayer while the man was shot down. Below the plane was a city, which was in chaos.

XXX

**With our team.**

They were crossing the river in their Humvee. Naruto, Rei, and Saeko were sleeping inside. While Saya was looking around with binoculars, Miku sitting on the roof silently enjoying the peace they have for the moment…

And Hirano was singing song with Alice sitting between his legs, with a really pleasant look on his face, that shouldn't be there. As there song finished "I can even sing in English", Alice said proudly. "Wow! Try singing it" Hirano replied, prodding her to continue. With that girl, start singing in English.

As her song finished "okay. This time I will sing a parody," Hirano said grinning. Alice nodded eagerly "okay".

He then starting singing a weird song about guns and who knows what. Behind her Saya's eyebrows were twitching dangerously, she should have expected this from the gun-otaku. "Wow Kohta-chan" Alice clapped, in awe at the song...or Hirano, it can't be sure.

He smirked, little kids are so easy to impress, but suddenly turned blue as Saya thumped the roof angrily. "Hey, fatty! Do not teach kids inappropriate songs! That song is from mother goose, you know!" she said annoyed. "Yessss…" he agreed in a depressed tone as his colour as well enthusiasm just went down the drain.

**Inside.**

"Guys, wake up" Shizuka's childish yet sultry voice called to the sleeping party. Rei stirred in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. "It's about time we crossed the river" Shizuka said.

Rei finally came to her senses as she sat straight up from her previous position on Naruto's shoulder. Looking at the said boy, she blushed as she saw Naruto's peaceful sleeping face.

But then heard little whiny-moaning sounds. Looking down, Saeko was sleeping on Naruto's lap using his leg as a pillow. Her boobs were coming out of dress, which was only an apron. They seem like to be exposing too much as she was showing a lot of skin…albeit unconsciously. Her thumb was between her lips, like a child... a really good one...

…

...

At this Rei gave an evil stare.

They reached the shore; car jumped a little but remains put. Saya looked around with binoculars. "There's no one here. Living or otherwise" she reported. Hirano was now in serious mode, gun ready for any possible threat. Alice was looking to other side in her childish curiousness.

**Inside the car.**

Rei pinched Naruto's cheek hard, really in mood of causing him some pain. However, all she got was him, slowly opening his eyes as he scratched his face, like some fly has stung.

Rei got a tic mark at that. What the hell? She can't even startle him in sleep.

"Huh?" was his response as he blinked few more times, trying to determine where he was at the moment. "I bet you are enjoying it," she said looking towards Naruto's lap with obvious slight glare. "What?" he asked confused, looking down only to see Saeko sleeping in his lap.

He raised an eyebrow at this but then smiled. Saeko maybe a strong woman but she also has her limit. He start running his hand through her hair, as he hummed a little "hmmm…I guess I am" he replied with a smile.

Rei stared at Naruto in surprise, she doesn't expect him to answer like that, she expected him to be surprised, little startled, but not this.

She puffed her cheeks. Yes, she is mean like that.

At Naruto's pleasant ministrations, Saeko too started to wake up. She slowly raised her head sleepily looking around then she looked at Naruto who was smiling at her softly. She blinked in confusion, still sleepy, not completely understanding her situation. "good morning, sleepy head" he greeted as He still has a hand on her head.

Rei crossed her arms under her breasts smirking "you are drooling…," she said. Saeko's eyes widened a little; As Naruto brought his hand from her hair to her face wiping the drool from the corner of her lips. She blushed deep red at what he has done for her. It isn't normal for someone to do that as they would feel slightly disgusted, since parents only do these type of things...or really close friends.

Their relationship is progressing...albeit quite fast.

She slowly sat up wiping her face repeatedly, to remove any drool left behind. She sat their timidly with her hands between her legs with a prominent blush, stealing glances at him.

'_I-I w-was sleeping…in his lap…' _her blush seems to deepen at that.

Naruto chuckled a little, this side of Saeko didn't come out much but he still like it. "Let's get out" he said. "Why?" Rei asked confused. He stared at her for a second then smirked "I think I have seen enough for one day…" he said looking over her figure. She realized what he was implying, as she lowers her head in embarrassment a huge blush present on her face, Saeko was too in the same predicament.

XXX

Outside the car Naruto was standing staring over the city, his hands in his kimono sleeves. "Naruto, help me a little" Hirano said. Naruto turn around to see Hirano hoisting Alice towards him so she can be brought down. "Let's get Alice-chan down…," he said. Naruto smiled softly at the girl who smiled back brightly and brought her arms forward so Naruto could hold her.

And Naruto happily obliged "ara…how is my little princess today?" he asked as he took her in his arms, instead of putting her down. "Alice is fine, how is Onii-chan?" she asked happily. Naruto smiled "Onii-chan is fine…".

As Naruto was talking with Alice. Rei came by "look we're going to be changing, so don't you dare look over here!" Rei said sternly with a glare.

Naruto just wave his hand dismissively "Hai, Hai…". He then put Alice down as she too ran over to the other girls. Naruto smiled at the departing girl. "You like kids?" Hirano asked. Naruto spare the chubby-boy a glance "you could say that…but not completely". Hirano just nodded, knowing well, how annoying they could get at times.

Naruto then saw the pup on the ground. He picked it up "he's always so hyper" Naruto said scratching under the ear. "Hey, don't bark too much Zeke" Hirano said. Naruto looked at Hirano in confusion "Zeke?". "That's his name….Zeke was the nickname the American army gave the Reisen during the pacific war" Hirano said. "Reisen? Oh, the zero fighter plane. You really are small and fast. It's a fitting name." Naruto said, smiling at the pup. Dog barked back happily.

"Naruto, want to use this?" Hirano asked as he shows Naruto the shotgun. Naruto smiled but shook his head "nah, I am fine with mine…with this I won't feel comfortable". Hirano nodded. He has seen Naruto's expertise with magnum and with that, he can also use his sword. He still held his possessions. Sword on his left while magnum on his left.

Naruto was going to other side to check when "Onii-chan...", Alice called. He looked to the side only raised an eyebrow. Hirano too come around asking "what's up?". But jerked back in shock, a blush present on his face.

Girls have changed the clothes. Saeko was wearing female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her school uniform top, a Chinese style skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, and a special belt to hold her sword, her hair are unkempt.

Rei's clothes were same except she has elbow pads and kneepads in place of her stocking, and was holding a gun.

Saya was wearing school her uniform but under it, she has black sport shirt, while her school blouse was open. Shizuka has too changed. She was now wearing a white buttoned shirt with no bra, as the outline of her nipples could seen and a honey colour checkers hot pant. Her air fell on her back to her hips.

Miku too has changed; instead of her school blouse she was now wearing a tight purple T-shirt, with V-cut, showing a lot of cleavage. Her skirt remains the same. She also has removed the hair band from her hair, as she knew Naruto like them open. They were falling on her face, slightly shadowing her eyes, giving her a mischievous look.

It seems like a scene from an anime, for a moment as their hair float in the wind as sparkles seems to appear out of nowhere.

Naruto smiled while Hirano was laughing creepily with a black aura surrounding him. Thinking something perverted.

Rei smirked "what? Gotta problem?" she asked. Naruto just smiled "no, but…do you know how to fire that thing?" he asked, looking at the rifle she was holding. She turned to Hirano "Hirano-kun can teach me, if I have to. I'll use it like a spear." She replied shrugging. "Hirano raised his hand excitedly as he ranted "youcanyoucanyoucan". He then proceeds to describe the gun, about how to use it. But Naruto spoke interrupting Hirano "don't depend on it too much; you didn't have experience…keep the bo-staff near you". At this Rei nodded, Hirano too nodded.

"We're going up in Humvee! You two men, go see if it's safe!" Saya ordered. Hirano saluted "YES MA'AM!". While Naruto chuckled, in what way does it seem they are facing an apocalypse?

They proceeded to climb the slope. Naruto has one hand on magnum, but that's all, while Hirano has his gun ready. However, Naruto still held a bored look.

They reached the top, Hirano aiming at right while Naruto turned to left. Hand still on the gun but has not made an effort to bring it out. "Clear" said Hirano. Naruto moves toward the slop signalling with his hand that it is okay to come up.

Rei looked at Shizuka "Shizuka-Sensei". Shizuka smiled starting the engine "here we go!" she drove up the slope rather easily. All came to the road. Saya looked around through binoculars, once again checking for any of **them. ** "It doesn't look like they tried to block the river" Saeko said as she turned her head to Saya "as the news broadcast said, it is like this all throughout the world." She finished.

"But I'm sure there are some police officers left" Rei included, not giving up hope. Saya smiled hesitantly "right, Japan's police officers are all about their work." she said, too trying to support said girl. Rei lit up at that comment, smiling happily "yeah..."

"What do we do now?" Shizuka asked from the car. "Saya, aren't you from Higashiosaka 2-chome?" asked Naruto "yeah..." "Then, Saya's house is the closest….but…" he stared in her eyes, giving her the silent message. "Yeah, I know…" she sad smiling sadly "I'm not expecting anything, but I still want…." "Of course you do" Naruto interrupted her with a lazy smile.

She looked at him in slight surprise, but seeing his smile as well the reassurance, she too nodded.

XXX

They were travelling for sometime in the empty streets, Pink blossoms flew everywhere, and everything seemed so peaceful.

Rei and Naruto were on roof.

Inside the car "ah~there are so many big bikes" Alice said in amazement. Hirano smiled "they sell stuff like imported buggies there. Some of them were trashed by military" Alice has a face of awe. While Saya lower her head sweat drop present "why do you know all of this?" Saya asked herself.

Upon roof, Naruto closed his eyes, thinking… "What's wrong?" Rei asked. "We haven't seen any heli or airplanes today but yesterday there are so many" he replied still eyes closed. The only thing he could guess was they were done with escorting civilians to safety or were postponing the process for some reason. "We will be fine, don't we?" she asked doubtful. Naruto didn't let her doubt linger, "yeah…".

"Hey, Naruto did you notice?" she asked smiling.

Naruto popped open one eye to see that Rei has a hand in her hair keeping them away from her eyes while smiling. "Hmmm?" he mumbled. She smiled "We, We haven't seen any of them today". Naruto nodded but inwardly _'they are here, I am sure of that…but not in the area…something is wrong…'_

Naruto's eyes again closed as he let himself lose to his thoughts. But his peace was interrupted "it's **them**!" Hirano shouted. Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Ahead and to the right! Distance: 300!". Naruto too turned his head. There were many of them on the road...too many to be normal.

"Turn right," Saya said. Shizuka looked at Saya from the corner of her eye, doctor too could see the distress in the genius's eyes. "ok-okay" Shizuka replied hesitantly. On the next turn there were too. "They are here too! Mou…jeez" Shizuka whined. "Then turn left. Left!". Saya shouted while pointing in the direction.

"We are seeing more and more of them as he got closer to Higashiosaka 2-chome…" Naruto said as he and Rei lie on the roof. "But why? There must be a reason why!" Rei asked, a little frantic.

Now on the road they were there were more of them. "Keep the speed up and push them aside!" said Saya, Shizuka did just that. Naruto hold Rei down as he used chakra to stick to the roof. Undead were send flying over their heads. However, suddenly his eyes widened a little as his enhanced vision caught something.

"NO! Stop!" Naruto shouted.

Saeko too come to realize as she saw the white wire. She gasped "a wire is fixed to the walls! Turn the car to the side.". Shizuka was able to do it just in time. The side of Humvee was pressed against the wires, making them groan at being stretched so much. "don't look" said Hirano as he covered Alice's eyes to keep her from the sight of undead being sliced just by the pressure of the humvee against the wires. Blood was sprayed on the glass.

"Why won't it stop?" Shizuka exclaimed distraught.

Fat boy knowing the condition, "Lock the tires! Just ease up a little on the break and step on the gas!" Hirano said as he looked out of window trying to analyse any further to help Shizuka.

"Lock?" Shizuka asked as she looked around nervously. She found it and did what was told but now they were speeding towards the wall. "Shizuka! Step on break!" Naruto shouted. Shizuka shut her eyes tight, her love's voice ringing in her head and pressed the brake to full.

Naruto's eyes widen as the rear side of car lifted in air, but the worst thing was it wasn't stopping. Naruto glanced back; if he didn't do anything the car would flip over.

Rei looked at Naruto as she saw him gritting his teeth. He let go of Rei as he jumped to the rear of the Humvee, successfully stopping it from lifting anymore, with his weight and force of his jump.

Rei saw what Naruto did, but was not able to hold on car any longer. She fell on bonnet on her back hard then fall on ground again on her back skidding to a distance. She tried to move but her body wasn't following her command. All her senses were rocked with pain.. She strained opened one eye obviously in pain. She saw that the undead were closing on her and eyes widened in fear as she stared at **them**.

She tried to move, if only a bit. But felt her body getting numb. She looked at them distressed, was she going to die like this, not meeting her parents, not being with Naruto.

Just then Naruto jumped from the roof of the car, kicking the closest one with a roundhouse kick at neck easily killing it, he turned in mid-air, bringing out his sword in blink of an eye beheading the second. He landed on his feet in a low stand. Bringing out his magnum in his left hand aiming to the front, to the closest one…and shot. Nearest head was blown plus of another one who was behind it.

"Naruto?" Rei asked, perturbed. Naruto didn't gaze at her, he didn't have time. This is serious there are too many of them. Rei looking at his serious face understood that they were in serious problem.

Hirano opened the roof of Humvee and start setting his gun. "Naruto!" he shouted. Naruto glanced at him and smirked "yeah…." He said, already knowing what they have to do. Hirano too smirked. Naruto walked forward raising his sword, beheaded the one smoothly, he spun around diagonally cutting the other, and he again spun around cleaving another then killing the two with one shot.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced over to Saeko, who was out of the Humvee. "I shall assist you! Take this opportunity to rescue Miyamoto-san". Naruto smiled a little. He knew better then reject her help. He moved back to help Rei.

Crouching beside her, he helped her to lie on her back, trying to ease her pain. He smiled slightly "rest". With that he stood up again towards the undead. Rei's eyes widened "Naruto?" she called, he didn't think of fighting them, did he?

He didn't reply just move forward.

Aiming his magnum at the first, bursting his head, then second, and two together. He cleaved another in two, without breaking his momentum he swung it to the left, killing the undead who tried to pass him.

Saeko was killing them with her wooden sword, but she was getting tired. Hirano was shooting them one by one. Naruto's gun was empty as undead came near which didn't seem to faze him, he reached in his kimono's. And brought the bullets. Loading them with ease. He again set at shooting, no moment of hesitation. He is a Shinobi, a killer. He cant hesitate.

Hirano stared at Naruto in awe. His friend still holds his cool. But little did he know Naruto's pupils were now slitted, he was too losing his cool.

Aiming at another, he pulled the trigger, but suddenly noticed "my magazine!" he exclaimed, his voice too frantic. Inside Alice was slowly crying, seeing as they couldn't get out. "Someone get me on of these from the back." Hirano called desperate. "Kohta-chan?" Alice looked up tears in corner of her eyes. "This!" he showed her the empty magazine, in hope she would be able to find it quickly. She nodded and turned to back searching, just then Zeke barked showing the location. Alice picks it up.

Hirano was gritting his teeth. Even if Naruto was taking down more than them, there are just too many for him alone to handle. "Kohta-chan!" he looked down at the shout of little auburn head. "Here" said Alice shaking a little but still smiling. Hirano stare at little girl, if they lose here he won't be able to see her smile like that. He won't be able to hear her voice. He wont be able to forgive himself, ever. He got a murderous look, like hell he would let them near her! "Time to kill…I'll kill them all!" he shouted and started shooting with new determination.

"What the? The engine is stalled and I can't start it!" exclaimed Shizuka as she desperately tried to start the engine. Saya huffed as she moved to the back, her decision made. "What are you doing, Takagi-san?" asked Shizuka, stopping her wasteful effort for the moment. "I am going to pick up a gun and use it!" Saya replied, pushing her glasses up.

"t-that's dangerous" Shizuka exclaimed startled that she even think of that. They didn't have any experience in using a weapon. Saya turned to Shizuka and smiled cynically "I know, sensei" she opened the gate "Takagi-san" Shizuka shouted worried for her student.

"The bullets are by your feet! Do you know how to use it?" asked Hirano, glancing back at Saya. "I am genius!" Saya retorted, so what, they are in tight situation. She was indulgent as ever.

"Saya!" Naruto shouted. Her head snapped in front only to see that undead was just upon her. But before it could bite it was knocked off by Saeko. Her whole body spasm, as the yellowish liquid fall on her. She felt...disgusted, soiled. Swallowing her fear, she glared back at the undeads "I'm...I'm ...not a coward! I'm not a coward!" she loaded her shotgun and aimed…she shot killing them. "I am not gonna die! None of us are gonna die here! My house is just around the corner!" she shouted, her determination renewing.

After few hours...

They were killing them for few hours now, sun was setting down. Saeko was tired; Hirano was still trying his best. Saya was backing up as she holds the gun like a bat, fear eminent in her eyes. Naruto was too getting tired. Until now, he has killed the most...if the pile of them beside him was any proof.

Rei was still in pain. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. Just then he heard a bark as Zeke jump out of the car and standby Naruto growling at them. Naruto looked at the pup, then at sky and sighed. This will be difficult for them as well as for him to deal with…but right now his friends' lives were important.

Saya was about to run up and beat the shit out of them but stopped as Naruto held her gun in place. She looked at him in confusion "Naruto?". He smiled slightly "go over Rei" he said as he stared forward, again serious. She nodded hesitantly and ran up to Rei to help her sit up.

"Saeko! Hirano!" he called for his friends, both looked his way. But gasped. His one eye was slitted red while other slitted blue. "Buy me some time…." He said, quietly. They didn't question him just nodded.

Naruto moved back towards Rei and Saya. Both looked at him questionably "Naruto?/Naruto?" asked Rei and Saya uncertain. He then suddenly picked them up. "Naruto ! what are you doing?" asked Rei scared. Naruto silently moved towards the wire. But Saya immediately understand "no! You can't do that," she shouted but he didn't listen. "We can't leave all of you behind" she shouted tears in her eyes. Rei also come to understand "Naruto! Please stop!" she called, hoping he would stop.

But He just put a foot on the wire drawing it down. "No! Naruto!" Saya shouted. He threw both of them to other side. Then let the wire back. Saya slowly sat up crying, why didn't he understand, she didn't want to leave him behind...never. Rei too was crying.

Naruto quickly went to the driver seat of Humvee and opened it. Shizuka who has her head down on steering wheel looked up "Naruto-kun?" she asked unsure. Naruto's face was passive. He quickly picked her up bridal style, shutting the door with his leg, again moving towards the wires.

Shizuka seeing Saya and Rei on the other side, easily understood what he was going to do. Panic raised in her being "Naruto-kun! No! I don't want to leave! NO! NO! NO" she shouted as she tried to struggle but all was in vain in front of Naruto's strength. Knowing she cant free herself, She started crying. "Don't leave me alone." She wailed in a desperate attempt to change his mind. He reached the wires, drawing it down. He leaned towards her face "I can't let you die... I love you after all" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, as all thoughts left her mind.

He threw her to other side at Saya who caught Shizuka. Her eyes were still wide at what he just said but tears fell from her eyes.

Alice who was being tightly hugged by Miku sitting at the roof of the Humvee. Miku stared at Naruto fearfully as he come near them. She knew that he will send them to other side. His soft heart wouldn't allowing him to do anything else. She hugged Alice tightly who started to cry. She won't make it more difficult for him by protesting, he was already hurting, she didn't want to add in it.

Naruto come near them "come, Alice-chan has to go with Onee-chans" Naruto smiled as he picked up Miku who didn't protest, with Alice in her arms. "What about you?" Naruto asked fearfully. Naruto eye smiled "I will be there soon….". "Liar…" she shouted but Naruto continue to move towards wire "daddy to say that. No! No! I want to be with Onii-chan" she cried. Naruto smiled "you will be fine with Onee-chans". He looked at Miku who has tears falling down her cheek. He kissed her forehead lightly, causing the girl to gasp.

She looked at him with widened eyes, that was the highest affection he has ever shown to her. She watched as he smiled down at her "take care of Alice for me" he softly said as He then throw them at Shizuka and Saya who caught her. They were staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto jumped over Humvee and put a hand on Hirano's shoulder. Hirano looked at Naruto in confusion. "Naruto?" he asked, Naruto smiled "good work, my friend". He then caught Hirano's back of jacket and threw him over the wires, with his gun. Hirano stare at Naruto as he fell on other side. Naruto knew he will be hurt but he will live.

Naruto smiled at Hirano as the boy stare at Naruto in shock. Naruto turned to see the final member of the group. But suddenly His breath hitched as he saw her surrounded by **them**. She had moved forward while fitting and was now been surrounded.

Naruto's second eye too turned red. He growled, jumping down, he ran towards her. He can't run full speed as there are too many of them, nor can he use his weapons as they will stall him. So he just pushed them apart with his hands...a desperate way, a last effort.

Saeko was being surrounded. She hit the one behind her, then quickly spun around to deliver first stroke to other. She tripped another, stomping on it. As she was one knee, she spun plunge the sword in one chest. But it was removed from her hands by the undead, with her sword still in its gut. She watched in fear as its mouth come close to her. She has only one thought _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I can't keep my promise'. _…..

Just as it was about to bite….a hand came in front of her, it was tanned. Her eyes were widened as she registered that she hasn't been bitten.

Naruto was behind her. He brought his gun to the face of undead which was biting his arm and shoot. The undead was thrown back with many others. Saeko looked over her shoulder with fearful eyes as feeling of dread filled her. She saw the passive face of Naruto as he stared ahead. Her eyes shook in her sockets as she came to register at what has happened. Naruto has been bitten because of her. She screamed in terror, pain and dread

"NARUTOOOO!".

XXX

"NARUTOOOO!", all heads jerked at the scream. Tears started falling from their eyes as they thought the obvious. Hirano was too crying silently. His friend has sacrificed himself for their sake. Rei and Saya were in shock, Alice was crying while mumbling 'onii-chan' again and again as she tightly hugged Miku who too has her eyes shut to block the tears. But the worst was Shizuka. Her eyes were shaking, she too was shaking. "Naruto" she mumbled as she started to get up. Hirano saw what their sensei was doing.

Just then, Shizuka ran towards the wires…..but Hirano stopped her by holding her by waist. "Naruto! Naruto! Please…don't leave me alone…" she struggled but in vain. Hirano was holding tight. He will not let his friend's life be in vain.

In the back Saya and Rei were looking at Shizuka in shock. They knew that their sensei has feeling for Naruto but this….giving up life. Could they do that? They questioned themselves. But then they both thought _'she really loved him….' _.

XXX

"NARUTOOOO!" Saeko's scream was her last barrier. She started crying, not even trying to defend herself. What was left to defend, the person she promised, was going to die because of her weakness.

Naruto shoot those that were near him. Making a circle around them which will buy him some time. He put his gun back.

"Saeko! Get a hold of yourself," he said harshly as He unsheathed his sword easily with his left hand as his right hand was bitten. Saeko looked at him with tear stricken eyes, but then she saw he has brought out his sword. She continued to watch as he brought his right hand in front of him, while raising his sword "n-Naruto? W-what a-re you d-doing?" she asked stuttering as a little hope rose in her heart. Naruto just grunted, "I am getting rid of the bite!" He said as he brought his sword down…..

Blood sprayed all over Saeko, from the stump, which was once Naruto's hand. Naruto has not turned from her because of obvious fear of any of them sneaking. He gritted his teeth in pain, not allowing himself the luxury of screaming. Now the severed hand fell at her feet, it will blacken, not because of disease but lack of chakra.

Naruto sheathed his sword. Then took hold off Saeko's wooden blade, and yanked it out of the body. Saeko was still in shock at what Naruto did, trying to cope with the situation. Naruto got in a wide stance, sword held in his left hand in reverse grip. Blood dripping from the new wound, non-stop. **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu- Kaze No Arashi (Uzumaki style- Wind Storm). **Naruto spun around Saeko who was still on floor. And swung his blade sideways in full circle.

Result was instantaneous. Wind picked around them like a tornado in which they were the centre, blowing back all of them who were near them. Saeko who was still shaken up looked at Naruto in awe. One technique and most of them were clear.

XXX

Meanwhile. As Shizuka was struggling. A force in black dress with orange and white strip like design. They wore a helmet and has a cylinder like thing on their back connected to some kind of pressure gun.

"Everyone! Take positions!" a muffled female voice shouted. At this everyone turned around to look at the new arrivals. Shizuka stopped struggling as Hirano drag her back. The new force took places immediately. Pointing their gun towards **them** and shoot. Many of **them** were blown back.

Who seemed to be captain reached the group. "We will help you! We can pick your car later" The captain said. But Shizuka shouted, her voice hoarse "help us! Please save my Naruto! Please! I beg you!" she cried pitifully as she looked at the masked women.

Masked women looked surprised, but asked, "Where is he?" she asked. Shizuka turned to stare at the undead. The women frowned but then bowed a little "I am sorry, but he mi-". She was cut off in midsentence as one of her man shouted "what is that?". all looked over to see a wind tornado picking up among the undead. Woman thought something was wrong, that thing can't be natural.

But Naruto's group got a little hope. As they knew, only Naruto could do this type of damage.

Just a figure shot out from among the undead to land on the side wall of bridge, and then jumped again to the railing platform.

XXX

Just as the technique ended. Naruto snaked an arm around Saeko's waist, pulling her close. He crouched as He channelled chakra to his feet. He leapt towards the side wall. He landed easily but took another jump, landing on railing platform.

Now Saeko was slowly coming out of her stupor. "Naruto-kun..." she softly said as her body was tightly pressed against him.

While Naruto was breathing heavily. That last move was taxing, too taxing even for him and plus blood loss. He was slowly getting dizzy.

XXX

As they saw the figure leaning on the railing breathing heavily. But they couldn't tell that from their distance. "Naruto!" Hirano exclaimed. All girls face lit up. Shizuka smiled still crying a little. The leader was surprised that the boy survived among this many of **them**.

Hirano picked up his gun to look at them closely. He gazes through the scope on the gun, so he could tell the situation. He grunted a little "Busujima-senpai looks fine, but Naruto is breathing heavily…" he stopped. All others faces have looks of horror.

But Hirano again spoke after a moment of observing "his right hand is gone….looks like he cut it himself with his sword" he exclaimed. Now everyone has looks of surprise and shock. "But why?" asked Saya frustrated. Shizuka who has calmed down after see that Naruto is still fine. "He must have been bitten at hand! ….so he cut the appendage before the infection could spread." Shizuka exclaimed easily catching on. "w-what?" Rei stammered confused. Shizuka smiled slightly "every disease need some time to spread throughout body, this pandemic is no exception. I have seen that whenever one is bitten. It takes different amount of time for them to be dead based on their wounds. So the enzymes will spread from the infected appendage. But Naruto cut off the appendage before it could infect him.". Shizuka finished almost sagely.

All were staring at her wide eyed. Did their ditzy sensei just deduce something, but they were glad too that their friends were fine. The women behind the mask looked over at boy in amazement. _'That boy didn't panic, even after being surrounded by so many. And successfully saved his friend and himself. Amazing' _.

But Shizuka frowned in worry "but he would be losing blood fast, he has to stop bleeding or he will lose consciousness". All other looked at her then at the location of the other two.

XXX

"Saeko…"he spoke trying to control his breathing. "Try to stop the bleeding, we have to move on, we can't stay here…we will take a detour." He rasped out. All she could do was nod. She was still dreading, to see Naruto in this condition…because of her, because of her weakness.

Naruto was moving away from the bridge, he jumped down the railing with difficulty but continued to move. While Saeko was thinking of some way to stop the bleeding.

But then her gaze fell at her bow-tie. She quickly removed it. It was about a foot long. This can work. She brought it around his hand and ties it tightly. Bleeding didn't stop completely but it stopped enough that only few drops were escaping.

As well Naruto's body make blood cells far faster than any human.

XXX

Meanwhile Shizuka has thanked them for helping. They found out she was Saya's mother. The family hugged and cried.

"Naruto" Rei said as she saw them move away from the bridge. "Onee-chan?" Alice pulled on Miku's shirt. She put a hand on her head, smiling "they will be fine" she assured to Alice. Hirano grinned at them, giving a thumbs up "don't worry! Busujima-senpai and Naruto are both strong" he replied with a smile.

Saya at this ran towards the wires. "We'll be waiting! We'll be waiting at my house!" she shouted as loud as she could. She would never forgive him, if he died.

Never...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I have got many positive reviews on my story. All I could say is that I am thankful to people who found it good enough to read. And here it is, the filler about Naruto's past.**

**This is also the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

They were walking for some time now. Saeko had come out of her stupor completely and was now too walking alongside him. He also rejected to lean on her shoulder, as undead were close by.

"I need to rest a little…" Naruto rasped out. His body may produce blood fast but that too need energy. She Just nodded solemnly. She started looking around, and then she spotted a house with opened door. She pointed "Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked at the direction, nodded in agreement.

Saeko first entered the house with Naruto shutting the door behind them. "First check the whole house..." he said. She nodded and quickly ran to find any of them. While Naruto slid down the door frame, closing his eyes.

Saeko come after 2 minutes, to found Naruto leaning against the door eyes closed. Her breath hitched, as it came out in pant, she thought the worst. She approached the blond fearfully "Naruto-kun…?" she asked. But to her relief Naruto opened his eyes "yeah…". She let out a sigh of relief, looking at him "the house his empty..." she said. He just nodded as he slowly stood up, her supporting him.

They came to the living room as he plopped on to the sofa. He sighed "Saeko…I need to replenish my energy…please find anything to eat, quickly". She nodded; she didn't have the voice as it is now as she was feeling guilty…a lot guilty.

She rummaged through kitchen searching for anything she could. Fruits, vegetables, meat, beans, juice….anything.

As she brought the tray. Naruto sweat dropped. The tray was over loaded. He chuckled a little as Saeko took seat by his side. He slowly picks the first thing…which was a cucumber. Again sweat dropping at that. Shrugging, He took bite of it without any concern. As he finished he picked up a fruit. Then another, Then some raw meat but with a sour face. "Naruto-kun, I could cook the meat." She offered hesitantly but He just shook his head "no, after cooking their nutrients reduce by more than half. And at the moment I need nutrients.". She nodded in understanding.

He ate few more things. Then juice and at last water. He also forced her to eat. She was reluctant but agreed after a while when he said, it would only hinder them if she remain empty stomach.

He sighed as he threw his head back. She was still sitting by his side looking at his face. She knew, if she was stronger, this wouldn't have happened, he wouldn't have to sacrifice his arm for her.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, her head lowered. "Huh?" Naruto asked then saw that Saeko was again crying. "i-its m-my fau-lt, m-my fault, that you lost your arm…" she cried, sobbing. Naruto sighed as he using his left arm, brought her in a one arm hug. "shh…don't worry, it is just a flesh wound" he said. "But..." she tried to protest, only for him to cut her off "no, if I have to I would have given my life to save you" he firmly said, she gasped at his proclamation, never thought he would go that far.

Nothing else to say, she cried in his chest.

As she finally calmed down, Naruto gave her a mischievous smile, "now I will show you, what were the benefits of being a doctor's intern" he said with a smirk. "Huh?" she looked at him confused. He started his explanation, "In human body cells were replicated." She nodded. "humans also have self-healing abilities as after a time a wound automatically started to heal." She nodded confused at where he was going. "But this self-healing ability is very slow; own its own that's why we use medications. But there is also a regeneration ability in humans albeit very little, like appearing of new skin." He elaborated, She was now completely confused.

"So with my family's abilities and my hard earned medical knowledge…" he trailed of as he untied the tie around his stump. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she asked confused as well concerned, that he might loss more blood.

But He just brought his stump in front, holding it in place with his left hand. He then closed his eyes concentrating. **"You are speeding up your regeneration, it will be painful." **Kyubi reminded. _'Yeah, but now is not the time to rest…we have to move fast and….it will also give her reassurance.' _a sweet grin spread on Kyubi's face. Ask his container to hit two birds with one stone.

He concentrated large amount chakra into his arm. Next concentrating at the bone, since it would be first.

Saeko gaped in fascination as smoke start rising from his stump. But jumped back in shock as well fright, as she saw a bony hand shot out from the stump. It was pure white, She watched in utter shock and fascination as slowly muscles crawled on to the bones, writhing like snakes. As they were laid, nerves and veins start forming. After few seconds veins, arteries and nerves were formed. Then crawl a thin layer of muscle and fat….and finally skin.

And Naruto's hand has returned just like that.

She couldn't understand what she just saw; it was something thought to be impossible. But right in front of her eyes it has happened. She looked at his face, to see that he was panting heavily, sweat pouring down his face.

'_It must require lot of energy…if Naruto is like this' _she thought. "N-Naruto h-how-?" she stammered out. Naruto controlled his breath. The process was extremely painful, but he could endure it. He opened his eyes slowly "I have studied medical science with Shizuka, she is really great at it. For this trick I have to know all about body's anatomy. Where which nerve is located or where which joint and bone is. After that known I would sped up the regeneration to an extreme level with the help of my family abilities in conjunction" he elaborated.

She still didn't quite understand what he was saying, but she understood this much that, Naruto is not a normal human. Plus he has vast medical knowledge. She watched as He tried to move his fingers, which made little jerking movements. He slowly clenched and unclenched his fist. Nodding to himself, he was satisfied that there was no problem with his new hand, looking to the side, Saeko was still in shock.

Smiling a little, he waved his hand lazily, in front of her. "If you don't believe that, touch it" he said. She first stared at his face for a long moment, contemplating but then slowly nodded. She reached for his hand a bit hesitantly. Bringing close, her hand jerked back as felt his more than normal warm skin. She again touched, as she slowly roamed her hands over it, and then used other hand too.

'_It's real' _she thought amazed.

Holding his hand tightly, between hers, new tears appeared in her eyes. "Ara…now shouldn't you be happy?" he asked. She nodded as she gave him a gracious smile. Naruto too smiled. Seeing her so vulnerable, wasn't something he liked.

They will rest a bit then move on.

XXX

They were running in streets, it's about evening. Saeko was back to her normal self a bit reluctantly but she was alright now.

Naruto sighed "they are here too". No matter where they go, undeads were everywhere. "it doesn't seem as though we can make it back to 2-chome" she said looking at him. "Then let's go this way, there were none of them on the way here" he said as They ran to another direction.

Stopping at another end.

"Mou…I can even see Saya's house from here…" he said with a pout. "Do you want to walk on fence again?" she asked amused at his expense. He chuckled "we need a vehicle…." He muttered, and then he remembered at what they saw on way here. He turned to Saeko "let's have some fun" she raised an eyebrow. Fun?

XXX

They were in a bike showroom. "Hm…Saeko which one do you like?". She smiled a little "a bike is okay by itself, but in tandem it would be dangerous. Or were we going on a date?" she asked playfully. Naruto raised an eyebrow then turned a little to see the poster. He gained a playful smirk "Ara…Saeko_-chan_ want to have some fun, with the poor me. How could I deny!" he said playfully.

Saeko blushed at his tone and the under meaning of his words as well the chan suffix, she puffed her cheeks lightly, how the hell he could fluster her so easily, But smiled as he chuckled.

Naruto looking around, finally laid his eyes on a mountain bike. He shrugged, this will have to do for now.

XXX

Her hand went to her air, as she removed them from falling into her face. Her grip on his tighten, as if to merge with him, bringing her mouth close to his ear, "What an amusing situation we find ourselves in" she said softly. But his advanced senses picked it up easily "Yeah..." he replied smiling. Resting her chin on his shoulder, "so, what shall we do from hereafter? I assume you have a plan?". "Yep…but…" he trailed off, causing her to look at him in question "but?" she questioned.

He just grinned lazily, "Let's enjoy this ride a little" he replied.

She laughed lightly "gosh! You never change Naruto!" She said with a smile, almost leading to lovely. "Hang on…" said Naruto still grinning, she squealed like a little girl, as there bike was airborne for at least 3 full seconds.

Plopping down the slope, the bike slid to some distance, stopping. He looked back only to see them falling down the slope, one after another. "Well…that was a quick way for coming down" he commented lamely. Saeko sweat drop lightly at his antics, seriously if the situation wasn't serious, she would thought they were in an anime…or fanfic…

"Say what you please, but..." Saeko trailed off, looking around, they were surrounding them.

"Aww….they love me this much" Naruto said with a cute face, blinking owlishly, one hand cupping his cheek. Even glitters could be seen around his figure.

Saeko's sweat drop doubled in size. But He just grinned as he again sped off. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she asked warily, knowing it would be something crazy. Naruto just grinned "just an experiment…" he said casually. "Experiment?" she asked, but was surprised, when she notices where they were going.

She could only groan, as there bike stayed above surface, barely for 2 seconds. And they were lost in water.

Just as her head came out of water, she took in a huge breath. Taking few more breaths, "I should have seen that coming" she grumbled to herself. But suddenly yelped in surprise, as she felt an arm below her legs, as well at her back. Before she knew it what was happening, she was removed from water, carried by her lovable blonde, in a bridal carry.

But that wasn't what she was thinking, far from it. Currently she has a incredulous as well shocked impression. She also looked down from position many time, but that didn't change it. Finally looking at his face "How the hell are you standing on water?" she all but shouted.

But he just chuckled humouredly, ignoring her question, his eyes went downwards "now, wasn't that fun-….ara" his dialogue came to an abrupt halt, his eyebrows raising in surprise. His eyes travelled down body, taking in the way her wet clothes cling to her body. As well the purple bra he could see, a toned stomach. if they weren't standing on water, Naruto didn't know what he would have done to her.

Saeko blinked in confusion, she could see his raised eyebrows. That mean something has surprised him, if only a little. Following his gaze, a gasp escaped her lips as she realized where he was staring so intently. Covering her breasts with her arm, as best she could "i-I am a woman!" she exclaimed with blush prominent on her face, staring at him fiercely as her nervousness returned full force. Naruto chuckled lightly, "Hai, Hai….and a grown one at that" he said nonchalantly, but for her, her blush deepened to a completely new level.

Not minding her staeling glances, or they way she squirmed in his arms, he set his track to the sand bank.

XXX

At the miniature island

"good idea to use the sand bank" she said, sitting on a fallen log. Naruto silently nodded as he looked over the city, he could see them moving away from the shore, albeit slowly. "They will not be able to reach here, since I don't think they can swim." he said. Nodding her head in understanding "So, we are here to take some rest, even if things work out or not?" she asked. "Ara, that was just to determine, where they are concentrated the most…since its done, we would move to our next destination with the easiest path" he said. Glancing at his back, she has a slight expression of awe. She too was trained since she was kid, albeit late from him. But she didn't think, he would have this kind of knowledge. And its always awe stroking, as how easily he could make plans at moment's notice.

Looking at the city, he could sense them getting away from their position. Nodding to himself, "Saeko, you can rest firs-" he was interrupted by a cute sneeze. He turned around to see Saeko has wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly. "i-I apologize….my body seems to have gotten cold" she said looking away, a blush marred across her face.

He sighed, sometimes she is just like a little girl.

Walking over to her, he started removing his Kimono. Her eyes widened as her thoughts went down the drain, thinking about things they could do here on this island. They were alone, no one to interrupt. Her blush deepened. Removing his Kimono, He reached his hand inside one of his sleeve and channelled some chakra as he found the right seal. There was a light puff of smoke inside the kimono. His hand retracted back, bringing a thick white rope with it.

She blinked as he put the rope and kimono on the log, beside her. Then without any warning, his hands rose. Landing on her head, she could only blink as he start shaking them, to dry of the excess water. She blushed at his caring action, but welcomed it happily. It was rare for her to be pampered and she loves it all the more when Naruto is the one doing it.

After it was done, "here change your clothes or you will catch a cold" he said, concern lacing his tone. She smiled still blushing, he is caring as always. "Thank you" she said. He nodded as he went back to gazing at the city.

Removing her shirt, then the bra. She glanced up, to see if he was peeking. But pouted, as he didn't even seem to twitch. Not wanting to get distracted, she picked up the kimono, first her arm going in the right sleeve, then left. Closing them in the front, she tied the rope around her waist.

To her surprise kimono felt very comfortable, quite warm for a single piece of clothing. It was smooth like silk, but not silk. She couldn't feel a single itch, which seems to occur with new cloths. "wow! This is so warm" Saeko exclaimed, a slightly awed expression on her face. Naruto turned around, smiling lazily "yeah, it is a special kimono; made by someone for me….and I have seals all over it making it one of the best combat clothes available." He said. She could see he was proud of his creation, and he should be. She knew, he fell in the water too, but the kimono is completely dry.

'_maybe a speciality of kimono' _she thought to herself.

He then 'hummed' as he check her out, not so subtly. Looking at her blushing face, as she look away from him. As well as the hands buried between her legs, making her breasts picked up. He could also see the nipples poking from the clothing. "you would look beautiful in kimono, I can tell" he praised, smiling. Her blush deepened, as the thought of showing up in a kimono appeared in her mind.

But suddenly giggled, looking at him "Naruto-kun, do you look at me as a woman?" she asked quietly as she gazed in his sapphire eyes. Naruto stared right back; he knew what she was asking. And hesitation is something he never shows. "yeah…always…" was his short but meaningful reply. His answer, a bit expected, but she never thought he would be this straight forward. Her head tilted to one side as she eye smiled, looking really cute with that red face.

"Saeko…do you like someone?" he asked quietly. Her eyes widened at unexpected question. How could she tell him that he is the person she love. "U-Uhm…y-yeah…I-I…l-like s-someone" she stammered out, looking away, blushing.

Her gaze went to his shirtless physic, but like others she too couldn't hold it in, she gasped loudly. Hearing her gasp, he looked over his shoulder, but said nothing. She was amazed, awed as well horrified. His back was littered with white lines, od different sizes, different shapes.

Her curiosity eating her, like the undead eat the human, "n-Naruto-kun, h-how did you get so many scars?" she asked softly. But Naruto heard her easily, not even looking back, her replied. "In childhood…" her eyes widened, "…where I was born" He finished quietly, not saying anything. She knew that he didn't want to talk about it so she held her interrogation.

But Naruto got the signal, as he could feel the uncomfortable silence forming. He sighed as he looked at the city. "Should we go now? There were less of them" she asked quietly. "Hmmm...Yeah" he replied…bored.

XXX

"You know…when I said, if you want to walk on the fence…I was joking" she said, exasperatedly. But he just chuckled, jumping to the wall one the other side of the street, again passing two undeads. "what? You don't like the ride?" he asked pouting. But she giggled, snuggling closer in his back. "No…I love it" she mumbled.

He simply smiled, jumping again, his foot connected with the skull of an undead, crushing it by its force. Jumping a little forward, he stopped in his trek. "We are here" he said. At this Saeko's eyes opened, falling on their destination "a park?" she asked, confused.

Gathering a lot of chakra in his legs, he bend a little forward, readying for the jump. Tightening his grip on her thighs. He grinned lazily, "hold tight" he said. She has only a moment to blink, and she found herself, airborne. Looking down with widened eyes, she could see many of them. But then noticed, where they are closing to. Another goran escaped her lips.

There was a sound like a blast going on, water splashing everywhere, a light layer of mist setting around. And in the fountain, now devoid of water, stood Naruto, grinning.

Removing her self from his back, she shake herself of the water, "do you like making girls wet?" she asked irritated that she was wet again. His answer was instant, "Of course, I loved that" he grinned at her mischievously. She looked at him confused, but then it dawned on her. A furious blush spreading across her face, as she mumbled a little 'pervert'. He chuckled lightly, "look around" he said.

She was confused, but then saw all the undead coming towards the fountain. "I see…you made enough noise with your landing that…" she said in realization. Naruto nodded "yep, we can go out the east exit and we'll end up at Saya's house." He said.

Stepping out of the fountain, "So, let's start the game" he said with a smirk. Standing at the boundary of fountain, she got a sadistic gleam in her eyes "I see…." she commented, everything clicking in place. She jumped in the air "Understood!". As she landed she hit the first with upper diagonal loosed swing, knocking the one back. She slipped under the arms of the second, finishing it with a dual handed at strike at the head from behind.

But suddenly stretched her arms sideways, effectively stopping the undead in its place. "What a foul smell. You should at least wash your hair" she said with a smirk. Hitting him with an upward strike, he was sent flying to the empty fountain, striking the pavement with a crunch. Glancing back at the fountain, Naruto whistled. He was sure even the undead has seen better days than that.

"Now…" her body lowered, getting into her stance, a smile graced her lips. "I have no reason to hold back!" she forced out. She shot forward, hitting the two on her way, jumping in the air, she killed another two, splitting their heads open.

Naruto could listen to the sounds of heads splitting from his position. His eye twitch in irritation, "and people say I am crazy…." He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

Her smile, sadistic, anyone could tell that. she was enjoying herself, the feel she get when their heads caved under the force of her sword. The thought of how easily she could kill them, the sight of blood, exciting her to her deepest core. The feeling of pleasure, she liked so much.

But the world came to a halt, freezing everything. Her eyes wide, her hands frozen stiff. Slowly it clicked in her mind, as what she was doing. What she was enjoying so much. She was reminded all of this, as she looked at the Undead children, coming closer to her.

Naruto sensing her hesitation, instantly broke into a run. He reached just in time as the little kid was about to bite her. Pulling her back from the jaws of the kid by her waist, he brought out his magnum, aiming at he head of the kid. Glaring dispassionately at the kid, without any hesitation. He pulled the trigger, blasting his head in a display of gore and blood, also knocking back more of them. Looking at the girl, he cared about so much, he cursed inwardly. she was in the middle of a break down, her thumb between her teeth's, tell him that much.

Knowing nothing good can come by staying here, he came to a decision. Picking her up bridal style, he ran in another direction, opposite to the house. They would reach the house later; his friend needs him for now.

Wooden sword was left there, for the kids to play.

XXX

Naruto let her down, opening the doors of the shrine. He let her go inside as he shut the door behind them. "Saeko?" he asked, looking over his shoulder, but when he saw her shying away from him, not even looking in his directing. He refrained himself, gazing at her for about half minute, he let out sigh, "travelling around at night would be dangerous…we will wait here till morning." He said.

Walking to the other side of the shrine, He lit up the candle. Picking up the katana, he found there. He unsheathed it half-way. But then shook his head in disappointment. It wasn't well crafted, edge wasn't sharpened in god knows how long, it would last only for 20 undeads the most.

Sighing to himself, He went towards her, removing his sword from his waist, he put it down beside her. "Here…in case..." he let it trail off, knowing she already understand his meaning. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes to see if he was disappointed in her. But to her surprise it was the same bored look he always wore, no irritation, no anger. A little weary, that might be because of tiredness.

"You should lay here and get some rest…," he said as he went to the other side of paper wall, to search in his bag. While she get herself situated on the mattress. He returned to other side, "and the dinner is ready" he said, a little cheerfully, as much as he can in his character.

She looked at him surprised, only for her jaw to fell a little. He was holding a smoking cup of instant ramen. "Where did you get that?" she asked, her earlier gloominess vanishing for the moment. He just eyes smiled, "Ara…I picked it from the house we were resting" he said, as he put it down in front of her.

"No please eat before it get cold, my lady" he said, bowing politely. She giggled a little, covering her mouth, entering the role herself, "mou…why you…" she mumbled.

He pouted "hey, don't laugh like that…it is my duty to take care of milady…" he said. At this she laughed harder but still kept it down. Naruto eye smiled seeing her like that. "I am happy…really happy…" she whispered as she calmed down.

Picking up the cup, she slowly started eating. Glancing up, a blush spread across her face. He was looking at her with a slight smile, as if enjoying the sight of her eating. Trying to concentrate, she serve him the cup "you too…", but he shook his head, "you need it more, since I have more stamina then you…and I don't really like ramen" he said with a sour face.

'_not anymore…' _he still remember how his diet only consists of ramen. That was a subtle nightmare for him. She again giggled, but then nodded, finish her cup.

Everything was silent, as they were silently sitting, none of them making any noise. She was looking away from him, looking into space. While Naruto has his eyes closed, as he sat in a meditative stance. **"Something big has happened to her…" **Kyubi quipped. _'yeah…'_ he replied to his tenant.

"You are not going to pry?" Saeko asked softly. At this he slowly opened his eyes. "Everybody has their secrets, you are no different. But…it must have been pretty big reason for you to freeze up like that…" he replied in his usual tone, not giving away the concern he felt for her. She looked at him with a haunted face "will you hear me out, Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto slowly nodded.

"I recalled when I was last so….afraid" she said. "Was it because of children?" he questioned, "though troubling, no, that was not it….when we were by the river bank; you asked if there was someone I liked" "yeah..." he replied lowly. "There was someone I liked." Her head lowered "but…I didn't convey my feelings to him. I did not believe that I should be allowed to do so" "why?" Naruto asked quietly. "Do you think he would have accepted me if I had committed murder?" Naruto's eyes opened fully for a moment, but returned to his lidded ones just a second later.

'_That is her dark secret' _he thought to himself.

"It was four years ago. A man attacked me at night. I had my training sword with me, so naturally I was able to fend him off. I broke his shoulder blade and femur. The police understand the situation and took me back home in the patrol car." She said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "so what? You just tried to defend yourself, even if they might think it was little excessive but…", but she interrupted him.

Her eyes hidden in the shadows of her hair, "this is not what has been holding me back. I enjoyed it. I had a clearly defined enemy. it was thrilling" her voice shaking but not in fear, it was like she was delighted. She looked up at him "once I knew that I was on top because of my training sword, I pretend to be afraid, lured him in, and struck back without hesitation. And I enjoyed it; I truly, truly enjoyed it." She raised her head to show the sadistic gleam, shining brightly, her voice getting louder, bringing a hand to point to herself, " that is the real me! The true nature of Busujima Saeko! Do you really believe that I, drunk and turned on by my own power, should be allowed something pure like love?!"

"But…" he interrupted, "all of us have been at it, since..." she interrupted him again. "But you changed after the fact. I have been like this since before it all began." She said smiling cynically. "Saeko..." he softly muttered, a sad gleam in his eyes.

"As we stood in front of the water fountain, I came to realize that I have not changed. On the contrary, I found myself being even crueller". But she was shocked when suddenly Naruto brought her head to his bare chest, pulling her close, his arms wrapping around her smaller frame. She was stunned, that he would still hold her. Even after telling him what she has done. But she too clanged to him, as if he was her life-line.

He sighed softly, "Do you really think I will let you go…" her eyes widened but he continued, "now I love you even more, that I knew the real Saeko." Her eyes widened further she tried to protest "b-but…" he interrupted her "do you really think it was my first time killing someone…" that shut her up completely. He looked down into her eyes "I am afraid Saeko…" "af-afraid?" she stuttered, Naruto being afraid of something, it's like he is most energetic person in the world.

Gazing into her violet eyes, "afraid that, will you be able to accept me after what I have done?" he whispered. She removed herself from his arms, sitting in front of him, her legs sprawled, sitting on her rear. "P-please t-tell m-me…" she pleaded holding his hand tightly, she wants to know the person she loved so much.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. She lowered her head thinking he didn't trust her enough. Like reading her mind, "It's not that I didn't trust you. It's too painful to remember" her eyes widened, he read her like an open book.

He sighed again "I first killed….when I was seven.." he said. Her eyes widened "s-s-seven?" she asked stammering. He nodded "I was searching trash cans in an ally to find some food…when a drunken villager saw me. He kicked me, when I was lying on the floor, he start punching me. I saw the bottle he was carrying. I broke it then plunge it into his neck…". She stared at him wide-eyed, thinking if it was even possible. "I was admitted in hospital because of trauma? But doctors declined to treat me" he said, letting out a mirthless chuckle. "b-but yo-you were d-defending yourself" she argued.

But he just gave her a cynical smile, "the place where I was born…I was a living weapon". "l-living w-weapon?" she asked. He nodded "my _mother_ and _father_ sacrificed me for the sake of the village". He spat father and mother with venom. "My father bound me to a life worse than death…", she gasped at his words. Naruto chuckled dryly "I became the village pariah. Most of the village hated me, they scorn me, spat at me, call names, beat me…tried to kill me so many times that I lost count….these scars are the proof of their humility towards me….." he said. She stare at his body, she could not believe, before she was looking from afar, but now…there were so many scars that she couldn't even count.

"The leader of the village, whom I think as grandfather, who I trusted the most….betrayed me. Whenever I asked who my parents were, he said he didn't know. He tried to convince me that the villagers' hatred is not towards me. But then what? I am the one who suffer. I grew up eating ramen, bread and rotten milk…They would over charge me three times for anything I buy, forced me to wear bright orange, so they could easily found me." He chuckled humourlessly.

She was looking at him stunned, thinking how is he still alive.

Looking at her, he smiled "And funny thing is that my _father _was hailed as a hero while his son was hailed as a pariah…", she hold her breath in. shaking those thoughts away, he spoke "but, I was a genius. To survive I put on an idiot mask, an idiot who can't think of anything other than ramen and being leader of the village" he chuckled. "I fooled everyone, even the leader who was a war veteran, gone through two wars…i gave them false satisfaction that I am loyal to the village." He smiled viscously.

"So, when I was twelve I ran away from the village, with village's most important possessions..." he sighed, what seem like contentment.

"But…I was gravely injured. I was dying….". She gasped. "That's when I met a demon…", he said. "d-demon?" she asked in disbelief. He just nodded "We were told form childhood that demons were vile beings, evil creatures..." she nodded, prodding him to continue. "But what makes you think it's true…?" he asked, "w-well-", she doesn't have the answer. But he has, "Nothing, these stories were result of the fear of humans for the things they didn't understand, which turned into hatred." She nodded slowly, understanding.

"But demons are more than that; they have their codes, set by gods". "Codes?" she questioned. "Yes, rules for their life, they can't break it no matter what…". She looked at him seriously, trying to find if he was fooling around but no, he was not. He was dead serious, "and, among the demons, the greatest sin is…abusing a child" "w-why?" she asked interested. "A child has a pure soul; he has no hatred…even demons can't taint a child's heart". She nodded slightly, knowing herself. "When he found me, he took pity on me and saved my life" he said while she smiled lightly. "but, everything has price, I was given curse" he said. She gave him her rapt attention.

"I found myself in a new place….demon has sent me here. That's when I arrived to the town". She listened to him, her father has told her few things from where he came. "There a family found me, lying in forest….they took care of me. They were family of three, father, mother and their 7 year old daughter". He chuckled "they accepted me in their family. I was their son. They loved me dearly. I lived with them thereafter."

Tears started to fell from his eyes but he didn't seem to register it "it was like a dream came true, I got what I longed for my while life, a family", he paused, taking in a haggard breath. Looking at her "do you heard about the Karasuma family?" he asked quietly. She thought for a moment, but then her eyes widened "t-that w-was the samurai f-family who was killed 3 years ago" she exclaimed as a hand went to cover her mouth.

She looked at him in obvious horror.

He slowly nodded, ignoring her reaction, "my father was the master, he wanted me to be his successor, so I learned the style. Soon I was on top, even better than him…..h-he was proud of Me." his breath hitched. "m-my m-mother….she loved me dearly, sometime even more than her own daughter…I would travel with her. She would travel from mountains to mountains to collect herbs. We met different people. Sometime she would tire herself out, so I have to carry her all the way. But I was fine with it. The love she gave me was the entire thing I needed..."

His tears fell against the tatami board, only sound at the moment. Looking at the roof, His smile was completely haunted. "…then there was my little princess….my s-Siya-chan…" He took in a shuddering breath. Saeko could see that he was hurting deeply. "She was my world….". She looked at him confused. "I was willing to give her anything. I hid her from any animosity of this world. Only let her see the fair world…she gets everything she demands, a pup, new toys, new clothes…. Mother and father would scold me saying I am spoiling her….but I just said 'she will get all she wants, I won't let her childhood empty….like mine'…". She was feeling like she was able sense his emotions. He chuckled "at last they gave in…I taught her, I play with her, I beat those who dared to look at her wrongly."

"I was her world….the first thing she said when she woke up was my name, last thing she saw before sleeping was me. She would cry if I was out for long. She always said she loved me, that she will always be with me. I too loved her….". He cringed, "it never came to my mind of being separated from them…" he trailed of.

Lowering his head, He opened his eyes while she gasped; one of them was slitted red. "Do you know about Hasegawa Company?" he asked. She looked at him confused "the company which was annihilated 2 ½ years ago with all its members..."

**Flashback**

Naruto was slowly walking back to his house smiling. He was gone to next town for some things her mother has asked him to bring. He has also bought a new dress for Siya. And a new apron for his mother.

As he was, walking people were looking at him with worried look. He was confused at this, but shrugs it off, dotting it unimportant. He heard few saying some people has arrived at their house.

As he neared the compound, and to the house. His eyes widened, the gate was open, something is wrong. He ran inside the house. He ran from room to room only to see them almost destroyed.

Then at last he came to the dojo where his father usually sat. As he entered the dojo, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. He dropped all the stuff he was carrying. In the dojo, his father was leaning against the wall bleeding all over, legs broken, arms broken.

In front of him lay his mother and sister. Both naked covered in blood and semen. Cuts all over their body. Their eyes opened wide in terror and pain. Blood coming out of their mouths, bodies unmoving.

**Flash break**

"They send their man to threaten my father, to sell them our land. But he declined." he clenched his hands into fists As tears fell from his eyes. "They beat him to death….then make him see as they r-r-raped m-my m-mother a-and s-sister.". Saeko's eyes widened in horror as she tried to hold back her gasp.

He was hyperventilating as he grabbed his head between his hands, tears fall from his eyes directly from his eyes, instead of sliding down his face as he was looking down. "I-I s-saw h-her face, s-she w-was ca-calling for m-me to c-come a-and he-help her…..b-but I wa-wasn't t-there….". He looked at her with wide eyes, she flinched back as she saw how much broken he really was. "t-t-they ra-raped m-my t-ten ye-year old si-sister" he whispered out. Saeko started to cry, but Naruto was not paying attention. He was shaking horribly.

**Flash break end**

He ran upto Siya, crouching beside her, "Si-Siya-c-chan…Siya! SIYA! SIYA!" he shouted as he started shaking her but she didn't respond. Her eyes were somewhere else. Her head loll to the side. He looked at her not believing. He put her down, moving to older women "mo-mother, wa-wake up! Wake up! MOTHER!" He shouted but she didn't respond. He cried, he wailed, he screamed to heavens.

But suddenly froze as he heard a grunt, he looked around frantically. He saw that his father was still breathing, as he tried to lift his head. Naruto was by his side within a second. "fa-father! Fa-father! What happened?" he asked frantically. His father looked from the corner of his eye "n..aruto.."He rasped out. "y-yes father" Naruto replied, almost immediately. He coughed, blood spraying on his already stained clothes. Naruto tried to lift him up but the man stopped him… "I...don't…ave….mu…time…hase-"he again went into a hacking streak of couch. "fa-father?" Naruto called, worry etched on his whole being. "hasegawa…compa…ny…did this…" father rasped out. "hasegawa?" Naruto repeated. His father nodded his head slightly. "y..es….av..enge our…family…" those become his last words, as last of his life seeped out of him. Naruto looked at his father, eyes wide open. "father!father!FATHER!FATHER…!" he screamed, but there was no reply.

He cried and cried…..and cried….

**Flashback end**

"Father had made me the land owner, so the company couldn't do anything. I buried them inside the compound myself." His shaking seized a little.

"I trained for whole year; I did nothing but train, day and night. I acquired skills that were humanly impossible." He said. "Then I came to this city…". He looked at her who was staring back at him. "I spend two months to get all information I could get on Hasegawa. Their chairman, workers, their yakuzas, every one of them….their families…all!"

"Then that night came…" he smiled insanely, his eyes glinting dangerously. Now he was scaring her little.

**Flashback**

He watched from outside, through the window. His eyes gleaming dangerously. A speck of insanity flickering every now and then. A demented smile, made its way to his face "…so the mission starts…" he muttered to himself, looking down at the ninja wire he has used to bind all the exits as well windows.

An evil smirk made its way to his face, raising one clawed hand, he cut the ninja wire easily. The result was instantaneous, as the sounds of doors shutting as well window locking was heard.

People were enjoying themselves, the company has just recently opened a new resort. This was supposed to be its opening ceremony. And one Hasegawa Minaka smiled to himself, sitting on the table far away from everyone else, with his family. He was a fat man, short height, bald, wearing an expensive suit. Many rings with different kind of gems embedded in them. Beside him sat his 13 year old son, while on the other side, his wife.

Finally he was able to build this new resort. Its true it was postponed for a whole year. If that samurai family has sold their property, it would have been so much easier. And they wouldn't have to die. A snort escaped his mouth, as he remembered that man's last words.

"my son will avenge his family, remember that" he said mockingly, shaking his wine. Touching, he took a sip of it.

But then blinked at the sudden noise. Standing up from his chair, he looked at his assistant, who was sitting in a table beside his. "what is happening?" he asked. The assistant bowed deeply "Sir, somehow all the doors and windows have been locked." He said.

"Locked?" Minaka asked, looking around he saw that guests were getting angsty. Grunting "repair it right away!" he ordered. The assistant just nodded, as he ran towards the main exit.

Just as Minaka was about to return to his seat, he fell to the ground as a blood-curdling scream rang in his ears. His wife helped him standing up. "what happen?" he asked, shouting.

But the watched as all people were backing away from the main exit. There eyes wide in horror, reeking fear. Minaka too moved to the front of the crowd to see what has frighten them like this.

Coming to the front, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

A tall boy, not older than sixteen…dressed in all black, with blond and crimson hair. Six whisker like marks on his chiselled face. His eyes were of bloody red color, animal like slits in them. A maniacal grin on his face. Although that was disturbing, but what scared them to wits, was the red daito blade, that rest on his shoulder. But the thing that bring terror in their hearts was the body hanging on the sword, buried in his head.

All backed away from him, as he proceeded to walk towards the Chairman, no one dared to talk. Who stumbled back from the insane boy. "w-who are you?" Minaka stuttered out. Causing Naruto to let out a mirthless chuckle. "Me…I am just a boy, who is here to avenge his family" he said smiling.

"Family?" a guest asked, becoming the voice of all. Naruto inclined his head towards the man, who flinched back, including some of other. "yes, ofcourse" pointing his blade at the president, corpse still dangling on the sword. "that man over there…", all eyes followed where he was pointing, all gasped as he was pointing at the Chairman of the company.

"he murdered my family, because my father refused to sell his land." He said simply. Minaka's eyes flew wide open, as the words of that man returned to him.

"_my son will avenge his family, remember that…"_

Trying to find a way out, he looked around frantically, sweating like a pig. "i-i-I…d-didn't d-do anything l-like t-that" he stammered out. But this time Naruto outright laughed, he laughed till his throat got hoarse. Looking at the man amused "oh, but you did. That why you have to postpone the opening of this resort…right?" he asked.

How color left the president, gave him his answer. Throwing the corpse, off his sword, Naruto flicked the blade removing the excess blood. Running his finger's across the sharp edge, he frowned. "but since all you people are here to celebrate opening of this new resort…"

A cold shudder slither across their bodies.

"you are celebrating the death of my family…" sighing to himself, Naruto closed his eyes. But when he opened them, all backed away because of the feeling of dread it brought. The grin spread across his face. "I have to kill you all!" he exclaimed.

Everything was silent, no one speak, no one move. All people were staring at this…maniac in absurd fear. Just then a glass slipped from a man's finger, breaking. with it the hell broke loose.

Naruto laughed insanely, as he killed one after another. Bodies falling left and right, men, women, children. None was spared. Many of them tried to attack him, thinking they would overwhelm him with their numbers. But it was futile, they just met his blade a little early.

Women crying, holding their children, screaming for mercy. But he has none left, he struck them down without remorse.

The family of the three Hasegawa's, quivering in a corner, soiling themselves at the sight of this…monster, as he slaughtered all of them. Their whimpers turned into cries, as they saw him walking towards them, his red blade scrapping across the floor.

Naruto was painted red, there was no trace that his clothes were ever black. Coated in so much blood, his hair, his face too. He seems like the human incarnate of Kyubi.

And the demon inside him, despite the reason for this slaughter. Grinned, a viscous, bloodthirsty grin, that send chills to miles. They dared to hurt his container, this is the fate they deserved.

"p-p-please h-have m-mercy" Minaka stammered out, he was surprised when that demon stopped. His grin wiping away, as viscous rage too over him. "mercy, Mercy! MERCY!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, causing them to whimper even more, as they were assaulted by his enormous killer intent.

The woman and the child were shocked, when they saw tears falling from his eyes. "did you have mercy on my family? Did you have any mercy when you men beat my father to death?" he asked. But none of them replied.

"where was this mercy of yours, when your men raped my mother?" he shouted, as he broke Minaka's leg, who screamed in pain, writhing like a fish out of water. While the other two members of the family were stunned.

"where was this mercy, when they raped my 10 YEAR OLD SISTER!" Naruto screamed as he cut the man's leg, who could do nothing but cry in pain. While other members of the family has disgusted looks on their faces. They were feeling filthy, to be associated with this…filth.

"now, I will show you how it felt. I will let you feel the pain I felt." He said grinning madly, as he caught the young boy, who didn't even struggled, just cried glaring at his father with malice filled eyes. "i-its all you fault, father" he said, while the mother could only cry as she too knew there was no denying it.

Both parents watched, as the red blade was plunged into their son's throat, killing him.

Next was the mother, Naruto pulled her by her hair, marring them red in their son's blood. Said woman just weekly whimpered, already broken after seeing the death of her only son. Gazing at her husband, "why…?" she asked but before the man could reply, her head separated from her body, blood leaking on the floor.

Minaka watch with terror filled eyes, as her wife was too killed, right in front of him because of his deeds. His shaking eyes followed, as the her was thrown at his feet. But he couldn't do anything, as he so futilely tried to get away.

Naruto stepped forward, plunging his sword in the man's gut, who scream himself hoarse. Naruto grinned viscously, as claws formed at his hands. "now, I will show you one of the things that happened to me" he said smiling.

And the skinning start.

Screams of Minaka Hasegawa filled this hall for ever. As he was skinned alive, before the hollow eyes of his wife and dear son.

Naruto chuckled mirthfully, so much blood. Yes he felt so good, the blood of the person responsible for the death of his family. He savoured it, savoured the taste, licking it from his hand.

Looking at the whimpering mess, in front of him. Naruto touched, "you are so noisy" he muttered. Man's eyes widened in horror, as Naruto opened his mouth forcefully, grabbing his tongue and tore it out. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream, while Naruto looked at he writhing tongue in amusement.

"Just like a snake…" he snarled.

Naruto looked at the man, frowning. "there is still something missing" he muttered, but then lit up. Snappin his fingers "I got it" he said. Man followed him with his eyes, onkly to see his picking up a spoon, wiping it clean. And returning back towards him.

Crouching beside him, Naruto grinned. "since you have already seen your family's death, you don't need these eyes, right?" Naruto asked. But the man just whimpered, twitching. Naruto shrugged, taking that as a yes, he brought the spoon close to his left eyes, while the man shut them tight, as much possible.

Naruto pouted, "aww…that's not fair…" he said, but then grinned, as he simply removed the eyelid. Grinning like a mad scientist, Naruto pushed the spoon inside the eye cavity from one corner, slowly, slowly…dragging it as long as he could. Already having the spoon inside, he scooped out the eyeball, just like a scoop of icescream.

Minaka watched at his own eyeball, his eyes wide, glazed, but somehow returning back to life every time he tried to succumb to the pain.

Showing he man his eyeball, Naruto throught it aside, not having further use. He then proceeded to do the same with other eye. Rubbing his chin in thought, he frowned, "still something…", his eyes went to the lower half of the man, as another maniacal grin spread on his face.

For the sanity of my readers, I will not elaborate the next scene.

Just understand that when the police arrived, all of them vomited at the sight of this much dead bodies, as well as the stink of death in the air. And many were scarred mentally, when they finally found the corpse of Hasegawa Minaka.

(having balls as eyes and a penis a tongue is not a funny thing…)

**Flashback end**

XXX

"…I set out to complete my mission…they were having a party…I locked all the exits...then I killed them….all of them…their families…their children…none was left alive…I let them know why were they dying. Why there children were dying….they beg me to spare them, but I didn't listen. I took pleasure in their screams…"

Saeko was staring at Naruto bewildered. But for some reason she didn't feel scared. "Last I reached the chairman; I killed his son and wife in front of him. I told them what he did to my family…to my Siya-chan. They didn't even beg me for their life. They blamed their husband and father. He broke down in front of them but they just spat at him. They told him that he was responsible for all the deaths…his greed….Then I tortured him to death…" he finished his tail.

His shaking seized as he slowly calmed down. "Police didn't get any evidence… after sometime I go to police force for a job. The chief might have known what I did, but he didn't tell anyone….but I don't know why…I joined the school after that…."

XXX

He finished. Bringing his knees to his chests, he wrapped his arms around them, shuddering every once in a while. Saeko was staring at him all the time, she hasn't removed her gaze from him, not for a moment. He seems like a scared child just now, who was hurt so badly. But she could see he was slowly returning back to normal.

She slowly moved towards him, parting his hands apart. She hugged him tightly "I love you…" she whispered. Naruto's eyes widen in shock "b-but…I am cursed…if y-you were b-bound to me you w-will live for eternity." He whispered. Her eyes widened but then softened "I don't care…as long it with you…" she whispered. For a long moment, he did nothing. Just sitting there, held by her so closely, so lovingly. Slowly a smile appeared on his face, with it tears too appeared. His arms rising, as he too wrapped them around her, tightly. As if she would vanish in thing air.

They held each other for a long moment.

He was almost back to normal as a smirk made it's a way to his face, "even if you have to share me…?" he asked. Her eyes twitched but she controlled herself. She already knew about that but…

She leaned back as she gazed into his now again cerulean eyes and whispered "yes….". Naruto's eyes widened a little as he saw the conviction in her eyes, the drive. He smiled, he loved her so much.

She watched as he took hold of her chin, his lips coming closer to her. Her lips parted in anticipation. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, filling her nostrils with the lust filled air of his. Their lips met, and her mind went blank.

Their simple kiss become forceful. Bringing their bodies closer to, hands roaming over each other, without even breaking the kiss. He bit on her lip, asking for permission. She happily granted it, she moaned in pleasure, as his tongue writhed in her mouth cavity. Going to every corner it could found, wrapping around hers as well. Battling each other,mixing their saliva into a single solution.

They parted after 2 minutes. Both panting, foreheads leaning against each other. Naruto gazed into her eyes, all he saw their was love, immeasurable love. He wants to feel that love, dive in that colourless sea of the feelings. She too gazed into his eyes. She could see he loved her dearly, not from now, but for a long time. It was just only hidden, until now.

Their hands entwined with each other, He pushed her on her back. She gasped a little as He was on top of her, hands pinned down on both sides by his. "Saeko…" he whispered, in need. "Naruto..." she too whispered. He brought his lips closer and kissed, she eagerly returned. He then start trailing kisses by her jaw line, then to her neck, leaving hickey in his wake. She moaned in pleasure, writhe in delight.

As he kissed her collar bone repeatedly, He was about to go down, but suddenly stopped himself. When she come to know that he had stopped "w-what's wrong?" she asked fearfully. What if she couldn't satisfy him, what if…?

He chuckled lightly "we aren't exactly in situation to do this" he said as his face hovered over her. She blushed red in embarrassment. That's right they were in a shrine where they could be attacked at any moment. She giggled a little at the thought.

Naruto smiled as he took her lips in another endearing kiss. She gasped for air as they parted. He smiled. He flipped over so he was bottom while she was on top of him. . running his fingers through her hair… "My little samurai girl…." He whispered, while She blushed. "I love you…." he whispered. She blushed but tears come to her eyes, but she was smiling. She kissed him lovingly. "I love you too…".

"Now, sleep...you need rest…" he said in a mild scolding tone. "l-like this…" she asked as she was still on top of him, legs entangled. He smiled lazily "yep, you can sleep on your little comfy Naruto tonight…I don't want you to catch cold…" he said, concern marring his face. She blushed at his comment. "But what about you?" she asked since he was still bare chested. He smiled lazily. "Don't worry, I can't fall ill" he replied. She nodded in understanding as she laid her head on Naruto's chest, listening to his heartbeat in rhythm. "Good night" she mumbled. Naruto smile "good night" he whispered back as he proceeds to run his fingers through her hair. He waved his hand towards the candle. A wind blew and shutting the candle. And Naruto continued his ministrations.

XXX

Next morning to say was to say interesting. Saeko again has her thumb in her mouth as she drooled over Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes were too closed, to preserve himself from arousing. In night the kimono she was wearing has come loose. Showing a lot of skin, even the pink areola.

Saeko was asleep the whole night and Naruto was grateful. It would be good for her. He could easily compose himself but for her. Last night after telling his story Naruto was in little good mood and that was enough for him.

"Naruto-kun…." Saeko mumbled in her sleep. Naruto chuckled lightly, even in her dream, he is present. After about fifteen minutes she started stirring. As she opened her eyes sleepily she looked around, her eyes fell on Naruto "Naruto-kun…" she mumbled, still sleepy. Naruto smiled "good morning sleepy head…". Her eyes open a little more as she came to her senses. She slowly sat up on her chest. Blushing as she wiped her mouth of the drool, then looked at his chest where there also was. She wiped it with her hand while thinking _'yesterday, really happened….he told me about his past…' _.

She removed herself from his chest. As she sat to the side. Slowly pulling the kimono together. Naruto too sat up stretching his arms. Gaining many pop sounds. While she tried avert her eyes from his muscular body.

"Now you should change your clothes, we need to go..." he said as he handed her clothes from the bag...as he went to other side. She slowly removed the kimono putting it to the side. Wearing her bra then then t-shirt. "I am done changing" she said as he came back while eating a chocolate, giving her one too. She blinked, where did he get this from?

Never mind.

He then picked up his kimono, wearing it with ease, tying it with obi. Sealing the rope back inside the sleeve. He handed his sword to Saeko "b-but, Naruto-kun, it's you mother's-". He waved his hand dismissively "don't worry about it, you can use it for now…and she liked you, or she would have cut down your hand" he said casually. She looked down at sword gulping

'_cut down my hand…' _.

XXX

They exited the shrine. Naruto was empty handed while Saeko was holding sword in front of her in a very Hinata like way. He wasn't paying much attention, "So let's move on, it will take about an hour to-" he stopped suddenly. He turned to stairs, only to see they were coming towards them. A frown marred his face, "Hmm…how did they found us? Well, whatever we should run-" he stopped as he looked at nervous Saeko.

She was fidgeting and shaking lightly. Naruto turned to her and standing in front of her. She opened her eyes to see his eyes boring into her "Naruto-kun…" she said softly blushing. But then blushed furiously, as she felt his hand snaking around her waist. Pulling her close, mushing her body with his. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered, suddenly out of breath.

"If you need a reason, I'll become that reason! Saeko…." He said softly in her ear. "no matter what the reason is..." she moaned as she felt him squeezing her but so tightly. "I'll always love you! You are my samurai girl…." He said softly, but to her those words were as loud as shouting. "You can't die!...you have to live! For my sake! So you can be with me!" he said loudly the last sentence. Almost lifting her of the ground. "Live for me! Live for yourself and bear your sins!" he said loudly, well for him it was loud. The voice echoed with the wind as if wind was itself carrying his will. It blew hard.

As Naruto loosened his grip on her, she heard the groaning of undead. She looked at them, then towards Naruto. "Thank you, I am okay now." she smiled. Naruto too smiled as he brought her in an endearing kiss, leaving her in daze "your welcome…" he replied.

She smiled and stepping forward. She turned around a little "I am glad, Naruto-kun". She then faced the enemies. Right leg spread forward, knees bent, sword sheath in left hand. She put her right hand on the dark blue hilt.

Bending the blade low, she removed the blade from sheath a little with her thumb. She ran forward. instantly cutting the two. Her head was low, her eyes shadowed. She slightly turned to the right cutting another; she swirled around bisecting the one who was behind her.

Her eyes were open, sadistic smile present on her face. "This!" she jumped on another one her heel in its mouth. "This is it!" she grinned sadistically as she plunged the sword in the Undead's face. She swiftly turned around, with an overhead diagonal sweep beheaded another. Running to another, giving an upward slash upon its face. She ran through them, killing them. "It's irresistible!" she shouted.

"Ara…" Naruto voiced his thoughts at her entertainment. She stood and gaze over them as they closed in. she got another smile. With one long sweep she killed them all together. _'WET!' _,voice echoed in her head.

As all were killed, Naruto slowly started making his way towards the stairs. "Let's go, Saeko…" he said with a smile as he continued downstairs. She followed quickly after sheathing her sword.

They descended the stairs and now were in streets, Saeko was a little behind. "Naruto-kun…" she said. Naruto stopped moving slowly turned to her "Hm…". She ran up to him holding his left hand. "You will…take responsibility, right?" she asked with a little smile blushing.

Naruto smiled he turned to her. He brought his face down, but instead of bringing it to her lips like she thought, he goes for the part between neck and collarbone. He bare his fangs sinking them in. she gasped then moan in pleasure and little pain the activity brought.

He receded back after about 30 seconds. She looked at his face confusedly, but saw he was looking where he had bitten. She too looked only for her eyes to widen. Her and Naruto's blood was revolving over the bite mark. Slowly it starts taking form. After about thirty seconds. It shows an indigo coloured fox with mouth in the centre and body swirled like a whirlpool.

She looked at him wide eyed asking the silent question. "I have already taken responsibility. Now your mine forever." He whispered as he took her lips in a heated kiss. As they apart, he took her in his arms like a princess And started to make way to the house. "n-Naruto-kun?" she asked blushing. "Relax, that mark I gave you has bound us together. So it will take some time to change your body" "change my body?" she exclaimed panicking. He nodded "hmmm…let's see, you will be more flexible, more stamina, will have more energy and excel your regeneration ability…which means wounds will heal quickly. Heightened senses, these are the normal quirks, oh and also immortality" he finished with a smile "i-i-immortality?" she stammered.

Naruto stopped and looked at her in concern "do you regret it?" he asked. Her eyes widened at his question, she shook her head fervently "n-no, but i-it doesn't seem possible…". Naruto chuckled then kissed her forehead. "You still say that…." He asked amused as he stared at an undead from afar. She too looked then laugh nervously "i…think it's possible…" she said.

Naruto nodded. "So can you give this mark to anyone?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "No, it appears on only those who really love me" he smiled down at her she blushed, hiding her face in his kimono. They walk for some distance quietly. "Saeko…" girl looked up. "Could you tell my past to Shizuka?" he asked. She looked confused but then realization dawn on her. "When?" she asked the only question that came to her mind.

Naruto smiled "at her friend's house when she come to my room…..she said she didn't want to regret, not telling me if we died". Saeko too smiled, she knew Shizuka-sensei have feeling for him for a long time, maybe longer than her. She nodded "I will tell her…" "Thanks…" he replied. She smiled as she let her head rest on his chest.

XXX

Hirano and Alice were standing at the back side of the house looking at the gate. "Why were we out back?" Alice asked curiously. Looking down at the little girl, "if they want to slip in, they will have to do it through the back" Hirano replied to quell the child's curiosity. Just then Zeke smelled something as he stared barking. "Zeke?" Alice asked confused.

Then both Alice and Hirano turned to the gate and gasped lightly. "Onii-chan…" Alice happily cried. They saw that Naruto was carrying Saeko bridal style. He stopped to look over the house, both smiled.

From inside the house Saya smiled happily but quickly deflated at seeing their closeness, she turned around hmph'ing "open it up already." She said over her shoulder. "Okay" Hirano replied quickly as he did what was ordered.

He put Saeko on her feet as the gate opened, but still held her close for support. Alice came running to them. "Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" she laughed as she jumped to hug both of them. Both smiled happily at the girl, hugging her back.

_**I accepted her darkness, her whole self as it is. She accepted my past. Who knows desperation leads to love…..**_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Please review…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. **

**I have gotten many reviews, suggesting as well asking some of the things from the previous chapter. So I will like to clear it up.**

**His hate for his parents****—the reason I made him hate his parents is simple, at least for me. In cannon he was able to get a closure from Iruka as well the Third Hokage. But since he fled that world, the matter of him being Kyubi Jinchuriki as well as the knowledge of his heritage was left unattended. **

**Genius or not, everyone needs someone else at a time like this. And Kyubi wasn't one to console him for things some petty humans did, even if he showed him what happened that night.**

**Yes you could say fourth Hokage had no choice, but Kushina had, if she hadn't jumped in, she would have been alive. Also the dead demon consuming is for the Shinigami to absorb the demon, not seal it. But he used the 8 trigrams seal to seal Kyubi in Naruto, so that he could become the so called hero as well complete the prophecy.**

**A coward's way out in my opinion, also add my general dislike for Minato into this. But I don't hate Kushina, she is one of my favourite character in the whole anime. But since there is no need of her in this story…you can understand. It was basically to completely cut him off his past.**

**Naruto killing the innocent to get his revenge****—Let see it like this. He started his life with nothing but hate, to the limit that he was forced to run away. Got a loving family, something he wanted his whole life. Only to has it taken from him. In my defence, I specifically wrote the word insanity there. Meaning he wasn't completely in his right state of mind. Reason again not getting any closure, and Kyubi could help only to a point, after all he is not human in the end. Thus leading to his genocidial revenge.**

**As for Naruto crying so much. Well just say he was finally able to tell someone what happened with him, and finally getting a closure. So from now on, crying would be far less.**

**Enjoy the chapter…as well the lemon… **

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

As they entered the house they met Hirano, Shizuka, Saya…Rei was in her room, because of her injuries.

As they entered Naruto looked at Shizuka and smiled, she smiled back. There rest of the day was spent resting and talking.

But one question was on all minds. "Naruto I thought you cut you hand" said Hirano frowning. All other looked at him for answer. But Saeko shivered as she remembered the process. He smiled "yes, I cut it" "b-but, ho-how, y-your h-hand?" Saya stumbled at her words.

Naruto chuckled "guys tell, I was whose intern," he asked. They all looked at each other than at Shizuka who pointed a finger at herself. Naruto nodded "yes, and I also studied about medics under her for 1 ½ years". They all nodded he smiled "so…I used my knowledge on anatomy of body with conjunction to one of my main family abilities. Which exceeds the regenerative ability the body have to extreme. So…you could say I regenerate my hand."

All jaws were hanging open in shock. Saya was opening and closing her mouth but nothing came out. Hirano was staring at Naruto in new light. Rei was still coming to wrap. Alice was confused. And Shizuka…well she has fallen on floor, from her seat. Mumbling something about genius and what not.

They all looked at Saeko for confirmation. Who nodded with a shudder. They also understand that it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"oh, and don't tell anyone about this, I don't want to become a lab rat." They all looked at him then nodded in understanding.

XXX

Saya's mother has asked about it. She just tell her "Naruto has vast medical knowledge after working under Shizuka-sensei, so he was able to save his arm"

XXX

XXX

Naked as the day she was born, her hands pressed against her bosom to hide as much as she could. She looked into his deep eyes; much similar to the sea she has the pleasure to sea. "Na…Naruto" she spoke softly, feeling quite a bit nervous. He gazed back into her eyes, his expression never changing, his eyes lidded as ever, "Rei.." he softly said, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, not giving her anyway to escape.

Rei looked at the third presence in the room and whimpered. While she walked up to the bed, a creepy smile covering her face, as her eyes were shadowed. She seems very much like a mad scientist, who has just found out a way to immortality. Laughing creepily, Shizuka looked at her prey- sorry, patient. Rubbing her hands, too creepily, she let the white fluid spread, making squelching sounds, much like the last night. "Fu Fu Fu…Here I come!...Don't let her escape, Naruto-kun." She said, for once the ever cheerful Doctor seemed intimidating. And not a good sign for Rei.

He eye smiled, his expression cheerful enough to even make Kurama double take, "of course…" he said, cheerfully. But the prey- I mean Rei whimpered again, her eyes tight shut, tears prickling at the corner. "I hate the pain!" she wailed, trying to make them stop. But it was all in vain, Shizuka just laughed creepily bringing her hands forward, while making groping actions, making Rei scared even more.

"Noooo", but their luck, her screams wouldn't leave the boundaries of these walls.

Shizuka's smile didn't falter a bit, as she put her all in treating her patient to the best of her abilities. Naruto just sat there, holding Rei from running away, his smile not faltering in the least.

_**Since me and Saeko made it to Saya's house, one day has passed. That was the first "ordinary time" we had since the whole incident occurred. While I don't mind much, it was good for them…**_

Shizuka giggled cutely, retreating her hands, the white fluid sticking between her hands, looking like things strings of thread, just like the game of cradles. But we are going of topic, looking at her patient, "did it burn?" she asked still smiling, "that was my special formula along with herbs Naruto-kun taught me about." She said proud of her…invention.

But Rei glared at Naruto, tears prickling at the corners of her angered eyes, "You traitor!" Rei accused, like he has left her among **them**. He just looked at her innocently, "Huh, but why?... i only helped to put the medicine on you" he said still eye smiling. While Shizuka left, quite happy that at last, her skills were required.

She huffed, irritably "That's not what I meant" she mumbled, as a blush spread on her cheeks. "Hm…so what do you mean?" he asked still smiling. "All I want some medicine on me. You don't have to call Shizuka sensei." She grumbled under her breath. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he was able to hear it quite clearly. Naruto inwardly chuckled, but outside keeping the innocent look. "But Rei-_chan_, you do know that my hands slip a lot and I might touch you at wrong places…", he brought his lips close to her ear, "_like last time…'_ he whispered huskily, a lazy smiled plastered on his face.

Her face burned red, as she was reminded of that night and specifically of that event. She looked at him, her face flushed red, her mouth gaping like a fish. But finally she was able to collect herself, "PERVERT!" she shouted after Naruto who left the room chuckling. While she sat in her bed, trying to banish all the perverted thoughts that has appeared, but to no avail.

Chuckling to himself, he walked down the stairs, moments like these make him feel that his life was taking the right path…again. He was still wearing his kimono. Other people were amazed that it hasn't gotten dirty, even after all that fighting, but his group knew better. Especially Saeko, having the pleasure to wear that piece of clothing.

"That was fun..." he chuckled. But his thoughts were interrupted as he heard some scuffle down stairs. Looking at the fallen box as well the men, he knew what caused that noise. Walking up to them, he eye smiled, "let me help you" he said. But they denied it easily, "No, it's okay! This job is for adults.", one said. Other too nodded, "you guys just relax". Watching as they walked away, he sighed lightly, "Adult-mind-sets…" he mumbled to himself.

But has to turn back, at hearing the new but familiar voice, "don't worry about it too much." She said. Turning around, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Starting from her feet, she was wearing the classical straw sandals, on white socks. Eyes trotting upward, he gazed at her Kimono, in dark blue, with a design of multi-coloured patterns, almost matching to her hair colour, her pale skin seems like glowing under the dark robes. At the moment, she seems like one of the most beautiful women alive…well, there really aren't much left, anyway.

She seemed to notice, his quirking of eyebrows. Well, being with him has forced others to take notice of his smaller reactions to know if he was listening. And raised eyebrows, means he is quite surprised. Tilting her head to one side, she smiled serenely, "what's wrong?" Saeko asked.

Walking up to her, till he was standing right in front of her, he eye smiled, "Ara…I knew kimono will look beautiful on you" he complimented. The blush on her face was undeniable, "U-Uhm i-I u-Uhm…" she tried to say something, but was having a little difficulty to form the words. Naruto chuckled lightly, brushing few strands of hair from her face, so that he could see it in its full beauty. Trailing his hand to the top of her head, he patted gently, sometime running them down her locks.

Her head tiled downward, submitting to him almost immediately. But her thoughts, _'he just pats me affectionately and am all done….mhmhmm feels good…Ahh.' _her inner turmoil was interrupted as Alice came running. Looking at her two favourite people around the house, "What are you both doing, Onii-chan?" she asked. Saeko blushed in embarrassment while Naruto just smiled at little girl, "oh, we are just saying how much cute Alice-chan will look in kimono…". Said girl nodded eagerly "yeah, you will see, I look really cute…" she said happily.

Naruto smiled sadly, he remembered when they had returned yesterday. Alice was crying, for both of them, while Shizuka was calming her down enough, so that she could sleep. Crouching in front of his little sister, he smiled "Yeah…Next time I will bought you a beautiful kimono," he said. She smiled happily, nodding her head.

But heard some shouting, a familiar voice to them…and quite frustrated. "Fine" they heard, "you are always right!" she shouted stomping down the hallway.

Her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down, she paused in her steps hearing a familiar voice, "Saya, something wrong?" he asked softly. Saya opened her eyes to see Naruto's concerned face. She sighed, even if she wants to, she can't get angry on him…she just cant. Looking away, she muttered "nothing…". Naruto sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, he looked in her eyes, "take a walk…you need to calm down" he said. She stiffly nodded, following his advice; she walked down the stairs…to take a walk.

Naruto stared after her departing figure; he could understand what was wrong with her. He too has caught in many arguments with his father, but he wasn't the one to raise his voice. Disrespecting his father isn't something he would ever do in his consciousness. He knew, she is a little spoiled, but having a rich family do it to the children, he couldn't blame her.

His thoughts were interrupted, as a new voice invaded his ears, "I'm sorry if it's troubled you" a soft, but mature feminine voice said. Looking to his right, he looked at the beautiful woman.

Unlike Saya, she had maroon coloured hair, falling to the middle of her back. She has a pale complexion, a beautiful face, and well-endowed chest. She was wearing a single piece red dress, a white scarf around her back and arms. This person was Yuriko Takagi, Saya's mother.

Turning to his right, his hands went inside his kimono sleeve almost instinctively. It was more like a habit; he developed over years, especially when he didn't have his sword with him, like right now.

He stare at her for a moment, "no, it's okay Mrs Takagi…" he replied in his bored voice. Not showing a least bit of nervousness or eagerness at seeing her.

The women inwardly frowned. She knows he wasn't being disrespectful to her, but still. All others may be used to it but she is not. While she has heard a lot about him from his daughter. As he seems the only topic on Saya's mind, when she is free. Like how he is a genius, even surpassing her daughter, best at everything and of course…extremely lazy. She smiled "I guess you are used to it, since you have been friends for about two years now", she half-asked.

He chuckled softly, "she is a good girl, short tempered but good" he replied. She quirked an eyebrow, _'he talks like an adult with me…while he talks like kids among his friends…interesting'. _Unknown to her thoughts, he gazed out of the window,"Anyway, this is spectacular!" he said watching some of the trees, that seem quite unique, "I knew Saya has a big house, but I didn't know it would be this big….it's almost as big as our compound" he mumbled but she was able to heard him. "You compound?" she asked her interest picking.

He nodded his head slightly, "my family had a compound where I used to live. Nothing flashy like this, just a traditional house in the middle, rest was forest." He explained. She nodded her too turning to the window. "Now that I think about it, you have never come to my house before", she stated. "Right…" he replied casually, slightly inclining his head. "You scared of this house?" she asked little teasingly. He chuckled a little "not really, I have spent nights in forest, so it's easy to spend time in house" he said with a eye smile.

She too smiled, "I like your honesty…". He gazed at her lazily, "nothing good came from lies…" he said distantly, remembering all the times the Third has lied to him. she too nodded, already knowing how much that was true. Looking at the woman, he asked his own question "but I heard that you don't stay here often".

XXX

Grinning like a man possessed, his eyes gleamed in darkness, making him look all the more creepy. Picking up another part, he examined it like a skilled doctor does to his patient, "This is the carrier spring ejector …" Hirano muttered, still grinning. But a new voice interrupted him.

"You look like you're having fun…" she said. Hirano turned around to see Saya leaning against the Humvee. Closing her eyes, "Oh well, enjoy it while you still can. We're not going to be here forever anyway," she said, her arms folded under her bosom. "Why not, Takagi-san?" he asked confused, "with a fortress-like house like this..." He started but was interrupted. "Have you ever thought how hard it is to secure electricity and water? That's something you learn in elementary school." She chided him, her voice turning a little annoyed…as always. He looked a little uncomfortable, remembering his past. It was Kindergarten, when he first saw a gun, and also the place from where his fetish started. "Oh, Hm well…" he trailed off, knowing he really doesn't have an answer.

Looking at him sharply, "even under normal circumstances, it still takes a safe and secure environment, where many highly-structured specialists can work, in order to keep that enormous network functioning".

XXX

"When dead started attacking people, the commander sent the SDFs to power plants at his own discretion. I guess he couldn't sit around and wait for that incompetent prime minister's orders" she said, gazing out of the window, like him. Naruto frowned slightly, "hmm... In that case, keeping it working would be tough…" he remarked.

She nodded, "think about how much longer the workers who maintain the place can work there. They have families too, don't they? And their family members aren't at the power plants," she said. He eyed her, "so you're…" he trailed off. She nodded understanding what he was about to say "right, we will take only those we can be responsible…", she paused, looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "no, we'll only take those who are ready to survive with us"

XXX

Hirano loaded the shotgun, checking the eye scope, he grinned, and there are no problems. But was interrupted, "hey, hey…" the voice has a stern tone in it. He turned around to see a fat red-brownish haired man, "dude, that's real, right? A kid shouldn't be playing with it" he said in a scolding tone. "Well, um…" Hirano fumbled, getting a little nervous. But Saya came to the rescue, not even opening her eyes, "Maddo-san, is that all you've got to say?" she asked. Said man jerked back, surprised at well nervous for not noticing the girl, "uh, Saya-sama…Uhm…I was just going to let you know that we have finished the tune-up on the car you were in earlier", he said, rubbing his head.

Saya didn't even twitch, replying curtly, "Okay, thank you". Maddo bowed slightly, quickly scampering away. Hirano stared at Saya with an awed expression, "you must come from a very distinguished family! That's cool!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to hear that from you. Moreover you should do something about it", she retorted, for once her voice calm, not even rising. Hirano looked at her in confusion "why do you say that?" he asked. Her tone turned exasperated, "Didn't you get it from his reaction? Most of the people here are adults. And what are we to them?" she asked. Seeing as Realization dawned on him, she turned towards the exit "we better talk to Naruto and the others…", she muttered.

XXX

His single eye gazing at her, he quirked an eyebrow, "and what would you want from me?' he asked. She outwardly didn't react but inwardly she was surprised as well impressed, to already know that she has a purpose for this nonchalant talk, and also cutting straight to the point. Seems like his reputation isn't exaggerated.

Nodding her head slightly, "I want her to understand me. But no matter what I say, she won't listen. Can I ask you to do that for me?" she asked. Naruto sighed; he knew it would be something troublesome. He slowly shook his head, "sorry, I can't do…" he replied, his tone not changing in the least.

She was about to argue, but he held up his hand. Looking at her with a slightly narrowed gaze, "You think she is being a child, when she said she wants to come with us.", he didn't wait for reply, as the slight widening of her eyes was all the answer he needed. Inkling his head towards the window, "But she already has the mentality to kill them and survive. At this time in this war type situation, spirit and morale should be held high. And If she lost her fighting spirit now or you try to force her to stay, her survival chances will automatically deduct..." he replied.

She looked at him confused, not fully understanding. He sighed, "We took confidence from each other, if you force her to stay here. You will leave her behind while all others fight, with a single weapon. Am I wrong?" he asked. She was about to deny, but paused. Thinking over it, she found out that they would more specifically do that. She nodded a little hesitantly.

He nodded, "in this situation, physiological condition is more important. If you try to change what she believe in the middle of this mess, she would be left confused among **them**. With confusion, there will be hesitation…and you know what happens when one hesitates in front of the enemy." He deduce that to her.

She was left speechless. He not only led her to believe that she was wrong here, and also made a point that with Saya among them, she would be safer. _'What an amazing kid, no wonder he could beat Saya'. _Unknown to her thoughts, He continued, "although I knew she is stubborn and a little naïve. But we all cover each other back. There will always be someone to protect your daughter," he said confidently.

"how can you be so sure of that?" she asked cautiously, he may has made his point but she still has to make it sure. He raised an eyebrow "well, 1st we haven't has a single casualty in our group from the time we have left the school. 2nd we have 3 skilled close range fighters with me able to use arms. A long range, who still has to miss a single bullet. A skilled doctor, a strategist and at last we have little Alice-chan and Zeke who are our mascots and confidence booster…." He said with a chuckle, causing her to giggle a little too.

"3rd we are mostly on move, so there are less chances of them surrounding us…" she interrupted "but you were surrounded when we saved you…" she said. He held up a finger "correction, we were surrounded because we tried to come here, where those **things** were attracted for some reason." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

A silence fell between them, none of them moving, just looking outside. He glanced at her once more, "So…do you want more reasons, I can tell you more…" he said. She giggled but shook her head. "No, that's enough…sigh, alright you won, I will let her decide" she said, finally relenting. Naruto smiled, nodding his head. He turned around, waving back lazily, "later" he said over his shoulder.

Women stared at his back, _'what an interesting boy, no man….he seems like he is used to these type of situations…' _she shook her head. _'That's impossible…but still interesting…'_

A little too much, wouldn't you say.

XXX

Glancing behind her, her face flushed especially when her eyes laid on Naruto. "I don't see why everyone has to gather around here" Rei said a little hesitantly. They could have at least waited for her to get dressed!

Looking at his injured friend, Naruto smiled lazily, "That's because you are too lazy to move…," he said. She huffed lightly, looking away so as to hide her growing blush. Just seeing him smile like that make her heart skip a beat

Smiling her ditzy smile, she lightly licked her lips. Slowly peeling the banana, she has very vivid imagination since yesterday night. As she remembered something just like this banana…if a little bigger, as well pulsing. And how it impaled her…mhmhm….

Her thoughts are really running wild. "So what are we talking about?" asked Shizuka.

"Whether we can continue to move forward as a group or not" Saya said seriously. Shizuka chocked on her banana that she so happily taken a bite. Miku looked at the genius girl, "as a group?" she asked. Saeko dipped her head in agreement, "good point…Right now, it looks like we have joined a larger and more close-knit group. Basically…" she finished.

"Right, we have only two options. Whether we are going to be absorbed or…" Saya trailed off. While Hirano choose to finish it, "separate from them…" he said. "But is it necessary to separate from them?" asked Miku, a little frightened. "Things are going to be get worse" Hirano added. "And your father is efficient in what he does and your mother is great too" Miku said with a smile.

Saya breathed in, "I bet she is…" she spoke lowly, barely restricting her frustration. "I used to brag about it…", tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't even registered when Naruto came beside her. "She is still great now, within just two days, she's done this much. But if she was able to do that then she could have…" she trailed off, stifling a chocked sob. "Takagi-san", Miku muttered a little concerned about the girl.

Her body trembled lightly, still now her mother's words were ringing in her head. But why should she care?. "I know! I know! My parents are best! As soon as they noticed something funny was going on, they acted quickly and protected the house, their subordinates and their family members! Yeah, that's great! Really! Really great! Of course, they did not forget about their daughter. In fact, she was the first thing that came to their minds! They are absolutely great!" she was crying now." I'd expect nothing less from my dad and mom! They just instantly gave up on me, because they figured there was no way I could've survived it!" she screamed, as finally her defences broke. Tears fell from her eyes, slid down her unblemished skin. She can't understand, was she not important to them, that they just forgot about her…just like that. Then what d-

"Stop it, Saya"

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt, as she felt her body stiffening. Her tears froze as the authority in his voice make all them stiffen like board. He putted a hand on Saya's head…causing her to went still, not even sobbing. All were amazed just how easily he could handle the situation.

Her eyes widened, at the feel of his hand, "w-what?" she asked stuttering. But he just gazed down at her with his lidded eyes. He knew or at least has an idea for this outburst of Saya. She had expected that her parents will come for her, but when that doesn't happened. So she feared the worst, only to find out that even that wasn't true. Leaving her with unchecked frustration and confusion.

But that doesn't mean she could be like that, being spoiled won't get them anywhere. He inwardly sighed, "You are lucky, Saya." he said quietly. Her head still lowered, she was stunned as well confused by his words, "huh?" she uttered softly. "Here most of us don't know if their parents are alive or not, you at least know you parents are safe." He said, his tone getting slightly stern. Her head lowered a little but he continued, "It is not the time, when you can get all things for granted….be glad you were able to meet your parents before something happened. Maybe one of us or all don't even get that chance" he softly said.

Her head lowered even more. As shame flashed through her eyes, she continue to pile up how her parents don't even came to save her or how they don't even care for her. But she never thought about her friends, if they are worried about their family or not. And here she was, acting like a petulant child.

She sobbed lightly, truly feeling guilty for her outburst. "i-I a-am sorry…" she croaked out. Naruto sighed, he never like berating his friends. But sometimes it became a necessity. Sliding his arm of her head to her shoulder, he pulled her to him, bringing her into a comforting hug. Saya didn't even objected, bringing her arms upward; she too wrapped them around him, as tightly as possible. Her face buried in his wide chest, as she sobbed. He did nothing but comfort her. Rubbing the small of her back with one hand while other patted her head.

While all others were contemplating over his words and how much it is possible for them being true.

Slowly her sobs seized, followed by her shaking. He didn't stop his ministration, opting to do them a little longer. A small smile appeared on his face, "Now, now…and here I was going to give you good news..." he said. Pulling her head back, she wiped tears from her eyes, glancing up at him with puffy eyes, "what good news?" she asked. His smile widened a little, "That I just won an argument with your mom and she allowed you to take your own decision," he said eye smiling.

Saya's head snapped up so fast, you could have heard the bones snapping. Her eyes were wide, her jaw hanging. All others were the same. To win an argument with a businessman…er woman. As always they were staring at Naruto in awe. "H-how?" Saya stuttered, even she wasn't able to win any argument with her mother

"Oh, few words from my medic books, some war knowledge and…friends." He finished dismissively with a smile. All smiled while Saya's expression became giddy, as she again hugged him. He just chuckled patting her head softly.

As he got out of the hug, he turned to them with serious face. "Now to the problem…" he started, they all got more attentive. "Who wants to stay on team and move forward and whose not…" he said. He gaze went to Saeko "Saeko, you want to stay, yes…you don't want to, no", he asked. "Yes" she replied with no hesitation. "Shizuka, yes or no?" he asked. Said woman didn't even need to think it over, "yes" she too said quickly with a smile. Naruto nodded, turning to the other boy, "Hirano?" he asked. Said boy looked at Naruto with determination burning in his eyes, "yes." He replied. Naruto nodded, "Rei?" he asked. Said girl glanced at him from her lying position, slightly nodding her head, "yes" she replied.

He glanced at the other orange head, "Miku?" he asked. Said girl, looked into his eyes for a second, but then looked way, a blush covering her beautiful face. "I would like to stay with…you." She finished, looking at him with a really adorable expression. All were surprised by her answer, leaving little Alice. Looking at the girl in shock, who tried to hide her blush but to no avail. But the jealousy of two girls spiked, that Miku has the nerve to show her intention so clearly while they struggled with it every day. While Saeko and Shizuka looked at the girl in surprise, but inwardly smiled. They could understand just how one could get attract to him.

While Hirano was giggling perversely, while at the same time whining. That why he can't get a harem like Naruto. Said boy himself was surprised, even if a little. He knew she has feeling for him, but never thought she would say it outright. But looks like even Miku is getting desperate in current situation. Nodding his head slightly, he smiled at the girl, causing her to flush even more.

Directing his gaze to the youngest of the group, "Alice-chan?" he asked softly. Said girl smiled widely, "I want to be with Onii-chan and Onee-chan" she said. Naruto smiled. Then he turned to Saya "Saya?" "Yes, of course." she said with a smirk, No way in hell she is going to lose her chance with him!

They were all about to rejoice in happiness that none of them would be leaving the group, but stopped when Naruto turned his serious face to Zeke. "Zeke, yes or no?" he asked seriously. The dog seemed to nod and bark seriously. But all gave the same reaction to this, falling to the ground face first, even Alice couldn't ignore that. All slowly stood up with exasperated but amused faces as they thought the same thing.

'_Thank Naruto to remove the tension'._

He nodded slightly, gazing at all of them. "So guys pack your stuff, I have a feeling we will travel soon" he ordered. They all nodded. But suddenly Naruto ears twitched lightly, as he heard the rumbling from outside. Turning to the window, all were a little confused by his action but too heard sounds of heavy vehicles, entering the house.

Gathering at the balcony, they watched as one by one vehicle entered the house. "Hey that…"Hirano trailed off. "I know" Saya said, her expression dead serious, "he is the former lord of tokonosu as well as the current head of Takagi family. The man who judge everything by his rules. My dad!"

A man wearing an army uniform that showed off his bulging muscles along with a katana in his hands and a stony expression stepped out of the car. Looking around at the gathered people, he silently climbed the small stair case, standing on the platform in front of the fountain.

Looking at the cage, which was brought with him, "This man's name is Tetsutaro Doi!" he spoke, all eyes on the undead inside the cage. "He is former retainer of the Takagi family as well as my best friend. And today…during the rescue operation, in an effort to save his acquaintances, he was bitten!" the leader yelled as he stopped and turned around, his hand on the katana.

Mrs. Takagi just sighed and stared at her husband. _'Always the noble one.'_ she thought to herself.

"It was an act of self-sacrifice! What he did was the noblest thing any human being could do.…however." the older Takagi man tensed and poised himself for attack.

"He is no longer a human. He's become something extremely dangerous. That's why…right here, i…as the man of the Takagi family, I shall fulfil our obligation to out retainer!" He cried as the undead was released and went charging at the older Takagi man who in turn took one clean and powerful swipe at its head, removing it from its body killing the undead creature. The blade was clean from any blood, showing how much skill the older man is.

All averted their eyes from floating head of the undead.

"This is the present we're facing! Even if they are you wonderful friends, beloved family members or the people you once loved, you must defeat them without hesitation. If you want to survive….fight!" he yelled at each of the bystanders.

He silently descended down the fountain, silently walking back to the mansion, followed by his wife, just as silently.

XXX

Glancing to the side, at his Chubby friend, he could feel stress coming off him in waves. "What's wrong, Hirano?" Naruto asked as he looked at the boy. "Swords are very inefficient" he mumbled under his breath. But Naruto easily heard it, "hmmm…why?" he asked. He turned to Naruto "the blade of Japanese sword can break if it's hit bone. And it's useless after wounding three or four people." He said adding more force than required.

But Saeko have to…giving the boy a sideways glance, "you can't say that for sure Hirano-kun." She said, causing Hirano to turn to her. "even in the way of sword, numbers determine you strength. The swordsman's technique, the quality of his sword and his mental strength….if these three elements are high levels, you won't lose you fighting strength, no matter how many people you have to fight against." She finished her lecture.

"b-but, once it has blood on it…" he tried to argue. "Hirano…." Miku tried to help the boy, but he snapped back, "don't interrupt me!". But Naruto has enough of it, "**Hirano! Get a hold of yourself!" **Naruto ordered, his voice heavy. But said otaku was frozen stiff, as he was just able to feel the bloodlust from Naruto. All girls shivered _'that feeling, from before…' _they all thought.

He turned to Hirano; said boy looked at Naruto with wide eyes, slightly trembling. Naruto spoke in normal but stern voice. "Every weapon has its weakness, Hirano. A sword can't be used in gun's place just like gun can't be used at sword's place. Nobody is forcing you to use a sword." Naruto finished. Realization dawned on Hirano, he lowered his head. Naruto reached him and put a hand on his shoulder; said boy looked up at Naruto's face. Naruto smiled "you are our long range support. We all depend on you to cover our backs. You have saved us many times. You are as important as anyone else is. Be proud of yourself….because I am proud of you." Naruto finished with a smile.

Tears start welling up in his eyes as he listened to Naruto's words. "Now, get your arms ready….they are coming….and fast", Naruto said as he looked towards the gate. Hirano scrubbed his eyes wiping away the tears before they could fall, and then nodded. He ran off. Everybody smiled a little, Naruto is the true leader, and he maintains the group as one.

Naruto looked at Alice, "Alice-chan, go with Kohta-chan. Make sure he is alright." He said. Girl smiled happily and nodded "yeah…" she too ran off with Zeke in tow. Naruto smiled as he looked at the departing child, but a frown marred his face, "we have become too relax, after coming here….everyone truce is over, be ready for chaos again", He stated as he too left. All nodded to each other, going different ways, to think it over.

XXX

Walking down the hall, he sighed lightly. They are here for barely two days and there are already so much conflicts. He could see it, his friends were breaking one by one. The toll of the situation is getting to them.

He wondered, if it was because they got more rest compare to him and Saeko, after all they did come one day late. Well dwelling on it wont take him anywhere. That also remind him, he will have to pay more attention to Shizuka, she is holding herself better than he has thought. But he still remembered her outbreak, the previous day as well what come after it.

**Flashback**

It was late in night, as he silently strolled through the hallways. Stopping in front of the room of his ditzy girl, he lightly sighed. Thinking how he is going to apologize to her. Shaking his head lightly, he decided he would say it straight out. No hidings.

Looking down at her bare feet, she was feeling very vulnerable. She has felt, how her heart clenched in her chest just at the thought of losing him. That he would be taken away from her, just when they have gotten together. If it wasn't for the mark, because of which she was able to somehow feel his reassuring presence. She would have broken down the moment she was alone. And his troubled past make her feel more vulnerable for some reason. And she cant even understand the reason.

Slowly opening the door, he peered inside, only to see her sitting at the edge of bed. Wearing only a black trunk and her black panties. Her expression was solemn and looked to be in deep thought. Sighing to himself, he stepped inside the room, turning around he locked the door, so as no one would can enter. But just as he turned around he was pushed back against the same door, as he felt two soft mounds pressed against his chest.

She had known that he is coming. She could feel it, and was waiting for him. She didn't look as she heard the door open, and him stepping inside. But the moment she heard it close, she couldn't take it any longer. With speed she doesn't know she possessed, she was upon him. Just as he turned to her, she lunged forward, her arms going around his torso, face burying in clothed chest. She was able to control herself in front of others, but only she knew how hard it was. But now when she has him in her arms, she didn't want to let go. Her hold tightening, she buried her face deeper.

His slightly widened eyes softened, he felt like shit that he made her cry. But he really cant help it. Bringing his arms upwards, He hugged her sobbing frame tightly. Leaning his face close to her ear, "I am sorry…" he whispered. But it just made her cry harder, "Baka! Baka! Baka!" she repeated over and over, her grip tightening even more.

XXX

Outside of the room.

Leaning against the wall, she smiled sadly. She really cant understand just how deep her Sensei's feeling are for the blonde. But if these cries are any proof, she doesn't think she could ever understand. Seeing there is nothing to worry about, she decided to return to her room.

As she rounded the corner toward her room, she stiffened at hearing the new voice. "So, how are they doing?" asked Saeko standing beside the corner, her eyes closed. Saya stiffened for a moment but then relaxed, "sensei was crying… but I think she will be alright" she replied without turning back. Saeko silently nodded as both returned to their own rooms.

XXX

"I thought I lost you…" she whispered still in the same position. He smiled sadly, "sorry…but I can't leave a friend behind…" He softly replied. She too smiled at this, albeit a little.

Looking up she gaze into his oceanic blue eyes, those eyes showering so much care and love for her, showing so much compassion. Cupping his face with one hand, she leaned upwards, Naruto doing the same. Their lips locking with each other, brushing against each other. As they parted, she looked into his eyes, as his forehead was leaning against her, "I listened about your past…from Saeko-san" she whispered. "And…?" he asked in the same whisper. She lightly peck his lips, "I love you even more…" she replied.

He smiled lightly, but was surprised when a pair of lips again crashed into him, this time with much force. Her arms going around his neck, her body pressed against his as she kissed him passionately, pouring all her emotions into it. The hunger, the desire all was shown in this single kiss. He was surprised to say the least, he didn't thought he would see Shizuka taking the initiative like this. And this kiss was making him incoherent…it was simply a breath taking moment.

But he wasn't one to be outdone, as his eyes closed; he began to kiss her back with same passion, their lips rubbing against each other as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

A light gasp escaped her lips, when he flipped them, now her back pressed against the door with his body pressed against her. She moaned in the kiss, her arms going to his dual coloured locks from his shoulders, putting all she has into the kiss. He lightly groaned, his rock hard member rubbing the inside of her bare thighs, increasing her desire even more.

Trailing kisses down her jaw line, while his hand kneads her mound over the cloth. She moaned loudly, a light hiss escaping her lips as jolts of pleasure travelled through her body. Trailing down his butterfly kisses down her neck, another jolt of pleasure shook her as she felt him biting the nape of her neck.

Smiling to himself, as kissed her collar bone. But suddenly felt his knees go weak, as a wave of pleasure wash over him. Glancing down he was surprised to see her hand rubbing his member, but didn't object.

"Ah…" she hissed as he too began to rub her clit through her soaked panties, his left hand still groping her breast as he leaned in closer again taking her lips in a heated kiss. Her hand going limp as her pleasure increased.

Breaking the kiss, "N-Narut…o…" she moaned, as he continued his ministrations. Thinking of taking it up, her let his hand slide inside her black panties, as he start rubbing her bare clit. Her hand rested on her shoulder, as she wrapped one leg around him, almost instinctively to provide him more access.

Nipping her neck again, as fingered her relentlessly, at the same time groping her breast lustfully. The pleasure was becoming too much for her and at a fast rate, she could feel the knot forming in her stomach, the one she was quite familiar with. Because of when she think of him doing these things to her as she pleasure herself. And now it was happening for real.

"i…i…cum-" she tried to say something, but all that came out were incoherent words along with pleasurable moans. But she felt it coming close, her body stretching as she threw her head back, screaming "I am cumming!~~". Her body shook as all her senses were numbed by this pleasure. She could say that was the best orgasm ever.

She looked at him with her lidded eyes filled with lust. As he slowly brought up his hand, soaked in her juices. She saw him smile as he slowly licked his hand, a blissful smile spreading over his face, "mhm…delicious…" he murmured. Looking in her lidded eyes, he brought a finger to her lips, prodding her to lick.

She didn't even hesitate, taking his finger in her mouth. She tasted her own juices, but that's only work to turn her own even more. She squealed lightly as Naruto picked her up bridal style taking her over to the bed.

Laying her in the bed he hovered over her. His eyes filled with so much love as well the lust. Closing the gap between their face he again kissed her, his hands rubbing her sides electing moan after moan from her. As their battle of tongues ended, he didn't stop trailing down his kisses down jaw line to her neck. Leaving another love mark, he continued on his path. While she moaned uncontrollably, her hands handful of her soft spiky locks.

Licking her collar bone, he went down the valley of her breasts only to be interrupted by the annoying piece of clothing. He looked at her with big watery eyes, looking like a absolute cute fox. She wasn't able to hold it in, as she burst out giggling, making him pout. But she nodded her head.

He grinned lazily, as he slowly pulled the trunk upwards, but just as it reached her breast…it struck. He again tried but it only cause her boobs to jiggle.

He promptly sweat dropped at the situation. But then growled, coating his hand with a thin layer of wind chakra, he tore it into pieces. Also getting a surprised gasp from the girl. But his job was done, as he leaned back taking in her naked body. Marvelling her unblemished skin, as well her luscious mounds of flesh.

She blushed darkly, looking away as she tried to cover herself in a vain attempt. But he didn't let her, leaning down; he parted her arms pushing them away. So he could see her in her full beauty. Leaning to her ear, "you are beautiful…" he whispered as he nibbled on her ear, electing another moan from the girl.

His tongue escaped his mouth, licking her earlobe as well the inside causing her to squirm. Not stopping in the least, he trailed down her neck, licking all the way as he reached her collar bone to the valley of her now bare breasts.

his hand now cupping both of her breasts, squeezing them as his tongue slowly lowered to them. Licking all the way he reached her right nipple, licking it sensually. Her back arched as she felt another jolt of pleasure. "yesss…." She hissed, wanting him to continue.

That he did, licking the pink nipple as well circling the areola. He enjoyed every moment she squirmed under him. Taking her nipple into his mouth he sucked on it, just like a baby, causing her to moan even more. But that only fuelled his lust even more, as he continued sucking with even more vigour, while his other hand groping her other breast.

Letting the nipple go with a plop sound, he instantly latched on the other one. Sucking it, as well licking it. She gasped lightly as he pulled her nipple between his teeth. Reluctantly he moved down, now licking her stomach, around her belly button, as well in the inside, causing her let loose a fit of giggles.

But he didn't stop trailing down he reached to his drenched panties. Not stopping in his quest, he slowly starts removing it. Throwing the wet garment to the side, he looked down at her pussy; juices were flowing out without any care.

Leaning down towards her drenched lower lips, he laid kisses on her inner thighs slowly closing to his destination. As he reached to it, he takes an experimental lick, causing her to jerk. But he wasn't paying attention to that, _'sweet like honey…' _, he thought. Pushing his tongue against her lower lips, he dipped his tongue inside, getting moans of approval from her.

He let his tongue explore, as far as possible. Searching for every G-spot he could found. There is nothing that matters now, except to let his mate feel the highest ecstasy possible.

Her breath hitched, as she felt it again. The knot forming again, but this time she wasn't even able to warn him, as he again brushed her G-spot. "ah~~" she moaned, as another orgasm rocked her body, filling her with pleasure to the brim.

He rose from between her legs, showing his drenched face. Only for his normal than longer tongue to lick it clean. Going upward he kissed her again, letting her taste herself. But looked at her confused as she stopped him. But understood as she start removing his kimono. Knowing what she wants, he removes it himself throwing it to the side, as well the hakama along with boxers.

Now both lay in bed, naked as the day they were born. Their bodies mingling with each other. Her arms roam over his sculptured body while he grinded against her wet core. Panting as they passed in their ministrations, he leaned back.

Looking at him in slight confusion she understood what he was complying. Looking down at his member, her eyes widened in slight fear as well anticipation _'s-so b-big…it is maybe around 10 in…will he fit in?' _she thought to herself. But came out of her stupor as he called her name, "Shizuka?" he asked for her permission. She gulped lightly, but nodded with determination.

"Mmmm…." Shizuka moaned loudly when she felt his hardened member rubbing against her outer pussy lips, her lust sky rocketing when the hald-demon leaned back.

"Ready?" he asked while panting whereas she instantly nodded. Both blondes kept gazing into each other's eyes as he pushed his member gently against her pussy lips. Her already lubricated nether region easily gave access to his cock while Shizuka relaxed herself, moaning sexily as she slowly took in his member- only to came to a halt as he came across a barrier.

Looking at her with slightly widened eyes, "you are virgin?" he asked surprised. She blushed, turning her head away, she nodded "I only wanted to do this with the one I love…". she replied softly.

Leaning down to her face, he smiled softly, "that's just like you…it will hurt…" he warned. She nodded hesitantly, as she braced herself. Naruto knowing how much it could hurt, especially with someone of his size, he captured her lips while pushing forward, breaking her hymen in one go. She moaned in pleasure as well pain, as tears cascaded down the sides of her eyes.

Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes, concerned "are you okay?" he asked. She nodded her head, few tears still escaping. Naruto didn't move, giving her the time she needed.

As she felt herself getting comfortable with the feeling, she nodded her head, "You can move now, Naruto-kun…" she softly said. He nodded his head, as he slowly slid out of her, only to push back.

Naruto too groaned as he felt warm and wet tightness engulf his cock, as if completely hugging him tightly, to never let it go.

"Ohh…K-Kami…" she moaned, now panting heavily as he slowly slid completely inside of her, both of them revelling in this marvellous feeling.

"G-Gosh….s-so good," the whiskered blonde muttered as he clenched the bed sheet tightly while Shizuka too couldn't believe how good it felt having him inside of her, it was like they were complete together.

'We are one now….' She thought with a smile, a thin line of tear escaping the confines of her thick eyelashes. She had thought her first time to be special, but she never thought it would be this special.

"N-Naruto….kun…" she panted as he slowly pulled his cock out until just the tip of it was inside her before slowly moving. He gradually began to increase the pace, making sure that she was comfortable while Shizuka could only moan at the wonderful sensation.

"Faster…" she moaned as he began to go faster, his hands now grabbing a hold of her waist as he started to slam into her, wet sloshing sounds being produced.

"Y-Yes….so g-good N-Naruto…kun…" Shizuka moaned loudly as she too began to move her hips, matching his motion.

'Amazing…it feels….I never thought it would feel so good,' she thought, her breasts bouncing up and down following the motion while Naruto continued to slam into her, going as fast as he could as he tightly held her waist.

"…oh N-Naruto…." Shizuka continued to moan loudly as she wrapped her thighs around his waist, locking him in. Beads of sweat rolled down Naruto's face as he continued to ram into her, her tight slippery insides squeezing his shaft every time he hit her deep inside.

"So tight Shizuka…." He muttered, now slightly panting while she continued to moan, not being able to stop herself- her hands currently clutching the bed sheets tightly. Loosening his hold over her waist, he leaned forward to place both his hands on the bed beside her on both of her sides- taking her lips in another passionate kiss as their tongues duelled wildly with each other.

Shizuka moaned loudly when he began to go even deeper than before, wet sloshing sounds combined with her sweet voice filling the room.

"Ahhh….s-so good...a-amazing," she couldn't stop moaning, the pleasure was out of the world, indescribable. Her whole body was going numb, the feeling of his manhood sliding into her womanhood, filling it like that, was overwhelming. Each time he thrust back in, her body would twitch due to a bolt of pleasure.

Naruto however was lightly panting, sweat dripping down his chin as he continued to rock her, displaying his patented stamina while Shizuka just laid there, completely under his mercy. Opening his eyes just a bit, he watched the lustful look on her face, the way she was biting her index finger to keep from moaning way too loudly, the way her breasts were bouncing up and down…that sight arouse him to no end. His demonic heritage was screaming at him to take her like a bitch in heat. But he still restrained…or tried.

"Damn…" he growled, further increasing the intensity of his thrusts as he leaned down to take her left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it wildly.

"Ahhhh….N-Narutoooo…" Shizuka wrapped her arms around his head, holding him tight while her thighs too were firmly locked around his waist. The whiskered blonde however groaned when he felt her wet inner walls clench his cock while the vibrations from his throat further increased her pleasure as he continued to suck on her nipples.

Naruto lightly bit on her nipple making her mewl softly. The half-demon traced his tongue on the border of her areolas, creating a suction due to his sucking while his teeth tantalizingly grazed with her sensitive nipples.

It was too good….their pleasure meter sky rocketing when her lips left his with an audible pop as she moaned loudly.

"I….I….c-cummiiiinggg!" her voice echoed throughout the room as her body shuddered, a ground shattering orgasm rocking through her form while her inner, wet and sloshy walls constricted around his manhood, engulfing it resulting in Naruto too reaching his limit.

"...d-dammnit…" he groaned vociferously, his sweaty body shaking violently as the he shot hot ropes of his creamy sperm, milking her insides. Shizuka had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, being lost in the feeling of him filling her insides like that, her eyes closed while she continued to pant along with him- the duo drowned in the glowing after-effects of post coital bliss.

Naruto grunted as he gave out, falling on top of her while Shizuka moaned as his manhood moving inside of her. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck while his face was nuzzled into her neck, both of them recovering from the amazing world they had just experienced .

After catching his breath as well some of his senses back, He pulled out of her making her moan in what seemed to be disappointment. With somewhat unsteady balance, he pulled the covers over them before laying beside her, hugging her tightly to him.

Shizuka slowly opened her eyes when she felt herself being tightly hugged, now her senses coming back as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the warm oceanic blue orbs staring back at her. Her lips curved upwards into a dreamy smile as she gazed at his smiling face, her hand slowly lifting to rest on his chest.

"T-That was…." She trailed with a dreamy look on her face, sporting a silly smile while Naruto chuckled lightly to himself, still such a klutz. Caressing her face with that back of his hand, his eyes soften, "I love you…" he whispered. She too give a million watt smile, capable of lighting the whole room. "I love you too…so much…" she whispered.

Leaning down as he stole another kiss from his mate, he let her head against his chest. Both slowly falling into blissful sleep.

One thought still ringing in his head, _'that was the first time someone made me cum so quickly. Chuckle…but I like it all the more.' _

**Flashback End**

He considered himself one of the happiest man at that moment.

XXX

Gazing at the sky, it almost evening and an orange shade has fallen. He knew there time here has drew closer, but they are ready for it, he knew that well. But his eyes travelled to his left when, "Onii-chan!" he heard the shout looking to his left he saw Alice running towards him. Halting in front of him, she bent on her knees, panting heavily.

As she get it a bit under control, she looked up with a panicked face, "hurry up and come with me! Kohta-chan…Kohta-chan is in big problem!" She shouted, worry etched on her little face.

Naruto frowned lightly, _'someone has a death wish…' _he thought to himself.

XXX

Hirano fall to his knees, hugging all the guns for dear life. "No!" he shouted. About ten people were surrounding him. "Give me a break! Hand it over now!" said a bald fat man getting annoyed. The man was in complete white, "Hey, kid. You know what is going on out there, right? You shouldn't hog a weapon like that all to yourself. Just give it to us and…" the white clad man was interrupted as Hirano spoke, "no way! I…I am borrowing this from someone. Besides, no one here can use this better than I can!", he exclaimed as he shut his eyes.

"Hey…" the bald man signalled to another to make a move. He smirked "now that it has come to this, we don't have time for kids' whining!". That is the seen Naruto arrived. His weapon back in their place. While he could fight without them, they are good to intimidate people. Looking at the scene in front of his eyes, his eyes slightly narrowed.

XXX

"Again time to enter the chaos…" Saeko said. "Yeah….this delusion has come to an end" Saya said. But their head snapped to the right, hearing the noises.

XXX

"What's all this commotion?" A voice echoed around as heavy footsteps come towards Hirano's location. Naruto blinked, He knew a lot about this man through commander. The man had taken it upon himself to tell him everything about the most important Figures in the city. And he can't deny, that information came in handy…many times at that.

XXX

Saya and Saeko too turned towards the voice.

XXX

Sweat roll down the man eyebrows, as he saw just who has come, "Ma-master..." one of the men stammered "th-this kid thinks this gun is a toy, so….". Man stopped in front of Hirano, Hirano looked at him, he would be lying if he said he isn't scared of this man. Looking down at the young boy, "I'm Takagi Soichiro, former lord of Tokonosu, master of tendo shogun-ryu! Young man what is your name?" the man asked which came out, more like a demand.

Hirano looked up at the man with shaken eyes, "Hi...Hirano Kohta! Fujimi academy! Class 2b!" he said quickly. But the Don seem to contemplate at his words, "You voice has spirit in it, Hirano-kun. I'm sure you went through a lot before you made it here. So, you're not going to hand over the gun, no matter what?" Soichiro asked with narrowed eyes. But Hirano shook his head furiously, "No! I don't want to! No, I can't! Without a gun, I can't help my friends! I can't do anything for my friends!" he shouted eyes shut as tears escaped.

"What exactly can you do? Tell me." Soichiro asked. Otaku looked up, "That's, That…" Hirano fumbled at his own words, trying to say something.

"to Protect his friends..."

All heads snapped upward, only to see a boy wearing a tradition kimono, walking towards them. His hands inside his kimono sleeves, not even opening his eyes as he approached them, the men parted giving him the way. He stopped just beside Hirano, "And…protect your daughter, sir." Naruto said simply as his eyes opened lazily, shining under the light as he gazed at the green clad man.

To Say, Soichiro was surprised as he looked in Naruto's eyes. He hasn't seen eyes like those in a long time. There was no hesitation, no doubt, only confidence and determination. He saw that the boy, no man in front of him doesn't think of himself as lower than him. He considered himself equal or even greater then him.

"Na-Naruto" Hirano stuttered, as looked up at his best friend. Soichiro's eyes travelled back to the Crimson-blond, "Naruto…? I see, I know that name from somewhere. You have been friend with my daughter for about two years. She tells a lot about you." he said still arms crossed.

Naruto eye smiled. All guys looked at him like crazy, while Saya's mother looked with interest. "Yes…" Naruto replied, but He turned slightly serious, "since, the chaos started, Hirano was the one who protected your daughter." He said. Hirano looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes. His friend…always there for him.

Just then Alice came running "Kohta-chan!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly While glaring at the others with Zeke growling. Next was Saeko, looking at the Don, "I've seen his bravery with my own eyes, master Takagi" she said. All others too has gathered. "Me too! Daddy!" said Saya as she too arrived, "He's just a loser military otaku, but without him I would have been one of those zombies by now, daddy. That's right! He's the one protecting me! Not you!" she exclaimed haughtily. "Takagi-san…" Hirano whispered, still shocked that they are all here for him.

Soichiro stared at her daughter while mother has a small smile on her face. Both proud of their daughter.

As all went back inside the mansion with Hirano, Naruto stayed back. Looking at the Don with his Lidded-bored gaze. Man was again amazed, while mother smirked a little. "You want to ask something, Mr Takagi?" asked Naruto, because that was the only reason he stayed behind.

The man's expression didn't change, " I have heard of you from somewhere else…" he trailed off, trying to remember where he had heard it. But Naruto just eye smiled "Ara…you must have heard my moniker…" he replied. "Moniker?" man raised an eyebrow. Naruto nodded slightly, "yes, you may have heard of me from SDF commander, because he seems to know you quite well…" shrugging lightly, "…most know me by the name of _**the red death**_." He said smiling; he also unsheathed some of his sword to show the red blade to prove his point.

The man was shocked by the revelation, but hide it well, only showing a surprised look. While Yuriko couldn't held back her gasp. She too was once part of SDF, as she knew just what type of people work there. For someone as young as him working there is disturbing, but him Being **the Red Death **is even more. She has heard of him. The best assassin they have ever seen, who has yet to fail a mission. And she knew this type of reputation cant be gained by just words of some man.

Looking the boy over, "you are _**red death**_, but aren't you too young?" he asked. Naruto shrugged, "I have the skills, and wanted to do some good with them, what's better then help the police." He replied casually. Man nodded understanding, but still amazed. But The woman asked something she thought would be interesting "Naruto-kun, what you would have done if those men wouldn't have stopped?" she asked.

Naruto eye smiled, but it was different from the pleasant ones. He was smiling sickly sweet, all the while radiating an evil aura. Tilting his head to one side, his smile widened, "simple…I would have beaten them to submission," he said chuckling creepily.

Both husband and wife promptly sweat dropped. _'that's quite straight…isn't it?' _she thought to herself.

But both recognized the silent threat, he has sent their way.

XXX

"Yes…yes, that's correct" voice of a teenager could be heard from behind a building. "Right, getting ready to get away from here. If you ask for help now, I'm sure they will let you in. shido-sensei!", he said, his eyes wide, literally. As he seems to be under some kind of trance…under a snake.

On the other side of phone Shido smiled creepily. At last some progress, he would make sure that his cult- cough, group increase.

FU FU FU FU….

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Hey! I hope the lemon was satisfying. This is my first time writing it so I don't think it would be that great, but I still tried my best. I also tried to change my writing style a little.**

**As for the girls in Harem, currently are-**

**Shizuka**

**Saeko**

**Miku**

**Saya**

**Rei**

**Rika**

**These six are for sure. And someone asked for Yuriko (Saya's mother). Well all I can say is…**

**BRING IT ON!**

**This Is a fanfic for a reason, and getting Naruto another woman would just made him happy…I think… there will be a poll.**

**:p**

**And Please review…and help me improve…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. **

**I am glad people were satisfied with the lemon. I have gotten many positive reviews. **

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

The rain was pouring hard, washing away the blood and vile stench from the surroundings. And at this moment of somewhat purifying act, One Takagi Saya is slowly reach to her limit as she tried to drive it in the heads of these pathetic civilians, her father has extend his protection to.

Looking at the people fiercely, "How many times will it take, until you get it? The idea of disease that turns people into murderers is absurd! The government is using that as an excuse because they can't figure out what was going on! It's their idea of damage control! Its japans favourite way of pretending to care!" she stopped in her rant, taking a breath. Both males of their team is with her, flanking behind her like her guards. Hirano has somewhat of a placid expression of his face, while Naruto was supporting a disinterested gaze. Its not like he cared for these people, they could roll over and die for all he cares.

But the rescued people weren't relenting, "So what? You are saying that dead bodies are really moving around? Ridiculous! It seems like some new disease! It has to be!" yelled a man standing in the front. The woman standing beside him too nodded, "Indeed, there must be a reason for all this!" she haughtily exclaimed.

But Saya was ready for their meaningless retorts, looking at them with an annoyed look, "You can think whatever you'd like but there's no way that amateur could figure out the reason. It's futile unless you happen to be specialist with a steady environment and a lot of time to investigate! There is no way one of could do that! Or are you trying to say that you are capable of that?" Saya asked rhetorically.

As expected they didn't have any answer to that as The woman deflated "err...that's…", she trailed off, having no answer. Hmph'ing, Saya got in one of her poses, her hands resting on her waist, "You can't, can you? You just need to get by without being eaten! There is nothing more important than that! Isn't that what my dad said?" she finished crossing her arms under her breasts.

But the woman seem to come to some realization. A sinister grin spreading on her face, her hand rose to cover her giant smile, as she still tried to look like a high-class noble. "Oh, I see. That is all you wanted to say, isn't it? I was wondering why bratty high schoolers were walking around with guns.". Both Hirano and Saya have confused looks while Naruto has a slight twitch in his right eye. He is really getting annoyed by these people.

Black haired woman looked at them with a condemning glare, "So that's what about it! The protection you are offering is just talk! The people at this mansion are trying to control us through force! Our world has become violent or it's a problem for people all over Asia! How could you do all this?!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms in a grandiose manner.

All three Highschoolers looked at the woman, like she is insane…well she is close to. "Why are you bringing up the rest of Asia?" Saya asked really not understanding this woman's words.

The woman turned to people behind her, her spreading wide to emphasize her point. "Listen up, everyone! That man telling us to kill people- no, this is the daughter of that man who is coercing us into thinking that killing is acceptable!" she exclaimed.

Regarding the woman, Hirano took a step forward, showing that his confidence has really increased since last time. "Um, what are you trying to say?" he asked. But was rebuked instantly, "This isn't something that children should be butting in on!" someone shouted rom the crowd.

But that seems to wrong thing to say, as rage filled the Chubby boy, "Children? What do you know about the things we've-" Hirano was cut off by the same woman, as she interrupted with an insane look on her face. "Nonsense! We adults are going to call the shots now! Peace loving adults, that is! Not the filthy pigs of upper class or highschoolers drunk on violence!" she shouted. All others behind her shouted in agreement.

Naruto, finally having reached his limit. Stepped forward, looking at the crowd coldly, he let his killing intent flood the environment. Result was instantaneous, as all of the crowd crumbled to their knees. Their eyes wide in horror as they tried to breath to preserve themselves from suffocating.

Both of his friends blinked in confusion, as they looked at the crowd. But a feeling of dread crept over them, sending shivers down their spine. But they found it similar, recognizing this feeling from before. Looking at their Sword-wielding friend, they were amazed that Naruto could bring all these people to knees with just his presence.

Looking down at all the people with disgust "You call us brats and now you are screaming like 7 year olds, who didn't get their toy." He said flatly, his tone bearing no emotion, what so ever. Looking down at them like they were insects, "What do you not understand in 'kill or be killed'?" He asked as he lifted his killing intent, allowing them to breathe.

The woman gaining a little confidence, seeing that she could breathe now retorted, "h-ha! We are peaceful people, we will talk to them. Not you barbaric ways!" she exclaimed with an insane grin. Naruto again flooded the room with his killing intent. Making them gasp in horror, as they were assaulted with images of them being killed in most gruesome way. Some even soiled themselves.

He again lifted the pressure, so they could listen. "First thing my best friend whom I known for years did was to attack me after he was bitten. What gave you the idea that these things which you didn't even know will listen to you over a cup of tea, huh?" he asked looking at them amused. They looked at each other, knowing no way to reply that question.

Naruto chuckled, forcing them to look at him. Smiling his lazy smile, He lifted his killing intent fully "well, our message is given. If you want to survive, kill them…or if you want to talk…well, be my guest" he said over his shoulder as he exited the tent. Saya and Hirano followed him quietly.

All the tent people looked at his back, one thought in mind _'h-he i-is a m-monster...' _

XXX

Looking at the irate girl, who was putting her umbrella way. Hairano thought, he could at least try to console her. "You did w-well, Takagi-san," Hirano said hesitantly. But she was annoyed, quite a lot, "That sucked! I wanted to give her a piece of mind since she spoke ill of my dad, but it went…a different way" she glanced at Naruto in question, still trying to understand something, before continuing "They just shut their eyes" she ranted.

Glancing back towards the tents, Hirano's expression downed, "I kind of understand how they feel though" he said. Saya was instantly into his face, "You wanna fight about it, fatass?" she asked aggravated. Naruto has to hold her back with his hand atop her head. She wanted to move but his touch felt good, it easily calms her down. So she settled on glaring at sweating Chubby.

Raising his arms in placating manner, "N-No! Humans don't see what they don't want to see. No one wants to be put down. That's why people do nothing even when they do know something is happening." He said, his shoulders sagging.

Saya looked away, "but now isn't the time to pretend nothing has changed". Hirano nodded his head, "yeah….but right now, the first thing people want to do is make the things go back how they used to be, no matter what. During times when they knew from the start that it isn't going to work out, if they ask themselves why...", but was cut off by Saya, who finished it for him, "If they don't acknowledge something has changed, they don't have to acknowledge their own faults and stupidity". Hirano nodded in agreement, "y-yeah, I thought about what happened at the school and stuff, then came to that realization…"

A sly smile formed on her face, "hmm…my opinion of you went up a little." She said "so that's it" he said little depressed, that even all this time he was still too small in her eyes.

Both blinked as they heard Naruto chuckling. Looking at him confusion, "what is it?" she asked. Naruto smiled "you two are getting along well.". Saya blushed in embarrassment while Hirano too blushed but with a perverted look. But suddenly a shiver ran up the Chubby boy's spine, as he felt a pair of eye drilling holes in him. He gulped, knowing whom those eyes belong to, he tried to change the topic.

"Err…Naruto, what did you do in the tent?" Hirano asked curious. Saya too stopped her glaring. She was curious too; you don't see it every day, where fully grown up people were moaning piteously in front of a teenager. Naruto smiled "that was my killing intent" he replied. "Killing intent?" Saya asked confused along with Hirano.

Humming in thought, he thought of the best way to explain it to them, "well, to simply put it is user's pure killing intention, that how much he is willing to kill. It will affect the opponent, themselves and others around if they can't control it. It can affect them up to the point of paralysing them in fear, if it is particularly strong enough, it can even give them visions of their own death" he explained.

It was not long before, he heard two jaws hitting the ground. "How could you use that?" Hirano asked amazed. Naruto shrugged, "It's come to warriors in time as they train and fight…the stronger they are, the strong killing intent is." He said. They both nodded, but Hirano remembered something. "Wait, you used it at many places before." Hirano said in realization.

Naruto just chuckled as he just made his way inside…not bothering with an answer. Because they knew they already have the answer.

XXX

Looking at the Violet haired girl with interest, "What does that look like?" he asked Saeko, who was studying the sheathed blade in her hands with keen interest.

"I've heard that master Busujima's daughter is a swordsman on par with sanoko chiba. You must be pure and graceful Japanese maiden. Touching the sword directly will not taint it," he said, sitting cross legged.

She slowly unsheathed the blade, her eyes gleamed in realization. "This is….how very unusual…" she muttered as she examined the blade. His eyes narrowed slightly, "Do you see now?" he asked.

"It has a shallow curve. A _kogarasu zukuri _blade style blade with a _hamon_ that doesn't extend to double edged tip". Sheathing the sword, she looked at the Family head, "it says Kanemasa Firearm. This appears to be a murata-to, but…." She trailed off.

Soichiro smiled, impressed by the girl's observation. Grasping his chin, "you live up to my expectations. In the middle of the Meiji era, major general Murata, who was known for the Murata rifle, had the blade manufactured in the Tokyo artillery arsenal. Legend goes that he split the bone of a pig's head in half without scratching the blade." he finished smiling.

"A sight for sore eyes." She said as she proceeded to put the sword down, but halted in her action, "it belongs to you now." Soichiro said. Saeko's eyes flickered to his face, sitting up straight once again "I do not mean to be rude, but I cannot accept this without good reason to." she said.

Leaning his cheek against his fist, "I received instruction from master Busujima. Will you not take it as a token to my appreciation?" he asked amused. "In that case, I believe you should give it to my father," Saeko replied simply.

The man exploded in a hearty laughter, "you truly are a daughter of Busujima family. You are not subtle." he said with smile. Saeko looked little embarrassed, diverting her eyes, "forgive me for that" she said.

His smile dropped a little, "As you have probably already guessed, I am giving you this because of my foolish daughter." He said. Saeko smiled slightly, "indeed, I did save her life, but she helped me too. If you wish to go to such extremes to protect her, why not keep her by your side at all times? The honourable daughter of the Takagi family holds her in high esteem and loves the very much." She said. "They say like parent like child." He said rhetorically.

"Then that is all the more reason to.", glancing down at the blade, "Alternatively you can give it to Naruto-kun, not me. He is a better swordsman than me. And he is our…." She said but Soichiro interrupted.

"I have heard a lot about him, from my friend. All of those are good things about his skills. And from what I have seen. He is a great leader too, too keep all of you safe till now." He said. Saeko smiled and nodded "yes, he would never leave anyone behind. Always keeping the morale high." She said. He nodded "I could see you all trust him completely. And the most important thing is…" Saeko listened "he has a heart of warrior which never wavers. He has the mind set to lead in time of crisis…" Saeko smiled. It feels good to hear praise about her love.

"But...", he started. Saeko frowned "he already has a magnificent blade. I have never seen a blade like that, it radiates power of itself" he said, awed by that beautiful looking sword. Saeko smiled, think she could boast a little about Naruto.

"Indeed, from what I have listened. That is a legendry blade and family heirloom, which has been in his family for centuries" she said. "Centuries?" the man asked surprised. "Yes, Beni-Hime is a sentimental blade…" she boasted, the man looked shocked "really?" he asked. She nodded "crimson princess, is literally unbreakable. She carves on enemy's blood.". The man was speechless, his jaw hanging to the floor, "he also said that, she used the iron present in the blood to repair herself, which is also the reason she never rusted" she said. The man was now gaping like a fish but somehow able to maintain his composure.

A wistful smile appeared on her face, "The time I used her….it was amazing. I could feel her power flowing through me. I could feel her bloodlust, it was an endearing experience...and there is also that only whom Naruto-kun trusts could touch her or she would cut your hand." she said with a smile inwardly she was smirking. "And please don't tell anyone about this."

The man was still processing the information but nodded. He will not misguide her trust. It would be against his rules. He then smiled "as you said, he already has an amazing partner. There is no need for this sword to him" he said.

Saeko too smiled, looks like she has to accept no matter what.

XXX

Naruto was lying on his bed, legs hanging to the side. "Why do I have to be leader, I can't even laze around anymore." He whined to himself. But blinked, as he heard the door opening, "But aren't you great?" Rei asked as she entered the room.

Naruto sat up at the edge, "Rei, are you fine now? Don't stress yourself or I will have to carry you around again" he said. She pouts but inwardly smiled at the idea. Sitting beside him, "We have been relying on you. You were brave and know always know what to do" "Ara…that's what I have been training for. But you all are important. You, Hirano and Saeko are fighters, Saya is strategist, Shizuka is healer and Alice-chan…", he trailed off. "Alice-chan is…," she asked with a smile.

"Alice-chan is our mascot," he said with an eye smile.

She giggled, causing Naruto to chuckle as well. "Let me tell you a rule that us girls have." She said leaning to his shoulder. "The guys who we like are cute and treat us good." She said "Ara….but I am only a boy who is book smart and knew how to fight and that who would sleep, instead spend time with a girl" he said with a mirthless chuckle.

She frowned as she drags herself in his lap." But it's different now. You always act aloof but you are the most concerned about us. You didn't even sleep for two days, just to make sure we were safe. You always care for us so much." She said continuing. "You just know, Naruto. You have been always like that. I just didn't notice….but others did. I probably never notice before it happened. More than likely…", she looked up with quivering eyes "but that's why I want to be with you! I'll do whatever it takes to be with you! Even if you fall in love with another girl! Because I won't survive if I am not with you!". She exclaimed, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

But Naruto has something else packed for her, "even if I am a murderer…" he softly said making her stop in her tracks. She looked at him stunned, "w-what? y-you may have killed people for you job but you are not a –", but Naruto interrupted her.

A dangerous gleam enter his eyes, as Rei was shown the flicker of his face, the monster he is. "I have killed hundreds of people before that…". She looked at him wide eyes "I have killed men, women, children alike, without a second thought, without batting an eye…..without any guilt." He said, as he looked straight. Rey's eyes held disbelief and fear….fear of him. She lowered her head. "Why?" she asked lowly. "Revenge…" he stated simply. "Revenge?" she asked looking at him. He slightly nodded "revenge for my family" he said quietly. Rei's eyes widened, for family which means his family was….murdered.

Glancing down at her quivering eyes, he gave her his statement, "Think about it Rei…then tell me your answer.". She didn't said anything, just slid of his lap, silently walking to the door. Naruto has a pained smile on his face.

Facing truth isn't easy at all…

As Rei exited the room, she was greeted by Saeko who was standing there with a hesitant smile. Looking a little uncomfortable, at the situation, Saeko nodded her head, "I sensed that someone was already inside, so I decided to wait.". Rei smiled a little, "senpai, you should talk to Naruto. That would make him happy, it looks like I upset him", she said looking at the ground.

Pausing in her steps to the door, Saeko nodded, "acknowledged". she move towards the door, but "Senpai?" Rei again asked. Said Busujima again stopped, "did you know…about…" Rei trailed off as she didn't want to say it…or even think about it.

Saeko gaze at her from the corner of her eyes, "yeah…", was her only answer as she entered the room. Leaving Rei all alone to her thoughts as well what she has been told.

XXX

As Saeko entered, she saw Naruto was looking out of the window, with an unreadable expression. But she could still feel it, his emotions, his sadness, his pain. She hesitated a little but reached forward, sitting beside him. Grasping his hand in her own, "Shouldn't you tell her the truth?" she asked softly. Naruto sighed, entwining his fingers with hers, "she has once broken my trust. It is hard to trust her again….if she couldn't accept it… I couldn't accept her" he said she nodded.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest earning a soft gasp from her. She stifled a moan as Naruto nuzzled his nose against her neck. "Where were you?" he whispered. "i-I w-was talking with master Takagi" she gasped out. She moaned lightly as Naruto kissed her neck.

Pushing her on the bed, while pressing his body against her, Hands entwined with hers. "what do you talk about?" he asked as he put butter fly kisses on her neck, collarbone and slowly coming down as kimono has gone loose, showing her breasts. She moaned loudly, squirming under his touch. "H-he w-want to g-give m-me a s-sword." She whimpered out. "Ah…that's good…" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Ah...n-Naruto-kun…" she moaned. Naruto started kissing her face. She was breathing heavily Naruto to but lightly. He then catches her lips in a heated kiss. She kissed back hungrily. This time she licked his lip. Naruto smiled inwardly as he opened his mouth, she immediately forced her tongue into his mouth. Entangling with each other, battling for dominance.

Naruto then brought a hand to her breast giving a squeeze over the cloth. She moaned retracting her tongue but Naruto instantly force his into her mouth investigating every inch of it. His hands continued to caress her breasts. As air become necessity, they broke the kiss panting heavily. Naruto tilted his head so their foreheads were touching each other.

Naruto gaze at her lovingly, while she gazed back with lidded eyes, a dark blush adorning her face. "I love you…" he whispered, he kissed her lightly. She smiled brightly, "I love you too….". Naruto too smiled as he lay by her side. She was in little turmoil. _'Huff….now I am sure, next chance I get, I am going the whole way' _she thought.

Naruto sat up on his elbows, looking at her, "You said you got a sword?" he asked. She blinked then nodded "yeah…". Naruto smiled "then let me do something good for you". She again blinked then nodded. She too sat up. Naruto reached into his sleeve, there was a pop sound as Naruto brought out ink and a brush. She blinked in bewilderment. He seemed to have all kind of things in his kimono.

Standing up from his seat, he put the ink and the brush on the floor. He picked up the sword unsheathing it. He examined it for a few seconds, and then nodded, "it is a nice blade". She too nodded. Putting the blade on the ground, He signalled for her to come over she blinked but complied.

Picking up the ink bottle, he opened it. Looking at her, "Give me your hand…" he said. She complied with a confused look. Bringing the finger to his mouth, he made a small cut on it, getting a hiss from her. He then let few drops of blood fall in the ink until it is dark reddish blue colour. Nodding to himself, he put her finger back into his mouth, sucking off the excess blood. She blushed at the unconscious sensual action, about how good it felt. But shook her head. '_I have to pull myself_ _from the gutter' _she thought still blushing.

But her eyes widened in shock as she watched the cut heal itself within seconds, leaving behind no trace of the injury. She looked at Naruto in surprise, but he just smiled "I told you before…" she just nodded, remembering about the perks he said she will get.

Stirring the ink to get it properly mixed with blood, he dipped his brush in the ink as he crouched to the floor. She watched in surprise and awe as he draw different types of patterns, most of which seems like some kind of tribal tattoos, as well kanjis in circles, as well over the blade. He continued with it, till he covered about two feet of radius around the blade. And to her amazement he didn't deflated once, didn't hesitate. It's like he was in trance.

Wiping the non-existent sweat from his brow, he crouched before an empty circle. Putting his hand over the circle, "seal..." he muttered as He channelled immense amount of chakra into his hands. She felt as a wave of energy passed over her. But her eyes widened in amazement as she watched the black markings start to crawl from the floor towards the blade like they were alive. Slithering towards the blade, under two minutes all markings were on the blade, but none of it showing the previous pattern. The blade glowed blue for about 10 sec, pulsing before finally calming down.

Picking up the sword from the ground, he checked the seals with a keen eye. Searching for any mistake, he might have done. Finding none, he nodded to himself in satisfaction. Looking at his confused mate, he smiled. Offering her the blade, as she took it with contemplative hands. But her eyes widened, grasping the hilt. She could feel the change, as if she has a link with the blade.

He smiled at her bewildered expression, "I applied some Reinforcement seals on it, it is now almost unbreakable." She looked at him wide eyed "I also applied sharpening seals so it wouldn't lose its edge. I also made a connection of you with it with the sacrifice of the blood you gave, if you ever lost it, you will be able to feel it. I added few more tricks to it but I have to train you for that." She looked at him in shock. To never lose its edge, as well almost unbreakable, it's very efficient. She too smiled; it is like a first gift from Naruto. Sheathing the blade, she moved forward.

Now it's her time to give him a reward. Leaning against his frame, her lips captured his, he returned the kiss happily.

XXX

Leaning his face against his gloved fist, Soichiro gazed at the boy that has interested him so much. "So you will find your parents no matter what?" asked Soichiro. Naruto just tilted his head a little, his eyes set in his usual eye smile, "Ara…sir, I am an orphan…" he said. Soichiro blinked in surprise.

"I am here because they are my friends and I am their so called leader." He said with a little pout. At this Soichiro chuckled, He could see Naruto didn't like it. He had also heard he is extremely lazy even in the crisis. "So, I am going to protect them no matter what. As for their parents, It is important for them to know if they are dead or alright. They will be mentally weak, if they don't know about their family. Human heart is a fragile thing…." He trailed off with a little faraway look.

Soichiro think he has some past experience about it. "So getting them know about their parents will only help them in their survival." Naruto finished.

Man was impressed. He had come to know that this boy had won an argument with her wife. Which even he or Saya can't do. The reasons he is giving are all logical. Even if what they are doing is dangerous but his logic put them all behind. "So what will you do once you find them? We will leave in two days, first thing in the morning. It's far too dangerous to stay here right now." Soichiro said.

Blinking, "Ara...then we'll find them and bring them here before you leave." He suggested eye smiling. Soichiro sweat dropped a little at his lazy tone as well expression. A small smirk appeared on the Man's face, "I won't be able to look after so many people," he said.

Naruto thought for a moment but then mock glared at him, "hey! I am already taking care of these brats and a woman who is as bad as them. Now you are forcing me to take care of their parents too!" accused a chibi Naruto at Soichiro.

The man's face hit the table flat with a dull thump, a huge sweat drop on his head... _'What the…he is not even serious about this.'. _While his face was on the table, Naruto got into a thinking pose. "Well that is not much of a problem, but this will degrade you in your daughter's eyes thought of you so highly. That her father would be so cruel to the parents of the kids who helped her and are her friends. Slowly her respect for will dwindle, and will start to berate you." Naruto nodded to himself.

Soichiro's sweat drop just grew in size.

But a roaring laughter escaped his lips. He was laughing so hard that tears were coming out. As he slowly calmed down, he wiped his eyes. "You are good kid; I haven't had a laugh in like forever." he said.

Naruto just smiled "your welcome", but then got back to the matter at hand, "So, as I was saying if he we don't come in two days, assume we're not coming back". Naruto said. Soichiro nodded. "Tell me Naruto-kun how can you be so carefree?" Soichiro asked. Naruto smiled "sir, I can't be a downer. They think of me as their hope. They seek me for motivation... I don't know why but I have known this from the day this outbreak started. So for them I can smile at death's door" Naruto said truthfully. Soichiro's eyes widened at the last comment, that is some serious claim.

As Naruto was about to leave, "Naruto-kun, don't you fear death?" asked Soichiro. He wants to know where his strength comes from. Naruto stopped, images of his dead family filling his head, "fear? I stopped fearing anything, after my family was killed." He said flatly with no emotion. Soichiro shuddered involuntary. You could say the walking dead has more emotion that him.

'_He had a hard past'_ he thought. Oh just so he knows.

XXX

Looking at Naruto, as he was leaning against the wall. She felt a little uncomfortable talking to him again, after the banter between them. Also because of what he said, How was she supposed to deal with it? So she did the only thing she could think of.

Walking upto him, she smiled a bit hesitantly. Only for him to return it, like nothing has happened between them. That thought made her relieved as well distressed.

But then blinked, as heard a new voice. "Naruto-kun…I am ready" Saeko said a little too cheerfully, which was not like her. Well, she is a swordsman and to get a sword with extreme sharpness plus unbreakable. It made her giddy for the chance when she can use it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her attire. She has forgiven her Kimono she has been wearing for past two day. Now She was wearing shin length heel boots. Purple stockings, Chinese skirt tied to her right showing her completely right leg. On up was her school shirt with gloves and elbow pads. While before in kimono she was looking beautiful, but now she was looking really sexy.

She looked at them with a smile.

Rei looked at the Purple-head with jealousy, as well a little perversely, "What should I say…are you always trying to seduce people?" asked Rei. Saeko just tilted her head in confusion blinking cutely. Rei sweat dropped "So you don't even realize it." said Rei under her breath, its really irritating how Saeko could act like that without even knowing.

But Naruto just smiled "Ara…you look beautiful in those clothes Saeko." he said. But that seem to take another effect, as Saeko start feeling self-conscious "Uhm...y-you t-think so?" she asked shyly with a light blush. Naruto nodded while Rei got a tick mark _'one comment from Naruto and she is all shy…how can she fight so good?' _Rei thought to herself.

Saeko's shyness ended when Naruto asked, "so, you got all your stuff?". Saeko smiled "yeah, I got it.". As they were talking others also arrived, but just as their talk ended. Naruto turned towards the door as Rei was running. Following her with a normal pace, "so…the snake has arrived…" he voiced his thought.

Others didn't get what he was saying.

XXX

"I never thought we would end up saving senator Shido's family. Thought this isn't exactly a time to worry about the election" said a white clad man as he and Shido stood outside. "It's not a problem. I'm nothing more than a teacher at the moment" Shido said with a smile. Other man laughed lightly "you're quite impressive. I heard you escaped from the school with the students who survived." He said. Shido just smiled, "it isn't anything special. I simply fulfilled my duty as a teacher." Shido said. "Of course. You're father raised you well" the man said.

At this Shido got a wicked look on his face. '_Raised me well? Yeah, right'_ he thought sarcastically. Like hell his father did anything, except abandoning his mother. Only for his mother to abandon him by committing suicide. Not having any other option, he has to become a teacher. Even there his father used him, to make a girl flunk a year because he has a problem with his father.

Looking a little placid behind his glasses, "Can you at least save the students? I will manage on my-" , his voice caught in his throat as a familiar voice invaded his ears. "My, you are so admirable, Shido-sensei" she hissed, pointing her spear at his neck.

Sweat roll down his brow, as he stare at the sharp object, that is threatening him, "Mi-miyamoto-san, I'm glad you're safe," he utter nervously. But Rei has different thoughts, "do you know why I'm good with the spear?" she asked, taking a step forward, ONLY FOR Shido to step back in fear.

"Because I also know how to use a rifle sword. My father, the best in the prefecture police taught me. And you made my father suffer. He never yielded to anything, but he apologized to me in tears! That he made me flunk a grade. And I know!" she ground out through gritted teeth.

By now Naruto has arrived at the scene along with others. Glaring at him with hate filled eyes, "I know that you're the only one who could do that to my grades! But I held myself down. Because he told me that he could arrest both you and senator Shido if this investigation went well. But now…" she pushed the blade against his face, drawing a drop of blood.

Shido was sweating bullets by now, "A-are you going to kill me? You are going to become a criminal even though your father is a police officer?!" he asked shakily, fearing for his life. "You are the on to talk!" she shouted with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

Just then a voice boomed "then kill him!" Soichiro stepped out "I'm somewhat acquainted with his father, but in this age and time, that's useless. If you wish for it then kill him!" he said. Naruto didn't say anything he just looked passively. Saya was about to interrupt but Naruto raised his hand "she has to decide…" he flatly said which left no room for argument.

But Shido got a gleam in his eyes. He stepped back, spreading his arms in rain "very well. Kill me. Kill me and suffer for it as long as you live! This is the highest level of education I can give you as your teacher!" he was grinning by now. Behind Rei, Naruto was still looking passively, Saeko with a serious look. Miku and Shizuka with a sad and worried look, with later covering Alice's eyes. Hirano was too looking worried as well as Saya and her mother but Saya was hiding well…

Rei glared at the snake of a man in front her. Oh, how much she wants to skewer him, to drive this blade into his heart. But…if she did that, what was her father trying so hard for until now? HE was doing all that, only for her.

Making her decision, she lowered her gun. All of her friends sighed in relief, while Naruto has proud smile on his face. Not even sparing another glance to Shido, Rei turned around making her way back indoors. As she came beside Soichiro, "is that your decision?" he asked glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "He's not even worth my time." She said leaving.

Shido was left in the rain standing alone, utterly humiliated.

Looking at Shido, "Take your leave! You've already been tainted with stupidity. Leave with your students!" Soichiro ordered.

Just as Shido was about to climb up the bus. He was jerked back, as someone caught him by the ham of his shirt, slamming him against the bus. A strangled cry escaped his lips, eyes shutting tight. Gasping for air, he opened his eyes, only for them to widen in fear as he looked in a pair of ice cold sapphire eyes.

Looking at the snake, a sadistic smile appeared on his face, while Shido shuddered in fear. "Do you remember what I said last time?" he asked. A shaky nod was his answer. Naruto tilted his head in mock confusion, "and yet you tried to force Shizuka to stay with you. Do you really want to die that bad?" he asked.

By now Shido was shivering in fright. He has no doubt that Naruto would kill him without any second thought unlike Rei. "I…I…" he tried to say something, but gasped in pain as Naruto took hold of his hair quite painfully. "You think you will be able to escape from me, **whelp?**"

Shido furiously shook his head, trying very hard not to soil himself. Naruto glared at him, making him recoil in fear. "But…" Naruto started, giving the snake a little hope, "since you still has to do anything…I will let you go." A sigh of relief escaped his lips, but stiffened as he felt Naruto's hand gripping his head tightly.

His grin returned with force, "but…a punishment for your crimes against Rei.", before he could even plead to forgive him. He felt it, many blades scrapping against the scalp, drawing blood. He watched in shock as strands of hair fell down his head, marred with his blood.

Naruto grinned, looking at now bald man, "this will remind you of your place…", he said as he turned around leaving. Shido scampered inside the bus, trying to seize the bleeding, all the while hatefully glaring at Naruto.

One day he will take his revenge.

XXX

In a submarine "captain, I have received a new emergency order. Code 666D. I repeat 666D. They're order regarding targets November-kilo and romeo-charlie" was a radio voice "roger" one replied while opening a safe. "001, get the announcement station! Confirm the message" he said as he opened the safe and pull out a tag, he then read it. After reading "has the order been confirmed, 001?" he asked. 001 nodded. The man looked grim for a moment then he picked up the radio "this is you captain. The president's order has been confirmed. We will now commence fire on November-kilo and Romeo Charlie!".

In the other chamber people looked at each other then got to work. As they worked "who's the president right now, anyway? They all turned into monsters…is it someone from DOE? One asked. "Two days ago, it was someone from DHS. Though he was already bitten. Those fuckers" said other. The one in white and blue dress looked grim "but no one knows the exact details….only the heaven, angels and we." He said "god, please forgive us!" "God, please save us" said another, he gritted his teeth for a moment "fire 01" he ordered, and then they all turned the keys. We saw as the missile exit the ocean then with a light boom went up the sky.

XXX

In a satellite. "Not yet. Not only America, but Russia is firing." Said a brown haired man who working on computer. "Russia?" asked a surprised female Astronaut. "They have time to fire missiles?" she asked as she too looked at the 0screen. "Yeah, they are following suit. And these are MIRV! There aren't many, but there is definitely enough to annihilate capitals and military bases." As the women peered over his she shoulder she gasped in shock "this?!" she asked in disbelief.

She was staring at the rate at which the undead are increasing.

But the man just nodded "yes, this is the current situation" he said as he looked at the rate of the disease spreading. The woman stare at it in obvious fear then jumped back. "First strike happens after the living dead. They'd never use a plot like this in Hollywood." She said. "No, it looks like they did" the man replied. The woman looked at the man as he gripped at his head in shock as well hopelessness.

"O god! It's an Armageddon."

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Please review….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. **

**The poll for Yuriko in the harem will stay active for the time being. Since I have decided to leave it for later chapters…**

**Enjoy…**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

Missiles were all going for their assigned targets. While there is some talking in the background. "Target information acquired! We can confirm that four DF-21s were launched from Tonghua base in the Jilin province right before the Trident warheads hit! We have targets A, B, C and D." the radio voice ended.

Now we are in some ship "even though the monsters are all over the world….System to BMD mode!" "Begin firing at the target designated by CIC!" "Commence fire!" missiles were fired.

"10 seconds until we intercept! 9…8…7…6…5…4…standby!" They all looked in fascination as the missiles collide with each other. "Our SM-3 shot down target A! Kirishima and USS Shiloh shot down B and C!" at hearing this captain leaned over to look at the scene "but there's one left!" "That's Curtis Wilbur's target!" "Dammit! What's going on over there?" a man looked at the screen hold up his moth so not to vomit.

"Curtis wilburg, this is kongo! Why haven't you fired yet? Do you read me?" but there was no reply because in the ship blood was spilled as the undead walk around.

XXX

**International space station**

"There's one left" said the brown haired blue clad man while looking at the computer. "Where is it headed? Don't tell me it's the US" she asked worried. "No, it's…." The man trailed off. The woman looked at the screen and gasped.

XXX

**Tokonosu airport**

Gazing at her phone, she wondered why of all the times it has to be now. Just when she has finally contacted her only friend. Someone came running towards her, "Hey, what just happened?! What was that light just now? Aren't you an officer? Explain this!", the worker demanded. Not even looking up from her cell phone, she just carelessly threw it away, having no further use of it. "It's simple", taking in a drag of her Cigar, she exhaled slowly. "After today, the nights will be truly dark…"

XXX

**A few minutes ago at Takagi's estate**

Jumping up and down like a little kid would do when really happy. Her boobs following suit, in a really…alluring way. "Yay! I remember it! Definitely! No mistake!" she exclaimed still jumping.

"What is it, sensei?" asked Alice as she looked at the happy woman. Shizuka just dragged the little girl into a hug. Mashing her face against her melons. "I remembered my friend's phone number!" she exclaimed. "Your friend? The one who had the guns and the Humvee?" asked Rei. Said doctor nodded her head, "Yeah! She is definitely alive! She's part of SAT, the special assault team!" Shizuka said while holding Alice under her boobs who were holding Zeke in her arms. Both having pitiful expressions, not knowing that place have been dreams of many boys in the school.

"Anyway, gimme your phone!" said Shizuka shaking her hand rapidly. Naruto just eye smiled at her cheerfulness. "Hai, Hai…", reaching into one of his sleeve, there was a noise of slight puff of smoke, before he brought out his cell phone. All others blinked, No matter how many times they see it; it still looks amazing to bring out a thing from nowhere.

Already eager, Shizuka quickly swiped the phone from his hand. Flowers hovered all around her, as she pressed the buttons on the phone one after the other, having a childish expression on her face. "Let's see…here's 1…here's 2….here's 3…" she spoke to herself as she slowly pressed the buttons.

All sweat drop a little, thinking if she really is 27 year old woman and an airhead. "Want one of us to do it?" asked Hirano with a deadpan look on his face. She doesn't even look at him, "don't bug me or I'll mess up!" she said cutely, reprimanding him. As the bell ring there was reply.

"_Hello?" _a female voice came from other side.

"Rika! Awesome you're alive" Shizuka exclaimed happily, her face lighting up like a sunflower. Her cheerfulness dulled, as happy sniffs escaped her lips "I was so worried!" Shizuka exclaimed, really glad that her friend is safe and alive. But then smiled cheerfully, "I had a lot of trouble, but you know Naruto-kun protected me," she said.

All except Naruto and Alice sweat dropped, twitches forming above their eyes. All having the same thought, _'and we didn't do anything!'_. Really Naruto spoil her too much.

Taking a seat on the bench, "Oh! Your new friend?" Rika asked. "Yeah" Shizuka replied.

But she really was in a hurry right now, "save the rest for later. Where are you right now? My place" asked Rika. But doctor was quick to deny, "oh no. It is not safe there anymore. ", but then remembered something. "Um, we borrowed your guns and some other stuff…" Shizuka trailed off.

"That's fine, but where are-"But Rika was cut off, slightly wincing as she removed the phone from her ear, just in time as sparks flew out of it. Looking at the wisp of smoke rising from her dead phone, something outside caught her eye. Looking out of the window, a gasp escaped her lips as she realized what has happened.

Things have just taken a turn for worse…

XXX

At the estate

"Hello? Rika? Shizuka asked but got no reply came. All were staring at the bright light in the sky. Naruto frowned slightly, "…we should get some candles..." he muttered as he went towards Shizuka. All looked at Naruto having the same question _'what do you mean?'. _Whil Saya has different thoughts, looking at his back _'amazing, one glance and he knew what has happened…he didn't even deem it necessary to check….like he knows it's true.'_

"What's going on?'' asked Rei still looking at the light. "That light…" Saya said to herself. Looking at the confused girl, "Miyamoto, try aiming your dot sight" asked Saya. Rei looked at her in confusion, "Huh, why?" she asked. "Just do it. Your gun uses an IC" Saya said.

Rei did as asked, aiming the gun, only at the said pink-head. Squealing in surprise, Saya jumped to side, from out of the way. "Well? Do you see the dot?" asked Saya. "Uh…I don't." Rei replied getting more confused. "So it was…" Saya muttered. "Hey! Takagi-san what's wrong?" asked Miku, but said girl was too busy with her own thoughts to answer that.

Standing near the stairs, Naruto gazed at the sky with a passive expression.

Things are really taking turn for worse...

XXX

Near the house at some barricade "hey what are you doing? Hurry it up!" one man shouted. "But the engine…" muttered the second, still trying to start the vehicle.

XXX

In the house situation was same, "what is it?' asked the white clad man. Still trying to access the computer, if possible, "we lost power and now all of the computers are dead!" the other answered.

XXX

Looking distraught, the woman cradled her husband in her lap. "Someone! Please help! My husband's pacemaker seems to have broken!" she shouted, pleading for help. Others looked at her in question.

XXX

Shido was in a problem, a really big problem. Slamming his foot against the break, over and over, but having no effect, "why is the engine stalling right now…don't screw with me!" Shido grunted out, right now he has a very strong desire to rip his own hair out. That's another thing, that he has no hair to rip.

But suddenly lurched forward, his head slamming against the steering wheel/ As Shido slowly lifted his head from the steering wheel in obvious pain, blood running down his forehead. "What the…" he grunted. But his eyes widened in fear as he saw **them**, gathering again.

XXX

On the other side of barricade. "Hey..." one man said fearfully backing up from the undead "this is bad", the other with a scar came forward aiming his shotgun "my phone's dead. We need to stand guard!" he said. But the other ran away in fear "hell no!". The scar man looked back "hey, don't run! What kind of man are you?!" but he was already gone. He gritted his teeth "shit!", aiming his gun, he took his first shot.

XXX

"Electromagnetic pulse?" asked Miku. Saya turned to her, "an EMP attack. Also known as HANE. High altitude nuclear explosion. When a nuclear warhead explodes in the upper atmosphere, the gamma rays make electrons get repelled from atmospheric particles which cause the Compton Effect. The flying electron gets caught in the earth's electromagnetic field and emit an electromagnetic pulse over a wide range. The effect is lethal to electronics. The electromagnetic pulse gets transmitted through antennas and fries integrated circuits" Saya finished her long explanation.

"So basically, right now…." Saeko trailed off, already reached to a conclusion. Saya nodded her head, "Yeah. We can't use electronics!" she said. "So we can't use cell phones?" asked Rei.

Shizuka gasped, as it hit her that she won't be able to talk to her friend for a long time, not even again, if possible. Tears fell from her closed eyes, and she just got to talk to her only friend. Naruto who was standing beside her, his eyes soften as he laid her head against his shoulder. The least he could is comfort her…

"Not just phones, but computers too. Cars won't work either. The power plant are probably dead too. EMP counter-measures have taken, but only for the SDF and a small part of government." Saya said.

XXX

There were men who were putting candles at the edge of garden. "Is there a way to fix this?" asked Soichiro as he came down from stairs with his wife in tow. Saya looked towards her father in little surprise "dad?" asked Saya, but slightly shook her head, "the cars might be able to work if you change the fried parts. There might be some cars that still work because electromagnetic waves have little effect on them….of course classic should still work," replied Saya looking away from her father.

"Go check immediately." Soichiro ordered "yes!" the man replied. "SAYA!" Soichiro exclaimed. Saya looked at her father perturbed, "huh! What?". "You have done well to keep your head on during the chaos! That is admirable!" Soichiro said. She looked at her father in surprise but then smiled, "DA-" but she was interrupted.

"The barricade!" someone shouted. They all looked towards the gate. Only to see a man running towards the house shooting the undead behind him. "Don't follow! Don't follow me!" he shout as he tried to run away, but the undead caught him. They could see the undeads closing towards the house.

Soichiro stepped forward, "hurry! Close the gate! Defence group, assemble! Do not let the corpses inside!" he ordered. Looking at his master, "Commander! Are we abandoning the people outside?!" white clad man asked. "We shall lose everything if we do not close it now! Do it!" Soichiro ordered. The man look grimed for a moment but then ran off to do his job.

At they closed the gate; one was able to get inside. "One got through!" shouted the bald red clad fat man.

XXX

Hirano loaded his gun, "I got a gun…" Hirano muttered with a smile. Aiming at the undead. He shot down the undead in single shot. A demonic grin spreading on his face, as his glasses glinted in the light. "…in my pocket" (it means: told you I'm the best shot here), sign could be seen floating over his head.

The bald red clad man sweated, "whoa, sorry buddy. My bad!" he said nervously, children should not be underestimated. He might have learnt it the hard way.

Jogging up to the heads of the house, the servant held the suit case, "Commander. Madam. I have brought your weapons." He said. glanced at him then throws of her scarf. She tore her dress on the left leg up to her panties strip. Shouldering more than one weapon, she unconsciously made a sexy pose, making even flowers shine around her.

Saya put a hand in front of Hirano's eyes as Naruto smirked "aren't you the lucky one Mr Takagi" said Naruto. The man laughed heartily, While Hirano was all stars "mommy~" he said in a baby like voice.

"I can't use this, Saya-chan" Saya mother said as she brought out a gun. Hirano got more stars in his eyes. "A l-Lugar P08 Holland model!" Hirano exclaimed in childlike voice. "I don't know how to use this thing! And why do you even have a gun?!" Saya asked. The women just smiled "because I attended an executive self-defence course while I was working on Wall Street. I might even have better aim than your father." She said.

Leaving the rest to your imagination…

"You will teach her how to shoot, right, Hirano-kun?" she asked with a smile. Hirano raised a hand excitedly "okay mommy!" he exclaimed. Saya has depressed lines on her forehead. But suddenly Hirano turned other side with a grave expression of his face "uh, no. she's not my mom." Then he got an idea. "Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed happily, Saya just got more blue lines on her head.

Their attention was directed towards the gate as the undead force the gate. "Ara…." Naruto said as he gazed towards the gate. Saeko and Saya gasped.

XXX

The men at the gate were wide eyed, as the gate was groaning. "t-they are…isn't this bad!...H-hey!" the bald man's face was of fear. As if hearing his voice, the gate was run down, throwing the undead inside. "Commander! Escape! Please escape!" the bald man cried as he was tear apart by them…literally.

Naruto seeing the situation is getting worse, "Retreat now!" he ordered. All looked at him slight surprise, but then quickly followed the order.

XXX

In the nearby camp, the undead and being killed were attacking all people.

XXX

Backing against the wall, he grasped the wooden sword as his last defence. He was shaking like a leaf, as the undead slowly surrounded him. His eyes widen in fear, as one of **them** charged right at him.

Only for his head to burst open, sending the undead flying away. The man glanced to his right to see Naruto walking towards him with a passive face.

Stopping in front of the man, he turned towards the undead. His lidded eyes gazing in boredom. He didn't really like using gun, as it took away the fun of hacking them into pieces. But when situation calls for it, he cant do anything.

Raising his gun, he shot. Bullet escaping the barrel one after another. a second later 5 undead fell to the ground, having their brains being scattered. Reaching into his sleeve, he brought out another pack of bullets. Loading them calmly, He slightly turned to the man behind him "get back, now," he ordered.

The man who was looking slack jawed at what this teen has done. Shaking his head, pulling himself together, he nodded as he ran back to the others.

Naruto snorted slightly, "calling us children…"

XXX

Feeling the wind through her hair, her eyes slightly narrowed. She felt oddly excited, more so than she normally do. Her body too feels different, she felt more…free. As if the restraints are removed. Gliding through the air, he sword flashed out, instantly the undead's head left its shoulders. Not even stopping, she sliced the one through torso, sending him skidding across the ground. A smile formed on her face, her sword felt incredible. She felt a little resistance, when she cut through their flesh. Just like hot knife through butter.

Jumping in the air, she came down summersaulting. Burying her sword, directly in the head of the undead. Ground cracking beneath he force of her jump. Glancing up, she instantly removes her sword, bringing it in an upward slash, easily bisecting the undead in two. Twirling on her feet, her sword coming along side. She removed another head. Out of instinct her hand lash out to the left, her palm thrusting against the chest of the undead.

But she wasn't ready for the result. Instantly the undead was blown back, sailing through the air, he skidded across the ground to at least thirty feet. Blinking owlishly, she tilted her head. She was sure she doesn't put that much power behind that attack. Her eyes widened slightly in realization, as her hand went to her neck. "is that why…" she mumbled to herself.

So engrossed in her own thoughts, she let one of **them** get too close. But she was able to sense him, her senses being working double time than before. She turned to face him, only for it to be taken down by Rei…

Glancing at each other, smiles appeared on their faces.

XXX

Hirano was at the stairs as he shot them down. As his magazine emptied, Alice came running with another "Kohta-chan!" Hirano smiled, taking it. They really are giving it their all.

XXX

Taking aim at the one right behind him, he shot. Putting a hole in his forehead, without even looking, he shot to bullets to the side, killing the two were sneaking behind one of the house soldier's. Climbing up the stair at a lazy pace, "Ara…there are too many…" he whined, as it was getting really annoying for him.

Listening to his whining from the other side of stairs, a giggle escaped her lips "no kidding…" She replied smiling. Looking back at Naruto, "The longer this gets dragged on, the worse it gets!" Rei exclaimed, a little irritated by his cool attitude, didn't he know? They are in deep shit!

Well in his eyes, they are not…

"We don't have enough bullets either!" Hirano said as he shot another down. Looking at the front yard, it could be described as a war zone.

XXX

Soichiro was staring at the scene passively. He didn't know how long his men would be able hold themselves. They already look worse for the wear. All having exhausted looks on their faces. The white clad man walked up, behind him, "commander, I checked them from second floor. The people we deployed to the neighbouring have yet to be attacked. They might be able to reinforce the door." He explained the situation.

Soichiro hummed in thought, before making his decision, "we shall break through this mob as head to the neighbouring area! Men, who have the will to fight, assemble! Women and children who wished to live, gather in the back!" he said, his voice filled with confidence.

"Darling..." Yuriko whispered, a little worried. "Dad, if we barricade ourselves in the house-" Saya was interrupted by her father. "There is no meaning in protecting the house! The Iron Gate was rundown. Even if we go in the house, they will just force their way in and we will be eaten!" he said. As men gathered around him. At last Naruto and Hirano too arrived. And to his ire Naruto was still eye smiling hand in the sleeves, not a speck of blood on him was present.

Glancing at the boy, "Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" he asked smiling. Naruto just smiled "of course, I was born ready." He said with a smirk. "Hirano-kun" the man said, Hirano looked up. "My daughter is your safe keeping." He said. At this Saya flipped "Dad! The hell is that supposed to mean?!" she moved forward only for her mother to grasp her wrist, pulling her back, her hand clashed against her daughter's cheek with an unfamiliar ring to it.

Holding her stinging cheek, she looked at her mother in shock, "Mamma…?". The women spoke seriously, "Soichiro-san and I have a duty to perform, Saya-chan. It's our selfish desire as your parents to leave you in Hirano and Naruto-kun's hands. And the guilt we feel about this isn't something we will forget. Please, don't make this harder than it already is" her voice getting lighter in the end, as she was barely holding back her tears.

Alice came around holding Zeke. "auntie?" she asked. Yuriko bent to Alice's level "you're a good girl. My daughter is a good girl too!" she softly said as she hugged Alice. Saya's eyes narrowed, as tears glistened at the corner of her eyes. "Listen to what your siblings tell you, okay?" woman asked. Alice nodded her little head. Standing up She stepped forward "now…GO!" she ordered, her voice getting strict.

Tears flickered from her eyes, falling off, "dad! Mom! I love you!" Saya shouted as she and the others ran towards the car. Except Naruto, who stayed behind. They all stopped, turning to him in confusion. He just eye smiled, "_Shizuka-chan_…come here~" he called in a singsong voice. Said woman blinked in confusion, but did as was told.

Just as she reached close to him, he didn't give her any chance to speak. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her face closer, smashing his lips against her in an endearing kiss.

Almost all jaws hit the floor. Rei, Saya, Miku and Hirano were blushing with their jaws on the floor. First three were also glaring at Shizuka in jealousy while the later has another nose bleed, giggling perversely. Saeko was too blushing profusely while thinking of their intimate kisses, as well slightly jealous that the one he called was Shizuka…not her. Yuriko was too blushing at the scene while glancing at Soichiro. Said man was himself blushing lightly, but still trying to look passive. People behind them too blushed.

As they parted, Shizuka was Left in daze with hearts replacing her eyes, blushing madly…she was swaying on her feet. Only one thought running in her head _'he kissed me! He kissed me in front of everyone!'. _Naruto smiled, as he saw her expression, "now…thanks for good luck." He said knocking her out of her daze.

Looking towards his group he smiled lightly, "now, all go to our car…I will help here a little as a parting gift for their hospitality." He said. They all looked little hesitant, but then nodded, leaving, Shizuka with a skip in her step.

As they left, Naruto turned towards the front garden. Silently jumping on the railing, he sat there crouched. A hand slowly rest on the hilt of his sword, as a lazy grin spread on his face. Looking back over his shoulder, "please try to be not in my way…..now this will be fun…" he said, before turning back. There was a moment of silence before, he vanished from his spot…

Only for them to feel a fierce gust of wind, as well the place he was crouched was blown off, debris falling everywhere.

They blinked then they looked forward as they hear laughing and gunshots. Soichiro and his wife turned towards the undead, only to go wide eyed. "w-what the..." trailed off as she looked at the scene. Soichiro was too in similar state but held it in.

In front. The body parts of undead were flying everywhere. Some heads, arms, legs, cleave from torso, cleave in two. Heads blown by gunshots. And all they could see was a light blur when he stopped to deliver a strike.

Naruto was having fun, racing among them at the speed of a bullet. His blade by his side, cleaving through them like a hot knife. He could felt his demonic side awakening, as the lust of battle invaded his mind. Stopping for just a moment, he twirled on his feet, his sword coming along in a circle, in a diagonal. Instantly 4 undead were cut down, in a diagonal long cut.

Raising his other hand, his magnum came out. Shooting the first in the head, jumping on the still falling undead. His feet connected with the head of the undead, using him as a spring board. He shot forward, keeping his sword down cleaving one of them straight between his eyes. Thrusting his sword in another's head, he used to pull him down to the ground. Retreating his sword, he raised his gun, shooting five in succession.

But his grin never fell, and for his pupils to be replaced by slits.

Near the stairs. Soichiro came out of his awe stupor. "Attack!" he ordered. So his men too followed the orders.

XXX

Near the garage. Saeko was at guard. Saya came running "Maddo-san!" she shouted but when she entered she can't find him. "He's not here." She said as she neared the car. Just then maddo poked from under the car. "Milady!" but his position was wrong. Saya shrieked lightly as she put hands between her legs, trying to hide her panties. "Don't just pop out of somewhere!" she exclaimed as she stepped back.

He just turned around while smiling "you are in luck, milady. This was built to withstand EMP attacks! And it's got triple copper plating! Owner must be a maniac!" he said. "So this car works?" Shizuka asked hopefully. Miku who was holding Alice too seem hopeful, not to mention, they are sure will be able to get out of here. After all Naruto said so…

"Yeah, but I need some time to repair the damage." He replied. They deflated a little.

At this Saeko turned other side, gazing at the undead, "then all we can do is wait here, correct?". Looking at the closing Undeads, Hirano readied his gun, as he shouted "incoming!", he shot down another one. They all moved out. Rei to the left, Hirano on one knee in front of garage, Saeko to the right.

XXX

At the front. The people were shooting them and hoping Naruto wouldn't get caught. Whomever they miss, Naruto will finish it. "Soichiro-san, if this keeps up, we might win…" Yuriko said, looking at their dwindling numbers. Soichiro closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face, "Yuriko. You are…one fine woman!" he said. He swung his sword "now, let's go!" he ordered.

Both husband and wife move forward. Soichiro killing them with his sword while Yuriko used her gun turning all around, but they see their numbers are dwindling fast.

XXX

Twirling on her feet, Saeko bisected one from his waist. Only for his upper half to skid inside the garage. "Sensei, get back!" Miku exclaimed pulling the woman back. But Shizuka suddenly sensed someone behind her. Pulling the orange head closer, she was able to save the girl from her apparent death.

Alice chose this moment to save the day, "Sensei!" she called, as she roll the tire at the undead. And only for it senselessly stumble to the ground groaning.

"Good job" Saya said as she ran forward putting gun at its face, she turned her head away then shoot, blood splattering on her face. "Wooow…" at back Shizuka said awed. Saya turned to her "why're you dazing off?" she asked. Shizuka smile apologetically, unconsciously smashing the orange head's face in her bust, Who was flaring her arms around wildly, desperately trying to get a breather. "Get in the car!" Saya ordered. She deflated and turned around "Hai" she said running off, as well letting go of Miku.

Said girl was gulping down the air hungrily, sweat falling from his brow. "I thought I am going to die…" she mumbled to herself. Now she understood what it means by a blissful chocking, as the boys name it.

Outside Rei thrust her rifle sword in another then kicked him. As she backpedalled, her eyes darting everywhere in search for one of **them**.but she didn't expect for one of them to attack her from behind. Grabbing the funnel of her gun the undead tried to pull her back, so it could devour on this living. Trying to get her gun free of this monster's grip, but was having little success, along with the uncomfortable situation she was in. fear gripped her heart, as she fear the worst.

But then watched, as if in slow motion. A bullet passed over her head, followed by squelching sound as the undead's head was blasted of his shoulder. She felt a little green, as all the gore covered her. But she has other things to do. And…who the hell saved her.

Just then, she heard a shout from afar. Looking towards it, she saw Naruto standing on a lamp post, his gun still poised towards her. "didn't I tell you not to let your guard down!" he shouted. All sweat dropped at this but Hirano has other question "how the hell, he shot accurately from that far and without an IC," he exclaimed shocked as well awed. They all sweat dropped again but it was a valuable question. But Saeko knew the answer _'because he has very advanced senses…as well as the skill…'._

Then they all proceeded to get into the car. "Too bad I can't have a little more play with this sucker…" maddo grunted as he shut the bonnet. He thumbs up to Shizuka "you're good to go!" "Thank you!" Shizuka exclaimed as started the car. "It's moving" Alice exclaimed happily. "Guys! Come back" Miku shouted. They all got on, popping out of the roof, "Maddo-san get on.." Hirano said.

Maddo just picked up a tool "the woman of my dreams is with you guys" he grinned. Saya looked from the window "stay alive! Milady Saya!" he bowed lightly. Shizuka then turned to door and shouted "here we go!" she exclaimed as she full throttle the car.

XXX

Naruto's ear twitched, as he heard the engine roar. Jumping to the centre of the front garden, **"EVERYONE LIVING CROUCH NOW!"** he shouted, his voice filled with bloodlust as well having a demonic tint to it. As if their instincts calling to them to submit to this voice, they did as they were ordered.

Spreading his legs, he got into a wide stance. Holding the blade in reverse grip with both hands, he channelled huge amount of wind chakra around his blade, coating it into a thick layer of wind, which too seemed chaotic, having a purple tint to it. Bringing the blade closer to his face, His now crimson slitted eyes narrowed, as he prepared his finishing move. **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu- Kaze No Yaiba (Uzumaki style- Sword of Wind)" **he exclaimed as he spun around swinging his sword hard while realising chakra in a circle. Just as he finished his circle, a ring of purple tinted wind, stormed outwards at an incredible pace.

All watched in shock and amazement as the purple ring of wind continue spreading outwards. Passing through the undead, only for them fall into pieces. It was a slaughter with a style.

Just as the wave settled, the Humvee arrived. Horn bonking to get their attention, which it got. Naruto took a deep breath, the technique he used is originally smaller, only for use in one direction, but he has changed it to his own liking, and it also takes a lot of chakra. Pulling his legs back, he stood straight. Just as the Humvee arrive in front of him, he jumped. Landing on the roof in a crouch.

Other livings has too gotten up to their feet. Just as they passed Soichiro, the men smirked. Naruto eye smiled waving his hand lazily "this is my parting gift as gratitude," he said. From inside the car, Saya too looked at his father, barely holding back her tears.

Looking forward, he tilted his head. That's a tricky situation in front of them. "how we're getting out of here?" Rei asked. Naruto smiled, "our only option is over there" he replied, gesturing to the broken barricade. Rei looked forward, only for her eyes to widen "huh, that's too narrow!" she exclaimed, but suddenly jerked as she felt the sense of gravity changing. Car was lifted in air from the driver side moving on only two wheels. "Keep it up" Naruto said as he hold on the roof whole, leaning to the right. Forcing the vehicle to lift even more till it was almost vertical to the ground. Naruto was almost touching the ground.

Saeko saw the barricade coming closer, her eyes darting to her lover, "Naruto!" she shouted in worry. But at the last moment Naruto jump of the car roof to the opposite wall, flipping in air. Inside Saeko was wide eyed, But she watched in amazement as Naruto literally run on the opposite wall as they cross the barricade. Just as the car was about to go imbalanced. Naruto jumped back towards the car roof directly inside the car through roof hole. Effectively pushing it back on four wheels again.

All were little wide eyed at what they had just done, but they soon controlled themselves. They are still not out of danger, nor are they inexperienced…anymore.

While our protagonist found himself in a very…good situation. Saeko blushed furiously as she looked at Naruto, who face was currently buried in her breasts. It has happened so many times, that she didn't know if it is coincidence any longer. Naruto sighed sotly, his warm breath hitting her cold skin, "can I sleep Saeko?" he asked softly. Saeko giggled softly, he was asking to sleep in that position. "Yeah, you can…" she said, her arms wrapping around his head as she kissed his hair.

But they have left safely and without any casualty…

XXX

"Have they left?" asked Soichiro. "Yeah, our daughter is with the other loving young people" she replied. He smiled. "Now…I have nothing to worry about!" he said taking a pose. But behind him Yuriko didn't move as a sweat drop formed on her head, "Um…Soichiro-san, you really have nothing to worry about." She said with a giggle. Her husband face faulted. Looking around, his shoulders sagged. All around them most of the undead are dead, leaving about 10 at most, which the others were picking apart easily.

He too sweat dropped "you know…" he started as his wife looked towards him "…now, I have no doubt he was that famous…_red death_. To make such massacre single headedly," he muttered. Yuriko nodded. _'He really is an amazing guy…'_ both thought at the same time. Now they can too move on.

XXX

In the Humvee Naruto was sleeping in Saeko's lap while Saya looked at them with twitching eyebrow with Rei doing the same. Miku was just satisfied by seeing his peaceful expression, she already knew she would have to share him, if it ever come to it, but she too felt a little jealous. Completely ignorant of their discreet glares, Saeko was busy in running his finger through his silky but spiky locks.

Rei sighed "I think we'll be okay…" Rei said then she turned towards Saya, opting to say something to assumingly distraught girl. "Please, just don't say anything. Please…" she muttered looking at her lap. "Takagi-san!" Hirano said. "What?" she asked, a little peeved out by his sudden voice. "Keep it together!" he said almost strictly, looking forward.

Rei don't take it well "Hirano! You-" Rei started but Saya cut her off "it's okay, really. Hirano is…Kohta is right.". Then all jumped a little as Naruto spoke seemingly still sleeping "yes, he is right…because I make sure they could exit the house easily with my last move…" he muttered towards, as he shifted towards Saeko's stomach. "So, don't worry about them dying there…" he said with a yawn.

At this Saya bloomed like a morning flower, tears were at the brim of her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked. Naruto sighed "Have I ever lied before?" he asked. But it was enough, as tears of happiness came out of her eyes. Naruto just cling to Saeko making her blush, as he nuzzled her stomach. A silent eep escaped her lips, when she felt him squeezing her ass.

After a while.

"Anyway, doesn't the engine sound weird?" asked Saya. Placing a finger against her cheek, making a cute expression, "well, this car is in bad shape. Where are we headed?" Shizuka asked. "As far as you can take us…" Said Naruto who was now awake but still in Saeko's lap, as she continued to ran her fingers through his hair. "We have to find Rei's parents. Then we'll look for your friend" he said. A big smile graced doctor's face, "yeah!" she said happily. Saeko looked forward, a sign board catching her eye, "we will be at the highway soon!" she said.

Looking at all the undead, as far as they could see. It was somewhat disheartening, as well exasperated thing. But they don't felt any fear for some reason "so many…" Alice muttered as she looked over the Highway. Saya turned back with puffed cheeks. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes, a sigh escaped his lips as he chuckled "good grief! You guys are slave drivers" he said as he slowly sat up.

Looking over the Highway, a small smirk formed on his face…

"this is…such a pain in the ass…"

_**That day, marks the beginning of the end of their world. The only thing standing between their end…is me…**_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Please Review… **

**And this story will be on Hiatus for the time being…my exams have come and I have no time left…**


End file.
